


New school, new job, same boyfriend and a surprise

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, a little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 150,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: An Elu perspective of season 5 and 6 + MpregSeriously, it's clearly tagged so if mpreg is not your cup of tea, don't bother
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 918
Kudos: 556





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have like over 10 works in progress I should work on rather than start a new project? Yes.
> 
> So considering how big the "Enjoy the cool moments" verse is, it's no surprise I'm a massive fan of mpreg and considerinf there's basically any of it, well I'll take one for the team and write it.
> 
> So this is basically what I thought would have happened with Elu during season 5 if we were living in an universe where mpreg was possible. I'll write Lucas or Eliott's perspective of some existing clips while filling up some blanks. I'm not changing anything major in Arthur's story, just some minor details to fit within the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it so leave a comment and tell me what you thought ✌🏻❤

_December 31, 2019, 23h59_

When Lucas throws himself into Eliott's arms, crashing their lips together, he can't help but notice how far he is from the boy he was exactly a year ago. He was at a party too with the guys who had pestered him all evening about who was his target that night. He had managed to dodge their questions until midnight. But then, while everybody started cheering and hugging to celebrate the New Year, he had felt their eyes on him and he knew. They were waiting for him to make a move so without thinking he had walked up to the nearest girl, a tall blonde he had noticed earlier, and kissed her. The boys had started wolf whistling behind him and he considered himself safe for a little longer. But then, the girl who had introduced herself as Clara after pulling back from the kiss had offered him to go "somewhere more private" and suddenly, he couldn't run away fast enough. It was one thing to kiss those girls at parties and it was a whole other to have sex with them. When the guys had found him later outside the club, his mouth still tasting like vomit, he had blamed the booze and the shitty weed Arthur had brought, causing a debate about the quality of it and the girl was forgotten.

But tonight, with Eliott's hands in his hair and his own hands around his boyfriend's waist, he finally feels completely at ease. He grins against the older boy's lips and pushes his tongue past them. That's why he doesn't hesitate just a few minutes after midnight when Eliott wraps him in his arms from behind and starts nibbling at his earlobe.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" he innocently offers and Lucas moans in response.

They don't even bother saying goodbye to their friends who are probably used to them disappearing at this point. It's not like they ever tried to be subtle about it. The next day, they often both have hickeys on their neck, leaving no doubt as of what they were up to the night before.

Thankfully, the club they're at is not too far from their apartment. Their. It still make Lucas feel giddy whenever he thinks about it. When they finally close the front door behind them and lock it for good measure, Lucas is back into Eliott's space, his hands slipping underneath his boyfriend's shirt, caressing his torso while they keep kissing. Eliott's hands find their way back to Lucas' hair, pulling at the strands and making it an even bigger mess.

However, when he tries to get down to his knees, Eliott quickly pulls him up and pins him against the door. His eyes are completely blown with lust, filled with promises of what's to come.

"I'm not letting our first time of the year be a blowjob in our hallway," is all he whispers against Lucas' lips before lifting him up, his hands wrapped around the back of Lucas' thighs.

Smirking, he wraps his around his boyfriend's neck and his legs around his waist, letting Eliott carry him to their bedroom. Eliott drops him on the bed before hastily taking off his clothes. Lucas does the same and soon enough, they're both naked, eagerly thrusting their hips together but it's apparently not what Eliott had in mind either as he grabs Lucas' wrists and pins them to the mattress above his head. Lucas knows what Eliott wants so he nods and keeps them down even after his boyfriend has released them. He moans when his boyfriend pushes the first finger inside him and Eliott leans over, pressing their forehead together, their lips brushing against each other's. One finger eventually turns into two and then free. Eliott scissors them for a moment, his other hand holding Lucas' hip hard enough to leave a bruise and eventually deems him ready.

They used to use condoms when they started dating but it didn't last long. They got tested after a few weeks and when the results came back, both of them were clean, Lucas went to the pharmacy with his doctor's prescription of birth control. That night, they celebrated properly and they finally had sex bare for the first time. It was even better than Lucas had imagined and as Eliott kept fucking him, he couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't got tested sooner.

Even six months later, bare sex with Eliott still feels as good as the first time. Even better actually as they're more experienced now. They started trying different positions and they even own toys now but right now, with the adrenaline from the party still running high in his veins, Lucas knows he won't need more than Eliott buried deep inside him with nothing in between.

Then, his boyfriend finally pushes in, not stopping until he can't go any further, his hips pressed to Lucas' ass. Lucas' back arch off the bed as he digs his fingernails into Eliott's back, leaving long red scratches. As he keeps moaning and even begging for Eliott to fuck him, his boyfriend smirks against his neck and then bites down on the sensitive skin, immediately lapping at the wound with his tongue. Lucas can already tell already he's going to have quite a hickey to show off later. Things aren't perfect but he wouldn't trade them for anything.

_January 6, 2020, 9h42_

Lucas laughs loudly to himself as he runs to his next class. He can still see Mr. Vallès' face in his mind when he caught them chanting "Fuck Parcoursup!". Other students give him weird looks as he runs past them, still laughing but he's so past caring about what other people think of him. No matter what, even if he was straight, some people would always try to find a way to judge him so like Mika told him last year, fuck them!

Beside, the whole meeting had been a waste of time. He already knew what he wanted to do. After the bac, he would go to prep school so he could get into engineering. It would be hard and he probably wouldn't have any kind of social life for a while but it would be worth it the day he would get his diploma. By then, Eliott would already have graduated and started making movies. The rest was a bit blurry but it didn't matter. Him and Eliott together, that's all he needed.

Surprisingly, he's not late for class. He's even early. He still got a few minutes left so he sits down at his usual place, sets his books in front of him and pulls out his phone out of his pocket. He opens his messaging app and clicks on his boyfriend's name.

Eliott hasn't been feeling so well since New Year and no matter how much Lucas would have preferred staying home with him, he also knew he couldn't put his life on hold whenever the older boy had an episode. Thankfully, he's starting to feel better already. He was awake when Lucas left for school that morning and wished him a good day, smiling tiredly at him. He's probably asleep again by now but Lucas takes a chance. Eliott might not answer his text right away or at all but Lucas doesn't mind. He knows his boyfriend will read it.

 _To : Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _I love you_ ❤

Class starts as he presses "Send" so he pulls his phone away and looks up as the teacher starts explaining what they will do today. A few minutes later, he can feel his phone vibrates in his pocket but he doesn't dare look at it already.

Time seems to go pass insanely slow after that. Each minute taking forever but then finally, the bell rings and they're free for lunch. Lucas doesn't hesitate before pulling his phone out and opening Eliott's last message. He can't help but smile when he sees his answer.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
❤❤❤

_January 6, 2020, 22h37_

Eliott was asleep again when he got home after school but Lucas didn't dare to try to wake him up. He knew how tiring episodes were on his boyfriend's body so he let him rest and started preparing dinner. He made enough for both of them but Eliott still didn't wake up so he put the remaining pasta and sauce into the fridge. At least, his boyfriend would have some leftovers to eat the next day if he was feeling up to it.

The evening went by calmly afterward. Lucas washed the dishes and laid down on the couch, watching the movie that was playing on the TV. He couldn't help but snort through the whole thing. It was an action one with cringey dialogues and plot and questionable acting. Eliott would have spent the whole time criticizing it. In the end, the hero save the girl and they ride into the sunset together. Then, the credits start to roll down the screen and Lucas sighs as he turns it off. He had taken his shower already and is ready for bed. All he needs is to wash his teeth first so he makes his way to the bathroom.

He is nearly done but still has a mouthful of mouthwash when Eliott walk in behind him, smiling tiredly at Lucas through their reflexion in the mirror. Lucas smiles back as well as he can without either choking on the mouthwash and sighs happily when his boyfriend wraps himself around him, hanging off his back like a baby koala. He spits the mouthwash into the sink and leans back against Eliott's chest.

"Sorry," he sleepily slurs against his neck, causing Lucas to smile.

"You're already forgiven," he quickly assures him before kissing his temple.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying the moment before Eliott speaks again.

"I think we could have our housewarming party on Friday," he suggests, squeezing his arms around Lucas. "I mean, if our friends aren't angry at me for cancelling at the last-"

Shaking his head, Lucas quickly turns into his embrace so they're facing each other and pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. A few minutes later, once he's in bed, cuddling up with Eliott, he reaches for his phone on the nightstand and sends a message to the boys.

_To: Le gang_   
_Guys, this is it! Housewarming party on Friday! You in?_

_January 11, 2020, 0h48_

Kicking everyone out, especially Basile and Yann had been more difficult than expected and Lucas could already tell they would come to squat the apartment soon enough but now, at least, he and Eliott are alone. Finally. They had agreed earlier to clean everything before going to bed but with the way Eliott is plastered on his back, running his hands all over his torso underneath his shirt, Lucas knows it was an empty promise.

As soon as he stops fighting, Eliott grins widely against his neck and pulls him into their bedroom, pushing him on the bed. Their position reminds him of that time after New Year but it only lasts for a second before his boyfriend flips them over and Lucas finds himself straddling his lap, Eliott's erection pressed against his ass.

"Ride me," Eliott tells him before thrusting in between his cheeks. "Ride me, Lucas."

And he's too far gone to properly answer so he nods and grabs the lube on their nightstand. He coats his fingers with it and hastily prepares himself for his boyfriend. That look of hunger in Eliott's eyes nearly has him losing it before they can even get started but he manages to get a hold on himself. He knows it will burn but he doesn't care anymore. He pulls out his fingers, whining at the lost, and pours some more lube on his hand before wrapping it around Eliott's cock. He guides it into him and then sinks down on it, not stopping until he's fully sitting on his boyfriend. He throws his head back and moans loudly.

But as he starts riding Eliott, his own cock bouncing against his stomach with every movement, he completely forgets about the pill he hadn't taken earlier as their friends came in earlier than they were supposed to. Neither he or Eliott are aware as they have sex again and again that night that they are completely unprotected for the first time ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments on the previous chapter 😙❤😙❤😙
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one 🥰

_January 11, 2020, 11h49_

It's some incessant knocking on their door that wakes Lucas up the next morning. He groans and buries his face into his pillow. Maybe if he ignores whoever is there they will leave. With Eliott's body covering him entirely, pressing him into the mattress, he's convinced he could fall back asleep. However, as much as he usually loves being right, he would have preferred being wrong when he had assumed his friends would be back to squat the apartment.

"Come on Lulu!" Yann called him out as he kept banging on the front door. "Eliott! We know you're both there."

"Are you guys still naked?" Basile wondered, probably loud enough for the floor above and under them to hear.

Lucas groans again, mentally cursing himself for being friends with such dumbasses. Before he can do anything though, Eliott moves a little on top of him and chuckles softly, kissing his bare shoulder.

"I think someone wants to see you," he sleepily slurs against Lucas' neck, tightening his arms around him before yawning. "What time is it?"

"Too fucking early," he mumbles as he reaches for his phone on the nightstand, fumbling with it.

He swears again when he finally manages to turn it on, the brightness of the screen blinding him for a second, making Eliott giggles again as he rolls off Lucas' back, taking the sheets with him.

"Not even noon," he grumbles as he puts his phone back where he took it. "Maybe if we'll ignore them they'll leave."

"You're underestimating your friends," the older boy teases before playfully slapping his exposed ass as he stands up. "At least, you're dating me."

"What does that mean?" he wonders as he rolls onto his back and groans again as he feels his entire body being sore. "Fuck! Maybe three rounds was too much."

Eliott laughs again and moves so he's straddling Lucas' thighs, running his hands up and down Lucas' sides before settling on his hips.

"Are you getting old?" his boyfriend teases him, raising an eyebrow. "What I mean is that at least you're dating me because if you had been dating a girl, they wouldn't have minded barging in to catch you with your girlfriend."

The younger boy snorts and rolls his eyes. It's true that Yann did own him one like that since he caught him and Emma but he would still rather not have anyone catch him and Eliott. He sighs happily and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I think you're underestimating how deep their crushes for you run."

"Good thing you're the only one I want then," he replies before leaning down, crushing their lips together.

Lucas moans into his mouth and let go of his waist to grab his boyfriend's ass, squeezing it before pulling him closer. Their bare cocks brush together and his own twitch at the sudden attention. However, before they can go any further, the banging on their door start again and they hear Basile's voice.

"Are you guys having sex again?"

Fuck!

_January 11, 2020, 23h19_

Lucas is slightly confused the next time he wakes up. It takes him a few second until he remembers. He fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie after kicking the boys out once again. This time, he doesn't even remember what the movie was about but if he fell asleep, it probably wasn't that good. He yawns and stretches his arms up above his until the joints crack.

"Eliott?" he calls out through their dark apartment as he rubs his eyes. "Eliott? You're home?"

But he's replied by silence. That's weird. He should already be back after his shift at the videoclub. Sighing, he reaches for his phone on the coffee table and turns it on. He's got one missed phone call from his boyfriend as well as a voicemail. He slowly stands up, immediately regretting to have fallen asleep on the couch, especially considering how sore he had been the entire day, and listens to his voicemail.

"Hey!" Eliott's voice greets him, making Lucas smiles. "I'm sorry but I have completely forgotten I had to help my boss with the inventory tonight. I don't know when I'll be home. To apologize, what if we go to that pizza place we've been wanting to try tomorrow night? I promise to not get anything weird on my side of it this time. I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas whispers into the empty apartment as he hangs up.

It's not the first time Eliott has to stay late at the videoclub although he usually warns him ahead of time. He isn't angry, not even in the slightest way but he isn't above pretending for a little if it gets his boyfriend to take him out on a proper date.

Now that he knows he doesn't have to worry about where Eliott is, he walks to their bedroom and strips down to his boxers before slipping underneath the covers. The bed feels too big and cold without his boyfriend to warm him up but he eventually manages to fall asleep, already thinking of tomorrow night.

_January 12, 2020, 3h04_

Eliott really didn't mean for the Urbex party to run so late but it's his first in a long time and people were excited to see him and before he even knows it, it's already well past the time he had told himself he would get home. He swears out loud and starts sprinting out of the building, dodging people on his way out. He runs all the way to the apartment and by the time he gets to the building, his lungs are burning from exhaustion while his legs are weak underneath him and he feels slightly dizzy. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. Once the world is no longer spinning around him, he walks inside and carefully climbs up the stairs until he reaches their floor. He slips his key inside the lock and slowly turns it until he can hear it click. He puts his hand on the door handle but the he freezes. He closes his eyes once more and silently pray to whatever lucky star up there for his boyfriend to be asleep.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he finds him in bed, soft snores coming out of his slightly open mouth. Eliott quickly takes off his clothes and slips beside him underneath the covers before plastering himself over his boyfriend's back, holding him as tightly as he can without waking him up. Lucas moves a little but then a subconscious smile stretches on his lips as he leans back into Eliott's arms. Eliott can almost feel his eyes welling up with tears and he closes them to stop the tears from falling. He starts peppering his boyfriend's bare shoulders with kisses, apologizing between each of them.

_Sorry Lucas! I'm so sorry! For lying. For getting home so late. I just don't want to worry you! I'm scared you might freak out! Please don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you. You're the love of my life. I love you._

_January 12, 2020, 17h34_

"I know you're not really angry," Eliott teases him as he wraps his arms around him from behind. "Stop pouting."

Lucas tries but fails to hold back a laugh as he gets his hands out of his pockets to intertwine them with his boyfriend's which are still holding him tightly. He should have known Eliott would read right through his bullshit. He sighs happily and tries to bury himself deeper into Eliott's embrace as they keep walking down the street.

After spending the day with the guys as his boyfriend had slept in late, learning Arthur is temporarily deaf and then going to the warehouse to tag the walls and blow out some steam, Lucas feels like he could eat a horse. To prove his point, his stomach chooses this moment to grumble loudly. Eliott snorts against where his face is pressed in his neck and Lucas can feel his smile widening.

"Someone's hungry," his boyfriend comments as he pokes Lucas' belly causing the younger boy to laugh as he playfully pushes his hand away.

"Stop," he complains, aware of totally unconvincing he sounds like.

"Never!" Eliott whispers right back, tightening his arms around him before kissing his cheek.

The rest of the way to the pizzeria is silent but not awkward. Sometimes, no words are necessary and it's one of those times. Lucas tries to pour all of his love into the way he's still holding on to Eliott's hands, squeezing them while his boyfriend rubs his hips, kiss his cheek, neck and whatever part of his face he can reach from his position behind him.

The restaurant is fancier than they had expected but not enough for their casual clothes to be out of place. There's nice cozy lighting, soft music playing in the background and a waitress is waiting at the doors to set them at a table. They end up in a booth in a corner so they have some intimacy. The waitress introduces herself as Amélie and gives them both menus before offering them two glasses of water and telling them she'll be back to take their order when they'll be ready.

As soon as she's out of sight though, Eliott grabs his hand over the table and brings it up to his lips. He kisses each knuckles softly before rubbing them with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry for last night," he apologizes and Lucas smiles gently at him, using his free hand to stroke his boyfriend's cheek.

"Don't beat yourself over it," he replies, sighing happily. "You just forgot to tell me you had to stay late. It's no big deal."

Eliott nods but doesn't seem quite convinced so Lucas tilts his head to the side and smirks at him.

"Buy me a dessert and you'll be forgiven," he offers, causing the older boy to rolls his eyes but Lucas doesn't miss the way the corners of his lips twitch up. "Two desserts and I promise to not bring it up the day of our wedding."

The mention of them, one day, getting married is enough to finally pull Eliott out entirely of his sorrow and he grins right back at Lucas, his eyes shining with mischief once more.

"Two desserts?" he repeats dramatically as he let go of his hand to clutch at his own chest. "You'll get me ruined!"

"What can I say?" Lucas teases as he reaches for his glass of water. "I'm high maintenance."

_January 14, 2020, 9h54_

Arthur is late and Lucas is getting anxious. He can't hear his alarms anymore so what if he slept in late? He looks over his shoulder for Alexia who shakes her head. They both tried to text him but neither of them got answers so far. Time is running out and he knows the teacher won't keep the door open forever. He starts to chew nervously on his pen as he keeps his eyes on the clock.

His phone vibrates once, then twice and finally a third time and Lucas doesn't hesitate before pulling it out of his pocket. It's not Arthur but the messages awaiting him makes him smile nonetheless. The first one is a drawing of an hedgehog sitting in a classroom surrounded by other animals, all of them focused on what Lucas guesses is their exam. The other two are messages.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
_You're going to nail it! I believe in you and even if you fail (Which you won't) I'll still be proud of you._

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
_I love you_ ❤🦝💋🦔

Lucas quickly types out his reply and send it before putting his phone back into his pocket.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
_I love you too_ ❤

It's past 10 now. Their teacher is getting tired. Sighing every two seconds, her eyes flickering between Arthur's empty seat beside Lucas, the clock and the door. She moves to finally close it when Alexia speaks.

"He just texted me!" she lies. "He should be here in a minute or two. Please, don't close the door yet."

The teacher sighs and nods but the tapping of her foot on the floor is louder now. A minute goes by, then another and she reaches for the door again but this time, Arthur nearly runs inside the door. He apologizes for being late and he takes his exam from her hands before making his way to his seat.

Lucas has to ask him if he's okay twice before getting an answer. He guesses Arthur's treatment isn't done yet so he nods at him before turning his attention to his exam. He's got to ace this one. He's so focused he only notices Arthur is leaving once he's already down the stairs of the room and handing his own exam before walking out.

_January 14, 2020, 19h38_

To celebrate the end of the bac blanc, Lucas goes out with everyone beside Arthur and Eliott who declined the offer, telling him he was working which was odd considering Lucas is convinced his boyfriend hadn't mentioned Tuesday night when he had told him his weekly schedule but he let it slide. However, the mood is a bit off that evening with Alexia worrying about Arthur, Daphné being distant with Basile so it's still early when Lucas calls it a night and goes home.

He texts Eliott, telling him he's on his way and asks his boyfriend if he wants Lucas to leave him some leftovers from whatever he will end up doing for dinner. His message is marked as "seen" but Eliott doesn't answer him which only adds to that weird feeling he had gotten earlier. He had thought they were over Saturday night's incident if the way Eliott had blown him in the shower after they had came back from the restaurant on Sunday was anything to go by. Beside, why would his boyfriend be angry at him while he's the one who forgot to tell him he was working?

Lucas briefly considers taking a cab but in the end, he chooses to walk, hoping the fresh air might help him clear his mind. He's only had two beers so it's not like he's even tipsy but as he makes his way home, he tries to come up with a way to bring it up to Eliott. He hates it. He feels like they fought and he wasn't aware of it.

However, he forgets everything the minute he steps into their apartment and he smells it. That scent. Once you've smelled it, it's impossible to forget it. Eliott's cooking.

"Eliott?" he calls out as walks into the kitchen and his eyes go wide when he finds his boyfriend sitting on the countertop.

"Hi! he greets him innocently as if their apartment didn't smell like someone had set dirty socks and rotten eggs on fire. "You had fun?"

And although Lucas is a little angry because they had agreed time and time again Eliott was banned from the kitchen, he can't help but smile widely as he shakes his head. He steps closer to the older boy who spreads his legs and wraps them around Lucas' waist, pulling him closer. That way, his boyfriend is even taller than usual, straining his neck as he looks up to kiss him so he makes a mental note to ask Eliott for a massage before pulling back.

"What did you do?" he teases, bumping their noses together.

"A mistake," Eliott admits, still smiling sheepishly. "So don't look into the sink or the garbage can please, I'll fix it but I also found a way to make up for it."

Then, before Lucas can ask any more question, he moves a little to the left, showing what he's been hiding. Three boxes from the pizzeria they went to Sunday night.

"Garlic bread, pizza and dessert," Eliott explains, his smile widening which causes Lucas to sigh happily as he presses their foreheads together.

"What happened to you getting ruined because of me?" he can't help but tease.

His boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly before wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck.

"It's not everyday my boyfriend passes his bac blanc so I figured I could fit that into my budget," is all he says before pulling him into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm asking you to not panic when you'll read this chapter. What happens to Lucas is common early during pregnancies so no need to worry about him or the baby ❤
> 
> Once again, thank you guys so much for following this story and for commenting ❤❤❤
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think of this one 😊💋

_January 18, 2020, 16h48_

It's not unusual for Lucas to get needy sometimes but he had really outdone himself today. He had spent the day almost hanging off Eliott's back, asking him, begging him to the bar with him.

"Come on! It's boring without you!"

"The guys miss you! At this point, if he doesn't see you soon, Basile might go to your college and serenade you with a boombox."

"The chairs there are uncomfortable. If you come with me, I'll get to sit on your lap. You don't want my ass to be sore, don't you?"

"Please Eliott!"

"I'd let you do whatever you want to me when we'll come back. You want a blowjob? I could rim you if that's what you want!"

But Eliott declines every time, telling his needy boyfriend he's tired which he truly is. He isn't in the mood to see anyone so he's planning to spend his evening drawing. However, after showering together and once Lucas finally understands nothing will change his mind, he switches tactics. He suddenly wants to stay in too rather than go out with his friends.

"I'll stay with you tonight then," he declares as he hugs Eliott from behind, burying his face into his neck. "We'll order pizza and I'll let you put whatever you want on your half of it and then we're going to watch any movie you want and I promise to not complain. Not even once."

To make it even harder for Eliott to refuse, he sneaks his arms around him and starts toying with the knot of the older boy's towel. But Eliott persists and turns around, grinning down at his boyfriend who, at the moment with his hair even messier than usual, truly looks like a pouting hedgehog.

"Go and have fun with your friends tonight," he tells Lucas before brushing their noses together. "I'll be there when you'll come back and then, well, you said something about a blowjob earlier?"

His boyfriend snorts and playfully slaps him in the chest. He mumbles something that sounds like "dumbass" but then he pulls Eliott close into a tight hug. That's definitely needy, even for Lucas but the older man doesn't say anything and simply hugs him back, kissing his temple.

_January 18, 2020, 18h28_

No matter what Eliott might say, Lucas wasn't being dramatic earlier when he said he would rather stay home than go out. But it was true than his friends were expecting him so he dressed up and left, meeting them at the bar Mika works at.

To be honest, he doesn't even know why he's feeling that way. The evening is nice especially after Arthur shows up although he's acting a bit off. However, the beer leaves a bad taste in his mouth after the first sip. So he puts his glass on the table and doesn't touch it again.

Then, Daphné leaves in a hurry and Basile turns to him for what to do. As if it wasn't enough, Yann admits Chloé had broken up with him and the whole thing is making him feel weird. One one hand, he's saddened for his best friend and tries to cheer him up but on the other hand, he finds himself being slightly relieved. Not that there was any bad blood left between him and the brunette but the whole situation had been awkward from the beginning. He had often wondered what would happen should Yann and her actually be made for each other. What was he supposed to say in his best man's speech the day of their wedding?

"Hi! For those of you who might not know me, I pretended I was straight and dated the bride only to dump her when I realized the guy I was into liked me back and now we're married so thank you Chloé!"

He's so deep into his thoughts he doesn't even realize he's picking up his previously abandoned beer and takes another sip only to spit it back into the glass.

"You're okay?" Emma asks as she pats his back while he tries to get his breath back.

"It tastes like piss," he explains between two fits of cough.

Then, Basile brings him a glass of water and Lucas decides to stick to it for the rest of the evening. Eventually, they stand up to play pool again as he waits for his turn, he digs his phone out of his pocket and quickly sends a message to his boyfriend.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _You're sure you don't want to come? I'll blackmail the guys into paying for your Uber ride._

Eliott answers him faster than he had expected and the message leaves Lucas short of breath for a second before he sets a two hours timer on his phone.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _Stay with them for another two hours and then come home. I'll give you something else to ride._

_January 22, 2020, 11h23_

Things get even weirder on Wednesday with Arthur. Sure it always sucks to get tackled but his reaction seem a bit intense to Lucas. Then, he refuses to shower with them, saying something about how he didn't know they needed to stare at each other's dick to be friends and then he leaves, Alexia trailing behind him. Maybe she'll succeed to get him to spit out what's wrong.

Lucas is so deep within his thoughts when they get back to the locker room to shower he doesn't notice it at first but Yann does.

"Bro, you're okay?" he worries, making Lucas turn around in confusion.

Of course he's okay. Why wouldn't he? But then he sees what made his best friend ask him and he freezes. He's holding up the pair of boxers Lucas has just taken off as he was about to shower but it's what he sees inside that's confusing. Some red spots have stained the white fabric and it's not like there's a thousand options of what it could be. Blood. Not a lot. Just some drops but it's enough to make him wonder what the fuck happened.

He takes them from Yann's hands and stares at it. He would have noticed if he had cut himself or something like that. But beside some very slight discomfort he had been feeling since the night before, he hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary. He doubts his cramps have anything to do with the bleeding though. He has felt much worse stomach aches and yet he never bled before today.

"Do you want us to go to the nurse with you?" Basile offers with a gentle smile, laying a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Don't bother," he replies, shaking himself out of transe. "It's probably nothing. Maybe I pulled something and I didn't notice it. I'm not bleeding out."

Basile nods and squeezes his shoulder, seemingly convinced but Yann isn't as easy to persuade. Even after they leave school and they are on their way to the bus stop, he won't stop pestering him about how he should do to the doctor.

"Look," Lucas finally says as he sees his bus approaching. "I promise I'll go if it keeps doing so. Okay?"

But before Yann can agree or not, Lucas playfully slaps his shoulder and hops aboard his bus, waving at his best friend. He shows his bus fare to the driver before taking a seat near the doors.

On his way home, he tries to not think too much about it but a little voice in the back of his mind constantly reminds him of it. After a few minutes, he sighs and pulls out his phone. He searches for possible causes of bleeding and the top results are enough to make him want to throw up. Cancer. Growth. He closes the tab as quickly as he had opened it and leans back into his seat, trying to chase those images out of his head.

Thankfully, he's soon distracted by an upcoming text message which he can't help but smile when he sees it.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _Switched shifts at the last minute so what about movie marathon this afternoon? You want me to go get the pizza while you're on your way home?_

Movie marathon with his boyfriend and pizza? He doesn't think there's anything better than this to help him take his mind off earlier's incident.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _With black olives on my side this time please. Thank you, you're the best, I love you_ 🦔💋🦝

_January 24, 2020, 17h34_

The bleeding does stop. It happened again on Thursday which had made Lucas anxious and cranky all day. Eliott had noticed as he had asked him what was wrong but Lucas had lied and told him he simply was having a bad day. His boyfriend had smiled softly at him before pulling him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

Thankfully though, when he woke up on Friday morning, he went to the bathroom and nearly started cheering when he saw no blood staining his underwear. At least that was one less thing to worry about. However, he should have known things couldn't be so easy for him. His last class of the day just ended and he, Yann and Basile are planning to spend the evening at the apartment playing video games as Eliott is with Idriss and Sofiane anyway. They're looking for Arthur when they run right into him and Lucas finally sees why he has been acting weird lately. His aids are hard to miss and they all freeze. Arthur seems heartbroken and neither he or Yann or Basile know what to do or what to say to stop him from storming off.

In the end, everyone goes home as no one is in the mood for video games anymore. Lucas takes off his jacket and doesn't even bother putting it on a hook. It falls down to the floor and he carelessly kicks his shoes off before dragging himself to the living room. He flops down on the couch and sighs heavily. He lays on his back and looks up at the ceiling as he tries to think back of the past weeks. Had they really been such shitty friends that Arthur thought he couldn't tell them he was deaf? Is this how Yann felt when he came out to him last year?

He doesn't even realize how long he's been laying like that until his stomach reminds him he still needs to eat. Groaning, he reaches for his phone on the coffee table. His finger briefly hovers Eliott's name on his contact list but then he shakes himself out of it. His boyfriend is out there with his friends. Lucas can't ask him to cancel his plans just because he's feeling down tonight. Instead, he scrolls down until he reaches the pizzeria which has basically became his favorite restaurant since they first tried it. He orders a small pizza as well as a side of garlic bread and a piece of their chocolate cake which tastes like heaven. He also decides to indulge himself and be lazy so he orders it for delivery rather than take out.

After hanging up, he throws his phone back on the coffee table and wraps his arms around himself before closing his eyes. He knows something is going on with him too. It's not only the guilt because of what happened to Arthur, he knows but he doesn't have even the slightest idea of what it might be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott having no friends of his own? Not in my world 🤨 Idriss, Sofiane, I haven't forgotten about you unlike some people...
> 
> BTW, I was wondering with how much changes you are comfortable with? There's some stuff I'd like to make different but I'm not sure it's not too much...
> 
> The story continues for our boys and they're getting closer to finding out what's going on 🤭 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for following this adventure and for all of your comments ☺❤ They mean the world to me.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think ❤

_January 25, 2020, 0h38_

Eliott had missed this. His, Idriss and Sofiane's schedules never seemed to match so the three of them could spend some time together but this week, finally, they managed to get to each other. They had spent the evening at Idriss' house, playing basketball outside and video games just like they used to before everything had went to hell between them but it was all in the past now. They were friends again and that was thanks to Lucas and Imane's friendship.

When he decides it's time for him to go home, Idriss offers him to sleep over for the night but he refuses. When asked why, he pretends he and Lucas are meeting his parents early in the morning for breakfast. He knows it's shitty to lie to his friend but should he or Sofiane ever learns he doesn't sleep well anymore at night if he doesn't have Lucas next to him, he would probably never hear the end of it.

However, he's already on his way back to the apartment when he realizes he might not sleep well anyway considering Lucas probably isn't even home. Eliott had sent him text messages through the evening and they were all left unanswered. He hasn't even read them which means he's probably having a wild night with the boys.

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_Idriss wants us to go on a double date with him and his new girlfriend. You in?_

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_Nevermind, it will be a triple date. Sofiane wants to come with Imane too._

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_Were we this annoying when we started dating or are only straight people like that? I haven't met Idriss' girlfriend yet and I already know everything about her from the size of her shoes to the name of her first pet fish_ 🙄

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_We finished the movie and the news are just in: hedgehogs are the best cuddlers. Period. Idriss and Sofiane both suck at it._

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_Just kidding I didn't cuddle with them_ 🥺 _Don't be jealous, please answer me._

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_I can't wait to sleep with you in my arms_ ❤

That's why he's surprised when he gets home and finds Lucas asleep on the couch, hidden under a heavy blanket with a movie still playing on the TV and not just any movie. The Lion King which is an odd choice to watch by himself on a Friday night.

Sighing, Eliott kneels next to the couch and carefully runs his hand through the spiky hair on top of his boyfriend's head. He doesn't look so well. Judging by the way he just threw his jacket on the floor in the hallway and carelessly kicked off his shoes, something must have happened either at school or with the boys. And if the dirty dishes on the coffee table are anything to go, he tried to feel better by ordering himself some food.

Eliott stands back up on to his feet and put everything in the sink. He'll wash the dishes later. For now, his priority is his boyfriend. He changes the sheets on their bed which was overdue anyway, digs up from their closet more pillows and strips down to his boxers before walking back to the living room. He carefully slips an arm around the back of Lucas' knees and the other around his back before lifting him up. His boyfriend makes some unhappy noise at the sudden movement but then he instinctively wraps his own arms around Eliott's neck which makes the older boy smiles. It's not often he gets to take care of Lucas so he always fully dedicates himself to it when it happens.

Lucas doesn't even wake up when Eliott lays him down on their bed or wraps himself around his back, trying to shelter him from whatever happened. He slips his hand underneath his boyfriend's t-shirt and starts tracing letters over his skin with his fingertips, spelling out everything he would tell him if he was awake at the moment.

_I love you. I love you. I want to protect you. I want to help you. I want to take care of you. I love you. My hedgehog. My baby. My love._

_January 25, 2020, 8h59_

Eliott can tell Lucas is awake the minute he wakes up. The younger boy is clutching at his pillow and he's tensed in Eliott's arms who sighs before kissing his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezing him. He doesn't say anything but he hopes Lucas knows he's there for him, no matter the problem.

They remain like that for a long time, neither of them wanting to burst their little bubble. It's Lucas who eventually speaks up. His voice tight and strained, like he was trying to hold himself back from crying.

"I'm a shitty friend," he whispers so low Eliott barely understands him.

"Hey," the older boy gently shushes him, kissing the back of his neck. "Don't say that. The boys would disagree if they were here."

And that's when Lucas tells him everything. How weird Arthur has been recently, how he's now deaf but didn't told anyone. Eliott listens as his boyfriend pours his heart out to him, letting out everything he's been bottling up. He wants to tell Lucas Arthur was probably more ashamed than scared but he doesn't. Not yet. Later, when Lucas will be done, then, Eliott will tell him. For now, he just holds him a little tighter and kiss his neck, his shoulders, his cheek, everything he can reach as softly as possible.

_January 27, 2020, 10h37_

On Monday, Arthur and the boys make up after Alexia managed to make him understand that the plastic or rather the silicon in his ears doesn't change anything. Lucas feels like he could cry with relief which only makes him feel even weirder. He has no idea why he's been so emotional lately and it worries him more than it annoys him in the end.

After Alexia has taken a picture of the four of them Arthur immediately posts on his instagram, they start to make way to their next class. Basile, trying to make the conversation, ask him if he has bled again which causes both Arthur and Alexia to frown at him. Lucas groans and rolls his eyes while Yann seem to be impatiently waiting for his answer.

"What is he talking about?" Arthur asks as he stops walking and turn around to face him.

"I had bled a little during P.E. class last Wednesday," he immediately explains before Basile or Yann can make it seem worse than it actually was. "I bled a little more on Thursday but nothing since Friday!"

He doesn't mention the cramping or how emotional he has been. He feels like they would probably call an ambulance if they knew.

"Seriously though," Alexia insists though, "do you have any idea of what might have caused it because people don't start to just randomly bleed like that!"

Suddenly, the bells rings just as they're reaching their next class. He, Arthur and Alexia take their usual seats while their teacher start explaining today's lesson.

A few minutes later, a wave of cramps hit him and he finds himself leaning on his desk, groaning with pain as he rests his hand over his stomach, rubbing it as if it could somehow soothe them a little. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can already tell it's going to be a long day.

_January 29, 2020, 12h35_

The minute Lucas sees them, he panics a little. He knows the boys mean well but maybe it's a bit too soon. Then, Arthur finally smiles.

"Guys, you look so stupid that I 100% approve!"

Lucas lets out a sigh of relief. He's not in the mood for another fight. He sits down next to Yann and why isn't surprised they bought him a pair of ears too. He's a good player though so he puts them on, not giving a fuck about how ridiculous they must look like right now.

Lunch could have been great but then Yann notices the girls and Basile declares he wants to be a godfather someday and suddenly, he's back at the table and the girls with him. It's not that bad at first because Lucas wants his best friend to be happy and finds himself a girlfriend but then they open their mouths and Lucas can already tell it's not going to end well...

He gets that they don't have any bad intentions but there's a line between being curious and just rude and they've obviously crossed it. As if it wasn't bad enough, one of them, he can't tell which one is who, takes Arthur's aids and drops them into the plates. Who the fuck does that? That's everything goes to shit. Arthur stands up to leave and they try to go with him but he makes it clear he doesn't want to be with them right now. He even blows off Basile.

"We have to do something," Lucas starts, "he's extremely tense."

But then the girl apologizes again and he can't hold himself back anymore.

"Shut up!" he snaps, glaring at her. "Seriously, shut the fuck up before embarassing yourself any further!"

He can feel the anger bubbling up inside him and suddenly, he can't get out of there fast enough. He takes off the stupid ears and throws them on the table, maybe "accidentally" aiming for one the girl's plate, and then storms off. Yann and Basile call after him but he knows that if he stays, it's not going to be pretty.

He needs fresh air so he makes his way out of school and sits down on a bench. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. He knows he's the one who told everyone that it was nothing but he's getting worried about himself. The bleeding, the cramps and how emotionally raw he's been feeling. He knows something is up with him, he just doesn't know what exactly. Sighing, he reaches for his phone and starts typing.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
_Are you working tonight? I could use cuddles, a good movie and pizza?_

Thankfully, the answer comes quickly.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
_I'm free_ ❤ _My last class is cancelled so do you want me to go pick up dinner while you'll be on your way home or we're getting it delivered today?_

He smiles to himself and replies to his boyfriend.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
_Delivery please_ 🥺 _I want cuddles as soon as I get home._

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
❤❤❤

_January 31, 2020, 20h38_

Lucas is out playing laser tag tonight and told him he would probably sleep over afterwards so to not wait for him. Knowing that, Eliott looked up online and found out there was an urbex party planned. He had decided to not go too often so to not have to lie to his boyfriend but since he's supposed to be alone tonight, why not? His boss had even agreed to let him leave early so he could have time to go back to the apartment and shower before the party. At least, that was the plan. His shift just ended and he hasn't even made it to the corner of the street before his phone rings. He picks it up and worry settles in his chest when he sees the name. Yann. Why would Yann call him? Maybe something happened! He takes a deep breath and accepts the call with shaking fingers.

"Hello?"

"Thank God, you've answered!" Yann tells him as he lets out a sigh of relief. "Listen, I know you're working but you really need to come here! It's Lucas, he's not feeling good at all."

"Lucas?" he repeats as worry turns into panic. "Yann, what happened?"

"I don't know! One minute, we were playing laser tag and everything was fine and the next one, we can't find Arthur so we start looking for him and then Lucas starts throwing up."

The other boy quickly gives him directions to the place and as soon as he hangs up, Eliott starts running. It might not be a matter of life or death but if his boyfriend is sick, then he wants to be there as soon as it's humanly possible.

It takes him about 30 minutes to get there. His lungs feel like he's about to cough them out and his legs are burning but none of those compared to what he feels when he finally sees Lucas, crouched down on the pavement with his head in his hands with Basile, sitting down next to him. Yann is on his other side, rubbing his back and offering him a bottle of water. Lucas doesn't look up at Eliott kneels in front of him and rubs his forearms, affectionately squeezing them.

"I'm here," he whispers, his thumbs tracing the veins on his boyfriend's skin. "I'm here."

Lucas weakly nods and finally looks at him. He looks truly exhausted and Eliott's heart breaks a little at the sight. He turns around and positions himself so that Lucas can get on his back. He waits until his boyfriend has wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist before standing up. He quickly thanks the guys for taking care of him. They both give him tired smiles and pat his shoulder and then he starts walking. He can already tell it will take them a while since he doesn't dare to walk too quickly in case Lucas' stomach is still sensitive but he doesn't care. He briefly thinks of the party he was supposed to be at right now and shakes his head. Nothing matters to him more than Lucas. Absolutely nothing and he would rather spend his night wandering around Paris while carrying his boyfriend on his back than go to a party by himself.

"I love you," he says out loud even though he can feel his boyfriend has fallen asleep. "I love you so much! I'll take care of you! You're my baby. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, darling, stop denying what's happening to you 🤦🏼I love him but trust me, I was getting angry while writing this 🤭❤
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your trust in me ❤ I have just finished writing the last chapter of season 5 (Don't touch me 🥺) and I'm about to start season 6 so your trust means everything to me ❤❤❤ Believe me, every single one of your comments make my day. When I get an email telling me I got a comment, I literally squeal like a little girl 🥰❤
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and as always, please, tell me what you think ❤ I promise the reveal is coming soon.

_February 1, 2020, 6h36_

Lucas feels like shit when he wakes up the next morning. His entire body feels like a truck ran over it, his mouth tastes like something died inside it and even though he slept since Eliott picked him up the night before, he's as tired as if he had pulled an all-nighter. Groaning, he closes his eyes and rolls onto his side, hoping he can go back to sleep but the slight movement is enough for another wave of nausea to hit him. He pushes Eliott's arms away from him and get out of bed as quickly as he can before making a run for the bathroom. He reaches it just in time and right as he falls to his knees and bends over the toilet, he throws up. It's just bile at this point since he has already emptied his stomach the night before.

By the time he's done, his throat feels like he swallowed a grater and he can feel the beginning of a headache starting. Behind him, Eliott who had followed him, sighs and reaches over his head to flush the toilet before pulling him into his arms. Lucas closes his eyes and lets his boyfriend cuddle him. The older boy kiss his forehead and rubs soothing circles on his back.

"I'm worried about you," he admits, resting his head on top of Lucas.

"Don't be," Lucas says, tightening his arms around Eliott. "It's probably the sushis we ate before going to the laser tag place. They tasted weird."

He can tell his boyfriend isn't convinced though so he forces his eyes open and look up to him, giving him a tired smile.

"Hey," he starts, reaching up to cup Eliott's cheeks. "I just threw up, I'm not dying. No need to go to the hospital just for that."

Lucas sighs and sits up. He knows Eliott won't let him off the hook so easily.

"Look, I'll take it easy today and I'll let you baby me as much as you want and if tomorrow, I'm still like this, then you can call your mom. Deal?"

His mother-in-law was the best compromise he could think of. As a doctor, she could examine him and reassure Eliott he's worrying over nothing. His boyfriend seems to consider the offer for a few seconds before nodding, the ghost of a smile on his lips and if he didn't felt like he had a corpse inside his mouth, Lucas would have kissed him.

"Come on," Eliott says as he stands up, carefully pulling Lucas up with him. "We're going to start by a shower because no offense, but you smell like shit."

Snorting, the younger boy rolls his eyes and playfully slaps his boyfriend's chest but still let him manhandle him until they're both naked and under the hot water. Eliott is still holding on to him like a lifeline and Lucas doubts he would let go of him anytime soon so instead, he closes his eyes and leans back into his embrace.

_February 2, 2020, 16h29_

True to his words, Lucas was feeling better on Sunday. Not 100% but good enough so Eliott won't have to worry about him while he will be at work. Well…not too much at least.

"Call me if you're sick again," he tells his boyfriend for what probably is the tenth time in two hours.

"Yes!" Lucas repeats but the older boy can tell his patience is wearing thin.

Shrugging nonchalantly, he wraps himself back around Lucas' back, holding him tightly in his arms. He has to leave in just a few minutes to be on time for his shift the videoclub so he wants to enjoy those last few moments.

His boyfriend is making himself some pasta for what is supposed to be an early dinner but Eliott has noticed his boyfriend's appetite increased a little recently so he's willing to bet that this is more like a big snack than an actual meal as Lucas will most definitely eat again late in the evening.

"Smells good," he compliments, kissing Lucas' cheek who grins, leaning back into his embrace.

"It will taste even better," his boyfriend retorts cheekily as he reaches for the spices in the pantry above his head.

He takes the salt, pepper but also chili powder and cayenne which makes Eliott frowns. Not that it's unusual for Lucas to like spicy stuff but in pasta? That's a first.

"You're going to burn off your tastebuds," he warns him, still unsure of what's going on.

Lucas snorts but still pours the spices into the pot of sauce before stirring it up.

"As they weren't already permanently damaged since your PONI," his boyfriend teases, smirking at him over his shoulder.

And Eliott can't add anything to that. He entirely trust Lucas' cooking skills, they never even once failed since they got together, but still. It's weird...

_February 3, 2020, 8h35_

On Monday, Lucas and the boys meet Arthur in the hallway and realize that laser tag wasn't their best idea ever. He even seems angry at them for not noticing he disappeared earlier.

"Wait guys! Between the moment and the time you messaged me, it must have been at least an hour so you weren't that worried."

And Lucas wants to tell him that isn't the goal of laser tag to hide which isn't totally a lie in itself but Basile beats him to it.

"We would have messaged you earlier but then Lucas started throwing up everywhere and we had to get him out of there!"

Lucas holds himself back from groaning because was it necessary? But then all frustration leaves Arthur's face who suddenly looks more concerned than anything.

"Wait!" he says, holding his hands up as he stares right at Lucas. "You got sick? Are you okay?"

"It wasn't that bad," Lucas tries to argue, shrugging. "It probably was the sushis we-"

"Bro!" Yann cut him off, frowning. "Eliott had to carry you on his back. You couldn't even stand up on your own!"

"And we all ate the same sushis and you're the only one who got sick!" Basile adds.

Thankfully, Alexia who must have sensed the conversation was going in a whole other direction asks Arthur what went wrong exactly for him to leave and Lucas makes a mental note to thank her later. He doesn't want whatever is going on with him to be in the spotlight. He's just a bit sick. It's not like he's dying.

They're soon interrupted by the principal who takes Arthur aside to talk to him. Basile and Yann then says they're going to the bathroom before class starts and Lucas stays behind with Alexia.

"Thank you," he says, smiling at her. "For changing the subject."

She shakes her head and smiles back at him.

"You're welcome. I figured this wasn't something you wanted to talk about in front of everyone like that."

"Definitely not," he replies, looking down to his feet as he buries his hand into his pockets. "They're making it seem a lot worse than it actually is."

"I'm not so sure about that."

He looks back up so fast he fears he might have pulled something.

"What do you mean?" he asks, frowning.

"I think you're the one who doesn't take it seriously enough," she tells him before sighing. "First you bleed during P.E. and you pretend like it's nothing. Then you throw up nearly to the point of passing out. Do you think we haven't noticed how you got cramps during classes? I did and so did Arthur. It can't be nothing, Lucas!"

However, before he can say anything, the boys come back and the conversation changes again. Eventually, they go to class and he can feel Alexia's eyes on him, even more when cramps start again and he can't help but lay his hand on his stomach.

_February 4, 2020, 10h37_

They have P.E. the next day which isn't usually so bad but considering how their last class went, he's apprehensive. He knows that he should he bleed again, he will get himself a one way ticket to the nearest hospital, courtesy of his friends. As if it wasn't enough, the cramps are back in force today and he finds himself holding his stomach with both hands as they make their way to the field.

Like everyone else, he groans out loud when the teacher announces it's endurance class today. At least, Arthur gets excused. That's one less thing to worry about. He tries to be happy for his friend but he can't help but feel slightly jealous. His stomach really hurts so he asks to be excused too.

"Sir, I have a note. I have appendicitis today."

It's a shitty excuse and as he expected, it doesn't work. Sighing, he starts to run again and he manages to. At least for some minutes but eventually, the cramps worsen and he stops, bending over, his hands on his knees as he tries to breathe deeply. Yann stops and rubs his back but Lucas motions for him to continue. He doesn't mind having a bad grade but he doesn't want his best friend to have one too just because he tried to support him.

Then, the teacher sees him and yells at him across the field to keep going. He doesn't trust himself to run again so he starts walking with a hand still rubbing his stomach. He takes a few steps before someone runs past him.

"What's wrong Lallemant?" the guy asks him with a smirk Lucas wishes he could punch off his face. "Bleeding and now cramps? Your boyfriend got you pregnant or what?"

He raises his middle finger up, flipping that asshole off who cackles as he runs away. It's the same dumbass who said something earlier because Arthur had been excused. He's not pregnant. He would know.

_February 6, 2020, 12h55_

Lucas throws up as soon as he wakes up on Wednesday morning. He does it again on Thursday. Eliott hears him both times but doesn't say anything. Instead, he hugs him a little tighter when he's about to leave for school and hands him a thermos bottle.

"It's tea," his boyfriend explains as he kisses his forehead. "I read it's good for nausea."

Lucas smiles up at him and presses their lips together in a soft kiss. He knows that some inner part of Eliott is pleased that he gets to take care of him like but the younger boy wishes he didn't have to. He feels like everyone is walking on eggshells around him. The boys, the girls, Eliott too. He hates it. He knows it would be worse if anyone knew the full intent of it. He hasn't told his boyfriend about the cramps or about the bleeding while his friends don't need to know about how tired he's been feeling lately or how he's throwing his guts up every morning when he wakes up.

But he should have known it was only a matter of time. He and the boys are eating lunch on the roof when Arthur asks them to free their agenda for tomorrow night. Lucas shares a look with Yann and Basile before saying he can't do anything because he's got something planned with Eliott. The boys join him in his lie and Arthur, although he looks disappointed, seems to believe them. Then, he blows out some smoke from the joint he's smoking and Lucas feels the nausea coming back. He barely has time to push himself off his chair and take a few steps away before he starts emptying his stomach on the ground. The boys are beside him in a second. Arthur pats his back sympathetically, Yann hands him some napkins and Basile, a bottle of water. He doesn't even want the upcoming conversation to start so he beats them to it.

"What the fuck are you smoking?" he asks Arthur before wiping his mouth. "How can your lungs even stand that shit? I just smelled it and look what it did!"

The principal walks in before Arthur can even try to defend the quality of his weed. He yells at them and ends up giving them detention on Saturday which is not how Lucas had envisioned starting his vacation. Then, right as he's about to walk away, the principal turns back around and points at the vomit on the ground.

"And clean after yourself mister Lallemant!"

Yeah, maybe he deserves it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite a reveal yet but I think a lot of people were actually waiting for this chapter 😊 Hopefully, it won't disappoint you ❤
> 
> I say this a lot but I could never thank you enough for all of you who are following this story and commenting ❤🥰❤🥰❤ I swear, every email I get from Ao3 telling me someone left a comment makes me squeal like a little girl 🙈❤
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and as always, don't forget to tell me what you think ❤💜❤💜❤

_February 8, 2020, 1h41_

With Lucas going to the concert, Eliott had taken the opportunity to go do some urbex but he's not going to do the same mistake twice. He makes his boyfriend promise him to text him once the show will be over and when he'll come home. That way, he can enjoy his own evening without worrying.

Thankfully, the place isn't too far from their apartment so he will be there before Lucas. He places his tag on a concrete wall and smiles at it as he makes himself a promise.

_One day, one day, I'll tell Lucas and I'll bring him with me to a party._

He will. Just not now. Not with the bac coming this year. Maybe this summer? He's so deep within his thoughts he nearly misses his phone vibrating in his pocket.

 _From: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_You sleeping? I'm on my way now and I can think of a good way to end the night_ 😏

Eliott smiles down at the screen and starts making his way back outside as he types his answer.

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
_Come home. Now._

He puts his phone back into his pocket and starts sprinting. The few people who cross his path on the streets give him weird looks but he couldn't care less. He's got a date with his boyfriend to get ready for. Once he reaches their apartment building, he climbs up the stairs two at the time and can't unlock the door fast enough. He kicks off his boots and hangs his coat by the door before throwing his backpack in the living room. He walks into the bedroom and hastily takes off his clothes which he throws into the laundry basket. However, he pauses once he's down to his boxers and hesitates between keeping them on and taking them off. It takes a few seconds before he decides to get entirely naked. He lays down in the middle of the bed and wraps his hand around his growing erection. He lazily starts to pull at himself. It's just enough for his cock to fully harden.

Right as he's about to text his boyfriend to warn him it's about to become a one man show when the front door suddenly burst open and he can Lucas stumbling inside the apartment. Smirking, Eliott only has to wait a few more seconds before the younger boy walks into their bedroom. He's already taking off his t-shirt, his eyes darkening with lust as he roams them all over Eliott's body.

"Fuck!" he swears out as he starts unbuttoning his pants. "I was hoping you were ready."

But Eliott doesn't have time to take in his boyfriend's words as Lucas quickly strips off his jeans as well as his underwear and suddenly, he's straddling Eliott's lap, pulling him into a hot, messy kiss. His hands are already pulling at Eliott's hair and he can feel his boyfriend's ass thrusting back against his erection.

"I'm gonna ride you," Lucas warns the older boy as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand. "Then we'll sleep a little and once I'll be back from that damn detention, I want you to thoroughly fuck me into the mattress."

All Eliott can do is nod before his boyfriend is already pulling him into another kiss, slipping his tongue in between Eliott's lips. He doesn't know what has gotten into Lucas but he doesn't mind. It's such a change from how he's been for the last few weeks that he welcomes it greetly.

_February 8, 2020, 8h43_

Except it's not what happens. Things don't go the way he planned and Eliott doesn't fuck him into the mattress.

Lucas is surprised when Arthur shows up for detention but he believes he's simply doing it to support him, Yann and Basile. But then, he starts asking them questions about what they've done the night before and then, all hell breaks loose. Suddenly, he's screaming at them, at the supervisor and when he stands up to leave, Lucas feels it coming back.

_No. Not again._

But then he's throwing up on the floor, his chest heaving as his body rejects the quick breakfast he ate this morning and he can vaguely hear Yann and Basile asking him if he's okay, he hears the supervisor swearing and Arthur saying there's definitely something wrong with him.

A few minutes later, he finds himself sitting on a bench outside with his head between his knees with the supervisor calling Eliott. He feels like a kid waiting for his parents to pick him up.

"Hello?" the guy says when Eliott answers. "Eliott Demaury? Yes, this is the lycée Dorian. I don't know what your boyfriend ate this morning but he threw up during detention so if you could please come and pick him up before he gets sick again, that would be very appreciated."

Lucas groans and wraps his arms around himself as another wave of nausea hits him. The supervisor gives him a disgusted grunt as he pats his back, keeping his distances from him.

Of course, Eliott immediately agrees to come and the supervisor thanks him before hanging up.

"Look," he tells Lucas, "I'm supposed to stay with you until he gets here but judging by how you look right now, I trust you're not going to walk home by yourself."

Lucas nods weakly and the man tells him to take care before walking back into school when Basile, Yann and the others are still in detention. Groaning, he lays on his back on the bench and looks up to the sky. The realization is now dawning on him. Whatever is going on with him, it's not going to go away on its own. He remembers when he searched for causes of bleeding. What if it's cancer? Or a growth?

He feels his eyes welling up with tears and he takes a deep breath, trying to stop them. He just got into a fight with one of his best friends and he might die of whatever is wrong with him. Yeah, what a way to start his vacation.

He has nearly fallen asleep when Eliott gets there. He slowly sits up with his boyfriend's help who kneels in between his legs and strokes his cheek softly. He gives Lucas a comforting smile before asking him if he's okay to which the younger boy weakly nods to.

"I'll carry you home," Eliott explains calmly as he affectionately caresses his forearms. "Okay? I'll carry you home and then I'm going to take care of you because you're my baby, Lucas. Okay?"

Closing his eyes again, he nods before his boyfriend manhandles him so he's holding on to him from behind. Once Eliott is sure Lucas is safe, he carefully stands up and starts to make their way home. Lucas, however, falls back asleep before they've even reached the school's gates.

_February 8, 2020, 12h03_

After they got home from school earlier, Eliott put Lucas to bed and his boyfriend immediately fell back asleep. Smiling down at his hedgehog, he kissed his forehead and stayed with him for a few minutes before walking out of their room, closing the door behind him.

Since then, he's been sitting on the couch, drawing. He hasn't had much inspiration lately but his little doodles never failed to make Lucas smile before so he hopes to have some ready for when he will wake up later. He has his headphones on and some song is playing but he isn't actually paying attention to it anymore.

He can't tell for how long he's been at it when someone knocks gently on their door, aa if to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He puts aside his sketchbook, his pencil as well as his phone before getting up and making his way to the front door. He has an idea of who it might be and he's proven right a few seconds later.

"Hi mom," he greets her as she pulls him into a hug.

Ever since he was a kid, he's always been told he looked just like her; the same hair color, the same eyes, the same smile. Their only difference was that she couldn't draw a stick figure to save her life. His father is the artistic one between them.

"Hi!" she greets him back, kissing his cheek. "How are you?"

He pulls back and shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'll be better once my boyfriend pulls his head out of his ass and agrees to see a doctor."

She snorts as he takes a step back, letting her in.

"He really is stubborn, isn't he?" she says as she walks into the apartment, making her way to the kitchen. "I think that's why he gets along so well with your father."

This time, it's Eliott's turn to snort. He still remembers how nervous his boyfriend had been to meet his parents but it had all been for nothing. After barely an hour with them, he could already tell they loved him much more than they had ever loved Lucille. At the end of dinner, his mother had even taken Eliott aside and had looked at him right in the eyes before telling him something he could still perfectly hear today.

"If you don't marry him, son, we're adopting him! It's up to you!"

He's glad they both love Lucas so much, that he became part of the family from the moment he met them. Not that it would have changed anything. Lucas is the love of his life and whether or not his parents had approved of him, Eliott wants to spend his life with him.

He follows his mother into his kitchen and watches as she sets the bags she had been carrying on the countertop. He already know what's in them.

"Your father made you two some soup," she explains as she pulls out a large Tupperware filled to the brim and set it next to her on the countertop. "You just need to reheat it and please, Eli, for the love of God, don't add anything to it. This poor boy is sick enough as he is. No need to give him food poisoning."

He smiles and rolls his eyes at her because it takes one to know one. She's the one he inherited his cooking skills from, hence why his father is the one to cook at their house.

"Don't give me that attitude," she warns him, jagging a finger into his chest before pulling out more Tupperwares. "He also made some muffins and before you ask, yes, there's some blueberry and bacon ones. Just don't try to trick Lucas into eating one again. His are chocolate flavored with an extra dose of chocolate chips inside him so you can't even use the excuse that you have mistaken them!"

He can't even defend himself on this one so he raises his hands up in surrender and gives her an innocent smile.

"I promise," he assures her and although she doesn't look quite convinced, she let it slide and pulls more food out of her bag.

In the end, their fill up the fridge and the pantry. He wishes he could feel insulted by how so little faith his father seems to have in his cooking but he knows that right now, his boyfriend's stomach might be too fragile to handle anything "special" so lasagna, chicken pot pie, homemade pizza and breakfast casseroles are safe bets.

Once they've put everything away, he turns back to his mother and smiles at her. He offers her a coffee but she shakes her head and pulls him closer to kiss his forehead.

"Before I leave, you're sure you don't want me to check on him? He might feel more at ease since we're not at the hospital per say?"

"He's sleeping," Eliott explains, shaking his head. "He's so been exhausted lately, I don't want to wake him up."

She gives him a comprehensive smile and hugs him, rubbing his back. Once she pulls back though, she cups his cheeks and gently strokes them with her thumbs.

"If he changes his mind, you know where to find me and if he needs to see a specialist, I'll send you to the best ones. My future son-in-law deserves the best."

He walks her to the door and locks it behind her. However, he has just sit back down on the couch when his phones vibrates next to him. Maybe it's Lucas who just woke up and wants something? He unlocks and frowns a little when he sees who it's from.

_From: Arthur_  
_Hey! Don't tell Lucas I asked but how is he? He doesn't want to admit it but we all know he's sick. We're worried about him._

Somehow though, the message makes him smile. If Arthur, as angry as he was this morning at detention, still takes the time to ask about Lucas, then Eliott believes it's only a matter of time before he forgives the boys.

_To: Arthur_  
_I won't say anything, I promise. He fell asleep as soon as we got home and he still hasn't woken up. I'll keep you updated if anything changes._

He doesn't get any answer but his text is seen as read so he considers it a win. Before he can do anything though, he hears some noise coming from their bedroom.

"Eliott?" Lucas calls out.

He's back on his feet in a second and eagerly makes his way to his boyfriend.

_February 8, 2020, 19h18_

Later that day, after Lucas has eaten some soup, taken a shower and fallen asleep on the couch, trapped in Eliott's arms, the older boy kisses his forehead and sighs happily. He rests his head on top of his boyfriend's and closes his eyes. He wishes he could convince him to go to the hospital but he can't force him to do so. So in the meantime, he's going to do the only thing he can do; take care of him.

He can feel himself dozing off to sleep so before he allows himself that little luxury, he reaches for his phone and quickly types one last message for the night.

_To: Arthur_  
_He woke up and ate a little. He's asleep again._

_February 11, 2020, 20h48_

It takes Lucas a few days but eventually, he's got to admit it to himself; getting babied every once in a while isn't so bad. He had already been feeling better on Saturday night but Eliott insisted on taking care of him. Lucas had agreed, thinking that it would be over the next day. However, he had woken up on Sunday to the smell of something cooking which was enough to send him straight to his feet. How come Eliott still hadn't understood he was banned from the kitchen? Thankfully, he just put into the oven two of the breakfast casseroles his father had made them. When he had seen the younger boy walking into the room, his smile had widened and he had stood up, immediately wrapping his arms around him to pull him into a tight hug. Lucas had sighed before melting into his embrace.

"Good morning," he had sleepily slurred against Eliott's shoulder.

"Hi!" his boyfriend had greeted him right back while rubbing circles on his back. "How are you feeling?"

And truth to be told, Lucas hadn't known what to answer. He had been feeling better than the day before for sure and for once, he wasn't even feeling like he was about to throw up. But that odd feeling he had been having for a while was still there. He wasn't sure how to explain it to his boyfriend. A constant fatigue and soreness as well as some weird abdominal cramps, like his body was always working now and never fully resting.

"Lucas?" Eliott had asked as the younger boy hadn't answered his question.

"Hmm?"

"You don't want to go the hospital and I can't force you to go, but then, please, let me at least take care of you. You do it all the time when I have episodes so let me do it for once. Please."

And Lucas was done. He was sick. He knew something was wrong but he was too scared of what the results might be to get himself tested. He had nodded, squeezing his boyfriend who he had felt relax to his answer.

It had been three days now and Lucas has to admit he could get used to it. Like everything else Eliott does, he takes care of him with all his heart. He cooks for him or rather reheat his father's food, he holds Lucas after he throws up which still happens every morning, he gives him massages to try to help with the soreness. They spend the days cuddled up under blankets on the couch as they watch movies which Lucas is allowed to pick for once. It's not exactly the vacation he had been expecting but it's nice. Very nice.

_February 14, 2020, 17h22_

The next message he gets from Arthur makes his heart stop and his knees give out underneath him. It's his boss at the videoclub who catches him before he cracks his skull open on the counter. Eliott can see his lips moving, asking him if he's okay, what's wrong but all he can hear is static. It feels like his brain can't proceed what he just read.

_From: Arthur_  
_Lucas thinks he can choose for me when I'm ready to talk to him? Well here's something he probably didn't tell you. You know he bled in P.E. class a few weeks ago? That he's been having cramps? That he can't stop throwing up? I even bet he's been feeling more tired than usual lately. Sore maybe? I'm no doctor but those look like pregnancy symptoms. No?_

Lucas. Pregnant. It can't be. It's impossible. Or is it? Maybe he forgot his pill one day? Maybe they aren't as efficient as they're supposed to? His Lucas? Pregnant? With his baby? Very early into their relationship, the other boy had told him he was a carrier and the news had made Eliott feel completely ecstatic. Not that he would have minded if Lucas wasn't one. There always would have been the surrogate option or even adoption but no, Lucas could get pregnant!

They had talked about it a few times since then. It was completely against their minute by minute mantra but sometimes, late at night while they were tangled up underneath the sheets, still riding the high from their orgasms, they would talk about the future. They both wanted a simple wedding. Either in spring or early in the summer. Just with their closest friends and family. They were both dog people which was a relief and they wanted at least one or two. As they also were both only child, they knew how lonely it could get sometimes so they also agreed on at least two kids. Maybe even three. But every time they had talked about it, it was always in the distant future. He never would have thought this would happen so soon.

Bleeding, cramps, fatigue, soreness, mood swings, nausea. They are indeed pregnancy symptoms. Why hadn't he noticed before? If Arthur is right, then are they ready for this? A baby is such a huge responsibility. If even couples who thoroughly plan to get pregnant struggle with their first child, then how they, two boys not even in their twenties yet including one who is bipolar are supposed to handle it? They haven't even been officially living together for six months. They don't even have room for a nursery in their apartment.

His heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest and his chest is heaving as he's starting to struggle to breathe. The room is spinning around him and he closes his eyes before it can make him dizzy.

They're going to fail. They can't be good at this. He can't be good at this. There's a reason why Lucille didn't wanted kids. He's going to scare them, hurt them. He's such a fuck up. He should never become a father. He's been so naive. How did he really thought he could ever have kids when he can't even take care of himself properly when he's having episodes?

_From now on, we're going to do it minute by minute._

It's Lucas' voice or rather the memory of it that suddenly calms him down because it can turn into a total panic attack. How naturally he said this about a year ago when Eliott had warned him life with him would he hard. Eliott was trying to let him go that day but Lucas, stubborn as always, wasn't going to let him take this decision for him, something he will forever be thankful for.

Minute by minute. It's for situations like this his boyfriend had came up with it. Maybe Lucas isn't even pregnant in the first place. Or if he is…

No, he has to focus on now. No "what if". And now, he has to find out if Arthur is right. Then, Lucas and him will deal with it. Together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumrolls please!!! 🥁🥁🥁 The chapter you've been waiting for. I haven't stopped rewriting this one, adding stuff, erasing stuff so I really, really, really hope it will reach you guys' expectations 🤞🏻🤞🏻🤞🏻
> 
> If David and Niels could make an episode last only a night, then I can do the same, fight me ✊🏻
> 
> There's not enough words to tell you guys how grateful I am for the comebacks you've been giving me 🥺❤ Some of your comments have legitimately made me cry ❤❤❤ I'm so happy you guys love this story so much
> 
> Now, please enjoy this very, very important chapter and please, tell me what you thought of it ❤💜❤💜❤

_February 14, 2020, 18h27_

After his panic attack, his boss tells him to go home. It was his last shift before vacation anyway so what if he misses a couple more hours. Eliott tries to argue as he needs money for reasons he doesn't tell his boss but the man smiles and slaps his shoulder, telling him to not worry about this. Any other day, Eliott would ask him what he means but today, today he's already got too much on his mind so he thanks his boss and walks out.

As much as he wants to run straight home, he needs to go buy a few things first so he slowly makes his way to the drugstore near their apartment. He picks up toothpaste as they're almost out of it, shampoo and while he's there, he also renews his meds. When he walks into the aisle where pregnancy tests are, he can feel that his heart is back at trying to burst out of his chest. There's so many brands...which one is the best? In the end, he picks the most expensive one and throws it in his bag. He can feel himself blushing when he later empties its content at the cash register but the tired looking woman doesn't even raise an eyebrow at it and simply tells him how much he owns her. He quickly pays before thanking her and wishes her a goodnight as he walks out.

A few minutes later, he finds himself in front of the pizzeria and he can't help but feel like such an hypocrite. He wants to spoil his boyfriend tonight all while knowing that tomorrow morning, he's going to throw a stick in his face and ask him to pee on it. That's when an idea flashes through his mind. What if Lucas already did a test? What if Lucas knows he's pregnant and willingly kept it from him? What if he's scared of his reaction? What if he already decided they aren't ready for this and wants to get an abortion? What if-

"Eliott?"

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears someone call his name. He quickly turns around and he immediately relaxes when he sees his boyfriend standing just a few feet away from him, grinning widely. Lucas jogs up to him and throws his arms around his neck. Eliott smiles back and catches him, wrapping his arms around his waist before sweeping him off his feet. The younger boy giggles before pressing his lips against his and Eliott finds himself melting against him, eagerly kissing him back.

He knows Lucas. Lucas wouldn't hide something that big from him. No matter how scared he would be, he would never hide this and he would tell him before taking any decisions, including whether or not they're keeping the baby.

"What are you doing here? he wonders, brushing their noses together after pulling back as he carefully puts Lucas back on his feet.

"I wanted to bring some pizza home to surprise you with it," his boyfriend explains, smiling. "What about you? I thought you would still be at work at that time."

"He let me out earlier. I picked up some things we needed at the drugstore and then I came right here. I wanted to surprise you with pizza too!"

And suddenly, they both burst into laughter. They've had the same exact idea and if this doesn't prove they're soulmates, meant for each other, nothing will. Eliott reaches for Lucas' hand and intertwines their fingers together before squeezing them.

"Now that we're both here though," he starts, tilting his head to the side, "why don't we eat here? It's been a while since I've taken you out on a proper date."

His boyfriend giggles but shakes his head, his smile turning into a knowing smirk.

"That's a good idea but I think you forgot something. It's Valentine's Day! The only day in the year some people feel obligated to do something for their boyfriends or girlfriends. It's going to be full in there."

And he can't help but pouts. He had forgotten about how restaurants would be totally booked tonight. However, Lucas boops his nose and he can feel the corners of his lips twitching up slightly.

"Don't do that face," the younger boy tells him. "We can still take it and go home."

He then wiggles his eyebrows at Eliott and reaches around him with his free hand, laying it on the older boy's ass and squeeze.

"That way, we could combine the dessert and my favorite activity."

And how is he supposed to say no to his. He nods happily and pulls his boyfriend into another kiss he has to pull back from quickly or else he won't control himself anymore and they might get arrested for public indecency.

He pushes Arthur's message, the pregnancy test and tomorrow at the back of his mind. Tonight, he wants focus on his boyfriend and on the nice evening they're going to spend together. Everything else can fuck off and wait until tomorrow.

_February 14, 2020, 20h03_

For once, it's not a stupid action movie playing on TV but rather a cheesy American romcom. Just by the first minutes, they can tell it's just as bad though but they don't really care. It's not like they're actually planning on actually paying attention to anyway. They get the plates out and settle on the couch, the boxes laid on the coffee table. Like usual, they got themselves an order of garlic bread, a large pizza and two pieces of chocolate cake.

They eat quietly, the movie filling up the silence but it's not awkward or uncomfortable. In between bites, they trade looks and smiles like a promise of what's to come. Then, it's time for dessert and Lucas knows exactly what he wants. He opens the container and puts one of the slices into a clean plate before grabbing one of the forks and turns to his boyfriend, smirking. Before Eliott can say anything, he throws one leg over his lap and sits down, properly straddling him. The older boy seems to get the message as he lays his hands over Lucas' thighs and squeezes them.

Lucas' smile widens as he cuts a bite of the cake with the fork and brings it up to Eliott's lips, staining them with chocolate. His boyfriend gives him a heated look as he slowly opens his mouth and the younger man takes a deep breath as he pushes the bite inside. He can feel himself harden in his boxers when Eliott closes his lips around the fork and shamelessly moans out loud. He never imagined he would ever be jealous of a piece of cutlery.

As soon as his boyfriend swallows the piece of cake and release the fork from between his lips, Lucas dives in, crashing his own against his, moaning as he tastes both his boyfriend's usual taste mixed with the chocolatey one from the dessert. Eliott's hands tighten on his thighs before letting go of them to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling them closer. He's hard too, Lucas can feel him.

"Fuck!" he swears out loud after pulling back from the kiss. "Now, I don't know if I'm hungry or horny!"

"You can be both," Eliott replies right back as he takes the fork from his hand.

He cuts another piece from the slice of cake Lucas is still holding and brings it up to the younger boy's lips who grins and opens his mouth, leaning forward. However, right as he's about to bite into it, Eliott pulls the fork backward and giggles when Lucas bites into nothing.

"You didn't say the magic word," he teases as he reaches between them and slips his hand underneath Lucas' sweatpants and boxers before wrapping it around his erection.

Right as he opens his mouth to say it's not fair, Eliott squeezes him and he can't hold back a moan. He closes his eyes and throw his head back, panting over his boyfriend who chuckles.

"Say please and I'll give you what you want."

_February 15, 2020, 8h04_

Lucas can't help but smile to himself when he wakes up the next morning. He knows what day it is. One year. The best one of his entire life. Sure, they've been through ups and downs, especially in the beginning but in the end, they're exactly where they were meant to be. He yawns a little and stretches his arms up above his head until the joints crack. The movement makes Eliott grunt with discontent behind him and Lucas giggles. He's tempted to close his eyes and let his boyfriend's natural warmth lure him back to his sleep but he also got to go to the bathroom.

Sighing, he carefully pulls his boyfriend's arms off him and rolls out of his embrace. Last night left him pretty sore all over and he can feel his body trying to protest him getting out of bed but he would rather not wet the bed. On his way to the bathroom, he nearly trips on the bag from the drugstore. When they got to the apartment, the pizza box was hot in their hands so they ate it right away, not bothering putting away Eliott's purchases. Lucas might as well do it now or else he will forget about it again. He pulls out his boyfriend's pills and set them on kitchen counter. There's also toothpaste and shampoo. However, something catches his attention. A white box at the bottom of the bag. He pulls it out and frowns when he sees what it is. A pregnancy test.

Why in the world would Eliott buy that? He isn't a carrier after all but that's when it hits him. His boyfriend didn't bought it for himself but for Lucas. He thinks Lucas is pregnant which doesn't make any fucking sense at all. He isn't pregnant. He would know. He would feel pregnant.

His hand tightens around the box and he opens the garbage can, ready to throw it away and to never mention it again when a little voice in his head makes him stop.

_What about the bleeding? And the cramps? And the fatigue? And the moodiness? And the nausea?_

Lucas doesn't believe in God but in science. Everything has a logical explanation behind it and so do those symptoms. There's has to be a reason for all of them. From an objective point of view, he knows, he's aware those are exactly what pregnancy is supposed to look like in the first weeks after conception but he can't be pregnant. He only forgot to take his birth control once recently and it was-

"Fuck!" he swears out loud as he closes the garbage can and leans against the counter.

The night of their housewarming party. And they've had sex that night. A lot of it. He rests his elbows on the countertop and holds his head in his hands. Fuck!

He tries to be reasonable. He's too deep into the situation to be objective about it so he tries to imagine. Should someone come up to him and tells him they've forgot their birth control and then had sex with their boyfriend. Then, a few weeks later, they're having cramps and nausea, they feel tired and they even had some slight bleeding. What would he tells them?

"Fuck!" he swears again as he nearly rips the box while trying to get it open. He needs to know.

The stick feels like it's weighing a ton in his hands and he feels like the little screen on it is almost taunting him. If a few minutes, it might change his life forever. He quickly reads the instructions and sighs before making his way to the bathroom.

First urine in the morning. Two minutes. Two lines for positive, one for negative. He can do this. He can do this.

But a moment later, after he has relieved himself and his hands are shaking as he tries to put the purple cap at the end of the stick, he doesn't think he can do it. He puts the test on the vanity and sits down on the toilet as he starts to nervously runs his hand through his hair. He takes deep breath as he lays his other hand over his stomach. It's still flat but now that he's paying attention to it, his abs aren't as defined as they used to be.

How is he going to tell this to Eliott? How will his boyfriend react? Are they even ready for this? What are they going to do? He knows they have different option. Abortion, putting it to adoption, keeping it. He's just not sure he could actually go through the first one. He gets dizzy just thinking about it. The second one, he doesn't want to think about it either. To carry this baby for nine months, give birth to it and them give it away. So many things could go wrong. What if they're adopted by an abusive family? What if no one ever adopts them and they spend their entire childhood in the foster system? He's heard enough horror stories about it and a shiver runs down his spine. Lucas sighs and closes his eyes as he starts considering the third and final option.

He and Eliott have talked already about having kids but in a couple of years, after they've graduated from university and moved into a nice little house with their dogs just outside of Paris. It was never meant to happen so early. What if Eliott thinks it's not an accident though? What if Eliott thinks he did it on purpose to trick him or something? What if Eliott breaks up with him because he can't take the responsibilities? What if Eliott asks him to choose between him and the baby? What if he asks him to get rid of it?

It's not like Lucas has a father to turn to for advices or help. Their relation worsened even more after he had told him he wasn't kidding about having a boyfriend. The only contacts they have nowadays are the monthly transfers although Lucas suspects they will stop all together when he'll turn 18 and then he won't hear about his father ever again which is in itself a relief but if the test turns out to be positive, he would like to have a father figure to talk to about this.

He thinks of Eliott's own parents. They had instantly welcomed him into their family. How are they going to react if Lucas has to tell them he's pregnant? Are they going to be angry at him? Shout at him for being careless? It doesn't sound like Thomas and Julie but he's expecting the worst now.

Can they do this? Can they really raise a child? Is he really ready to go through a pregnancy. He's read in biology class about how asking a pregnancy can be psychologically, but also physically, emotionally and financially. The weight he will gain, the nausea, the mood swings, facing all of his most inner fears about parenthood, the stress, the judgment he's bound to face from certain people, the disappointment from others.

And what then once the baby will get there? They will need attention, a lot of it. They will wake them up at night when they'll get hungry or if they need to be changed. Can he do this? Is he ready for this?

A voice that sounds like just like his father's yells at him that no. He's 17. How the fuck is he supposed to handle a child while he's still one himself?

But there's another voice in his head. Or rather many of them. Yann's, making him promise to never go through something alone again, reminding him he's his best friend. His mother telling him she loves him and that she's proud of him. Julie and Thomas, calling him son and welcoming him into the family. Mika saying that whoever's got a problem can fuck off. Arthur, Basile, the girls. But most importantly, Eliott. Eliott who tells him he loves him, that he's all that matters, that he's all he saw, that he's never not thinking of him.

The two minutes must be over already so he takes a deep breath and reaches for the test. He brings it to his lap and slowly opens his eyes.

Two lines.

_February 15, 2020, 8h29_

Eliott is slightly confused when he wakes up and finds the bed empty next to him. The sheets have cooled down already which means he's been alone for a bit.

"Lucas?" he calls out, wondering if maybe his boyfriend got up to do breakfast.

No answer but he hears some noises, like muffled sobs which is enough for him to quickly stand up. He stumbles out of their room and finds the living room and kitchen completely empty. He runs his hand through his hair, frowning in confusion but then he sees the halfway ripped box on the countertop and he feels like his blood has frozen in his veins.

"Lucas?" he calls out again, louder this time and his voice breaking at the end. "Lucas!"

The bathroom door opens and his boyfriend slowly walks out of it, looking absolutely devastated. His face is covered in tears and snots while his hair looks like a bird made its nest into it and his bottom lip is trembling. He's clutching in his hands at what Eliott assumes to be the pregnancy test but before he can say anything, Lucas lets out a sob and throws himself into his arms. The older boy catches him and holds him close to his chest. He tries to sooth him, strokes his hair and rubs his hair and eventually, his boyfriend calms down just enough for Eliott to understand he was telling him something in between his sobs.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes over and over again. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! I'm sorry!"

This won't work though. Eliott pulls back but immediately cups his boyfriend's cheeks so he doesn't get any wrong idea. He brushes away the tears with his thumbs and presses their foreheads together. However, his boyfriend still won't look at him in the eyes.

"It's okay," he assures the younger boy, shaking his head. "Don't apologize. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It didn't even crossed my mind."

Lucas nods weakly and slowly opens his hands, revealing just like Eliott had expected, the pregnancy test. He's not expert but he had read the instructions on the box the night before back at the drugstore so he knows what those two lines mean.

"Lucas, look at me," he asks his boyfriend as softly as he can, still stroking his cheeks. "Look at me, please."

Lucas slowly does and once their eyes meet, Eliott gives him a soft smile before gently kissing him.

"Minute by minute," he reminds the younger boy who lets out a weak laugh and nods.

"Minute by minute," Lucas repeats after him, causing Eliott's smile to widen a little.

"Exactly and in this minute, I want you to tell me what you want to do. It's your decision and no matter what you choose, I'll support you."

The next few minutes are silent. The air is filled with tension as his boyfriend seems to debate the options. Not letting go of him, Eliott moves them so they're sitting on the couch, Lucas cuddled up to his side, his legs over the older boy's lap. He wants to reach out and lays his hand over his belly but he's not sure the younger boy would be comfortable with it so he keeps it on Lucas' thigh and squeezes it.

Now that it's confirmed Lucas truly is pregnant, Eliott allows himself to dream for a moment. He knows that his boyfriend will probably take the most logical decision and even though he will support him, that's not what Eliott wants. If he's being truly honest with himself, no matter how scared he is, he wants that baby. He wants to get to take care of Lucas for the next few months, he wants to give him massages, to run late errands when the cravings will kick in, he wants to hold his hand in the delivery room while he's giving birth to their baby.

He knows it won't be easy. They're young, still figuring themselves out and they both have their own insecurities which won't ever completely go away. No matter what, Eliott is and will always be bipolar. He will have bad days during which he might snap at Lucas or not be able to take care properly of the baby. They fight sometimes. They yell. They slam doors. They give each other the silent treatment.

But when he thinks of it, they also have something not everyone is as lucky to have as they are. They have their friends and their families. He already knows no one will turn their back on them. His parents and Lucas' mother, they might be disappointed but he knows they will try to help them. Financially or support them emotionally through this. Their friends might tease the hell out of them but they'll be there. He can imagine the boys arguing about who gets to be the godfather and he feels like it's going to end up between Yann and Idriss.

This isn't at all how they had envisioned their life but it's not a catastrophe either. This isn't the first case of teenage pregnancy and it won't be the last either. Some of them succeeded very well in life so why not them too? But if it's not what Lucas decides, well, then he will respect his decision and support him.

He doesn't want to influence his decision, but he can't resist taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Remember," he quietly whispers, squeezing Lucas' hand, "that no matter what you choose to do, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone into this. I'm here. My parents will be too. Our friends. We will all support you. I swear."

Lucas suddenly seems to be breathing a little easier now but he still doesn't look at Eliott. He bites the inside of his cheek and the older man takes a deep breath. He even finds himself praying.

_Not abortion. Not adoption. Please._

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to keep them?" Lucas suddenly asks, slowly looking back up. "No abortion, no adoption. We keep them and we raise them. What do you say?"

And suddenly, this might just be the best day ever. Eliott feels his eyes welling up with tears and his lips stretch into a large smile.

"I'd say this makes me the happiest man on Earth," he truthfully answers.

Lucas smiles right back at him and leans forward. Their lips meet into a kiss and Eliott tries to pour all of his love into it. They're really doing this! They're having a baby!

As they keep kissing, the older boy carefully moves them so now, he's hovering Lucas who is laying on his back. Lucas has his arms wrapped around Eliott's neck, keeping him close while he's got his own arms around his boyfriend's waist. He held himself back earlier but now there's something he would like a lot.

"Can I?" he asks after pulling back from the kiss and reaching between them to lay his hand over Lucas' abdomen. "Please?"

The younger boy nods and gives him the sweetest smile in the world as he carefully threads his fingers through Eliott's hair who can't hold back a giggle anymore and leans down so he's pressing kisses all over the exposed skin.

"Hi baby!" he greets their child, his own smile so big his cheeks are nearly hurting. "It's your Daddy! You really are there, aren't you? Our own little surprise! We weren't expecting you and I might be scared a lot right now but don't you ever dare think that me and your other Daddy, we don't love you with everything we've got!"

"He's right," Lucas continues, smiling down at him. "I'm terrified right now but if there is anyone in this universe and all the other ones I can do this with, it's your Daddy. He's the strongest person in the whole world and I'm in love with him."

He stops for a second as his big blue eyes well up with tears.

"And you, my little monkey, I didn't even knew you were in me for an hour yet and I already know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Like Daddy said, we weren't exactly expecting you but I'm so happy you are here!"

Eliott sighs with relief and crawls up his boyfriend's body so he can kiss him again.

"We can do this," he assures him, brushing their noses together. "It won't be a walk in the park but we can do this. You and me."

"You and me," Lucas agrees, nodding.

A few hours later, they post matching pictures they took at la Petite Ceinture on their Instagram. Thank God for tripods and delay timers. This isn't a moment they would have wanted to share with anyone and their pictures aren't exactly selfies. _Pas peur._ Their friends know the story behind it so no one will raise an eyebrow at it. They will mostly believe those are just cheesy posts for their anniversary. The third picture though, the one they keep for themselves would sell out the new meaning of those words. Lucas is standing up with his shirt raised a little and Eliott is on his knees in front of him, kissing his belly. They aren't scared of what's coming for the two or rather, the three of them because they will deal with it together. As a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments last chapter me cry 🥺❤💜 There isn't words in French, English or every other language in the world to tell you how grateful and overwhelmed I am by you guys' reaction ❤ I read everything you read and my heart swells with how much I love you everytime ❤❤❤
> 
> We're at episode 8 so we all know what that means 🐄🐖🐑🦃🐓🐇
> 
> As for this chapter, I'm asking you guys to trust me. I know there's a part that might make you frustrated or sad but I swear to you, I bring up those issues to the story because I'm planning to address them. I'm not going to give them an offscreen resolution like the show got us used to 💜 Please trust me 💜
> 
> I hope that minus this part, you will enjoy the rest of the chapter ❤ don't forget to tell me what you thought ❤

_February 16, 2020, 14h24_

The next day, they find themselves right outside their apartment building with their friends and the van Eliott rented for the week. He can't help but tease his boyfriend about having bought rather than rented it but as soon as he sees the frown on Lucas' face, he burst into giggles and pulls him into a kiss. They're probably overdoing the PDA today but Eliott doesn't care and neither does Lucas apparently. They're having a baby so if he wants to make out with his amazing, wonderful pregnant boyfriend in front of all their friends, nothing is going to stop him.

"But it would be cool, right?" he suggests after pulling back from the kiss.

"Yeah but when we're 50, married and going to Kathmandu," Lucas teases right back with a smirk.

But there's there's this little light of mischief in his eyes and Eliott knows he won't have to wait that long to buy a van. In a few years, once their baby will be old enough to travel, why not spend their summer on the road? Just like his own parents did with him when he was younger and he has so many memories of those summers.

He wants to say this to Lucas, to promise him he's going to bring him and the baby on a road trip but their friends are there and they haven't told anyone yet. So instead, he smiles and tries to pull him into a kiss but Lucas sees something from the corner of his eyes that makes him freeze on the spot and Eliott doesn't have to think too much to know what it is. He looks back up and meets Arthur's eyes.

He hasn't answered to the message the other boy sent him Friday. He guesses he did so only to hurt Lucas for what he had done to him but knowing Arthur, there must have been some worry too there. However, Eliott can't help but be thankful he did so. Otherwise, it might have taken them a lot more time to figure it out and he wouldn't be feeling this happy right now so he gives him a smile and Arthur smiles back, a bit embarrassed as he asks them if they still have a place for him. It's not quite a reunion but it's a first step into the right direction.

A few minutes later, they're on the road and some music is blasting from the radio. Not loud enough for anyone to get a headache or for it fucking up with Arthur's aids but loud enough for Eliott to be safe to wrap an arm around Lucas' waist who's sitting next to him and pull him closer. Lucas sighs happily and lays his head on the older boy's shoulder. Thankfully, Basile is talking to the others so Eliott holds onto his boyfriend's hip, his thumb stroking his stomach underneath his shirt.

"I love you," he quietly whispers. "I love you two so much."

"I love you too," Lucas whispers right back as he grabs his hand and lay it right over his stomach where, in a few weeks, a bump will be. "We both do."

We. Eliott's smile widens at that word. He never thought he could love a word coming out of his boyfriend's mouth as much as this one. We. For the next seven months and a half, give or take, they're a we. Lucas and their baby.

_February 16, 2020, 16h34_

To say Lucas is pissed would be an understatement. Basile lured all of them here without telling them they would have to work. At 6 in the fucking morning! He groans as he keeps unpacking their bags into the drawers of the little private room they managed to have. At least they don't have to share a room with the others. But Eliott isn't having any of it as he sighs happily before stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his big hands over his stomach, gently rubbing it.

"I know it sucks but our clothes haven't done anything to you so no need to be hard on them," he teases before kissing his cheek and Lucas relaxes a little against his chest.

"It was supposed to be vacation," the younger boy replies, pouting as his boyfriend squeezes his arms around him.

"It will be," Eliott quickly reassures him, the news apparently not impacting his usual cheerfulness. "Beside, it's not like you're going to do actual heavy labor. We can't have you exhaust yourself, it's not good for our little one."

Lucas can't help but smiles as he closes his eyes, burying himself deeper into his boyfriend's embrace.

"I love when you say that," he admits, throwing his head back so it's resting on Eliott's shoulder who chuckles a little.

"What? Little one?"

But Lucas shakes his head and he can feel the older boy's smile widening against his neck.

"Our? That's what you like? When I say our baby? Our kid? Our child? Our little monkey?"

This time, Lucas happily nods and sighs in contentment. He can't believe they're really doing this! They're having a baby!

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he can't help but ask after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"A healthy baby," Eliott answers, grinning as he squeezes his arms around him again, "but I guess I'd like a little girl. A princess I could spoil rotten. She would have everyone wrapped around her little finger, me first of course!"

"That would nice," Lucas admits, still smiling. "But I'd like a boy that looks like you. That way, you would have a taste of your own medicine with the way you walk around looking like a model."

But he agrees with his boyfriend. A healthy baby is all that matters. And if they end up looking like Eliott, well, that's just a bonus!

_February 16, 2020, 17h16_

"Our future neighbors are going to hate us," Lucas snorts as he keeps peting Fifi who's laying on his boyfriend's chest. "We're moving in with a rabbit and a baby at the same time."

After they've decided to adopt him, they've found themselves a nice, clean spot to lay down and looks up at the sky, enjoying what's left of their liberty before Basile's grandpa uses them as cheap labor.

"What do you mean by future neighbors?" Eliott questions him, still not taking his eyes off their new pet and Lucas snorts.

"We'll have to move out, genius," he teases a little. "Because well, the building doesn't accept animals and we don't have room for a nursery."

This causes the older boy to finally look up and meets his eyes but it's hard to take him seriously as he's pouting. Lucas lets out a laugh and cuddles up closer to him.

"You should have thought about the details before knocking me up."

Eliott lets out an offended gasp but before he can even try to defend himself, Lucas giggles and crushes their lips together, softly cupping his cheeks. However, after a moment, he briefly pulls back and specifies something before diving in for another kiss.

"This is the best accident that ever happened to me."

_February 16, 2020, 22h17_

Eliott knows he's acting childishly but he can't help it. He really wanted to bring Fifi home with them. He was already imagining a mini him or a mini Lucas crawling around, chasing the rabbit but Basile's grandfather told them that sadly, this wasn't possible. Apparently, he and Lucas both suck at anatomy as Fifi wasn't an he but rather a she. A very pregnant she.

"I doubt you boys have enough place in your apartment for up to 14 little kits!"

He had a point but still, it sucks. He doesn't even touch his dinner but at least, thankfully, it doesn't go to waste as Lucas takes part of his plate for himself. That gets them weird looks from their friends but his boyfriend nonchalantly shrugs, his mouth full of the stew.

Everything nearly goes downhill after Papy Savary notices he isn't eating anything. He mentions Daphné being skinny which is probably a sensible subject considering her history with eating disorders, then he comments on Alexia's shape. Thankfully, the subject changes to Jeanette and the conversation seems to be back on track until-

"We believed that he was going to become an homosexual!"

Silence falls on the table and Eliott lets out an embarrassing laugh while Lucas stutters a little on what he meant by that. Luckily, it wasn't homophobic but rather just badly worded. Then, he starts talking about Jeanette and Eliott listens to every word. The notes Papy Savary left in her bags remind him a little of the drawings he used to give to Lucas. He stopped doing that but maybe he should do it again.

Later, while they start serving desert, he tells them how he proposed to her and this makes Eliott think. He wants to marry Lucas and he's 99,948% sure Lucas wants to marry him too. However, despite what people might expect in their situation, he isn't suddenly hit with the urge to propose already. Beside, their wedding would only be even more special if their children was somehow implicated in the ceremony. He already had a few ideas on how he would ask his boyfriend the big question but with a kid, that already makes him think of new ways...

_February 17, 2020, 6h16_

Their little secret doesn't actually stay a secret for so long. On Monday morning, the cat is out of the bag. He finally gets to be alone with Arthur and apologizes for being an idiot on Friday. He's quickly forgiven and they hug it out. But then, they pull back and Arthur starts asking about him.

"What about you, bro?" he wonders, playfully slapping his shoulder. "Finally went to the doctor? Found out what was wrong?"

Lucas briefly considers lying and tell him he's fine now but he thinks of the joy he and Eliott have been feeling since Saturday and he wants to share that. Especially since his boyfriend admitted it was Arthur who had hinted on what might have caused him to feel like this so he nods and lays his hand over his belly and softly rubs it. Realization flashes over his friend's face and his own smile widens.

"You were right!" he confirms right as Arthur's lips stretches into a smile. "I'm pregnant!"

The sound Arthur lets out can only be described as a squeal of joy, similar to when he had told him and the boys he was dating Eliott, before he throws himself into Lucas' arms, hugging him once more. However, it lasts for only half of a second before he pulls back, looking worried.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't hurt you, didn't I? Or your baby?"

Lucas can't hold back a laugh as he shakes his head and pulls his friend into a hug.

"Just don't say anything to the others," he asks him quietly. "You're the only one who knows."

"I swear," Arthur assures him, squeezing him before he takes a deep breath and his tone changes to remorseful. "I'm sorry for telling Eliott. I really am."

But Lucas shakes his head and pulls back to look at his friend.

"Don't be. I kind of deserved it anyway. Beside, it probably would have taken us even longer to figure it out by yourself."

"That doesn't excuse it!" Arthur argues. "I was being petty. I was angry at you and the boys. And worried too because you didn't want to see there was something on and you were so deep in denial but I knew Eliott would do something about it. But it wasn't for me to tell him!"

But before he can reassures him that it's fine, that neither of them are angry at him, Basile rolls by with his wheelbarrow full of manure and they both rush to his "help". And as they both burst into laughter while Basile complains they made it worst, they share a look and Lucas nods, fully grinning. They're okay.

_February 18, 2020, 5h32_

Whoever decided it was legal to make people wake up this early, especially during vacation, should be punched. Basile just did his round and knocked on their door to wake them up as they have to get up now for breakfast.

"I don't wanna," Lucas groans into Eliott's neck as he rolls over so he's now on top of his boyfriend. "We're staying in bed."

The older boy chuckles underneath him as he wraps his arms around him, squeezing him. Of course Eliott doesn't mind. He's always been an early bird but Lucas likes to sleep for a little longer, especially when he was lured into the countryside only to be exploited by one of his friends' grandfather.

"You know we can't," his boyfriend sleepily slurs against his neck before kissing his cheek. "They'll come to get us sooner or later."

"I'd like to see them try!"

Eliott laughs once more before pulling him into a kiss. It doesn't take long for Lucas to start smiling against his mouth and eagerly kissing him back. He slips his tongue in between the older boy's lips who moans. The covers slip off Lucas' body who shivers when the cold air of the room hits his bare skin. He can't help but grind down on his boyfriend's cock which he can feel hardening underneath him.

When he runs out of breath, he pulls back and starts sucking a hickey on Eliott's neck who roams his hands up and down his back until he slips them under Lucas' boxers, cupping his ass and spreading his cheeks. He's just about to pull them down entirely when the door of their room suddenly opens.

"You guys are coming or-fuck!" Yann yells out, startling both of them. "Shit!"

He swears again before slamming the door shut behind him and Lucas can't help but screams after him.

"Now we're even!"

_February 19, 2020, 20h48_

On their last night at the farm, they throw a party. It's not exactly what Eliott has gotten used to over the last year but considering they're in the middle of nowhere, they did what they could. They set up a bonfire which they light up once the sun has set, they spread some blankets down around it and they drink the beers Basile's grandfather bought them yesterday when he went to the village. Entertainment is provided by Alexia who sings while Yann plays the guitar. All eyes turn to Lucas who shrugs.

"Unless one of you brought a piano, I'll have to pass on this one."

They boo him a little but he snuggles to his boyfriend's side who kiss the top of his head and hold him close.

Despite how different it is from their usual parties, Eliott likes it a lot. It's nice and cosy and warm and there's even a slight hint of growing up in it.

In the middle of Yann and Alexia's second song though, Basile gasps loudly and stands up so quickly he startles everyone and nearly falls down.

"We can't have a bonfire without smores!" is all he says before sprinting inside the house, tripping on his own feet.

Everyone laughs but waits for him to come back. Eliott sighs happily and tightens his arms around Lucas which causes the younger boy to look up to him.

"You've been awfully quiet today," he whispers quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear it. "You're good?

Eliott shrugs and kisses him briefly, before pushing back a strand of hair off his boyfriend's face.

"I used to think of them as your friends rather than mine too," he admits, smiling a little.

But Lucas frowns and jags a finger into his sternum.

"Say that into the boys' faces and see what happens," he warns him but Eliott shakes his head and his smile widens.

"I said used to," he reminds the younger boy before taking a deep breath. "Before I met you, I considered myself a loner. My only friends were Idriss and Sofiane. There was also those two guys who hung out a lot with them but we didn't get along and I didn't want to make the boys choose between me or them so whenever I was over at one of their houses and those guys came in, I left. Then, Sofiane left for Australia and things went to hell with Idriss and I was alone again. I thought this was for the best because who wants to deal with someone like me who may be feeling invincible one day and then not leave his bed for a week?.

"Eliott," Lucas cuts in, looking visibly concerned, "it's not-"

He shakes his head again and gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"Let me finish, please."

His boyfriend nods slowly so Eliott sighs and continues.

"What I'm trying to say is that before you, I was by myself and I thought it was better this way. Then, you came into my life, bringing all of them with you. They were all nice with me and I thought it was only because you and I were dating but then we were arguing because I was hiding things from you and then I had an episode. I thought I would just stop existing for them but that's not what happened. Emma, Yann, Basile and Arthur spammed my DMs with funny memes. Alexia sent me some songs she thought might cheer me up a little. Manon brought me cupcakes when I finally felt like getting out of bed. Imane and Daphné texted me, telling me to call them if I needed to talk. That's when I realized they actually cared about me, that I had became part of the grew. Then, thanks to you, I became friends with Idriss and Sofiane again. None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you, Lucas."

Lucas' eyes are now welling with tears and Eliott gently brushes them away, causing his boyfriend to blush as he lets out an embarrassed laugh before playfully swatting his chest.

"How do you even always come up with those speeches out of nowhere? he asks before burying himself into Eliott's arms. "It's not fair!"

The older boy sighs happily and squeezes his boyfriend. He takes a look around and watches around them. Yann and Alexia are arguing about which song to play next, Daphné, Imane and Emma are huddled up under a thick blanket for warmth and Arthur is helping Basile who actually managed to bring everything they need to make smores while Lucas in his arms. Eliott doesn't think anything could make this better.

Except one thing…

He catches Basile's eyes who nods and starts passing around the sticks as well as the crackers, the chocolate and the marshmallows. When it gets to them, Eliott takes what he needs to make two smores and a few extra marshmallows before giving everything to Alexia next to him.

Eventually, everyone is messily eating, giggling in between bites. The week, as much as it wasn't what they had in mind when coming here, has been great. Arthur and the boys made up and even though he didn't what was said when he spoke with Yann and Basile, he didn't miss the way they all hugged afterward. He also made up with Alexia. Eliott got to believe for a few hours he and Lucas were adopting a rabbit which reminded him of the labrador he had kidnapped while living with his parents. He also learned Imane had been terrified of feeding the chickens, an information he intends on selling to Idriss for future blackmailing.

"Lu?" he whispers after into his boyfriend's hair, pushing back a wild strand with his pinkie as his index is still all gooey from the marshmallow.

"Hmm?" Lucas replies, looking up to him, smiling.

"I love you.

The younger boy's smile widens even more as he pulls him into a kiss that taste like chocolate and sugar. Eliott can't help but grin against his lips and deepens the kiss. It only last for a second before their friends start wolf whistling and cat calling them, making them pull back, laughing.

"You two are going to be the most embarrassing parents in the world one day," Emma comments, snorting.

Eliott shrugs and just hugs Lucas even tighter. He wants to tell her it's going to to happen much sooner than she thinks but he holds his tongue.

"Speaking of the future," Basile cuts in, grinning, "what do you say of coming back next year?"

Everyone groan in unison and Eliott can't help but laugh. Personally, he wouldn't have any problem with it. He would like it. It could be fun to show all the animals to the kid. By then, Fifi will have given birth so maybe he will get to bring her back with them this time. But Basile really got to work on his marketing strategy though.

_February 19, 2020, 23h04_

The fire is almost out now and mostly everyone has already went back inside for the night. Thankfully, they aren't working tomorrow morning so they get to sleep in. Eliott is laying on a blanket with his boyfriend using his chest as a pillow, he fell asleep a few minutes ago, while Alexia and Arthur are cuddling as the three of them watch the last embers from the bonfire die.

"I'm tired," Alexia declares after a moment as she yawns. "I'm going to bed. You're coming?"

Arthur nods and smiles tiredly at her.

"Just a few more minutes. I'll join you."

They kiss and she wishes Eliott a good night before standing up and making her way toward the house, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. The older boy and Arthur watches as she walks inside and closes the door behind her, turning on the light on the porch for them. They're silent for a while after that but Eliott can tell there's something Arthur wants to tell him and guessing from what Lucas told him, he can guess what it is.

"I forgive you," he says, turning his head to the side so he's looking at him.

Confusion flashes over Arthur's face so Eliott elaborates.

"I talked to Lucas. I know you feel guilty about the message you sent me last Friday but I'm not angry and neither is he. We both understand why you did that and in the end, we learned we were going to have a baby so it's all good."

He stops for a second and reaches for Arthur's hand before squeezing it.

"Stop beating yourself over this," he whispers, giving the other boy a reassuring smile. "I promise you it's all good."

Then, his smile turns into a smirk and he can't help but tease him a little bit.

"And if you really feel that guilty about it, offer us your babysitter services at least once a month and we'll be even."

This finally gets a smile out of Arthur who sighs before turning back to what's left of their fire. He's silent for a moment but them he speaks again.

"How do you deal with it?" he asks as he starts picking at his nails. "Like the way people look at you?"

He doesn't need to precise for Eliott to understand what he's talking about. Bipolar disorder and deafness. They're not the same at all but they're both an invisible disability which always ends up changing the way people think or interact with them.

"Patience," he starts, looking up to the night above their heads. "No one knows what to say or what to do at first. People might ask you stupid questions or do stupid shit but often, it's not out of malice. They really just want to know that stuff. They might fuck up because there's no book or magic formula on how to deal with a bipolar boyfriend or a deaf friend but that doesn't mean you don't matter to them."

He could stop there but he knows Arthur wants the whole truth, no matter how ugly some sides of it might be.

"But there is some people out there who will never learn. They will tell you they understand you but all they do is actually drag you down. Those people are toxic and they might not be easy to recognize but they exist and you don't need them in your life"

He takes a deep breath and pulls at Arthur's wrist, making him look back to him.

"The most important thing though is to never, ever, let someone convince you that you are your disability. It's part of you but it doesn't define you. Your actions do and that's what you need to remember."

He wishes he had had someone telling him this when he was diagnosed. But he didn't. Now though, he can be that person for Arthur and help him the best he can so he doesn't ever feel as isolated as Eliott did.

_February 20, 2020, 17h29_

They're back home now and Eliott is on his way to bring the van back to its owner. What a strange way to end the vacations though. He can only imagine what Arthur must feel like after finding out the pictures on his father's phone. However, the discussion they had on cheating makes him feel uneasy. The memory of Eliott cheating on Lucille with him has hit him right in the face like a slap and he doesn't know what to think of the comment he made after.

"In reality, today, human beings are never satisfied. They always wonder if they can find better elsewhere, etc."

What did he meant by that? Is he wondering what would life be like if he was with someone else than Lucas? Is he getting bored with him? The younger boy hates that those words are making him doubt of his boyfriend, especially considering their situation. Is Eliott already regretting keeping the baby? He had seemed so happy when Lucas had told him he wanted to keep them. What could have changed his opinion in just a few days? Is he going to break up with him? Is he just going to run off one day and never come back? Or worst. Is he going to pretend everything is fine and then goes behind his back and cheat on Lucas?

Before he can think about this any more, the front door opens and Eliott walks inside. He hastily kicks off his boots and joins Lucas in the kitchen. He pulls him into a kiss but quickly pulls back when he notices his boyfriend doesn't seem into it.

"What's wrong?" he worries, cupping Lucas' cheeks, forcing him to look up.

"I'm tired," the younger boy lies before yawning for good measures.

Eliott doesn't seems entirely convinced though as he frowns down at him.

"You're sure that's just it?" he asks, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Lucas nods before burying his face into his boyfriend's neck who hugs him back tightly. He doesn't want to lose this but now he's scared that this is where they're going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ❤ From now on, things are starting to change and although I'm keeping the main elements from the show, I'm switching things, adding some while deleting others to fit this story better and fix what went wrong. I sincerely hope you will appreciate them ❤❤❤ If you could say in the comments what do you want to be adressed so I don't forget anything it would be very appreciated 😌
> 
> I hope you will like Lucas and Eliott's conversation 💗I tried to make it as heartfelt and natural and loving as I could ❤
> 
> You're going to get tired of me saying this but your comments are so, so, so appreciated and loved 💗💗💗The emails I get make my day 💜
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one and please tell me what you think ❤💗❤
> 
> PS, can you keep my aunt in your thoughts today/tonight please and cross your fingers for her 💗
> 
> Amélie

_February 22, 2020, 15h07_

Lucas started his vacation by throwing up in detention, learned he was pregnant, spent a week working on a farm and now Arthur is at the hospital after getting hit by a car. He will definitely remember those two weeks…

Thankfully, it's not that bad. A slight concussion, a broken arm, bruises and cuts. But the minute Lucas sees him, he can see there must be something else but before he gets to ask any questions, Yann gets Théo the teddy bear out of his jacket and throws it at Arthur who seems slightly confused by their gift and Lucas can perfectly picture what he would say if his secret was already out to everyone.

_Thank you but you've got the wrong guy. It's Lulu who's pregnant, not me._

A few minutes later, they're outside and the joint is being passed around but everytime it's his turn, Lucas declines. He can see the pride on Arthur's face and he smiles right back at him. Yann and Basile tease him but the smell makes him nauseous anyway and he's not about to risk putting the baby in danger for a buzz. He knows though it's only a matter before they start asking why he's not smoking or drinking anymore but he'll deal with it when it will happen.

Then, Arthur tells them about this girl he met, Noée, and about their kiss after Valentine's Day. That explains his silence during the conversation they had about cheating. However, it's not all.

"I told Alexia," he admits, sighing. "When she came last night, I told her everything."

"And how did she react?" Basile asks, causing Arthur to snort.

"As well as you can imagine. She was angry at me but I think she was somehow relieved I told her myself and that she didn't found out through someone else."

Once again, the situation makes Lucas think. About himself. Eliott. Their relationship. What he said Thursday. How would he react if his boyfriend told him he had kissed a girl? Or another boy? He knows himself. He doubts he would even let him explain and would probably leave and slam the door behind him.

They should talk about it. They should but he doesn't know how to bring it up. He's sure Eliott knows something is wrong as Lucas' been acting a bit distant from him since they came back.

"I didn't want to be like my father and go behind her back," Arthur continues, looking down to his feet.

"You did the right thing," Lucas reassures him, laying a hand on his good shoulder.

As devastated as he would be should Eliott actually cheat, he would rather learn the truth from him. He can't talk for Alexia but maybe she feels the same.

Later, when they see how late it's getting, they bring Arthur back to his room. They're about to leave when he suddenly calls out after him.

"Lucas? Can you stay a little more? Eliott told me he would make me a cool design to draw on my cast and I want to describe to you what I want."

It's a lie. Eliott would have told him about it. Or would he? He's not so sure anymore. But it doesn't matter as Yann and Basile wishes them a good evening and leave without asking any more questions. As soon as they're out of earsight, Arthur seems to relax.

"Okay now that they're gone, tell me, how are you feeling? We didn't got to be alone much at the farm. Are you happy about the baby?"

So the drawing story was a lie. Lucas sighs in relief and nods, smiling at the other boy as he lays one of his hand over his stomach.

"I am! It's not something we planned. It was an accident and as scared as I am, I don't regret it."

Arthur smiles right back at him with a mix of happiness and pride.

"Who would have thought this a year ago?" his friend teases as his smile turns into a smirk.

"When exactly? When I was shotgunning with Chloé at Emma's house or telling you and the guys Eliott was a stalker?"

They both burst into laughter at how much things changed in a year.

"Not me," Lucas admits, grinning as he looks down to his feet. "Even a month ago, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Me neither but before I forget-"

He interrupts himself and reaches on the nightstand for the teddy bear he throws right back at Lucas' head.

"For the baby!"

And Lucas can't help but snort as he raises an eyebrow at Arthur.

"You're saying that the first gif you're giving to my baby is a teddy bear that smells like weed and who's back is ripped open? You really are after the uncle of the year award!"

"Idiot!" the other boy teases, rolling his eyes. "Keep it until I can get out of here. I'll wash it, sew his back and dress him like a pirate or something. You'll see! It will be their favorite toy!"

Théodore the pirate. Why not?

_February 22, 2020, 17h54_

Eliott fucked up. He knows that. Lucas has been distant from him since they came back from the farm. He's been sleeping on his side of the bed rather than tangled up in the middle with him, he showered alone rather than wait for him to wake up so they can do it together and when they watched a movie last night, he sat on the other end of the couch with a blanket tightly wrapped around him rather than cuddled up with him.

Eliott is not an idiot but he really can be dumb sometimes. He regretted mentioning Lucille as soon as the words left his mouth but it was too late already. He should have been more careful as he knows about his boyfriend's abandonment issues. He can't take back what he said, but he can apologize and ask, beg Lucas to forgive him. He can try to make him understand that's not what he meant at all and try to make him understand there's no one else for him.

But there's more to it than just Thursday's conversation. It's about trust and honesty and Eliott knows he hasn't been totally honest lately with his boyfriend. He didn't told him about urbex before because he was scared Lucas might think it was stupid or too dangerous but when has he ever said that about one of Eliott's ideas or interests. Never. So tonight, he wants to come clean about everything. No more secrets.

But it's not something he wants to talk about in the bathroom while they're brushing their teeth. So that afternoon, while Lucas is at the hospital to see Arthur, Eliott cleans their apartment. He folds the blankets they always leave in a pile on the couch, he sweeps the floor, open out the windows to let some fresh air in and he even dusts off the furnitures. He makes a mental note to do it more often because they might have neglected it before moving on to the next part of his plan.

He sets out the fancy tablecloth and the silverware his parents gave them when they moved in together. Then, he scatters some candles around the apartment but he's disappointed by the result. There isn't as many as he had expected but he had forgotten most of those they own have specific scents and with Lucas' senses being all over the place, he doesn't want to risk making his boyfriend nauseous because of some apple and cinnamon scented candles.

He's about to put on his shoes to go buy more at the nearby shop when the front door suddenly opens. No. Lucas can't be back already. He had asked him to text him when he would leave the hospital. Eliott hasn't ordered their dinner yet and he hasn't even showered yet. He's still in his sweatpants and hoodie. Why didn't Lucas text him like he had asked him to?

_Oh._

The answer comes to him quickly. Lucas thought Eliott was spending his evening with someone else and was waiting for his text to kick them out. It hurts to know Lucas would think so of him but then again, it's not like he has given his boyfriend any reason to trust him lately…

He shakes himself off his surprise and meets the younger boy in the hallway, smiling softly at him.

"Hi," he greets him, his smile widening when he sees the teddy bear in Lucas' arms. "You got a new friend?"

"Théodore," Lucas replies, looking unsure. "It's from Arthur to the baby but it's not ready. It's a long story."

Eliott nods and waits for his boyfriend to speak, not wanting to pressure him. The silence is slightly awkward and Lucas breaks it after a minute.

"What were you doing?" he wonders and Eliott hears the insecurity in his voice but he's not having any of it tonight.

"I was getting ready for the date I have tonight with my boyfriend," he explains, smiling. "He was actually supposed to text me so I could finish preparing everything but I haven't exactly proving myself worth of his trust lately."

"Eliott," Lucas starts as a blush spreads on his cheeks, "I didn't-"

But the older boy shakes his head and holds out a hand toward his boyfriend who immediately takes it, intertwining their fingers together. Walking backward, he pulls Lucas with him into the living room until they're on the couch, side by side, half sitting and half kneeling on it. Lucas takes a look around and the corners of his lips twitch up a little.

"You did this for me?" he asks when he sees the table being set for the dinner.

"For Théodore actually," he can't help but tease a little, causing Lucas to let out a small laugh. "I was about to go buy some candles and flowers and I would have picked the pizza on my way back too."

He takes a deep breath and looks down to his lap. The moment of truth.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes as he looks back up into his boyfriend's big blue eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you with what I said Thursday."

"But is this how you feel?" Lucas presses on, looking just as terrified as Eliott feels if not even more. "Are you wondering if you could do better than me? Is this what you were trying to make me understand? Do you regret agreeing for me to keep the baby?"

And all he can do is stare in horror as the words keep tumbling out of Lucas' mouth, each of them revealing just how deep the wound really is. He speaks so fast, as if he was scared the older boy would cut him off.

By the end of his speech, his boyfriend's eyes are filled with tears and Eliott knows he isn't doing much better himself. Is this really what Lucas thinks? That he doesn't want the baby anymore? Their baby? He doesn't even know where to start.

"I-I-I," he stutters, gaping. "Lucas, what?"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep before opening them again and staring right into Lucas'. He softly cups his cheeks, his thumb gently brushing away the tears before pulling him closer to him so their foreheads are pressed together.

"Lucas, my love, you're it for me. I mean it. I've told you were all I saw on my first day of school and you're all I've seen since. I love you so, so much sometimes I wonder how that's even possible to love someone as much as I love you."

His boyfriend is listening intently, nodding almost imperceptibly at what he's saying so he continues. If he needs, he can talk until the next morning but they aren't getting off this couch before Lucas understands there's no one, absolutely no one else for Eliott than him.

"What I did to Lucille absolutely sucks, I'm aware of it but I stand by what I said to the boys. I don't regret it because it led me to you."

He sighs and slowly brushes back a wild strand of hair from Lucas' face.

"I didn't loved her anymore back then. Not in the way you're supposed to love your girlfriend. She was a security for me to come back to every time I fucked up. But you, you are so different. When I'm with you, I no longer feel like I'm just surviving but actually living."

"And how can you be sure it's never going to change?" the younger boy asks, the words seemingly weighing heavy on his tongue.

Eliott smiles a little and leans forward, brushing their noses together.

"Because when I look at you, I see my future," he whispers, giving his boyfriend an eskimo kiss. "I see us moving into a house with the baby and two dogs, I see myself walking the stairs of the Cannes festival with you by his side because my lastest movie is up for an award, I see myself with grey hair and wrinkles waking up early on your sixtieth birthday to make you breakfast in bed."

"You really think 42 years is enough for your cooking to become edible?"

Eliott can't help but burst into laughter as the corners of Lucas' lips finally twitch up.

"If not then on your seventieth birthday then," he teases causing his boyfriend to finally smile back at him.

The younger boy finally seems more at ease but Eliott isn't done yet.

"I know you're scared of people walking away," he continues, gently bumping their foreheads together. "I surely didn't help with what I did to you when we started dating. There's not anything I could say that could make your fears disappear but if you allow me, I'll spend the rest of my life reminding you that I'm here and that I'm not going anywhere."

A second passes. Then two and then they're kissing. They both leaned in at the same time and met in the middle. It's soft and sweet. It feels like taking a sip of hot chocolate on a cold snowy day. Like the first day of spring when the flowers are blooming. It feels like healing.

He almost loses himself into the kiss but then he remembers the conversation isn't over yet. He still got a confession to make. He just hopes this won't break the fragile balance they've just restored.

"You're not the only one with insecurities though," Eliott starts off after pulling back just enough to be able to look into Lucas' eyes.

His boyfriend gives him a confused look so he takes a deep breath, mentality prepping himself and dives right in.

"There's something I've been hiding from you," he admits. "I was scared you might worry about me or think this was just a whim."

Lucas nods slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm doing urbex," he finally confesses, exhaling. "I go to these abandoned buildings and explore them. I look for the perfect place and then I put my tag there."

Realization suddenly flashes over Lucas' face as his mouth drops open.

"That's how you found that warehouse we went to with Arthur?" Eliott nods. "And la Petite Ceinture!"

This time, he shakes his head.

"I did found it through urbexing but I never tagged it," the older boy explains. "When you leave a tag, it's to show other people you were there. La Petite Ceinture is more than just an urbex place to me and I didn't want anyone to know I went there. Before you."

He tells him all about the parties and how he usually goes there when Lucas is out with the boys. When he's finally done, he feels like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. His boyfriend looks down for a moment and those are the longest seconds in Eliott's life.

"You think you could bring me with you one day?" Lucas suddenly asks him when he looks back up. "I just want to see how it is. I promise it's not to keep an eye on you or anything. I get that you need to be alone sometimes. I'm just curious."

There's no disappointment or anger or sadness or judgment in his eyes. Just love and a bit of curiosity too. Eliott thought it was impossible to love him any more than he already did but it seems like his boyfriend will never be done surprising him.

He quickly nods, his lips stretching into a large smile. Lucas smiles right back at him and leans in, pulling him into another kiss.

This is not a permanent cure to their insecurities and he knows it. But this, an honest conversation, this is what they need to do when it starts again. As long as they're sincere with each other, they can get through it, through anything.

_February 27, 2020, 8h47_

Lucas loves Daphné. He really does and even though he can understand she's siding with Alexia about her fight with Arthur, he doesn't appreciate how she's making it seem like they should be ignoring him now. The night before, what had started as a simple dinner between him and his parents had turned into a screaming match when he had told them he didn't want to study medicine but astrophysics instead. One thing lead to another and some truths came out. It ended up with Arthur punching his father after telling his mother how it was because of him he had lost hearing in the first place and then running away. He had spent the night at Basile's who had lent him some clothes which is what pissed off Daphné.

"Daphy!" he suddenly cut her off mid-rant. "Can I ask you a question?"

She looks confused and so do the guys but she nods.

"If Alexia had been the one to be out in the streets and she had came to you, asking for help, would you have turned her down?"

He sees from the corner of his eye Yann smirking proudly at him while Arthur looks thankful. Daphné, however, seems lost as of what to say.

"It's not the same!" she tries to argue, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"How is it different then? Lucas replies but he doesn't give her time to answer before continuing. "What happened between them is no one's business but theirs! They both are my friends, Arthur more than Alexia just like it's the opposite for you, but that doesn't mean I would let Alexia spend a night out in the streets just to side with him!"

She frowns at him and turns around, walking away without saying anything. He knows she will think about what he said and that she will eventually comes to her senses.

"Damn!" Yann comments, slowly clapping. "Where did that came from, Lulu?"

Hormones he guess but he can't say that just yet so instead, he nonchalantly shrugs, looking smug.

_February 27, 2020, 17h36_

They had guessed Arthur still wouldn't want to cause problems between them and the girls so they spammed the group chat with invitations so he can choose who he wants to go to. He probably lost some points with his joke about Eliott cooking breakfast and how he'll love the chicken flavored chips dipped in coffee so he quickly sends him another message but a private one this time.

 _To: Arthur_  
 _I was just kidding. Eliott is still not allowed in the kitchen although he might get his chance once the weird cravings kick in_ 😆 _Pancakes with cucumbers and mustard_

His message is seen just a few seconds later and the answer makes him laugh out on the bus, earning himself some dirty looks from the old lady sitting next to him.

 _From: Arthur_  
 _No thank you_ 🤢 _Tell me when they start, I don't want to be nearby._

_February 28, 2020, 22h06_

After going to the bar, Arthur came home with Lucas. Eliott had spent the evening studying for an exam he has on Monday morning so the distraction is welcomed. He can't help but grin when he sees the plain white cast on his arm. He pushes his book aside and start to rummage through the drawers, looking for his Sharpies while Arthur looks slightly scared and Lucas, rather amused by the whole situation. The three of them end up sitting at the kitchen table with Eliott holding down Arthur's arm as he carefully draws on the cast. Colorful galaxies, planets, stars and suns. Most are from his imagination but he also asks Arthur for satellite pictures for some references. Lucas is sitting down next to him, softly running a hand through Eliott's hair as he intently watches him work.

"I hope they inherit your artistic skills," his boyfriend admits, rubbing his belly.

"I'd rather have them be a musician like you," Eliott replies, smiling back at him as he reaches over to cover Lucas' hand with his own.

Arthur snorts at them from the other side of the table and they both burst into laughter.

"Sorry!" the older boy apologizes as he turns his attention back to his handwork.

Arthur shakes his head but doesn't say anything. He seems pensive so neither Lucas or Eliott talk, letting him think.

"You're both going to be so good at this," he says after a while, smiling tiredly at them. "That baby will be the luckiest one in the world to have you as parents."

"Arthur," Lucas starts, stuttering a little, "I-I-"

"I mean it! You've known about them for what? Two weeks? And you already sound so much in love when you talk about them! I had thought you were going to be insufferably sweet about it but it's impossible to watch you and not just feel how you love them already! I know you weren't planning on this but I'm convinced this was meant to happen!"

Eliott feels his eyes welling up with tears as he smiles and nods at him. He doesn't know where this is coming from exactly but it means a lot to hear those words. Before he can say anything though, Lucas lets out a sob next to him.

"Don't laugh at me," he warns them, although he's smiling through his own tears. "I'm pregnant so my hormones are all over the place!"

"You're going to start using that excuse for anything now!" Arthur accuses him, laughing as he points a finger at him. "Losing at video games? It will be your hormones' fault! Failing an exam? It will be your hormones' fault!"

As they keep start arguing about it, both of them laughing, Eliott chuckles and focuses back on his drawings. As he keeps drawing galaxies, an idea appears in his mind. A galaxy but on an entire wall. Infinite possibilities as Lucas and the rest of the grew are about to start a new chapter of their lives. He even knows the perfect place for it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys ❤ Chapter 10 and last chapter of season 5 😌 This isn't the end though. As I've already told some of you, I'll also rewrite season 6 although this version will be fundamentally different from the actual season 6 so I hope you guys will stick along for the ride 😊
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be an interlude though to fill up the six weeks hiatus we have gotten between the two seasons which means no content to use as a guideline so please, bear with me ❤
> 
> I sincerely hope you guys will love this chapter ❤❤❤ You guys' comment mean the world to me 🥺
> 
> As always, enjoy and please tell me what you think 🥰

_February 29, 2020, 11h04_

Having Arthur over so early in the morning reminds Lucas not everyone is as much as an early bird than his boyfriend who is already running to get croissants not even 5 minutes after waking up.

"I love you!" he calls out after Eliott as the latter is already halfway through the front door.

"I love you too!"

That makes him blush a little as he looks back to Arthur who's smiling knowingly at him. He's aware of how cheesy and sappy they must look right now but surprisingly, his friend doesn't tease him about and just congratulates him on how great things seem to be between them. But then Lucas accidentally let it slip it got tense between them when they came back from the farm and Arthur asks him what happened.

"It's just that the story with your father reminded me that Eliott had cheated on Lucille too," he explains, the memory of that conversation still a sensible subject for him.

"So what?" his friend asks, looking confused.

"Well, if he did it to Lucile, he could do it to me," he explains before shaking his head, chasing those thoughts away and smiling. "But we talked about it and now we're good!"

However, Arthur is still frowning down at him, apparently not understanding exactly what was the problem.

"I'm glad you talked but I don't get why you got scared. He loves you!"

"That doesn't change anything! He loved Lucille too!"

"He loves you a lot more than Lucille," Arthur points out, the corners of his lips twitching up. "And it's with you he agreed to have a baby, not Lucille."

This time, Lucas can't help but smile as he looks down to his body, his hand instinctively coming to rest over his belly.

It's still very small and with the hoodies he wears all the time, no one has noticed it yet but for Lucas who must have spent hours looking at himself in the mirror, it's all he can see now. He doubts he can consider himself showing right now though.

"Speaking of the baby," the other boy continues, his smile widening. "How is it going? Like the nausea and the cramps?"

"Pretty good," he answers, now grinning as he starts rubbing his slowly growing bump. "They're still making me throw up nearly every morning but apparently, today, they decided to impress their uncle Arthur and to be kind with me."

His friend snorts and looks down, smiling.

"When are you planning to tell everyone?" he asks.

"Soon," he explains nodding as he leans back comfortably. "I'm having my first scan done on Wednesday afternoon so once we'll be sure everything is fine, then we'll simply wait for the right opportunity to break the news."

"Basile might cry," he suddenly warns him, looking all serious. "I hope you know that."

_March 2, 2020, 22h05_

"Be careful please!" Lucas asks him, pouting as he hands him his backpack. "And it's not to be hovering or-"

But Eliott cuts him off kissing him, giggling against his lips. He knows his boyfriend isn't doubting him or anything and that he's just being his usual protective self. He can already Lucas will be the strict but overprotective father out of the two of them. Not to be mean but because someone has to be and Eliott is already too far gone for their baby to even think about ever telling them no.

"I'll be careful," he reassures the younger boy after pulling back from the kiss. "I promise."

Lucas double checks he's got everything, his phone and headphones, his keys, his wallet, his cans of paint, before walking him to the door. He kisses him good night and tells him to have fun but Eliott isn't leaving just yet. He bends over and kisses his boyfriend's abdomen, softly rubbing it.

"Good night my little monkey," he whispers, smiling. "Be good for your Daddy while I'm out! I love you."

Lucas kisses him again and then, Eliott walks out, locking the door behind him. It's weird how not so long ago he lied to go to an urbex party and tonight, he's pretending to go to one. But he has a good reason this time and he knows his boyfriend won't be angry when he'll learn the truth. He wants to paint that mural he thought of on Friday night and surprise Lucas and their friends with it once it will be done. He hopes they'll like it.

_March 4, 2020, 14h21_

Lucas fell in love for the first time on January 25, 2019 when Eliott walked into the common room and their eyes met. He falls in love for the second time in an examination room of an obstetric clinic. He's laying on an examination table with his pants pushed down and his shirt rolled up, exposing his abdomen which is covered in gel. Eliott is standing beside him, holding his hand as they both stare at the screen in front of them. Suddenly, her doctor smiles at them as she zooms in and Lucas falls in love.

It's their baby. Their own baby. They can already see the head and their little body. The legs and the little arms. They're perfect. They're absolutely perfect. He's willing to fight whoever disagrees with him.

"Lucas," his boyfriend says, squeezing his hand as his eyes well up with tears. "It's our baby! It's our little baby there! We really are having a baby!"

"We are," he whispers back, not trusting himself to say much more. "They're perfect!"

"They are!" the woman agrees as she starts writing down something on the pad next to her. "They're the exact size they should be, their heartbeat is normal. From what I can see today, you're having a perfectly healthy baby."

She starts asking Lucas some more question about what he eats, if he smokes, if he drinks, but he's only half-listening to her. He can't take his attention off them. He had thought the pregnancy test had made the pregnancy feel real but it's nothing next to what he's feeling right now. What is it going to be like when he'll actually get to hold their little monkey in his arms?

He can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks now and he doesn't even try to hold them back. He leans his head against Eliott's and sighs happily as he lays his hand over the top of his little bump. He gets gel all over it but he doesn't care. That little human being. They made them. They were created out of their love for each other. He never thought he would be thankful to have forgotten taking his pill.

_March 6, 2020, 22h18_

Later that day, once they're getting into the bed for the night, Eliott sighs with contentment as he gets in between Lucas' legs who spread them wider. It has became an habit for them. The older boy isn't ashamed to admit he can't sleep well at night if he hasn't talked to the baby.

"Hi!" he excitedly greets them before pressing a kiss right underneath Lucas' bellybutton.

His stomach no longer is flat. There's a little curve where his abs were not so long ago. The flesh is soft to the touch and it's well on its way to become Eliott's new favorite spot on his boyfriend's body.

"We finally saw you today, my little monkey and let me just tell you you are absolutely perfect," he continues as he starts tracing abstract and random patterns with his fingertips all across the skin there. "Beautiful!"

Above him, Lucas sighs happily and softly runs his hand through Eliott's hair. His other one is next to the older boy's on his belly, their fingers barely touching.

"Lu?" he wonders after a while, resting his chin right on his bump so he's looking right at his boyfriend's face. "What are we going to call ourselves? We can't be both Daddy."

Lucas hums under his breath and keeps threading his hand through Eliott's hair as he seems to consider the question.

"I could be Papa," he suggests, his smile widening. "You can stay Daddy."

Eliott nods and grins as he presses another kiss over his boyfriend's abdomen before laying his head on top of it. It's just soft enough to be comfortable and he can perfectly imagine falling asleep like that. He nearly does actually until Lucas pulls on his hair a little to make him look back up.

"I know it's too early to pick a name, especially since we don't know the gender yet but there's one I'd like your opinion on."

Still smiling, Eliott nods and waits for him to continue.

"Stéphanie!" Lucas declares as he starts massaging the older boy's skull. "Steffy for short."

Stéphanie Lallemant-Demaury. Stéphanie Demaury-Lallemant. Steffy Demaury? They've all got quite a nice ring to them but he can't say which one is his favorite. Thankfully, they've still got a few months left ahead to them to pick. Beside, they aren't even sure it's a girl. It could be a boy too. Zachary? Nathan? Léo? Gabriel? He's got to come up with something as good as Steffy now…

"Steffy," he whispers, letting the name roll off his tongue, loving the sound of it. "It sounds perfect."

_March 6, 2020, 16h37_

Lucas doesn't know why Eliott insisted on them leaving this early when the party wasn't even supposed to start for about another hour. All his boyfriend says is that he needs to show him some things so Lucas rolls his eyes and call him overdramatic but agrees, barely holding back a smile.

They can't stop kissing on the way there, the older boy's hands never leaving his belly. He won't get to do it tonight so he does it while he still can and Lucas doesn't mind at all.

They're halfway there when Eliott suddenly stops walking and smirk before crouching down, turning his back to Lucas.

"Hop on!" he tells him, smiling at him over his shoulder.

And Lucas can't help but grin as he does as he's asked to. His boyfriend grabs his thighs to hold him while Lucas wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Once he's secured, Eliott stands back and they resume making their way to the warehouse.

"I love you," he whispers after a moment, kissing the older boy's cheek. "And little monkey does too. They told me."

"Tell them I love them back," Eliott says, his smile widening. "And I love you too."

Once they reach the warehouse, his boyfriend set him down and before Lucas can even ask what did he wanted to show him, he sees it. It looks like one of the galaxy Eliott drawn on Arthur's cast and Lucas doesn't need to ask who painted this.

"It's beautiful," he states in awe as he stands in front of the mural.

Behind him, Eliott chuckles and wraps his arms around him, his hands finding their way back to his belly.

"It's not done yet though," he specifies, squeezing Lucas. "I'll finish it tonight once everyone gets here."

Lucas doesn't get to ask why he needs everyone to be.

"There's something else I wanted to show you," he explains as he guides him back to the wall near the entrance. "My urbex tag."

Lucas can't help but smile. Of course his big goofy boyfriend's tag would be the face of a raccoon. But then the older boy smirks and shakes his head.

"There's something else hidden in it."

And even after looking at for him for two good minutes, he still can't see anything else than the raccoon so Eliott points to the right side of it.

"An ear," he starts to explains, still smirking. "An eye. It's an hedgehog! So this raccoon doesn't ever feel alone."

And it's not fair for his boyfriend to make him cry when his hormones are all over the place and he can't control himself. His eyes well up with tears and he quickly buries his face into the crook of Eliott's neck who hugs him tightly, chuckling softly as he wraps his arms around Lucas' waist.

"Even when you didn't know about urbex," he whispers quietly, squeezing him, "you were there with me all the time."

They remain like that for a few minutes before Lucas pulls back and softly kisses his boyfriend.

"I love you," he murmurs against Eliott's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

_March 6, 2020, 18h47_

Lucas had been nervous for nothing. He had imagined a thousand different ways he would announce his pregnancy to the boys but in the end, the news come out naturally.

They're chatting with Arthur, agreeing on helping him and his mother move out on Sunday when Yann and Basile walk up to them, carrying cups for all of them and suddenly Lucas knows this is the moment of truth. He shares a look with Eliott who smiles and nods in agreement. Even Arthur nods in encouragement. He knows they're a bit nervous about it.

They accept the drinks and while Arthur takes a sip from his, Lucas and Eliott don't touch them which doesn't go unnoticed by Yann who raises an eyebrow at them. However, before he gets to ask, Basile speaks up first.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"About Sunday," Arthur explains, smiling. "My mom and I, we're moving out so we need help."

"Count me in!" Yann says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Me too!" Basile replies, nodding.

This is it. Now or never.

"We agreed too," Lucas cuts in, grinning as Eliott wraps himself around his back and lays his hands over his bump. "On the condition he helps us to move into our new place. The old one will soon get too crowded."

He can see it in Yann's eyes the minute his words sink and he understands what's going on. What has been going on those past few weeks. And Eliott's hands on his abdomen. His face breaks into a large grin but Basile frowns at them.

"What do you mean too crowded?" he wonders but right as Eliott opens his mouth to explain, Yann beats them to it.

"What they mean, is that in a few months, we'll have a new member of the Gang!"

"It might be a girl though," Arthur suggests, grinning widely.

It takes Basile a few seconds but then realization flashes over his face and Lucas panics. He quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream!" he warns him. "You three are the only ones who know and I'd like to be the one who tell everyone!"

Basile slowly nods and suddenly, Lucas and Eliott find themselves in the middle of a group hug. The boys congratulate them both and already start arguing on who will be the godfather, making him and his boyfriend laugh. He wouldn't trade those three for anything.

_March 6, 2020, 19h02_

Basile may have promised to not say anything, Lucas and Eliott still know better than to trust him. It's only a matter of time before he accidentally let it slip so while the younger boy decides to tell the girls himself, Eliott agrees on breaking the news to Idriss and Sofiane. He finds them in front of the mural, looking impressed which causes him to smile as he steps in between, his arms around their shoulders.

"So?" he wonders as he looks at the wall. "What do you guys think?"

"I think that my best friend is pretty damn good!" Sofiane teases him, patting his chest.

"Seriously, good job man!" Idriss adds, reaching to playfully ruffle his hair.

He doesn't tell them it's not done yet. He'll surprise them later at the same time than everyone else. However, he does have something he wants to tell them now. He can't resist having a laugh at their expense though. He waits until they're both taking a sip from their drinks before breaking the news.

"Lucas is pregnant!"

He bursts into laughter as they choke and spits out what they had in their mouths. He slaps their backs as they keep coughing and waits for them to start breathing normally again.

"Are you kidding? Sofiane asks as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Eliott's smile widens as he shakes his head.

"He's 10 weeks along!" he excitedly explains. "We saw the doctor on Wednesday and the baby is as perfect as they could be."

He sees disbelief and confusions flash over their faces so he sighs happily and continues.

"It was an accident. We weren't planning for this to happen but I'm happy it did."

His friends' face break into smiles and they look at each other for a second before throwing themselves at him. They mess up his hair, pat his back and congratulate him as they hug him tightly.

"Fuck!" Sofiane swears out loud and Eliott can feel him grinning against his neck. "You're to be a dad!"

"And I'm going to be a godfather!" Idriss states as he pulls back from the hug and he doesn't let Eliott say they haven't picked yet before explaining his point. "It would only make sense for it to be me! If it wasn't for the video I made of him, he and Lucas wouldn't have gotten their cheesy kiss under the rain!"

"Yeah," Sofiane admits but he doesn't seem like he's conceding the taller boy victory just yet, "but they also fucked covered in paint in school and you had nothing to do with it! Even if it hadn't been for Polaris, they would have gotten together one way or another!"

Eliott sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He tries again to cut in to tell they haven't even talked about it yet but then Idriss goes on a playful rant about how Sofiane wasn't even around when they started dating so he should be crossed off the list of potential godfathers only for the other to remind him he wasn't there either.

He feels like he's not about to hear the end of it...

_March 6, 2020, 19h07_

Lucas can tell the minute Eliott tells Idriss and Sofiane as they launch themselves into his arms so he takes it as his cue. He excuses himself from the boys and walk up to where the girls are, talking to each other. Daphné's face loses some of its colors. They haven't talked to each other since they argued last week. She opens her mouth but he shakes his head and smiles at her, mouthing that it's okay. She smiles back at him and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her onto his side. She sneaks her own arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. He sighs happily and rests his own head on top of hers. They're okay now.

"So?" Emma starts with a wicked grin. "That must have been one hell of a good fuck!"

He follows her eyes to the mural and snorts. They're probably never going to live this down.

"It was more of a one-man show," he explains, smirking. "Eliott did it by himself. I only learned about it today when we got here."

"It's beautiful!" Imane says, smiling. "He has really outdone himself this time!

Lucas takes a deep breath before turning his attention back to Daphné.

"Daphy? I need your help for something."

She immediately straightens her back and grins widely before nodding.

"Of course! Whatever you want!"

"You're good with planning events."

It's not a question. He saw it to its full expense the year before. The common room, the infiltration party, the sit-in, the party they threw at the park, this one right now. No wonder she wants to become an event planner and she's going to be a kickass one!

"You think you could start thinking of something for a baby shower in a few months?"

Her eyes grow wide and she starts gaping like a fish.

"A baby show- what? A baby shower? Are you serious?"

The four girls are looking at him like he had suddenly grown a third arm and he nearly starts laughing but he bites down on his lips, trying to keep his serious and nods.

"For who? Imane asks, shaking her head. "Who is pregnant?"

"I am!"

A second passes. Then another.

"I knew it!" Alexia shouts before throwing herself into his arms.

He burst into laughter and let go of Daphné to catch her, hugging her tightly. Emma, Daphy and Imane quickly join in. He sighs happily and hug them all.

_March 6, 2020, 21h21_

It's early and Eliott feels tired. Not in a bad, exhausting way though but with that bone deep feeling he did good. Everyone loved the mural, just like he had hoped. Arthur has posted a picture on his Instagram of it, he did so himself of course and so did Lucas but it's the caption he chose that is making him feel emotional.

So proud to be your mec

It's not the first time his boyfriend tells him he's proud of him but everytime, it makes him feel warm inside. He wants that smile to never leave Lucas' face. Ever. Although he suspects it will be hard to smile in a few months during labor…

They've found themselves an old cosy couch to sit on for a moment. They've got it all to themselves but as usual, they put as little distance between them as possible. Lucas' legs are thrown over his lap and he's got an arm wrapped around Eliott's shoulders while the older boy has both of his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, his hands resting possessively over his bump.

They're facing the mural and Lucas sighs happily as he lays his head on Eliott's shoulder and Eliott briefly thinks he could spend his entire life in this position as long as he has Lucas by his side.

"What's next for you mister Demaury?" he asks after a moment, softly stroking his cheek with his free hand. "Now that you've done this masterpiece, you probably have your next project planned already."

"I do," he confirms, smiling as he slowly rubs Lucas' belly. "I got to start working on the script for the movie I have to do for the end of the school year."

Lucas hums under his breath and slowly runs his fingers through Eliott's hair.

"You already have an idea?" he curiously wonders.

"I do," he replies, nodding. "I wanted you and I to be starring in the main roles but considering this-" He presses slightly on his boyfriend's bump. "-will have gotten bigger and hard to hide, I'll have to find two actors then. I'm not playing in it without you."

Lucas' features soften even more at this and leans further into Eliott's embrace.

"And your crew? The camera and the microphone and whatever else you'll need?"

"I already asked Idriss and Sofiane and they both agreed," he reassures him, brushing their noses together. "I just hope they will forgive me for not telling them you were pregnant sooner."

Lucas nods and then they're both leaning in. This time, the kiss feels like a promise. Eliott has no idea of what lies ahead but as long as he's got Lucas and their little monkey by his side, he knows he can do anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rubs hands* now we're about to have fun 🤭
> 
> As nervous as I am (And believe me, I am extremely nervous), I'm also very pleased to present you this little interlude which fills up the hiatus we've had between the seasons 🥰❤ 
> 
> As always, thank you from the very bottom of my heart for the overwhelming support and the lovely comments you've sent me 🥺❤🥺 I could never repay you enough for it so I hope the following chapters will make up for it 😌❤
> 
> As always, please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought ❤❤❤

_March 7, 2020, 10h04_

"Or we could move to America with the baby and wait until they've graduated from med school to come back so they might not that yell that much at us!"

Eliott can't help but snort at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling him right in front of him, pushing him to walk forward, causing Lucas to groan as he suggests another one of his ideas. They're meeting Eliott's parents for brunch this morning to tell them the great news and the closer they are getting to the restaurant, the more nervous Lucas becomes, offering all sorts of ideas to save themselves from breaking the news, each more ridiculous than the one before.

"Stop!" he interrupts him after he hears the words "witness protection program" and then he kisses his shoulder, squeezing him. "They won't scream or even be mad at you. The only one they might be angry at is me."

He lets out a dramatic sigh and buries his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"I think my father will cut my dick off to teach me how to put a condom on."

This time, Lucas let out a discontented whine and leans back into Eliott's embrace.

"I hope not," he admits, pouting a little. "I'm going to need it once my libido skyrockets!"

"You really know how to make someone feels special," he teases, smirking against his neck.

Lucas stops suggesting ideas after that and the rest of the walk to the restaurant is silent, both of them just enjoying this March morning.

_March 7, 2020, 10h27_

Lucas was not expecting for Julie and Thomas to throw themselves at him, hugging him tightly when they walk up to the table his parents-in-law were waiting for them at. After pulling back from the hug, however, she keeps him close enough to cup his cheeks and look at him under every angle.

"It's good to see you looking healthy," Thomas comments, grinning widely.

"We were so worried when Eliott told us you were sick," his wife continues as she finally let him go only to turn around and points a finger at her son, frowning. "You didn't give him food poisoning again, didn't you, young man?"

But Lucas shakes his head and comes to his boyfriend's rescue.

"He has been absolutely incredible and he took care of me the entire time," he explains, smiling at them. "Thank you Thomas for cooking for us and thank you Julie for delivering the food. It was very good and he didn't add anything to it."

They seem satisfied with his answer and hug Eliott too before sitting down at the table. Lucas and the older boy take their places on the opposite side but he can't help but notice there's not four mugs but six. Before he can say anything though, Julie smirks at her husband who sticks his tongue out at her and pushes one mug toward him and another to Eliott.

"I already ordered your coffees," she explains. "I remember how you take it."

And as nice as the attention is, Lucas has to quickly push it back to her and Eliott does the same. Coffee has been forbidden until further notice in the Lallemant-Demaury household as the smell of it makes him nauseous.

"Thank you but it still makes him sick," his boyfriend apologizes as he wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

Julie looks disappointed and Lucas wants to apologize again. However, it's Thomas' turn to smirk as he pushes toward them two other mugs.

"And that's why I ordered you both teas!" he explains, looking back at his wife who flips him off.

Through the last year, he has gotten used to those shenanigans. It's apparently the way they have always been with each other so Lucas smiles and thanks him before taking a sip of his mug. Warm but not boiling and sickeningly sweet. Just the way he has started taking it since he got pregnant but how did Thomas knew this?

He takes a quick look at Eliott who nods and smiles reassuringly at him. Under the table, he moves the hand he has on his hip so it's over his belly and rubs the little bump there. Lucas takes a deep breath and leans forward crossing his hands on the table. He doesn't want to beat around the bush like he did with their friends the night before.

"There's something we want to tell you," he starts, his voice sounding a lot more steady than he actually feels. "We found out why I've been sick."

He stops to take another deep breath but he doesn't get to continue.

"Are you pregnant?" Thomas asks.

Lucas now realizes it probably was obvious to anyone who wasn't in too deep like him and Eliott were. That's how Arthur found out after all.

"Yes," his boyfriend answers, pressing lightly on his abdomen as if to remind him he's right there. "It was an accident. We didn't mean for this to happen but it did. We talked about this and we've already agreed on keeping the baby. We know it won't be easy but we're going to do everything we can to give our baby the best life possible."

For a second, his parents-in-law are both silent and Lucas wonders if they're preparing themselves to yell but then something he hadn't even dared to hope for happens. Thomas throws his head back, laughing so loud the family who are eating at the table next to them gives him dirty looks while Julie, actual emergency physician, his mother-in-law, pouts. An actual pout, the same way Eliott does when he doesn't get what he wants but it only last for a second.

"Had you told him?" she asks, pointing to her husband who is still laughing out loud. "Did he knew?"

Lucas is confused and so is boyfriend but thankfully, Thomas comes to their defense.

"They didn't," he explains, whipping some tears. "But I told you! You were just like that too when you were with pregnant with Eliott so it only made sense for Lucas to be pregnant too!"

"So you aren't angry?" the younger boy can't help but ask, still feeling a bit anxious. "Or disappointed?"

"Absolutely not!" Julie replies, shaking her head before smiling at both of them. "Surprised, yes, but you two could never disappoint us."

When Thomas eventually regains his calm, he leans forward and his eyes flicker between the two young boys for a second.

"I don't mean to be a downer but you have a lot of things to think about now such as your apartment. What are you gonna do about it? There's no room for a nursery there. I know the most logical thing would be for you two or should I say three to move in with us but I doubt this is something you want."

It wasn't a question but both boys find themselves shaking their heads.

"We're already visiting new places next weekend," Lucas explains.

Eliott smiles at him and pulls him even closer, kissing his temple as he keeps rubbing his belly. From their side of the table, his parents-in-law smile too, looking proud.

"Good!" Julie agrees before taking a sip of her own coffee. "And don't worry about the rent, just pick the one you prefer. We'll pay the difference between it and what you're currently paying."

"No!" Lucas objects at the same time than his boyfriend.

"We can't accept this!"

Thomas snorts at that and takes a sip from his mug before leaning back into his chair, looking smug.

"Then what's the point of having grandchildren if we can't spoil them?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at them. "You're going to be parents so the least we can do is to help you as best as we can so deal with it!"

But Lucas doesn't get to argue any further as both of his parents-in-law's faces break into large grins and they stand up. They hug him and Eliott tightly, congratulating them and promising to be there for them. Then, it's Julie's turn to hold him and she whispers something, just low enough for him only to hear.

"I thought I only had one son but I've gained another when he met you," she says, gently running her fingers through his hair. "You're part of this family, Lucas. Never forget that! We want to help you. Don't push us away."

His eyes well up with tears so he closes them and nods, hugging her even tighter now. That does lift a weight off Lucas' shoulders though. They don't have to worry about the rent anymore. Especially since his own father might stop sending him money in just a few months.

He doesn't want him to be in his baby's life. Or even to learn about their existence. He fucked him up and Lucas isn't about to let him do the same to his child. He will never let anyone hurt them.

_March 15, 2020, 16h38_

Little did they know though, the rent is the least of their problems. They've spent the last two days visiting apartments and still nothing. The apartments they've seen either have just one room which is exactly the problem they have at their actual place or way too many of them, they're not expecting triplets after all, and the few ones with two rooms aren't exactly clean. At least, not clean enough to raise a child there. Lucas is sure he even saw a rat in one of them and cockroaches in another. Two places turned them back when they realize they were a gay couple and during the visit of another one, their to-be neighbor starts playing guitar loud enough for the walls to shake with the vibrations.

Lucas is ready to call their weekend a failure but Eliott, the ever so optimistic, is still hopeful they will find the right one. That it's just a matter of time. Lucas is tired though so they make a compromise. One last visit. It's near their own place anyway, on the way to the pizzeria. Lucas doubts it might do something else than makes him even more frustrated but Eliott insists, claiming he's got a good feeling about this one. The younger boy would believe him, had he not said the same thing about the last three they visited.

"But this time it's different!" Eliott insists when they reach the building in question. "You'll see!"

And before Lucas can argue any more, his boyfriend intertwines their fingers and pull him inside. Their to-be landlord is already waiting for them in the hallway. He smiles at them and shakes their hands before introducing himself as Guillaume. He's barely older than them. Maybe in his mid-twenties? But then he explains his father is the actual landlord and that he's just doing the visits.

The apartment in question is on the fourth floor but there's an elevator at least. As they're waiting for it to get down, Guillaume tells them a little more about the place they're about to visit.

"It's a nice, cosy apartment with an open living room leading right to the kitchen. A freshly renovated bathroom and two rooms so you can have guests over!"

"We're actually going to make it a nursery," Eliott cuts in, grinning as he wraps his arms around Lucas and lays his hand over his belly.

He knows his boyfriend though. It's not an attempt to show off but rather to make it clear they're a couple. Just in case Guillaume or his father are homophobic. But the other boy just smiles and congratulates them. The elevator finally get to the ground floor as it slowly goes up, Lucas asks a little more about the last tenant.

"Any chance they have hidden a corpse into the ceiling?"

Eliott giggles behind him while Guillaume snorts, shaking his head.

"I doubt it. It was a nice old lady who lived them until she had a stroke and died at the hospital just a few hours after getting admitted. The only things you might find left from her are the stained floorboards."

Lucas gives him a weird look and he just shrugs nonchalantly.

"She was a retired art teacher who still painted a lot in her freetime. That shit is hard to wash off and we don't want to damage the floors either by using too strong stuff."

"We don't mind paint stains," Eliott immediately assures him, smiling.

But he younger boy remains doubtful. The rodent that ran between his legs the day before at the very last minute right before they were about to sign the contract left him frustrated and suspicious of anything.

However, when he walks into the apartment a few minutes later, he's got to admit his boyfriend's good feeling might have been right. It's so similar to their place he feels like he's already back home. The major difference is that it's been flipped from left to right. Right when they enter, they've got the bathroom to their right which Guillaume hasn't lied about. It looks like it's been done yesterday. Then, a few steps further down the appartment, they're into the living room and the kitchen is on the right. It's bigger than their place though as there's two doors on the wall on his left. A room they'll take as theirs as well as a slightly smaller one he already wants to turn into a nursery for their little monkey. As the building is at the corner of a street, they've even got a window in the master bedroom. The ones in the living room are bigger than what they have back home and one turns out to be a door leading up to a very small balcony, just large enough for them to put some long chairs there.

This might be it. The one. Lucas closes his eyes and can already imagine himself making breakfast while his boyfriend is excitedly chasing a toddler who is crawling around the apartment. He also sees a little ball of fluff sitting by his feet, just in case he might drop something on the floor. He just needs to know if that's possible so while Eliott is checking the bathroom, Lucas pulls Guillaume a little aside.

"Are animals allowed?" he quietly asks so his boyfriend doesn't hear him.

"They are," the young man answers, nodding. "We're just asking for them to be on leash when they're walking in the corridors and for their owners to pick up after them."

Which is a totally normal thing. Eliott joins them in the living room and just like Lucas, he seems like he has fallen in love with the place. He hugs Lucas tightly, giggling a little before pulling back and turning around to ask Guillaume what's the monthly rent. The answer makes Lucas' heart stop for a second.

It's a lot. A lot more than they were expecting. He knows Thomas and Julie told them to not worry about it, but it's too much. Way too much. It must show on his face as Guillaume tells them he's got a visit for another apartment so he's going to let them talk about it and he'll be back soon.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, leaving them alone, Lucas sighs and leans against the wall, looking down to his feet. He should have known everything was too good to be true. Eliott walks up to him and pull him into a hug. He kisses Lucas' forehead and traps him into his arms.

"It was good while it lasted," Lucas admits, resting his head on Eliott's shoulder. "It sucks though because I really liked this place."

"Then what's the problem?" his boyfriend wonders, pulling back just enough to look at him in the eyes. "My parents told us to just pick our favorite and it's clearly this one."

"But I don't want to live at their expense!" he argues back. "They're going to end up thinking we're being lazy."

But Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

"Except you're forgetting five little things," he starts off being closing one of his fists and then puts one finger off. "First, they want to help us. We didn't ask for it, they offered."

Before Lucas can say anything though, his boyfriend lifts another finger up.

"Second, they love me."

His smile widens a little as he continues, rising another finger and then another, and finally his thumb.

"Third, they love you. Fourth, they love our little monkey already, probably more than they love the two of us of combined. And fifth, they want to spoil us. You know how direct they are. Do you really think they would agree to do something they don't want?"

And Lucas could only shrug because, the corners of his lips twitching up a little. He hadn't seen things that way.

"I guess you're right," he admits, smiling up at his boyfriend who nods.

"Of course I am!" Eliott replies as he wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Here's what's going to happen now. When Guillaume will come back, we will sign the lease then we're going to take pictures of the apartment because my mother had basically been harassing me for the last two days as she wants to see if we're going to pick some appropriate place for her grandchild and finally, we'll go home and celebrate properly."

Lucas nods and pulls himself up on his toes to kiss him, grinning against his lips. He knows he will need to work on himself through the pregnancy. He has to learn to accept help sometimes as he won't always get to do everything by himself. It's one of his flaws but he's going to work on it.

_March 20, 2020, 15h28_

It's been a while since Eliott last saw his therapist and he's a bit nervous about going back. He knows Dr. Moreau, or Caroline as she prefers to be called, won't scold him for that but still. It's not that he's feeling bad or anything but he feels like he needs to do this. Not only for himself but for Lucas and their little monkey. They all deserve him to be at his best.

The office hasn't changed at all since the last time. He knows her patients need stability and some can't even handle the slightest changes. Dr. Moreau smiles when she sees him and stands up from her chair to greet him.

"Eliott! she welcomes him as he shakes her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" he tells as he nods at her, smiling back. "I know I haven't taken an appointment since before Christmas and I'm sorry."

He can see a glimpse of pride in her eyes as he apologizes. She used to tell him that one of the hardest things for people to do was to take their responsibilities so the fact that he's assuming already what he did is a sign he gained in maturity.

She sits down and motions for him to do the same. He pulls the chair back and sits, setting his backpack between his legs. One of the things he always liked her about her is how direct she is. She never beats around the bush and it hasn't changed either since the last time as she opens her mouth and starts questioning him.

"I got to admit I was slightly worried when I got your message last week about wanting an appointment. Especially after so long without any news."

Eliott shakes his head and leans comfortably into his seat. He can only imagine what must have gone through her mind after he suddenly reappeared after three months of radio silence. He's glad she isn't asking him why he stopped taking appointments. He wouldn't have any good reason to explain. He had been doing a lot better, he was taking his meds everyday, he was moving in with Lucas. He thought this was all he needed.

"Nothing bad happened," he reassures her before correcting himself. "No, something did happen but it's a good thing and this is why I decided I wanted to see you every month again."

Dr. Moreau raises her eyebrows at that which makes him laugh. She has perfected her poker face over years of practice so he really must have taken her by surprise.

"I wasn't expecting that," she admits, smiling as she gets over the initial shock. "Especially since you say it's because of something good. Do you want to tell me more about it?"

"I do!" he answers, excitedly nodding. "Lucas is pregnant! 12 weeks! It was an accident but we have talked and we agreed to keep them. They're our little monkey!"

"Wow!" she exclaims, her smile widening. "Well congratulations! It's a grand news!"

For a few minutes, they make small talk. He tells her what the doctor told them at the scan and how they've already found a new place to live in. He describes to her the reactions of their friends and his parents and how Lucas' morning sickness is finally giving him a break.

"It looks like this baby already got you wrapped around their finger," she teases him as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"They really do!" he admits, grinning as he feels a blush spreading on his cheeks. "And they're why I want monthly appointments from now on."

He sits up, straightening his back and starts to fiddle with his fingers on his lap.

"I've only had one small depressive episode after New Year but I've been doing great since and I want for things to remain like that. So every tool I can use to stay stable, I'm willing to use them. Not just for me, but for Lucas and our baby too."

The pride is back into her eyes but there's something else in them.

"Do you remember what I used to tell you on every appointment just after you received your diagnosis?" she wonders, leaning forward as she crosses her hand over her desk.

He frowns and shakes his head.

"You can't change until you've found a good reason to," she reminds him, smiling. "You found yours when you met Lucas but I feel like you've just found another. Am I right?"

This time, he does nods and his smile widens.

_April 4, 2020, 8h42_

Waking up alone used to terrify Lucas as he feared this meant Eliott was gone. However, it's something he has gotten used to over the last few weeks, ever since his boyfriend started to work on the script of the movie he has to direct before the end of the year. Early morning is when he's the most inspired so he doesn't laze around in bed anymore and just gets straight to work. Lucas would be jealous but he can tell how much effort the older boy is putting into it. Not just because it's his biggest project of the year but it also seems to mean a lot to him personally. He can't wait to see the finished product.

So when he wakes up to cold sheets on that Saturday morning, Lucas just sighs happily and smiles to himself as he rolls onto his back. He lays his hand over his bump and gently rubs it. It's growing a little more with each passing week and the sight never fails to make him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. It's their baby growing there.

"Good morning, little monkey!" he sleepily greets them, his smile widening a little. "Did you slept well? Or are you a night owl like your Daddy and you're just about to go to sleep? I bet you are, you little delinquent!"

He sighs again and slowly gets up, still cradling his baby bump before he starts to make his way out of the room.

"Speaking of your Daddy, let's go find him."

Just like he had expected, his boyfriend is sitting at the kitchen table, his hair their usual mess, slowly sipping on his coffee which has just been allowed back into the Lallemant-Demaury household as the smell no longer makes him want to throw up. He's got his headphones on and he's staring off at the screen of his laptop, seemingly lost in thoughts. He's been stuck at the same point for a few days now, not being able to get a single word out. Lucas wishes there was something he could do to help but as he doesn't even know what the movie is about although he has an idea, all of suggestions have been met with laughs. He doesn't know why though. No matter what's the story is, he's sure aliens can only make it even better.

His smile widens and he can't help but stare at Eliott for a few seconds before making his presence known. He walks up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder and kiss the top of his head.

"Good morning," he greets him, running his fingers through his boyfriend's mane of hair.

Eliott looks up from the screen in front of him and instantly seems to relax when he sees Lucas. He hums under his breath as he takes off his headphones before wrapping an arm around his waist and rubbing his belly with his free hand.

"Good morning," he says softly, his eyes shining with love before meeting Lucas in the middle for a kiss.

He doesn't think there's anything in the world he would trade those mornings for. After a moment, he pulls back and smiles down at his boyfriend.

"Still stuck?" he wonders pointing at the laptop.

Eliott sighs and nods before pulling him closer so he can now presses his head on Lucas' bump, something he has grown very fond of recently.

"I just want to get another scene done this weekend since I know the next few weeks are going to be busy for us."

Lucas chuckles and looks around their apartment. They're moving out next weekend so they got to finish packing by Saturday morning. Boxes are already piling up everywhere and a pair of scissors, duct tape as well as a black sharpie to identify the boxes when they tape them up have taken permanent residence on the coffee table of the living room.

"I've told you aliens work in every situation," he jokes, playfully smacking his boyfriend's shoulder who snorts at him. "If you told me what it was about, I could help you better."

"I want it to be a surprise," Eliott teases right back, reaching up to boop his nose and Lucas snaps his jaw at his finger, like he was trying to bite it. "Hey! You'll see when it's done and I promise you, it's going to make you cry."

"Everything makes me cry right now," Lucas reminds him right as his stomach rumbles. "Oh. Someone's hungry this morning. Pancakes?"

For the last few weeks, they have been trying to find family traditions to instore for when the baby will grow up. Maybe saturday morning pancakes could become one of them.

They both know their family won't exactly be traditional but neither of them wants their ages to make a difference. They're going to raise this baby and they're going to raise them well.

_April 11, 2020, 10h28_

Lucas had expected it to happen but that doesn't mean he likes it. He's the one moving who's moving but no one is letting him do anything. The boys as well as Idriss, Sofiane, Mika, Camille and Eliott of course are taking care of the furnitures while the girls are in the charge of the boxes. He tries to lift one of them, a light one as it was the one containing his boyfriend's drawings they wanted to pin on the walls of their living room but Imane slaps his hand away and looks at him with furry in her eyes. He barely has time to open his mouth that she beats him to it.

"No!" she states in a hard tone. "We told you to not touch anything! This is why we're here for!"

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do then?" he complains, throwing his hands up.

"Give us water please!" Idriss answers as he, Sofiane and Eliott walk back inside the apartment, already soaked with sweat and panting with exhaustion. "How did we even got it up here in the first place?"

The three of them had just spent about half an hour trying to get the couch downstairs but the narrow staircase hadn't helped them at all although their appearance could be misleading. They look like they have just ran a marathon. Thankfully, they don't have to move the kitchen appliances as the new place comes with them. The only other massive thing is the mattress.

Lucas sighs and opens the fridge door which now only contains bottles of water. He picks up three of them and throw two at the boys before handing the last one to his boyfriend who smiles tiredly at him before gulping down half of the bottle in one shot. He takes a deep breath and leans on the countertop, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"You're okay?" the younger boy worries as he runs a hand across Eliott's back, the other one still cradling his bump.

"Yeah," he reassures him before getting back to his full height. "But I'm warning you ahead of time, next time we're moving, it will be out to the apartment into a house and we're paying for professional movers to do the job."

"Deal!" Lucas agrees, smiling before pulling him into a gentle kiss but he doesn't get to enjoy it for long before-

"Hey loverboy!" Idriss teases, throwing back at them his now empty bottle. "If you keep kissing your boyfriend in between each thing we get down, I think we will still be here when the labor will start."

"So what do you say Lucas?" Sofiane teases, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "A home birth with us all of us as your audience or you get strict with Steven Spielberg here?"

And have everyone stare at him while he screams and cries? No thank you.

"No more kisses for you then," he jokes, grinning and Eliott whines, making everyone laugh.

They finish getting everything downstairs and into the truck they rented right before noon so Lucas orders pizza for everyone which they eat in paper plates as to not have any dishes to do, all standing around the kitchen counters.

Then the second part of their day begins. Eliott drives the truck to their new building and opens the trunk. They have to get everything up on the fourth floor but at least, this time they have an elevator and the staircase is much wider.

At least, now, Lucas has something to do. It's not the most interesting job but it's a lot better than standing there as he watches their friends carry their stuff. He gets upstairs into their new apartment and tells the girls where does everything go. However, as the afternoon goes by, he can't help but notice how empty it feels. It's crowded for now with everyone walking in and out but once he and Eliott will be alone. Even with all of their furnitures, there's a lot of space. It didn't look so big when they visited it.

It must be showing on his face as the next time his boyfriend walks in, carrying one of their kitchen chairs, he immediately set it down out of the way so no one trips ontjt and comes up to Lucas. Frowning a little, he cups one of Lucas' cheek and lays his other hand over his bump, rubbing it gently.

"Hey," he quietly whispers so no one else hears him. "You're okay? The both of you?"

The younger boy nods and look up into Eliott's eyes. He's aware it's probably just his hormones that are fucking up with him but he can't help it. It's silly but they promised each other no more secret so he sighs and tells his boyfriend the truth.

"The apartment is big," he admits, pouting a little. "Very big. Aren't you scared it might feel empty? It's not like we have new furnitures to fill it up."

Something mischievous twinkles in Eliott's eyes who smiles reassuringly at him.

"For now maybe," he agrees, shrugging, "but you are to change your mind when you won't be able to walk around without stepping on a Lego or another toy."

He looks down in between them and his smiles widens as he presses on Lucas' bump.

"Beside, soon, we're going to have a cute little someone crawling around and it won't feel as empty anymore. I promise."

Lucas nods and allows himself to smile as he pulls him into a kiss. Now may not be the right time but he can also imagine another little ball of fluff running around the apartment, chasing their little monkey. He knows it's one of Eliott's dreams to have a dog as he never got to have one when he was younger and it's also one of his as just like his boyfriend, he didn't have one as his father was allergic. That's why they had both already agreed they would have one in the future as their previous building didn't allowed them. Now though, it's something he can see happening earlier than they had previously planned...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEATH AND SUICIDE
> 
> Hi guys ❤❤❤
> 
> So season 6 is officially starting 😊 As mentioned above, there's mention of death and suicide in this chapter so if any of those two triggers you, then please, your mental health matters more than anything ❤
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments and support you've given me 🥺❤🥺❤ I can't believe it and I don't think I could ever thank you properly for it
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think 😊

_April 17, 2020, 19h28_

On Friday night, they're having dinner with Julie and Thomas. With school and Eliott working at the videoclub, they didn't exactly had time that week to unpack everything so there's still boxes scattered around the apartment but his parents-in-law don't seem to care at all and remind Lucas he has seen their place in worst states before.

"Remember last summer when one of the pipes in the bathroom broke while we were away for the weekend?" Julie reminds him as she takes a sip of her glass of wine. "There was water absolutely everywhere! So what are a few boxes compared to that?"

Lucas snorts as he sips his own glass as they bought them a bottle of wine with no alcohol which, surprisingly, really does taste like wine. They have just finished eating the parmesan chicken he made and are waiting to digest a little before taking the cake Thomas made out of the fridge. Lucas has nearly started drooling when he first saw it. He never had much of a sweeth tooth before so he blames the baby for it, claiming they've probably inherited it from Eliott.

He's just about to ask if someone wants a coffee or a tea when suddenly, he can hear his phone rings where he left it earlier in their bedroom. He makes a move to get up but his boyfriend beats him and jumps to his feet.

"I'll go get it!" he tells Lucas who smiles back at him and mouths a quiet _thank you_.

"Someone is totally spoiled," Thomas teases with a smirk before drinking what's left of wine in his glass.

But he doesn't even get to defend himself as Eliott beats him to, grinning over his shoulder as he walks into their bedroom.

"He loves being babied!"

"Not true!" he tries to argue back as he feels himseld blushibg but a look at his parents-in-law's face is enough to tell him they aren't believe a single word of what he just said.

"Don't worry," Julie adds, shaking her head before motioning at her husband. "He can speak as much as he wants but when I was pregnant, he barely let me do anything in the house! I was even forbidden from doing the dishes!"

Thomas let out a dramatic gap but when he opens his mouth, Eliott walks in, worry written all over his face as he keeps talking on the phone.

"Tell her we're here if she needs anything. And I mean, anything!"

He pauses for a second, letting the other person speak and then he nods.

"Thank you for calling, Basile! Take care of her! Good night!"

Silence falls over the apartment as he hangs up and sighs before handing Lucas his phone. He looks down and takes a breath before breaking the news.

"Daphné's mother died today."

 _Oh_.

"Poor girl!" Thomas says, shaking his head. "So young. She's your age, Lucas?"

The younger boy nods and leans back into his chair. It's not possible. Daphné may be secretive on her personal life but had her mother been sick, she would have told them. At least he thinks so but suddenly, he isn't so sure anymore. An accident?

"Was she sick?" Julie wonders, thinking the same. "Was it an accident?"

But Eliott just shrugs as he shakes his head and sits down. He wraps an arm around Lucas' waist and pulls him as close as the chairs allow them, rubbing his bump.

"I really don't know," he explains to his parents. "She never told us anything about her life at home. We didn't even know she had a sister until a month ago."

They both raise their eyebrows at that but neither of them say anything. To lift up the mood a little, Thomas stands up and gets the cake out of the fridge before cutting slices for everyone while Lucas makes himself and Eliott tea and pours two coffees for his parents-in-law. The chocolate does help lifting back the mood and half-an-hour later, they're back to playing the dices games they always play whenever they have dinner together.

However, Lucas can't stop thinking about Daphné's mother. Or rather how she makes him think of his own. She still doesn't know he's pregnant. He hasn't seen her in over two  
months and back then, he didn't even know he was pregnant, let alone showing. He talks to her every week but he always find excuses to not go and visit her anymore. He had even lied to her about the reason why they had to move, pretending there had been cockroaches in one of the apartments of the building and that he didn't want to risk getting infested too.

He does feel bad about it but he's terrified of telling her the truth, that she's going to be a grandmother. She might have easily accepted he was gay but a little voice in his head is telling him everyday it won't be that easy this time and that voice sounds like his father's. He tries to mute it everytime they speak. He gathers all of his courage but at the last time, he gives up and doesn't tell her. He can handle her being disappointed or even angry at him but should she say something bad about the baby, he doesn't think he could take it.

What just happened to Daphné, however, makes him rethink those last few weeks. Should something terrible happens and his mother dies tonight, she would die without knowing he's pregnant and for Lucas, that thought is even worst than to risk having her say something about his little monkey.

He loves her and he knows she loves him back. She wouldn't dare say something bad about the person Lucas loves the most in the entire world with Eliott. That's not like her. If she was in the middle of a crisis, maybe, but she would regret her words the second she would be herself again.

Their relation is far from being perfect and they're still healing from some old wounds but he's lucky enough to still have her while Daphné doesn't anymore.

He's still absolutely terrified though but he wants to tell her. He will tell her. He just needs to find the courage to do so.

As always, Eliott knows something is wrong. He waits for his own mother to be out on their small balcony for a cigarette and his father to be in the bathroom to turn in his chair to face Lucas. He cups his face, his thumbs softly stroking his cheeks and pulls him closer so their foreheads are pressed together.

"You okay?" he worries, brushing their noses together.

Lucas doesn't answer though and buries his face into his boyfriend's neck, wrapping his arms around Eliott's waist. The older sighs and kiss the side of his head as he starts rubbing his back.

"No matter what," he whispers quietly, squeezing Lucas, "remember. No matter what, we're dealing with it together."

Together. Together. Together.

_April 18, 2020, 6h21_

Eliott freaks out when he wakes up the next morning. He's alone in bed and the sheets beside him are already cold. This just isn't like Lucas to wake up this early in the morning, especially since he got pregnant and he started to sleep more. He should have asked him more questions the night before. He could tell his boyfriend wasn't feeling so good after the call from Basile. Even his parents felt it if how tightly they hugged him when they left was anything to go by.

He quickly rolls off their bed and grabs his t-shirt from where he threw it on the floor when he went to bed. He puts in on and stumbles out of their bedroom into the living room, looking for Lucas. Before he can panic too much though, he finds him. The door leading to the balcony is unlocked and the curtains are pulled back. Eliott sighs in relief and walks to the door before stepping outside. Just like he had guessed, his boyfriend is there, sitting down on one of the long chairs, his eyes lost over the city. It's freezing out there and all Lucas has is one of the blankets they always leave on the couch for cuddling during movie nights. He looks so deep within his thoughts he doesn't even react to Eliott getting out of the apartment or closing the door behind him.

The older boy carefully approaches Lucas and slowly kneels down next to the chair before laying a hand over Lucas' thigh. He doesn't jump or looks startled. Instead, he finally takes his eyes away from the horizon and look at Eliott who's heart breaks a little at how tired and sad his boyfriend looks.

"Can I sit with you?" he asks, squeezing the boy's thigh, reminding him he's right there.

Lucas slowly nods and moves a little forward to give him place to sit behind him. He also takes off the blanket off his back, shivering when the cool morning air hits his skin, and hands it to Eliott who throws it over his own shoulder. Then, he squeezes himself in between Lucas and the back of the chair and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him against his chest, covering the two of them with the blanket. He nearly jumps when he feels how cold Lucas' skin is against his but before he can asks for how long has he been out here, Lucas speaks.

"I woke up at 3 in the morning and I couldn't fall back asleep," he admits, making himself comfortable in Eliott's arms. "All I could think of was Daphné and her mother."

Eliott nods and rests his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder, running his hands up and down his arms as he waits for him to continue which he does after a moment.

"I haven't told my mom," he confesses out loud, looking away into the horizon again.

The older boy had guessed that. Every time he tried to bring it up to the subject, Lucas would start talking about something else.

"I'm scared of what she might say about me or about the baby but now, with what happened to Daphné, I can't stop thinking if something happens to her and I still haven't told her and she-

"Lucas!" Eliott abruptly cut him off when his boyfriend starts hyperventilating, his chest heaving with every word he says.

He quickly sits up and unwraps his arms a little from around Lucas, giving him room to breathe. He rubs the younger boy's bacm and gives him his hand to hold as he waits for him to calm down. It takes several minute but eventually, Lucas' breathing and heartbeat are back to now and he collapses into Eliott's embrace, looking even more exhausted now.

Eliott sighs and moves them so they're now properly laying on the long chair and tightens the blanket around them, protecting them from the cool morning air. He kisses Lucas' forehead and rests his own head on top of his.

He wants to promise the younger boy it will be fine and that his mother won't be disappointed but he doesn't want to make a promise he might not be able to hold. Depending on how she's doing, her reaction can go to both extremes.

"I can't tell you how it's going to go with her," he whispers quietly after a moment, "but if you want me to come with you, I'll go. If you want to do it by yourself, whenever you're ready, it's okay too. This is your decision, Lucas, and no one is going to take it from you."

His boyfriend is silent so Eliott takes it as he will think about it but then, Lucas slowly tilts his head back, looking up to him. He still looks as exhausted but there's something else now in his eyes. Something that looks like hope.

"You'll come with me?"

And the older boy, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly.

"Whenever you'll be ready, just tell me," he promises his boyfriend, brushing their noses together.

He waits for a second before speaking again.

"For now though, minute by minute."

"Minute by minute," Lucas agrees as a small smile finally appears on his lips and Eliott can't help but kiss them softly.

Soon, his boyfriend's stomach will rumble and Eliott will offer to go make them breakfast only to burst into laughter when Lucas will give him an offensed look. Then, he will correct himself and offer to go put in the oven the two breakfast casseroles they still have in their freezer to which Lucas will agree. Then, they will spend the day watching movies together, cuddled up under blankets with Eliott's hands never leaving his boyfriend's bump.

But in this minute right now though, they are going to watch as the sun rises over Paris and enjoy each other's presence.

_April 20, 2020, 7h44_

On Monday morning, Lucas is feeling better thanks to Eliott who spent the weekend taking care of him. He still hasn't taken a decision about when to tell his mother but when the facility called him the day before to tell him she wasn't doing too well, he figured it wasn't going to happen this week so he pushed it into the back of his mind and reminded himself of their mantra.

_Minute by minute_

He's got other things to do anyway on Monday, he and the grew gathered together to find Daphné and support her through it but they run into Lola instead. Lucas never talked to her before that day but their short interaction leaves him with a bitter taste. As awkward as Basile is, he doesn't deserve to be brushed off like that when all he was trying to do was to be there for his girlfriend's sister. Then, he asks her where Daphné is and her answer gets Lucas' blood pumping.

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

But before he can think of saying or doing something stupid, Yann and Arthur who both know him by heart pull slightly on the back of his jacket and shake their heads. Thankfully, he doesn't have to argue as Alexia spots Daphné walking in their direction and they meet her halfway. Lucas, however, can't help but glare as he walks by Lola.

They end up skipping class that morning and end up at the same park they always go to. They sit down underneath a tree into the grass, all hundled up close. At first, they make Daphné talk about it. It could be good to let it all out but she answers their questions vaguely and doesn't look like she wants to go into details of what happened so instead, they start to take her mind off it and try to make her laugh.

Before Lucas forgets about it, he takes his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick message to his boyfriend.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _Don't worry if school calls to say I'm not in class. We skipped because Daphné wasn't feeling well and we're at the park now. I love you_ ❤

A few seconds later, his message is seen and Eliott replies.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝🎨  
 _Thank you_ ❤ _I love you too. I love both of you_ 🦔🐒

He puts his phone back into his pocket and looks back up as Emma finishes the story she was telling about how a woman walked into her grandmother's funeral by mistake, absolutely sobbing, thinking it was her neighbor's. She only realized it when Emma's grandfather started to talk about his late wife.

They all start laughing and even Daphné smiles a little but it only lasts for a second before she reaches for Lucas' hand and squeezes it.

"There was something I wanted to ask you," she says as more tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

He puts his other hand over hers and smiles.

"Anything you need!"

"Could you play the piano at the funeral?" she asks, biting down on her lip as she visibly tries to hold back a sob.

And Lucas is lost for words. He wasn't expecting this and he isn't sure he's comfortable with it. To be the center of attention, to have everyone stare at him. Beside, they will be in a church and he knows what church thinks of homosexuality but also of unwed pregnant people. But it's for Daphné so he's willing to do it.

"Of course," he answers, nodding, "but are you sure your father or anyone won't have a problem with me being-"

"No!" she cuts him off, vigorously shaking her head. "I promise you no one will say anything!"

"Okay then," he says, giving her a smile as he squeezes her hand, "then I'd be honored to do it."

She tries to smile back at him but she lets out another sob and Lucas pulls her into a hug which everyone immediately joins. That's when it hits him. Eliott had told him so the day they had found out he was pregnant.

_Remember that no matter what you choose to do, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone into this. I'm here. My parents will be too. Our friends. We will all support you. I swear._

He doesn't know how his mother will react and it's pointless to think of everything that could go wrong. This, right now, is what matters the most. They're a family. Not just him, Eliott and the baby but their friends too. They've already started to call themselves uncle and aunt. So no matter what happens with his mother, he's going to be okay. They've got his back.

_April 20, 2020, 23h02_

Eliott is exhausted by the time he gets back home. Nothing terribly bad happened today but it was just one of those days where it felt like everything was getting on his nerves. He just couldn't focus on his classes. He understood his teachers' words, but it felt like they weren't making any sense. Then, right as he was about to head back to the apartment after his last class of the day, his boss called him, asking if he could come in as his coworker was sick. As he and Lucas need all the money they can get, he said yes but his shift turned out to be extra boring. With not a single customer in sight, he had tried to work on his script but he didn't got a word out. He hasn't been progressing as well as he had expected.

Unlike what Lucas thinks, his problem isn't a lack of inspiration but rather to find the proper words. He knows exactly the story he wants to tell, he has known from the minute his teacher had told them they had to make a movie before the end of the year. He wants to tell the world his and Lucas' love story, how the younger boy had made his universe turn on its axis, how he had brought life and light into Eliott's darkness. Lux & Obscurus. Light and dark.

But he's struggling to find the right words. All those things he wishes he had told Lucas. He just got to find them. He needs it to be perfect.

So after such a long and exhausting day, all he wants is to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and talk a little with their baby before falling asleep but as always, things don't go the way he expected them.

As soon as he opens the door of their apartment, he isn't greeted by silence or the TV playing but rather by one of his favorite sounds in the entire world. Lucas is playing the piano. He doesn't know what caused him to play again but Eliott thanks his lucky star up there for it.

He closes the door behind him as quietly as he can and walks into the apartment. Lucas has his back turned to him, all of his attention to the keys he's pressing. He's so deep within his little bubble that he probably didn't even hear Eliott coming in.

Despite how terrible he had feeling not even two minutes ago, the older boy can't stop himself from grinning widely as he leans against the wall and watches as his boyfriend keeps playing and he feels himself tearing up a little. It's not a song he has heard before and yet, although he can tell it's not perfect, it sounds wonderful.

He can feel his heart swelling up with how much he loves Lucas. That little spiky hedgehog who bumped into him on his first day of school and proceeded to turn his world upside down. Who made him fall in love just by playing the piano the first time they hung out together. Who Eliott had hurt over and over again but still ran across Paris to find him when he needed him the most. Who Eliott tried to let go of so Lucas could have the life he deserved but then made it clear he wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, he knows what to write. Just like that. It really is that easy. Why did he even try to come up with something else when the answer was right there all along. The final speech of the movie.

"Because all of this doesn't matter!" Eliott had said over a year ago in the common room.

"It doesn't matter?" Lucas had repeated, trying to look like he was done with him but the older boy could see the truth in his eyes.

_Because if you're not here, then it's not worth it. I've been alone for years and I thought it was for the best but it's not. Because we barely know each other but I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life. Because I love you. Because I don't want to be scared anymore and I don't want to wait._

"Since I met you, you're all that matters," he had said instead, not wanting to scare off Lucas.

Eliott suddenly can't stand the distance between them anymore. He crosses the living room with long, quick steps and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, startling him a little and immediately buries his face into Lucas' neck, one of his favorite place in the world.

"Hey?" the younger boy greets him, sounding worried. "You're okay?"

Eliott nods quickly and pulls back to look at his boyfriend, still smiling widely.

"I am! I really am!"

He can tell Lucas still isn't convinced so he quickly adds before pulling him into a kiss.

"I will finish my script. Thanks to you!"

_April 24, 2020, 16h44_

Eliott is feeling uneasy when he walks into the church. He never was comfortable with religion and even less with death. He was 6 when his maternal grandfather had died and the day of the funeral, he had thrown such a tantrum, crying and shaking and yelling, that in the end, it was such out of how he usually was that his mother had agreed for his father to stay home with him. They had spent the afternoon watching movie and it was that day he had first watched "The Kid", his father's favorite movie. Then, he had gotten older and he couldn't throw tantrums anymore whenever a great-aunt or a distant cousins of his parents died so he went to the funerals, but he was so nervous he made himself sick in the end. And finally, after his three suicide attempts, his parents had stopped asking him to come to funeral but he wants to be there for Daphné so he takes a deep breath and walks down the aisle. He shakes her father's hand and kiss her forehead while Lucas is hugging her tightly.

Then, he spots Lola standing by herself and walks up to her, trying to offers his condolences to her but then she asks him why he's not with Lucas and that unlike them, she and Daphné aren't fucking each other so Eliott backs off. He knows everyone deals with grief differently so if she's using anger to cope, it's fine. He just doesn't want it to be directed to him so he goes back to Lucas and holds his hand a little tighter than usual when they take their seat. His nerves are back now but as always his boyfriend smiles right back at him and squeezes his hand.

_It's okay. I'm here. It's okay._

This helps him stays calm while the younger boy has to go in front of the church. He has mastered the song through the week and now it's perfect. Those who weren't crying already start and Lucas lifts his head up for a second and his eyes meet Eliott's who nods and gives him a reassuring smile.

_It's perfect. Don't worry. It's perfect._

Then, once the song is finally over and Lucas comes back to him, breathing gets a little easier for Eliott. But it doesn't last long. Daphné breaks down into tears during her speech and Lola has to step in to finish it. That's when Eliott realizes her anger is not just her dealing with grief but actually runs much deeper.

He feels even worse as he and Lucas are making their way to their apartment later. The afternoon brought back some things he had buried deep inside him while trying to forget them. So much negativity. Anger. Resentment. Death. But those aren't things he wants to be thinking about anymore.

"Hey?" Lucas says as he pulls on his jacket, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You look worse than you did while we were on our way there."

Eliott just shrugs and sighs before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They're at the bus stop, waiting for theirs to get there. He closes his eyes and brings his hand up, laying it over Lucas' belly, slowly rubbing it.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lucas wonders before kissing the older boy's forehead and covering the hand on his abdomen with his own.

He wants to pretend he's just having a bad day, he knows his boyfriend won't pressure him into telling any more, he doesn't want to remind Lucas of that dark part of himself he's been getting better at controlling but that is still there. However, he promised himself to not hide things from him anymore, that he wouldn't let his insecurities guide him anymore, that he would get better not only for Lucas and the baby but for his own sake too.

"I talked with Lola," he admits, sighing as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Okay," Lucas says, nodding. "What did she said?"

"It's not what she said that matters but how she was. So angry. At everyone. It was like it was consuming her."

His boyfriend hums under his breath and waits for him to continue.

"It just reminded me how I used to be before I met you but that's not all."

He opens his eyes and straightens up. He looks into Lucas' eyes and finds exactly what he expects. Some worry but also love and understanding. No annoyance or disappointment. He uses the hand that is not rubbing his boyfriend's belly to push back some hair out of Lucas' face and sighs.

"And everything the priest said about death, heaven, hell, well it also reminded me of how close I got to die those three times."

He spots a tear in the corner of the younger boy's left eye and softly brushes it away.

"I'm not saying I'm considering it again," he quickly adds, not wanting Lucas to worry. "I mean, I don't think those thoughts will ever truly leave for good, they're part of me at this point but today made me realize just how much I don't want them to come back anymore."

He gives his boyfriend a soft smile as he bumps their foreheads together.

"I don't want to lose what I've got right now. You. The baby. Our friends. Our place. My job. I can't lose this."

He knows it might not make as much sense as it did in his head but then Lucas finally smiles back at him and softly brushes their noses together before pulling him into a hug.

"Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute."

Just as they're saying this, their bus arrives and leaves but they still haven't moved from the bench. There will always be another bus after but this minute right here, there's only one of it and Eliott no longer wants to waste it thinking about death.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had promised more of the grew, more of Eliott, Idriss and Sofiane together and alternate scenes from season 6 and here it is 😊❤💜 It's actually one of the chapters I liked writing the most and I hope you will like it too 🥰❤
> 
> Now I need your opinions. I thought of a special way they could say goodbye to high school (Something we were robbed of in the show). However, it's also super cheesy and maybe a bit cliché 😅 so will you forgive me if I decide to do it? And before you ask, it's not the proposal everyone was thinking of. It really is something that would include the whole grew as well as the other characters we know and love such as Mika, Lisa, Idriss, Sofiane, etc.
> 
> As always, a million thank you's for your kudos and comments and overwhelming support 🥺❤🥺💜🥺 I sincerely hope I can keep delivering the content you deserve and that I won't disappoint you ❤💜❤
> 
> Please enjoy this one and tell me what you thought ❤

_April 25, 2020, 6h48_

Eliott wakes up alone again on Saturday morning which worries him. Everything was good when they went to bed the night before. If anything, he was the one who was still feeling a little bit off so why would Lucas leave the warmth of their bed so early? Before he can call out for him though, he hears a sound he hasn't heard in about a month, since Lucas' first trimester ended.

"Fuck!" he swears as he quickly rolls off the bed and nearly runs to the bathroom.

Just like he had expected, he finds his boyfriend on his knees, gripping with a dead grip the toilet as he empties his stomach into it. Eliott sighs and immediately kneels down behind Lucas as he slips one hand underneath his t-shirt, rubbing soothing circles on his back while he reaches for his hair with his other hand, pushing it back so the younger boy don't vomit all over it.

Eventually, Lucas has nothing left to throw up and he collapses back into Eliott's welcoming arms who immediately tightens them around him and squeezes him. He kisses the side of his head and blindly reaches up next to him for a handtowel. He nearly rips it while trying to get it off the handler and hands it to his boyfriend who wipes his mouth before closing his eyes.

"This is not nice, my little monkey," he scolds as he lays his hand over the younger boy's belly. "I thought you were done with making Papa sick!"

Lucas groans and Eliott tightens his arms around him.

"Sorry," his boyfriend sleepily apologizes, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," he whispers softly, brushing his nose with Lucas' cheek. "Don't you dare apologize! Haven't you learned yet I love taking care of you?"

He nonchalantly shrugs, causing Eliott to smile a little as he keeps rocking him slowly in his arms. He waits until his boyfriend's chest is no longer heaving before slowly getting up, pulling Lucas up with him. The older boy turns on the water in the sink and halfway fills up the glass they leave there before handing it to his boyfriend.

"Just rinse your mouth. Don't swallow."

But something likes mischief suddenly flashes over his eyes and the corners of his lips even twitch up. Then, Eliott hears him mumbling.

"You love it when I swallow usually."

Eliott can't help but roll his eyes. At least, that means his boyfriend is feeling better already. Lucas spits out and does the same thing another time before drinking what's left of water. He sets the now empty glass on the vanity and buries himself into Eliott's embrace who sighs happily and hugs him tightly.

Eventually, it's Lucas who pulls back just enough to tilt his head up and looks into Eliott's eyes.

"I guess that means we're back to you babying me?" he concludes with a shy smile.

The older boy nods, his own smile widening as he leans forward, bumping their foreheads together.

"We are!" he replies, not even bothering to try to hide how happy he is with this turn of events.

Lucas buries his face back into Eliott's neck and sighs happily. He's silent for a moment before he speaks again.

"Can we go see my mother tomorrow? I think I'm ready to tell her."

"As if I would rather be anywhere else," he says, kissing Lucas' forehead.

_April 26, 2020, 13h29_

Lucas doesn't think he has ever been this grateful for Eliott's clothes before. He doesn't want for his mother to notice his now unmissable baby bump as soon as she'll see them so he stole one of his boyfriend's largest hoodie when he got dressed that morning. It might not totally hide his belly but it makes it less obvious than his own clothes do.

As calm as he was while they were in the bus leading to the facility, it's when they reach the hallway leading his mother's door his nerves come back and hit him full force. Eliott must sense it as he stops walking and pulls him into a tight hug. Lucas sinks deeper into his arms and closes his eyes, trying for his breathing to mirror the older boy's.

"Remember?" his boyfriend whispers when he pulls back, cupping Lucas' cheeks. "Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute," he agrees, nodding as he blinks back some tears.

Eliott waits for him to completely calm down before intertwining their fingers together and squeezing them. Hand in hand, they cross the few feets left and Lucas knocks steadily on the door.

He can do this. He's got his boyfriend. His parents-in-law. Their friends. He can tell her.

_She loves you._

This time, it's not his father's voice he hears in his head but his own and he can feel himself smiling. He can do this.

His mother seems pleasantly surprised when she opens the door and finds them both standing on the other side.

"Lucas!" she exclaims as she pulls him into a hug.

He's relieved she's happy to see him. However, he doesn't allow himself to tightens his arms around her too much, not wanting her to feel his bump before he gets to tell her. She also hugs Eliott tightly and he gives Lucas a reassuring nod over her shoulder and the younger boy smiles back him, absently laying a hand over his belly but he hastily drops it when she lets go of his boyfriend and motions for them to come in.

Lucas used to feel guilty about having to put her into a facility. What kind of son was he if he couldn't take care of his own mother? It had taken him a long time but eventually, he had made peace with it. The nurses and the doctors there were doing a wonderful job and his mother was happy. That's what mattered. She even had her own private room which, last summer, he and Eliott had helped her decorate. They had been allowed to paint the walls as long as it was nothing too bright or aggressive. She had picked a light blue shade, saying it reminded her of a cloudless sky on a hot day of summer. She had also asked Eliott to paint a little hedgehog.

"You really did pick the perfect animal for him!"

The calm color soothes him a little as they walk inside and he takes a look around. Not much has changed since the last time. Her plants have grown a little and his childhood pictures are still hanging on the wall. He can't help but wonder if she has somewhere a spare frame as he brought with him a copy of his scan. That's when Lucas decides to not beat around the bush and go straight for it.

"Mom," he starts off, taking a deep breath, "there's a reason why I haven't visited you lately."

She looks surprised and gives him a small smile as she takes his hand.

"You had to move again and you have your bac coming up soon," she says, her smile not faltering even for a second. "It's normal that you didn't have time."

But he shakes his head and looks down. He can feel Eliott stepping closer to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. _I'm here._

"That's not just it," he explains, looking back into her eyes. "Something happened. We weren't planning for it but it's a good thing and we're both very happy about it."

Before she can say anything, he lets go of her hand and reaches for the bottom of his hoodie and lifts it. He had chosen to wear underneath it something tighter, a white t-shirt he knows that is hugging his bump, making it unmistakable for what it truly is.

She gasps and he braces himself for the worst.

_How could you?_

_Why weren't you more careful?_

_I'm so disappointed in you!_

_You'll have to get married!_

But none of it ever comes. She just looked shocked and he wishes she could do anythung but just stand there and stare. His panic must be showing as suddenly she smiles at him before pullingmy him a tight hug and he can hear Eliott sigh in relief behind him

"Oh boy," she tenderly whispers and Lucas feels himself tearing up.

"You're not too disappointed?" he can't help but ask, clutching at her shirt but she shakes her head.

"Surprised, yes," she admits, "and I wish you had waited until you've been married and slightly older but I love you and I'll always support you."

It's not the total, no comments support they had received from everyone so far but he'll take it. It's still a hundred times better than the first case scenario he had allowed himself to imagine. Eventually, she pulls back and she gives him a reassuring smile before hugging Eliott then.

"I promise I'm going to take care of them both," Eliott adds and Lucas could never mistake that tone. He's crying too. "I'm going to protect them with everything I've got, I swear."

Finally, the weight he's been feeling in his chest since last Friday is finally lifted off and he now breathes a little easier. They're okay.

When they finally leave an hour later, the copy of Lucas' scan is hanging on the walls. She didn't have any spare frame for it until she decided to take out the picture of one of them and not just any. Her and Lucas' father on the day of their wedding.

"I don't know why I've been holding on to it," she explains as she rips the picture in two then four, then eight. "But now, thanks to you, I've got something much more beautiful to hold on to."

_April 28, 2020, 20h48_

Since he got his Eureka moment last Monday, Eliott's brain feels like it's been boiling. Now that he's got everything figured out, he needs to write it all down. The sooner the script will be done, the sooner he will submit it to his teacher, the sooner he will film it, so the sooner he will surprise Lucas with it. He already knows his boyfriend will cry once he sees it, he would have done so even if he hadn't been pregnant.

That's why he had decided to bring his laptop at the videoclub to keep working on it during his shift. He feels like it has progressed more in a single week than through the six previous ones.

"I still don't get why you won't use Polaris," Lucas once told him after he had found him writing at their kitchen at 3 in the morning. "The scenario is already all written."

But Eliott had just smiled and reached for his boyfriend's hands, intertwining them the same way they had done before their first kiss.

"I don't need to make it," he had whispered, his lips brushing with the younger boy's. "I lived it."

The kiss afterward tasted like the salt of Lucas' tears as he had started crying as soon as the words were out of Eliott's mouth. Pregnancy was making even more emotional than he usually was which and Eliott had to admit he was fond of seeing this more vulnerable side of his boyfriend but he also knew what it meant. Every emotion is enlightened, bad or good. He can only imagine what it's going to be like the day Lucas will get angry…

Thankfully, it had been a quiet evening so far and Eliott had managed to write a full page. It has been over half an hour since the last customer when the bell above the door finally rings again. He takes off his mouth the pen he had been biting down on and lifts his head to greet whoever might have walked in.

Usually, there's three major archetypes of customers. Couples who are looking for something to watch during a cosy movie night, parents with their kids who are after Disney or Pixar's most recent release or those who want something not too mainstream. However, those two guys who just walked in aren't part of any of those three categories but rather a fourth one. His friends.

"Hey!" Sofiane greets him, fist-bumping him, quickly followed by Idriss. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he admits, shrugging as he closes his laptop. "There's no one here tonight so I was working on my script."

They both groan out loud and rolls their eyes, causing him to laugh out loud.

"You're seriously still calling that a script?" Idriss wonders, pointing to his laptop. "I'd call that another occasion for you to show to the world how much you love Lucas."

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," Eliott says, still laughing.

The two other boys snort while Sofiane playfully slaps his shoulder, telling him to never change.

"Seriously, you have an idea of when you will film this? My boss wants to know when he can schedule me to work?"

"Mine too!" Idriss adds as he leans against the shelves next to him.

"Hmm," Eliott starts as he takes his phone out of his pocket and opens his calendar. "I've got until the 15th to submit my script to my teacher and then she told us it could take up to two weeks to correct everything and give them back to us so probably first week on June."

"Good for me!" Sofiane confirms while Idriss just smiles and nods behind him.

He's only got to find his actors now. Once he'll get the green light from his teacher, he will go recruit people in the drama class he has been often teamed with through the year. He'll also be put in contact with someone from the editing course. Another crew member for the filming would be a luxury but he can also make it work with just the three of them, just like he used to when they were making movies in Idriss' backyard. He holds the camera, Sofiane the microphone and Eliott directs. This will be just like the old times!

"Now!" he snaps out of his thoughts and claps his hands together. "You want to watch something?"

Idriss immediately agrees, high-fiving Eliott over the counter and starts looking for a movie while Sofiane smiles but sighs as he shakes his head.

"You're going to get fired one day if you keep making movie nights here rather than work."

But before he can defends himself, Idriss comes back running and grabs Eliott's jaw in his hand, squeezing his cheeks with his thumb and his index, making him look like a fish.

"With that face?" he teases, smirking. "I don't think so! His boss fucking caught him and Lucas in the basement two weeks ago. They said they were storing DVDs but he just walked away, not wanting to hear anything. Never mentioned it after either. He can't fire him. He's the reason why 95 percent of female customers and probably a good 15 percent of male customers come here rather than move into the twenty-first century! Last week, that girl straight out walked right into the door because she was too busy staring at him rather than pay attention to where she was going."

Snorting, Eliott pushes his hand away and massages his sore jaw.

"Remind me to never tell you anything next time," he groans but Idriss just shrugs, looking smug.

"Wait! Your boss caught you and Lucas?"

Once again, he doesn't even get to open his mouth before Idriss beats him to it.

"And it's not the first time! I'm sure it's even here my goddaughter was conceived!"

There it goes again…

"Don't you mean my godson?" Sofiane tries to correct him, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy.

As they start arguing again, Eliott sighs and buries his face into his hands. He can tell it's going to be a long evening...

_April 29, 2030, 19h04_

On Wednesday night, Lucas and Eliott finds themselves at Arthur's place. They haven't gone there since they had helped him and his mother move in over a month ago but now that every box had been unpacked, he had decided it finally was his turn to host a video games night.

Over the years, some things had changed, Lucas had started dating Eliott who had became the fifth member of the gang while recently, weed had been banned in Lucas' presence. However, others stayed the same such as-

"You fucker!" Basile yells out, slapping Yann's shoulder. "A blue shell, man! What did I ever fucking do to you?"

But he's so busy screaming that he doesn't notice Eliott and Arthur who both drive past him and the older boy drops at the perfect moment a banana behind him, sending Basile flying off into space. Mario Kart really does test friendship.

In the end, Yann is first, Arthur second, Eliott third while Basile finishes fifth after Peach caught a golden mushroom at the last moment and managed to outrun him barely a second before he crossed the finish line.

Since they can only play up to four players, there's always one who has to skip a turn and this time, it was Lucas who was perfectly happy to just cheer for his boyfriend. The game before, he had finished last so his bruised ego had required some time to heal.

He's sitting on the left side of the couch. Next to him, Eliott and on the farthest right, Arthur. Yann and Basile are down on the floor. This is the kind of moments Lucas wouldn't trade for anything. He can already imagine a sixth player joining them soon, probably sitting on one of their uncles' lap to distract them while Lucas and Eliott win every time.

"Lucas? Lucas?"

Startled, he jumps and realizes Eliott is handing him his controller as it's his turn to play.

"Sorry," he apologizes, taking it. "I went somewhere."

His boyfriend chuckles and lays his head on Lucas' shoulder, his big hand coming to rub his bump.

"I know where you went," he quietly whispers, low enough only for Lucas to hear him over the sounds coming from the TV. "If it's a girl, we're going to dress her up as Peach."

"And as Luigi if it's a boy," Lucas agrees, smiling as he covers Eliott's hand with his own.

Only a few more weeks and they'll know for sure. They've already agreed on Steffy and Xavier for names. Steffy Lallemant-Demaury. Xavier Lallemant-Demaury. They both have a nice ring to it. It's Eliott who had picked Xavier which was only fair considering Lucas was the one who had suggested Steffy.

As always, Yann chooses Luigi, Arthur picks Daisy, Basile is Wario and Lucas stays loyal to Yoshi. For the cup, as usual, it's the one who doesn't play who gets to pick it.

"Fuck!" Basile swears out loud while the other boys, beside Lucas and Eliott groans. "I always get fucked over at the beach level and I lose my advantage."

But the rule is the rule and he has to choice but to accept it. The first race begins and right from the beginning, Yann takes the lead, followed closely by Lucas who is second and Basile, third. Arthur miss his first jump making him fall last.

The first lap ends and Lucas throws a red shell at his best friend, earning himself the first place as he starts the second lap.

"That's how we're doing this Lulu?" Yann states as his character finally stops spinning. "Sorry, Eliott but you're going to raise that kid by yourself because I'm about to exterminate your boyfriend!"

Still comfortably nestled in Lucas' neck, Eliott giggles and squeezes his arms around the younger boy. Little does everyone but the two of them know, Eliott always choose this cup as it's actually the one Lucas prefers but they aren't about to tell them that.

They are getting shocked by the lightning Arthur just caught when it happens. It's weak, almost unnoticeable at first, but Lucas does feel it, like a small flutter inside him. He puts the game on pause, causing the uproar of his friends but he doesn't care.

"What the fuck are you doing bro?" Arthur yells out, leaning forward to look at him but he freezes when he sees the expression on Lucas' face.

"You're okay?" Eliott worries, straightening his back. "Lucas?"

"I-I," he starts off as his face breaks into a smile. "I think I can feel them moving."

"What?" Yann, Basile and Arthur scream at the same time while his boyfriend's features soften, making him look in awe.

He gets even closer to him and lays his other hand next to the first one and slowly rubs his belly.

"You're sure?" he asks and Lucas nods, trying to hold back some tears.

They will never let him live this one down if he starts crying right now.

"It's not a kick, but it's like they're rolling around."

Eliott's smile widens even more as he leans down, his lips hovering Lucas' bump.

"Hey little monkey," he greets them softly. "It's Daddy! Papa just told me you had started moving. Already practicing? You remember? Grandma swears you're going to be a kicker because I was one too."

Silence fall through the apartment and even the boys keep quiet, letting them enjoy this moment. At least, for a little while…

"I'm sure it's a boy! Basile proudly declares after a minute. "My godson, Basile Junior is moving for the first time during video game night to warn us he's going to beat us all once he gets here."

But Yann snorts.

"My goddaughter is certainly not going to be named Basile Junior! Beside, she will kick all of your asses but I will remain the champion!"

This time, it's Arthur who punches his shoulder.

"I'm with Basile on this one though. My goddaughter is going to blow all of us away including me but that's because she's going to have us wrapped around her finger like the little princess she's destined to be with how spoiled she'll be!"

They all start laughing and Lucas playfully rolls his eyes at that. Boy or girl. Good or not at video games, their baby is going to have the best uncles in the world.

_April 29, 2030, 22h58_

It's late when they finally go back home, much later than they usually do. They both have classes tomorrow, early in the morning and yet, they're nowhere ready to go to bed anytime soon but it doesn't matter how tired they will be. Tonight was absolutely worth it. They had known it could happen anytime now but neither of them was still prepared for that. Their baby, their little monkey, Lucas finally felt them move for the first time. It's still way too early for Eliott to feel it too but it feels like such a big step he's just as happy as if he had felt them kick.

They're walking down the street leading to their apartment. Eliott has an arm around Lucas' shoulder, keeping him close, while his boyfriend is holding on to his waist. The sky is clear above their head and the moon is beautiful. It really does feel like a perfect night and he can't help but pull his boyfriend into a kiss, giggling against his lips.

"I love you!" he states just because he can and because he does love Lucas so much his heart feels like it's about to explode.

"I love you too!" the younger boy replies, grinning widely as he slips his hand into the back pocket of Eliott's jeans and squeeze his ass.

Right as he's about to comment on it though, both of their phones vibrate at the same time, probably a message in the group chat. Lucas is faster than him though and pulls out his phone.

"Basile wants to know if we're up for another game night on Friday," he reads out before looking up to him.

Eliott sighs and looks down to his feet, biting his lower lip. He still isn't absolutely sure of how will his boyfriend react to this.

"There's this urbex party I wanted to go to actually," he mumbles.

But when he looks back into the younger boy's big blue eyes, they are filled with love and understanding. Why has he ever thought he would judge him for that?

"Guess I'll have to beat those losers on my own then," he teases as he starts typing back his reply.

Suddenly, an idea flashes through Eliott's mind and he grabs Lucas' hand, making him stop.

"What?" he wonders, looking up from his phone.

This is it. The moment Eliott has been both dreading and dreaming of.

"Or you could come with me to the party," he offers, smiling shyly at his boyfriend. "You've told me you wanted to see how it was."

"You wouldn't mind?" Lucas asks before correcting himself. "I mean, you don't have to bring me with you. If you want to go there alone, it's fine too."

And Eliott knows in this moment that he really wants Lucas to go with him. It's time to show him another part of himself, one he has kept hidden because he didn't want Lucas to worry or to think that maybe he was having an episode. He wants to show Lucas all of him.

_May 1, 2020, 22h17_

"What do you think?" Eliott asks as they walk up the stairs of the hippodrome. "You like it?"

Lucas looks around them, looking absolutely in awe and the older boy chuckles, remembering his own first party. He pulls him closer and kiss the side of his head.

"It's fucking amazing!" his boyfriend states, grinning from ear to ear. "Basile is going to freak out when-"

But then he stops talking and his face falls.

"I just, I mean," Lucas stutters, blushing. "He would freak out if he-"

And Eliott understands exactly what he means. He would like to tell the boys but he won't if Eliott doesn't want him to. The older boy just shakes his head and chuckles.

"You'd like to try it once with them?" he wonders, smiling. "It would be cool to bring them with us to do urbex someday. I know a few spots they would like."

The smile Lucas gives him is worth more than all the money in this world.

He starts introducing his boyfriend to some people when he can feel someone staring at him. He looks over Lucas' shoulder and sees Lola sitting around a fire with two boys and two girls he remember seeing in other parties before.

They walk up to them to say hi and before he even knows what's going on, one of the girls is nearly ripping his arm off while trying to pull him with her to where her scooter is parked. He hears Lucas and the others chuckle as they try to catch up with them.

Focusing with all of them talking at once is hard and his ears are starting to feel like they're buzzing. He has never talked with them before today and he guesses they've been wanting to talk to him and never had the guts to before they saw he knew Lola.

But then, when he finishes his tag, he barely has time to stand up that the girl the scooter belongs to, Jo he thinks, jumps into his arms and he suddenly isn't so comfortable anymore. He may be a tactical person but he never does something like that before making sure the other person is comfortable with it. Her behavior doesn't seem to surprise her friends who laugh but Eliott doesn't think of it as funny. Especially when he looks at Lucas and sees something flashes in his eyes he doesn't like at all. He opens his mouth to say something but his boyfriend is already walking away and Eliott panics.

No. Not right now. Please. No.

He knows the younger boy has insecurities and this won't help him at all. He must be wondering if this is why Eliott used to hide Urbex from him, if girls always launch themselves at him like that. Fuck! Had he been in Lucas' place, he would probably be glaring at the girl hard enough for his stare to pierce a hole through her skull. He still remembers the way he used to look at Chloé before he got with Lucas.

He puts Jo down as quickly as he can without throwing her on the ground and chases after Lucas. He can hear her and her friends calling out after him but the whole world can fuck off right now. All that matters, all that ever matter since he met him is his spiky hedgehog. And their little monkey.

Lucas has already walked inside the building when he finally catches him. Pregnant or not, he really does run fast. He's leaning against one of the walls in an empty corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks absolutely angry and Eliott can't blame him. He knows what it must have looked like.

"Lucas," he starts off, having no idea of what to start with, "I'm so terribly so-"

"Stop!" the younger boy interrupts him, fuming. "I don't want to hear any excuses! Just tell me one thing!"

He takes a deep breath and takes a step into Eliott's direction. Tonight was supposed to be fun, he was supposed to bare himself entirely to Lucas, he was supposed to-

"Does Basile knows he's no longer your number one fan? his boyfriend asks seriously before his poker face cracks and he suddenly bursts into laughter, causing Eliott to sigh in relief.

"Fuck you!" he exclaims with no venom as he throws his head back. "Fuck! I thought you were jealous!"

This only makes him double over in laughter and Eliott joins him. They laugh and laugh until their chests are heaving and there's tears in their eyes.

"Of her?" Lucas adds, grinning. "Please! She reminds me of how creepy Basile used to be with Daphné when he started crushing on her."

They both slowly calm down and their eyes met.

"She isn't my type anyway," Eliott shrugs, smirking.

"And what would be your type, king Otteli?" Lucas teases, taking another step forward.

The answer comes as naturally as breathing.

"Short brunettes with big blue eyes and hair like an hedgehog's spikes. Must know how to play the piano, must not mind having sex covered in paint and must be 18 weeks pregnant with my baby."

His boyfriend smirks as he steps even closer to him.

"That's awfully specific," he comments, tilting his head to the side. "You're sure you're going to find someday someone who fits those criteria?"

Something pass between them and they're both leaning toward each other, their lips meeting passionately in the middle. The kiss is heavy and a bit messy. Eliott's hands come up to cup Lucas' face and he finds himself pushing is boyfriend against the wall behind him. The younger moan when Eliott slips his tongue inside his mouth and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

They keep kissing until they run out of breath and they have to pull back. They're panting against each other's mouth, their cheeks are flushed and their lips all swollen, making them look like an absolute mess.

"Here's what we gonna do," Lucas suggests once his breathing allows him to speak again. "We're going to back outside to show that girl who you belong to and we're going to enjoy our night! I'm not letting your hyperactive 16 years old groupie ruin our plans."

Eliott finds himself smirking and he quickly nods. His boyfriend seems satisfied with his answer and then he's pulling him into another kiss, as messy as the first one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day/night guys ❤❤❤ 
> 
> So for this chapter, we're exploring Lucas' insecurities 😌 Yes, they have already talked about it but I believe it's important to show they're not just going to disappear like that.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all of you guys' comments 🥰❤🥰❤🥰 I'll never say it enough how much it means to me.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think 💜💜💜

_May 2, 2020, 3h52_

The night has been amazing! Lucas was a bit apprehensive of going to his first Urbex party. He didn't want Eliott to believe he wanted to babysit him, he really just was curious to see how it was and he wasn't disappointed. His boyfriend even agreed to bring the boys with them once to see how it was. He also was agreeably surprised to discover the older boy's was pretty much Urbex royalty.

"Srodulv first and now Otteli," he hadn't resisted teasing him a little. "What's next?"

However, amongst king Otteli's people, he had a less pleasant surprise. As funny as it was at first to see them looking up to Eliott and following him like little ducklings, he got soon annoyed with it when he realized how oblivious one of them, Jo he thinks, could be about Eliott not being interested into her. She even had the guts to ask for his number later in the evening while Lucas was right there.

And now, they are ending the night with one of his favorite activities. He's on his hands and knees with Eliott thrusting into him from behind. The only sounds in the room are their moans, the slapping of skin on skin and the rustling of the sheets underneath them.

Lucas gasps loudly when Eliott's cock brushes against his prostate and he throws his head back. He can hear his boyfriend chuckles as he leans over, pressing his chest on Lucas' back.

"You feel so good," he mumbles against Lucas' spine, kissing his shoulder blade. "So fucking good!"

And the younger boy really isn't above begging at this point but right as he opens his mouth to do so, it happens.

Eliott who has been holding on his hips until now suddenly moves one of his hands, resting it over Lucas' bump. Since he started showing, his boyfriend had barely been able to keep himself for having his hands all over it but he had never touched it during sex though. Until now. And Lucas hates it.

"Pull back!" he gasps out loud, his eyes snapping wide open. "Please!"

Above him, Eliott freezes for a second and then he immediately does as he asks, pulling out carefully. Lucas sighs in relief and can feel himself tearing up. He leans forward so he's resting on his elbows and lets out a sob as he buries his face into his hands.

"Shit!" his boyfriend swears as he collapses next to him and rolls onto his side. "Fuck! Lucas, I'm so sorry! I hurt you!"

And the younger boy really does try to shake his head and tell him that no, he didn't hurt him but all he can do is let out another sob as Eliott wraps him a bone crushing hug. He kisses every inch of Lucas' face he can reach and runs his hands all over his back, rubbing soothing circles as he keeps apologizing over and over again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers against Lucas' hairline. "I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

Still crying, he nods weakly and allows his boyfriend to keep holding him. The thing is, he doesn't know why he's reacting like that. Eliott just touched his bump. He must have done thousands of times before tonight. Never during sex though. Slowly opening his eyes, he looks down between their bodies and sighs deeply. He's 18 weeks now. Nearly halfway through it and it's showing. His bump is growing a little more each week. It's now only a matter of days, weeks at most before Eliott stops finding him attractive. Especially when he's having girls as skinny as Jo drooling over him all the time.

The thought only makes him sob harder and his boyfriend tightens his arms around him and keeps kissing his face and apologizing while he did nothing wrong.

_May 2, 2020, 7h03_

Eliott feels like absolute shit the next morning. He barely slept, unable to get out of his head the way Lucas sobbed in his arms until exhaustion took over. He hurt him. He may not have done so on purpose but he feels guilty. He should have been more careful, more gentle. He may not be able to take back what he's done but he can take care of him now.

That's why Eliott quietly sneaks out of their apartment and makes his way to the nearest coffee shop which they often go to. They're regulars at this point so that doesn't surprise him when the woman at the counter recognizes him.

"Good morning Eliott!" she happily greets him, smiling but then she frowns when she notices that he's alone. "Lucas is not with you?"

He shakes his head and sighs.

"He's not feeling so good," he admits which isn't totally a lie. "I want to apologize and he loves your croissants so much I thought-"

She smiles at him again and raises her hand, making him stop talking.

"Don't say anything else! I've got your back!"

He nods and the corners of his lips twitch up slightly as he waits for her to do their usual orders. She memorized it after their first three visits which had impressed them both. When they had asked about it, she had just smirked and told them it was an habit.

Eliott and looks around. It's an old place but they both like the cosy ambiance there. It's never full but he has never seen it empty either so the business must be doing good.

"There you go!" she happily states as she sets down in of him a bag filled up with the usual pastries they take as well as a tray with two cups in it. A sickeningly sweet tea for Lucas and a café au lait for himself. He smiles back at her and reaches into his pocket for his wallet but she just shakes her head and pushes his order his hands.

"It's on the house this morning!" she states and right as he opens his mouth to argue, she continues. "It's not negotiable! I remember what it's like to be 17 and pregnant and how much I would have wished to have a boyfriend who gets up early on a Saturday morning to get me tea and croissants."

He's at lost for words so he nods and smiles which seems to be enough payment for her.

"Just promise me to not stop coming here," she asks as he picks up from the counter the bag and the tray. "I really want to see the baby when they'll be born!"

"I promise!" he assures him and she pats him on the shoulder before turning around to do something else.

He makes his way back home quickly and Lucas is still asleep when he gets there. Eliott kicks off his shoes and hangs his jacket behind the front door and sneaks into their bedroom. He sets their breakfast on the nightstand and carefully lays down behind Lucas, hugging him tightly over the covers his boyfriend is still cocooned in and kiss the back of his neck, causing him to stir up a little.

"Hmm?"

"I brought breakfast," Eliott whispers against the younger boy's shoulder.

Lucas groans a little and rolls onto his back, looking right into Eliott's eyes.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you," he apologizes, pushing back off his boyfriend's face a strand of hair. "I'm so sorry."

But Lucas smiles and cuddles up to him.

"I forgive you," he immediately assures him, brushing their noses together. "Stop apologizing. You didn't hurt me. I was just being a bit too emotional and I got overwhelmed but you didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

But then he frowns and gives Eliott a questioning look.

"Did you brought those chocolate and almond croissants I love?"

And the older boy can't help but giggles as he pulls him into a soft kiss. He doesn't know what he did to deserve Lucas but he's so damn thankful he did.

_May 4, 2020, 7h53_

"Happy birthday!" they all scream as they pull Daphné into a group hug.

Lucas understands she isn't in the mood to celebrate it this year and it makes him wonder what he'll do for his own in July. By then, he will be 28 weeks along. Near the end of his second trimester. How is he even going to feel like at this point?

But he's pulled out of his thoughts when three assholes walk past them, mocking Lola and this time, he speaks before Yann or Arthur can try to stop him.

"What's your problem? Turn around!"

He's had enough of the school's idiots. No one ever said something to him right to his face since the word got around he was pregnant but he's gotten looks and heard things behind his back.

Then, they see the girl Lola slapped and Lucas can't help but snort.

"Who the fuck wears a neck brace after a slap?" Yann wonders out loud.

"I didn't even have one after my accident," Arthur reminds them.

There isn't much left to say afterward. They each hug Daphné again and when it's Lucas' turn, he kisses her cheek and takes her hand before laying it over his bump.

"Little monkey says they're sorry for you not being able to feel them yet but they say they love you and they can't wait to meet you!"

She giggles and squeezes him before pulling back. Basile wraps his arms around her and she leans into his embrace, causing everyone to smile at them. Yann then walks up to Lucas and wrap his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He smirks at him before rubbing Lucas' belly.

"Speaking of the monkey, when are they due?"

"First week of October," he announces, grinning as he lays his own hand next to Yann's.

But right as Imane opens her mouth to say something, Arthur beats her to it and shake his head.

"Nah! My goddaughter is going to get here by September 30, right on time for my birthday!"

Lucas rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Wait?" Alexia exclaims as a smile takes over her face. "It's a girl?"

"I'm sure it's a boy," Emma states, nodding.

There it goes again. Yann, Arthur, Alexia and Imane say it's a girl because, apparently, Lucas is carrying high while Daphné, Emma and Basile are convinced it's a boy because, as Basile puts it.

"My grandmother used to say that she had kept a beautiful skin through her pregnancies because only had boys and look at Lucas! He could be in a magazine"

They're still debating it when the bell for the first class rings, putting an end to it. They part ways and Lucas starts to make his way to class with Imane, Alexia and Arthur who smirks as he wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Now that we're just between the actual brain of the grew," he whispers motioning to the two of them as well as the girls, "you can tell us. It's a girl, right?"

They really aren't about to give up on this.

"I'm only having my big scan in two weeks," he explains for the fifth time, trying to look annoyed but failing.

_May 6, 2020, 20h28_

The scent hits Eliott as soon as he gets home from his shift at the videoclub. He would recognize that scent anywhere but he had never expected to smell it here in his own apartment. Grinning, he quickly kicks off his shoes and throws his backpack behind the door before walking into the kitchen and his smile widens even more when he gets the visual confirmation. Lucas is sitting at the counter with a plate of muffins in front of him but not just any muffins.

"You didn't!" he exclaims in awe as he walks around the counter to stand between Lucas' legs.

"I did!" Lucas confirms, giggling as Eliott cups his cheeks and lets out a sound that could only be described as a squeal of joy. "I knew it would make you happy so I called your father and I-"

But Eliott has already heard enough to love his boyfriend even more and crushes their lips together. They're both now smiling so widely they can't even kiss properly. It's messy but it's perfect, just like them.

"Have I ever told you you were surprising?" he says as he soon as he pulls back, bumping their foreheads together.

"A few times already but I don't get tired of hearing it!" he teases before pulling him into another kiss, this time threading his fingers through the hair on Eliott's nape.

They keep on kissing until they run of breath but the older boy keeps his boyfriend close enough for their noses to brush against each other.

"I love you," he whispers for the thousandth, maybe millionth time since he met Lucas, he would never say it enough anyway.

"I love you too," Lucas whispers but Eliott can see in his eyes something's wrong.

He doesn't get to ask what's going on as his boyfriend's face turns serious for a second and then his eyes flicked back and forth between Eliott's face and the place next to him.

He sighs and his expression turns an annoyed for a second, scaring the older boy because he has no idea of what he did.

"I don't want any comments, Demaury! I mean it!"

It's all he says before he takes one of the muffins and takes the paper mold off it. He takes a deep breath and them bites into it. Eliott is holding his own breath, waiting for a reaction when, finally-

"Fuck!" Lucas swears out loud through a mouthful. "It's really good!"

And although he clearly told him he didn't want any comments, Eliott can't help it.

"Told you so!" he teases as he takes one for himself.

A few minutes and a picture of the plate sent to his mother later, Lucas' phone rings and they both laugh when they see the caller ID. The younger boy accepts the call and immediately puts it on speaker mode.

"Hi Julie!" he happily greets his mother-in-law, trying to hold himself back from laughing even more.

"Blueberries and bacon!" she states, in shock. "What did he do? Tried to blackmail you? Did he threaten you?"

And once they manage to explain her it really just was a craving he had, she swears out loud.

"That baby really is a Demaury then! I'm so sorry for what you and your stomach are about to go through these next few months, Lucas!"

After their snack, they take a light dinner and end the evening sprawled on the couch with "Finding Nemo" playing on the TV. Lucas says it's what the baby wants to watch and Eliott can't say no to this so he giggles and tightens his arms around his boyfriend. Then, it happens.

When Marlin finds out all of the eggs are gone, Eliott can't help but lays his hand over Lucas' bump, rubbing it softly, wanting to protect his own baby but the younger boy tenses in his arms so he immediately removes his hand. It takes a few seconds but Lucas eventually relaxes and that's gets the older boy to think.

His boyfriend never had a problem with him having his hands over his belly all the time. Not until Friday night. When he touched it while they were having sex. Is that it? Is Lucas feeling uncomfortable now? Is he having second doubts about the baby? No. He wouldn't. Eliott knows his boyfriend is irrevocably in love with their baby. No. It's something else. Maybe Lucas is feeling insecure about his body. That could explain it.

"Lucas," he tries to say," do you-"

"I'm going to go make popcorn!" his boyfriend suddenly decides, standing up before making his way to the kitchen.

Eliott pauses the movie and sighs. He can hear Lucas rummaging through the pantry but he knows it was an excuse. He can't force him to talk about what's wrong, but the older boy is worried.

_May 7, 2020, 18h05_

The next evening, Eliott is convinced he was right about the younger boy feeling bad about his body. This morning, Lucas woke up before him for a change and showered without waiting for him which is all the confirmation the older boy needed because he can count on one hand how many times his boyfriend has done that since they started dating.

He doesn't know what to tell him to not make the younger boy feel even worse but he also can't let the things the way they are right now any longer.

To take his mind off it, he tries to work on his script but he's back at not being able to get a single word out which only increases his stress. He's got until next Friday to submit it to his teacher and it's done yet. It's his final project of the year and counts for over half of his final grade. He needs to pass this class.

Sighing, he closes his computer and lays his head on his crossed arms on the counter.

"Fuck!" he swears under his breath as he can feel a headache starting.

"Is that a curse word I hear? I thought I had raised you better than that!"

Startled, he jumps and looks up, finding himself staring at his father who's smirking down at him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"What?" he asks Eliott, looking offended. "Can't a man just visit his son at his workplace to see how he's doing?"

But Eliott knows better than to believe him. He can see the bag from a fancy chocolate shop his father is holding. To this, he adds the bouquet of pink lilies and the movie on the counter he undoubtedly wants to rent and he can't help but smirk.

"You fought with mom and now you want her to forgive you," he states, leaning back into his chair, stretching his arms up above his head. "Chocolates, I guess filled with vanilla cream, her favorite flowers and Blade Runner."

His father's face falls and he slams both items on the counter next to the DVD before pointing a finger at Eliott.

"I seriously hope your boy is going to be as much as a little shit as you are!"

"It could be a girl," he reminds him, still smiling as he tilts his head to the side. "The scan is only in two weeks."

That makes a devilish smirk appears on his father's lips.

"Then it's even worse! Your grandfather used to tell me boys were easier to raise than girls because with a boy, you've only got one dick to keep an eye on while with a girl, you've got to check all of them."

And suddenly, they're both bursting into laughter and his father playfully pats Eliott's shoulder. That does sound like something his grandfather would say.

"I'm just messing with you," he reassures him, smiling. "There's no parenting book in the world that can actually teach you how to raise a kid. You spend nine months reading them and then you see your baby for the first time and suddenly, you forget everything you've ever read and you're just as lost as if you had been told you were going to be a father five minutes ago."

He sighs happily and Eliott looks down, finding himself smiling at the image.

"I can't wait," he admits as he looks back up at his father. "I know we're young but I'm really happy it's happening."

"But?" his father presses on. "I can tell there's something bothering you."

So Eliott sighs and tells him everything. How Lucas panicked during sex on Friday night, how he sobbed into his arms for several minutes before falling asleep, how he tensed up yesterday when he tried to rub his bump, how he didn't shower with him. When he's done, he exhales deeply and his father smiles softly at him.

"Your mother did the same when she started to show with you. He just need you to remind him you still love him even though his body is changing."

"And what do I do? I know I should talk to him but I can't find the right words to tell him."

"What did you do when you started dating and you didn't know what to tell him?"

He drew. It must shows on his face he found the answer as his father smiles and playfully ruffles his hair.

A few minutes later, he's alone again and he reaches into his bag for his sketchbook and his pencils. If that doesn't fix things with Lucas, he doesn't know what he'll do. He's barely started his first drawing when his phone vibrates. He can't help but smile when he sees the message though, feeling like this is a sign.

 _From: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
 _Surprise party for Daph tomorrow at 19:30? You're in?_ 😊

_March 8, 2020, 19h42_

Manon and Charles aren't together anymore. Lucas guess he and everyone should be sad their friend is heartbroken but all he feels is relief. He really was an asshole and as much as he likes Manon and wanted her to be in the baby's life, he also really didn't want Charles to be in it.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," she sighs as she buries herself into Mika and Lisa's arms who haven't let go of her since she has walked into the apartment.

Lucas smiles and rubs his bump while Mika keeps being his dramatic self and dramatically clutches at his chest.

"I can't believe it either! My kitten is going to have a kitten!"

"I can," Lisa comments in her usual monotone voice. "With the amount of fucking they've done when he was still living at the apartment, it was only a matter of time."

The younger boy snorts and playfully rolls his eyes before walking away from his former roommates, still cradling his bump. They may be a pain in the ass, but sometimes he miss them and now he's just been reminded on why he only miss them sometimes.

The other girls are on the couch with Daphné but Lucas can tell she isn't exactly pleased with the party although he doesn't know why. Everyone seems to be having fun except her. Arthur and Mika are signing by the balcony while Eliott and the boys are in the hallway, talking. He makes his way over to them and his boyfriend grins widely at him and cups his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.

Despite the week they've just had, he finds himself melting against him and eagerly kissing him back. He has missed the older boy. He misses his touch too but the last time he has touched his bump on Wednesday night, he couldn't help but tense. Their little monkey has been moving a little more each day, probably missing their Daddy's touch too.

"Hey," Eliott whispers, smiling against his lips.

"Hey!" Lucas greets him back, bumping their foreheads together.

Before Yann and Basile can give them shit for overdoing the PDA, they pull back from the kiss but his boyfriend wraps an arm around his shoulder, keeping him close as they turn back to their friends who are already planning the next game night.

"We have to do it at yours!" Basile insists. "You've still haven't had your housewarming party!"

"Last time we had one I got pregnant," Lucas reminds them, snorting.

"But you can't get pregnant again!" Yann teases, smirking.

The three other boys burst into laughter while he just rolls his eyes. He isn't completely against it, especially now that all boxes are finally unpacked and the walls have been decorated with Eliott's drawings. They just need to talk first. He supposes it's only a matter of time before his boyfriend notices if it's not done already.

_March 8, 2020, 20h19_

Eliott is coming out of the bathroom when he once again spots Lola standing by herself in the kitchen so he slowly approaches her and tries to make conversation. She's not as rude as she was at the funeral but she's still cold and says the people she was with last Friday aren't her friends.

"Just like you," she comments in a mocking tone. "You're always hanging out with your boyfriend's friends so you must not have some on your own."

And that's not true. It had taken him some time to see it but he's part of the grew. They aren't just Lucas' friends but his own too. He knows that now and he loves them. He wouldn't trade them for anything.

"You're wrong!" he tells her, shaking his head. "They're my friends as much as they're Lucas'."

But the snort she gives him in return says a lot about how she's not believing him but he doesn't need her to. Before he can goes back to Lucas though, the younger boy walks up to them innocently and leans on Eliott's side as he asks them what they're talking about.

"The party from last Friday," Lola answers as the older boy takes a look at his boyfriend who's absently playing with his hair.

He doesn't miss the way his eyes flicker between Lola and his own body and Eliott feels his heart breaking a little. Can't Lucas see how beautiful he is? How he's been literally glowing for the last few weeks?

Once again, before he can do anything though, the younger boy excuses himself, saying he needs some air, and goes out on the balcony, closing the door behind him and that's enough for him. Eliott also excuses himself and runs to the living room when he quickly takes his sketchbook out of his backpack and joins his boyfriend outside.

Lucas is leaning against the wall, looking at the city around with one hand absently rubbing his belly. Eliott allows himself to smile before he leans on the wall next to the younger boy who doesn't even react. Sighing, he lays his hand next to Lucas' and rubs his abdomen.

"We need to talk, I think," he states and his boyfriend nods slowly, still not looking at him. "I thought this could help you understand some things. I wanted to surprise you with it later but I think you need this now."

He hands Lucas his sketchbook who takes it, flipping it open to the first page and his breath hitches. Eliott knows the drawings by heart so he doesn't need to look at them. What he wants is to look at his boyfriend.

The first drawing is one of an hedgehog now sporting a little bump cooking in a kitchen while a raccoon sitting at the table is looking at him with hearts in his eyes.

The next one depicts the same two animals showering together. The hedgehog is making a shampoo mohawk to the raccoon who has both of his paws rubbing his lover's bump.

The third drawing show them slow-dancing in a room surrounded by other animals representing their friends. The hedgehog has his arms around the raccoon's waist who is holding on to his neck, their foreheads pressed together. In between them, once again, a baby bump, bigger than in the previous two.

They're by themselves again in the fourth and last drawing. The hedgehog is standing up with his paws in the raccoon's fur who who is on his knees kissing the even bigger bump.

There's tears in Lucas' eyes when he turns around to look at Eliott who gives him a soft smile before leaning forward, brushing their noses together as he resumes rubbing Lucas' bump through the fabric of his grey t-shirt.

"You're beautiful, Lucas," he tells him, not taking his eyes off those big blue ones. "You're glowing. It's our baby who's growing inside you. Our little monkey so of course you're going to gain some weight. The opposite would be worrying."

The younger boy tries to look down but Eliott uses his free hand to tilt his head back up.

"Don't you dare think you're any less beautiful to me than you were when we first met," he declares, his smile widening a little. "You take my breath away whenever I look at you. I still can't believe it's our little baby there inside you."

His smile widens a little as he continues.

"I really don't care at all about how the people around me. I only have eyes for you and for your little bump. In case it wasn't obvious, I love it."

Lucas slowly nods and the corners of his lips twitch up a little, causing Eliott to pull him into a soft kiss but before they can deepen it, they hear loud cheering as well as whistling. They pull back and find the boys waving at them through the patio door, all smiling widely, looking visibly quite happy.

"Wanna go back in?" the older boy suggests, smiling, offering him his hands to take.

"Yes!" Lucas accepts but rather than to intertwine their fingers together, he steps in front of Eliott and lays both of his hands over his bump.

They don't leave it for the rest of the night. They even find their way underneath his t-shirt, directly rubbing the stretched skin and later, once they go home and fall in bed together, they stay there even after they've gotten naked and Eliott is buried deep inside Lucas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> Hey guys ❤ As mentioned above, there will be some homophobia in this chapter as like I had said before, Lucas is now clearly showing and some people are assholes so he will have to face judgment but all will be well in the end. You know me, I don't do heavy angst or misery porn 😌
> 
> Also, today, I'm officially taking bets abouts our little monkey. So, boy or girl?
> 
> You're probably tired of me saying this but thank you so, so, so much for your support and comments ❤💜❤💜❤ they mean the world to me
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think ❤❤❤

_May 9, 2020, 9h17_

Lucas doesn't believe in heaven but he's sure that if it exists, it must be feeling like this. He's in bed with Eliott, they haven't let go of each other since the party last night. They fell asleep tangled up and woke up the same way this morning. There's no urgency, no rush. They're just lazily making out, mapping each other's body with their mouth and their hands but it's not foreplay for morex they're reconnecting after having spend the last week at odds with each other.

He's propped up one elbow, his hand buried into his boyfriend's hair, half laying over Eliott with his other hand pressed over the older boy's ribs. Eliott is comfortable on his back, one hand on Lucas' neck, guiding the kiss while his other is gently rubbing circles on his bump in between them. The sheets have long fallen off their bodies and the sun is filtering through the curtains, bathing the room in golden light.

Suddenly, he can't help but burst into giggles and pulls back from the kiss. Underneath him, his boyfriend's smile widens as he soon giggles too, his thumb stroking the younger boy's jawline.

"You look happy," Eliott whispers tenderly, like to not break that little bubble they created.

And Lucas nods, sighing in contentment. He is. He truly is. Deep down in his bones. He's even willing to bet that out of all the Lucases in all the other universe, he's the happiest one.

"I am," he admits, smiling as he pulls his boyfriend into another kiss.

No more words are spoken for several minutes afterward, both of them too lost in each other's body to even think about talking. Lucas lets go of Eliott's golden brown mane to cup his cheek instead, the light stubble there tickling his palm, and he deepens the kiss.

Now that they have dealt with his insecurities, although he doubts they will ever completely go away, he wants to focus on the future. Their future. Only one more week and a half until they get to see their baby again. Hopefully, they might also find out the gender. Three months ago, he never would believed it.

Five minutes, two hours or an eternity later, they pull back from the kiss and Eliott brushes their noses together as both of their faces break into a smile. Lucas' arm is getting sore from supporting his weight so he lays on his side and his boyfriend does the same so they're facing each other. They close their eyes and press their foreheads together.

"Eliott?" he wonders after a moment of blissful silence.

"Hmm?"

"When's the first time you thought of having kids with me?"

But the older boy doesn't answer so Lucas opens his eyes only to find his boyfriend already looking at him, a large grin on his lips.

"When you told me you were a carrier," he admits as he reaches up to push back a wild strand of hair out of Lucas' face. "As soon as you told me, I knew it was what I wanted in my life."

Lucas still remembers this conversation. They had just helped Manon move into the apartment next to the flatshare and for the first time since the morning after their first kiss, they had intimacy. They had fallen into bed, both giggling and suddenly, he couldn't keep it for himself anymore. He would never forget the smile his boyfriend had given him back then after he had broken the news to him. Now he knows why.

"You?" Eliott asks him, returning him his question.

"Our first morning together," he shamelessly admits, smiling. "It was way too early to even think about that but I already knew you weren't just a crush."

The older boy smiles back at him and then they're both leaning in, meeting in the middle. Lucas throws one arm around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer as he keeps stroking his stubble while his boyfriend buries one of his hand into Lucas' hair, the other rubbing his bump in between them.

He can't help but think back of this February morning. So much and yet so little has changed since then but he knows one thing for sure. This time, when he'll wake up, Eliott will still be there. He knows it.

_May 10, 2020, 13h39_

The next day though, he's the one to leave the apartment but not because they had an argument or because he needs to be alone. Eliott's deadline is coming on Friday and Lucas knows it's stressing his boyfriend as his script is not finished yet so to let him focus, he decides to spends the day out with the boys. However, he promises Eliott to be back home for dinner.

"Work well," he asks before kissing him goodbye."

"I promise," the older boy assures him, smiling before he leans down and kisses his bump. "And you, little monkey, be nice to your Papa while you're out there having fun with your uncles and your aunts. Don't give him too much trouble."

And Lucas giggles as buries his hands through his boyfriend's hair and pulls him into another kiss, then one more and another. He really doesn't want to go but Eliott needs to focus on his movie so if that means he has to go out for a few hours to let him work, he can do it.

He meets his friends in Mika's bar and his former roomate smiles at him when he sees him walking in. For once, he's the last one to get there. Yann and Arthur are sitting on one side with an empty chair they must have been keeping for him while Imane, Alexia and Emma are on the other. Basile has the seat the end of the table with Daphné sitting over his lap but she looks lost in her thoughts. She doesn't even react when he sits down, only looking up when he calls her name and asks her if she's alright.

"I'm fine," she answers, shaking her head as she stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

And she leaves before the girls can even offer to go with him. Everyone lets out a collective sigh as soon as she's out of earshot before Yann explains what happened.

"It's Lola. They fought again."

Sadly, at this point, he's not even surprised. At least, he's got something to take her mind off it.

"So," he starts when she comes back to their table, "what are you doing on Friday?"

"Oh!" Arthur says, grinning. "I feel like I'm going to like what's coming."

"Housewarming party!" he announces proudly, causing a round of cheers. "You in?"

Everyone, even Daphné after some pushing, agrees. This might just be their last chance to party before they have to start spending their evenings studying for the upcoming bac. It feels just like yesterday they were talking about they had six months left all together and now.

"7 weeks left," he says as he looks over all of them.

Silence falls over the table as realization flashes on their faces. This will truly be the end of an era.

"Let's enjoy them while it lasts then," Alexia says as she raises her glass.

They all follow except for Imane who doesn't drink anything as it's the Ramadan.

"Let's stop before someone starts crying," Emma teases with a wink after taking a sip from her soda. "Probably Lucas."

He flips her off and everyone starts laughing. He has gotten used to their teasing over the last few weeks. Soon after, Arthur decides they've been sitting down for long enough and they stand up to go play baby foot. The first round is between Emma and Yann against Alexia and Basile while the others settle around and starts cheering for either team. Emma and Yann are good from playing together back when they were still dating and they haven't lost their reflexes yet. They're leading 6 to 1 when four guys walk into the bar and sit down on the table next to them.

It doesn't take long for Lucas to feel their eyes on him. He's past caring for others' opinions though so he just focus on the game and rubs his bump when their little monkey starts moving. He hears them snort and laugh but decide to pay no attention to them. However, he's not the only one to notice as Arthur and Imane turn around to face them.

"You've got a problem there?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Three of them cackle while the fourth one gives Imane an amused look.

"I don't know," he answers, shrugging. "Why don't you ask your faggot friend? He's the one who's got knocked up."

But he says it loud enough to get everyone's attention as well as Mika's who stops what he was doing and goes around the counter.

"I would tell you to go get laid so you wouldn't be walking around with a stick up your ass," Arthur starts, "but who would fuck you with a face like this?"

That causes his friends to stand up as they gather close to them.

"Say that again, asshole!" one dares Arthur who doesn't look impressed at all.

But right as he opens his mouth to reply, Mika steps in, frowning at the guys.

"Easy there!" he says, trying to put some distance between them. "I'm going to ask you to leave now!"

"And you're going to kick us out?" one mocks, snorting although it makes him sound like a pig.

"If not me then the police will glad do it then!" he replies with a tight smile and the casualness of someone who is used to do this.

And in the end, they decide it's not worth the trouble and go on their way but not without yelling out another round of insults directed to Lucas, Imane, Arthur and Mika.

Once they have slammed the door behind them, everyone turns to Lucas who finally exhales for the first time since Imane talked. It's the kind he had known would come, that he had expected but his feelings are the opposite of what he had imagined. He's not sad but angry that there is assholes like them walking around judging people like that.

"Fuck those assholes!" he exclaims out loud, earning himself a round of cheers.

Part of him wish they had not gotten involved, that he could have taken care of this himself but the other part, the biggest one has accepted it's not a weakness to let other people help. It's even a strength to admit you can't do everything by yourself, that people need people.

_May 10, 2020, 18h27_

As soon as he types the last dot, Eliott lets out a victory cry and sinks back into his chair, feeling absolutely drained out but also proud. He did it! He even got a few days left to try to improve it before he has to submit his script on Friday morning but the toughest part of the job is over now. He quickly saves the document and closes his laptop before throwing his head back and closing his eyes, just breathing for a second. He was getting worried he might not finish on time but Lucas, his wonderful, amazing boyfriend, noticed and offered to leave for a few hours to let him focus on the scenario.

Lucas! Fuck! He's got to call him and tell him to come home already. He wants cuddles now. But right as he's about to get up and go get his phone where he left it earlier, the front door opens.

"Eliott? I'm home!"

The older boy grins widely and jumps off his chair, meeting him in the hallway. Lucas opens his mouth to greet him but Eliott lets out an hysterical laugh and crushes their lips together. His boyfriend squeals in surprise but quickly gets over the shock and starts to eagerly kiss him back, slipping his tongue into Eliott's awaiting mouth.

"You're in a good mood," Lucas teases after pulling back from the kiss.

"I just finished my script!" he proudly announces, grinning from ear to ear.

The younger boy's teasing expression turns into pride and his smile widens too as he gets onto his toes to press his forehead against Eliott's.

"Let me read," he asks, making those big puppy but Eliott giggles as he shakes his head.

"No!" he says as he wraps his arms around his waist. "You'll have to wait like everyone else."

His answer causes his boyfriend to pout a little.

"Don't I have privileges as your boyfriend?" he wonders, tilting his head to the side to which Eliott shakes his head again. "Then as being pregnant with your baby?"

"That's a privilege in itself," the older boy comments, raising an eyebrow at him.

Lucas snorts and try but fail miserably to stop himself from smiling.

"You really are full of yourself!" he teases, slapping Eliott's ass.

"Considering you're the one who's pregnant, it's you who was-"

But his boyfriend just giggles before pulling him into a kiss Eliott finds himself melting in.

_May 12, 2030, 23h04_

Lucas wakes up when he hears the front door opens. He had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. He had closed all lights to immerse himself he blindly reaches for his phone on the coffee table, swearing under his breath when the sudden light blinds him. He puts it back into the pockets of his sweatpants and stands up.

"Hi," he sleepily greets his boyfriend who was carefully taking off his shoes rather than kicking them off as usual.

"Hey!" Eliott answers apologetically, smiling. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

The younger boy nonchalantly shrugs before kissing him softly. Eliott smiles back against his lips and cups his cheeks while Lucas wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You had a good shift?" he asks later as they're getting into bed for the night.

"It was nice," Eliott replies as he lays down next to him so they're facing each other. "Lola came in at the videoclub. She didn't look like she was doing so good."

A few days ago, he would have freaked out and over thought this. A small part of him still does but he trusts his boyfriend. However, Eliott must sense it as his smile widens a little and he lays his hand on his bump, rubbing it gently as he bumps their foreheads together. Lucas smiles back and motions for him to continue.

"I wanted to take her mind of whatever was going on so we watched a movie together."

He doesn't need to ask what it was though. He's willing to bet it was "The Kid", the movie Eliott always watch when he needs some cheering up. That's all he wanted to do with Lola. Cheer her up because she was feeling down. Just like he would have tried to cheer up anyone who would have walked into the videoclub looking sad, even a perfect stranger. The only difference is that they know Lola.

"You're a good man," he praises his boyfriend, his smile widening a little as he cups his face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks. "And I know you're going to be such a good father."

Eliott's eyes well up with tears as he tightens his arms around Lucas who kisses him softly over and over and over again until sleep take over and they fall asleep holding each other.

_May 14, 2020, 10h44_

They're in biology class when it happens. The teacher, Madame Roy is explaining they'll review cellular reproduction as apparently, a lot of people failed the test on it.

"Surely not Lucas, Madame!" one the guys always sitting in the back of the class comments. "Look at him! He knows all about reproduction!"

The thing is, it's neither the first time someone makes a comment like that and Lucas truly doubts this will be the last either. He usually ignores those, telling himself they're not worth it but after what happened Sunday, he's done letting people say whatever they want about him. So, with one hand over his bump, rubbing it, he turns in his seat to glare at him across the classroom.

"Hey, Tom! Did you know that whenever you talk, you lower the country's whole IQ of two points?"

"Lucas!" Madame Roy scolds him.

He's disappointed but not surprised. She used to like him but since the word got around he was pregnant, her attitude with him changed and she never, not even once, said anything whenever Tom or one of his friends mocked him.

"If you were half as funny as you think you are you would still be twice as smart as you actually are!" Alexia suddenly snaps, looking angrier than Lucas has ever seen her before.

"Your ass called," Arthur adds, "it's jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth!"

"Alexia! Arthur! That's enough! I don't want to hear another word!"

But this time, it's Imane who speaks up, slapping her book on her desk.

"So what? We're supposed to let him insult and mock Lucas while you stand there and do nothing?"

That's how the four of them find themselves at the principal's office as he calls their parents to tell them what they did. Well, not Lucas' since there's a note in his file about how his father never even once returned a phonecall or an email about him and how his mother lives in a facility. He feels bad though his friends will have to face their own parents.

"Don't apologize!" Imane tells him, giving him a warm smile. "My parents will be glad I stood up to an injustice."

"So will mine!" Alexia reassures him, squeezing his hand.

"And you know my mom," Arthur reminds him, smirking. "It's going to end with her yelling at Mr. Vallès about how unfairly he treated us but especially you considering you were the victim."

The corners of Lucas' lips twitch up because that does sound like something his mother would do. He simply wishes they didn't have to put themselves in trouble to defend him.

A few minutes later, Mr. Vallès comes out of his office and dismisses them all, saying there won't be any consequences this time but that he doesn't want it to happen again.

Arthur, Alexia and Imane nods and walk away and Lucas is about to do the same when a voice in his head stops him. It's not his father's but his own. How is he supposed to eventually to teach his child to stand up for themselves when he can't even do it? So he takes a deep breath and turns back around to look at the man right in the face.

"And Tom?" he wonders. "There won't be consequences for him even though he's the one who mocked me first?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Monsieur Lallemant?"

He hadn't expected anything else from the principal who's attitude with him had changed too when he had learned of Lucas' pregnancy. He had became even more condescending with him, always looking down on him like Lucas had done something shameful.

"That by doing nothing, again, then it's the second act of bullying you've condoned this morning!"

He pulls out of his pockets one of the stickers he and the boys had taken off the walls earlier and hands it to Mr. Vallès.

"They were everywhere this morning!" Lucas explains. "But you know that already since they literally were everywhere! The doors, the lockers, the windows! It's an Instagram account basically dedicated to hating on Lola Lecomte. Go see for yourself the shit they're saying!"

Lucas takes a deep breath to calm himself because he can say something he'll regret and then continue.

"If you don't want to do anything when people say shit about me because for some reason you think I deserve it for getting pregnant, that I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to not get an abortion and to keep my baby, fine! But if even that account is not enough for you to do something, then you're just as bad as the bullies you're protecting!"

And with that being said, he walks away, joining his friends who were waiting for him further down the hallway. It might doesn't do anything or even get him in worst trouble but at least, he's got a clear conscience now.

_May 15, 2020, 15h32_

"So Eliott," Doctor Moreau starts as he sits down in front of her, "what happened since the last time we talked?"

"A lot," he admits, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "One of my friends' mother died actually the day of our last appointment and let's say the funeral brought back some bad memories."

She nods and takes a sip from her coffee before speaking.

"And have you told this to anyone?"

He explains the conversation he had with Lucas at the bus stop and she smiles proudly when he repeats how he doesn't want those dark thoughts to come back. Then, he tells her the afternoon they spent at the facility with his mother-in-law and how she reacted when she learned she was going to be a grandmother.

"It's starting to feel real now that everyone knows," he explains smiling. "Especially now that Lucas is properly showing. I get what people mean they talk about that pregnancy glow."

That makes her smile back at him and he pulls his sketchbook out of his bag, showing her the drawings he had made his boyfriend the week before.

"And then this morning I finally submitted my script to my teacher!" he proudly announces, grinning.

"Are you nervous?" Doctor Moreau wonders, tilting her head to the side.

"A little!" he confesses, shrugging. "It's my biggest grade of the year. A year ago, I wasn't even sure I would get admitted into my course so I really don't want to fuck it up! It's my chance!"

She looks at the clock on the wall and his eyes follow her. His appointment is over so he smiles at her as she walks him to the door.

"Well before you go, tell me about your plans for the weekend!" she asks him, smiling.

"Housewarming party tonight and then a lazy weekend in bed with Lucas!"

She laughs and pats his back before he walk out.

"Have fun then!"

_March 15, 2020, 20h39_

Eliott is glad when he opens the front door and sees Idriss and Sofiane waiting on the other. The first hadn't been able to get off work for their last housewarming party and he had warned Eliott he would call in sick if he needed to.

"Good evening!" he greets his two best friends, hugging them before letting them inside the apartment.

"I can't believe you knocked up your boyfriend just so you would have to move again and throw another party I could come to this time," Idriss teases, ruffling his hair as he walks past him.

Eliott waits until he's out of earshot before turning to Sofiane who's still shaking his head at the taller boy.

"How long has he been preparing this one?" Eliott can't help but wonder.

"Since before I picked him up at his house," Sofiane sighs. "It's not funny the first time so imagine after 25 minutes."

He sympathetically pats his friend's chest and joins the party in the living room. There's snack on the coffee table, some alcohol in the kitchen and music playing. This time, they weren't going to have their neighbors hate them already so they had warned them all they were having a party tonight and they had all been understanding as Lucas and Eliott never made too much noise or were disrespectful.

The ambiance is not fully in just yet but not everyone has gotten here already either. It's a matter of time before it really kicks in.

He finds Lucas by the balcony speaking with Arthur with two glasses of the virgin punch he had made earlier. Not only will he and his boyfriend get to drink something else than water but so will Idriss and Imane once the sun will have set.

He walks up behind the younger boy and wraps an arm around his waist, affectionately rubbing his bump while taking one of the glass from his hand. He thanks his boyfriend with a kiss and Lucas melts into his embrace, causing Arthur to laugh at them but before he gets to tease them, someone knocks on the door again.

"I'll go get it!" Lucas states before kissing Eliott once, twice and thrice. "So you don't miss me too much while I'm gone."

And the older boy can't help but stare at his boyfriend as he makes his way to the door, greeting Basile and Daphné there.

"You're so fucking gone for him!" Arthur teases, taking a sip of his beer. "It's both disgusting and heartwarming to watch honestly."

Eliott giggles as he feels himself blushing. It's no secret to anyone who has ever been in the same room than them for over 5 seconds but still, for some reason, he likes when people tell him how completely enamored he is with Lucas.

"And you? he wonders, tilting his head to the side. "Anything new in the love department I should know about?"

Things ended between him and Alexia but it wasn't a definitive break up. It was more about taking time to find themselves and maybe eventually find their way back to each other. Only an idiot would miss the way he looks at her when they're all together and he thinks no one is watching. He still loves her.

"Nothing yet," he says, shaking his head before looking down. "I'll wait for as long as I need for her to be ready to forgive me entirely and to give me another chance."

Eliott smiles reassuringly at him and squeezes his forearm. He knows better than anyone what's it like to mess up a relationship but thankfully, he had gotten back with Lucas within two weeks. He doesn't want to imagine what it would have like to wait for over two months.

"I've got something for you!" he suddenly declares as he pulls on Arthur's hand.

He drags him to his and Lucas' bedroom before he starts rummaging through his backpack he threw on the bed when he got home from his therapist appointment earlier.

"Ahah!" Eliott exclaims when he finally finds what he's been looking for.

He turns around and hands the other boy the DVD. Arthur raises an eyebrow at it but takes it and reads the title.

"Children of a lesser God?" he asks, looking confused.

"I watched it this week at the videoclub!" Eliott happily exclaims. "I loved it but it's been criticized for being told from an hearing perspective so I would like your opinion on it to see if I should suggest it to customers."

Arthur grins widely at him and nods.

"Thanks! I'll watch it this weekend and I'll text you after."

As they walk back to the living room and Arthur reads the synopsis on the back, the older boy suddenly resist teasing him a little.

"Maybe you could invite Alexia to watch it with you?"

Arthur snorts and look back at him, smirking.

"Eliott Demaury! Local furry, hedgehog lover, Urbex king, movie director and now matchmaker? How many more secret talents do you have?"

"Don't answer him!" Lucas stops him before he can say something.

He walks up to them and hold tightly to Eliott's waist, making the older boy smile as he wraps his own arms around him and kiss the top of his head, his hand rubbing his bump.

"Or else he will fall for you and I'm not sharing you!" his boyfriend warns him, sticking his tongue out at Arthur.

And it's now impossible for Eliott to resist any longer. He cups Lucas' cheeks and tilts his head up to kiss him. Their friends whistle and cheer around them but they're both too happy to care.

_March 15, 2020, 21h48_

Everyone is there now. The boys. The girls. Idriss and Sofiane. Lisa, Mika and Camille. Everyone they gathered along the way and who are now part of this little family they created. Only Manon is missing but if Lucas is being honest, he felt like something was broken between when she came back for Daphné's birthday. Maybe it was the way she didn't even bother coming for the funerals but does show up for a party. Even with the upcoming bac, she isn't staying in Paris. He didn't understand everything but she's going to take the exams at distance which is basically a formality for her at his point as she wants to keep doing humanitarian work. But she did changed. He guesses it shouldn't surprising after dating Charles for nearly a year.

But rather than miss the absent ones, he would rather enjoy those who are with him so he sighs happily and buries himself deeper into Eliott's arms who giggles and tightens them around him.

"I love you," he whispers and he can feel his boyfriend's smile widening where his head is buried in his arms.

"I love you too," the older boy replies before laying his hand right over Lucas' bump and rubbing it. "I love you both so much."

Only a few more days left before they can start calling their little monkey by their actual name. Lucas has his appointment on Wednesday afternoon at the clinic. Which reminds him of-

"Everyone!" he says out loud, making them all stop what they're doing. "May I have your attention please?"

It takes a few seconds thanks to Basile who was too deep into his conversation with Mika to pay attention to anything else but eventually, they pause the music and everyone is looking at me.

"So," he starts off, smiling, "a lot of you have been a real pain in both of our asses lately about the gender of the baby and who was going to be the godparents. We-"

"You finally realized your daughter deserves the best so you picked me?" Arthur jokes, causing groans of frustration from the other boys around.

"We thought of a way to choose!" Eliott explains, shaking his head. "Basically, we're going to ask you to place your bets on whether it's a boy or a girl. We'll note it all down and then, as we know you would all make wonderful godparents, we'll just pick them amongst those who guessed right!"

In the end, it's a tie and a few minutes later, the results are pinned on the fridge with letter magnets spelling out Elu.

**Boy**   
_Daphné_  
_Basile_  
_Sofiane_  
_Emma_  
_Lisa_  
_Camille_

**Girl**   
_Yann_  
_Idriss_  
_Alexia_  
_Imane_  
_Arthur_  
_Mika_

Before they resume partying though, Daphné raises her glass, getting everyone's attention.

"While we're all here, I'm going to need you to clear your agenda on June 27!"

Lucas frowns and looks up to Eliott who seems just as confused as he is but before anyone gets to ask what is she talking about, her smile widens and she explains herself.

"We all know the bac is coming soon for eight of us! And as stressed out as school makes us about it, they don't even do anything special for once it's done so I thought, why not plan something myself. It took me a while but I finally had an idea I think you will like. What about a prom? Like Americans have!"

Basile is the first to whistle and clap, agreeing and soon, they all join in, cheering for Daphné who's cheeks turn an interesting shade of red.

Prom. Lucas never thought he would go to one. Especially not while being pregnant but then again, a year and a half ago, he couldn't have even imagined himself being with a boy but life has surprised him a lot recently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the votes are 14 for a girl against 5 for boys ❤ let's see who was right today 🥰
> 
> Also TW: SEXUAL ASSAULT  
> Yes, I'm keeping the scene in question but I'm putting my own twist to it. I hope everyone will like it 😌
> 
> Seriously, I just notice how long the chapters are getting 😅 Hope no one minds...
> 
> Again, thank you guys so, so much for your comments and support❤🥰❤🥰❤this story would be nothing without you all
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think ❤❤❤

_May 16, 2020, 0h16_

As soon as Eliott had gotten the call from Lola, he hadn't hesitated before gathering Idriss, Sofiane and Daphné. He quickly explained the situation to Lucas and then the four of them ran to the hotel.

They take the elevator and stumble down the corridor, looking for the room in question. Eliott knocks on the door and as soon the guy opens, he pushes him against the nearest wall and punches him. Idriss and Sofiane follow him, holding the guy down while Eliott goes to look for Lola. He finds her in the bathroom, shaking a leaf. He quickly escorts her out of the room where she throws herself into Daphné's arms.

"I'm here!" Daphné repeats over and over again as she kisses every inch of her little sister's face. "It's okay! You're safe!"

Eliott had known that no matter the fight they had gotten into, Lola would need Daphné who would take better care of her than Eliott could. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hesitates. It's not his decision to take but he isn't comfortable with the idea of letting that guy walk away either.

"Do I call the police?" he asks, looking at Lola.

She shakes her head at first but Daphné convinces her that she might have been saved but maybe next time, another girl won't be as lucky. Lola is silent for a minute but then she slowly nods before burying her face into her sister's neck.

And as Eliott explains the situation to the dispatcher, Daphné, with tears rolling down her cheeks, reaches for his hand and squeeze it, mouthing _thank you_. So he nods and gives her a reassuring smile. It's over.

_May 16, 2020, 1h53_

After the call and the departure of Eliott, Daphné, Idriss and Sofiane, the mood had drastically changed. The music had been turned off and the beers had been traded for coffees and teas as they waited for news. Lucas was pacing around the apartment, both of his arms wrapped around his bump while Yann and Mika were following him, trying to calm him down. The girls were cuddling Imane on the couch, the four of them buried under blankets. Both her brother and boyfriend had left after all. Basile, Arthur and Camille were sitting at the kitchen table, their eyes flickering between the clock on the wall and the poker game they were barely interested in.

"I should have gone with him," Lucas declares for what probably is the tenth time in an hour but Yann and Mika both shake their head.

"Not in the state you're in, kitten," Mika repeats for, again, probably the tenth time as he keeps rubbing the younger boy's back, "now please calm down. It's not good for the baby."

Does he think Lucas doesn't know that? But how is he supposed to calm down while his boyfriend is still out there? He picks his phone out of his pocket and sighs when he sees the time.

"It's been nearly two hours! Where are they?"

"He told you the police asked him to stay there as they had to talk to him," Yann reminds him as he lays a hand over his shoulder and squeezes it. "Those things take time."

But before he can repeat the cycle again, the front door opens and Eliott, Idriss and Sofiane walk in, the three of them with their hoods up, soaking wet from the rain outside. Lucas doesn't think twice before running up to them and launching himself at his boyfriend who catches him. He wraps his arms around the older boy's neck and lets out the sob he had been holding back since they had left. Eliott immediately wraps his own arms around Lucas' waist, pulling him as close as the bump between them allows them and kisses the side of his head.

"Daphné?" Basile asks, the sound of his chair's legs scratching against the floor as he pushes it back to stand up.

"They're both safe," Sofiane reassures him. "Their father got there soon after the police did and they were going to the station to fill up the paperwork. She said to tell you she would call when she would wake up in the morning."

Now that he knows everything ended well, Lucas sighs in relief and pulls back to look at Eliott. He bumps their foreheads together as tears keep rolling down his cheeks.

"I was so fucking worried," he quietly admits.

His boyfriend nods weakly, his eyes welling up with tears. Idriss steps forward and squeezes Lucas' forearm, smiling at him.

"Your boyfriend is a hero!" he states proudly. "Punched that asshole right in the face!"

Everyone is starting to talk over the others but al Lucas can hear is the pumping of his own blood on his ears. He looks down and grabs Eliott's left hand. The skin over the knuckles has broken and there's dried blood all over them. He only notices that the older boy is shivering all over, probably cold from his soaked hoodie. So Lucas intertwines the fingers of his right hand with Eliott and pulls him after him. He grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom and brings it into their room with them before closing the door behind them. He motions for him to sit on their bed while Lucas walks up to their closer and takes his "Romance" hoodie off its hanger. He hasn't wore it in weeks so he can only hopes it still smells a little like him.

"Arms up!" he says as he comes back to his boyfriend who does as he's asked.

Lucas quickly helps him take off the black hoodie he had been wearing and throws it on the floor beside the bed as Eliott puts on the grey one the younger boy is handing him. Now that it's done, Lucas sits down next to him and opens the first aid kit. He rips open a small package containing a cloth covered in disinfectant and takes his boyfriend's hand.

"It's going to sting," he warns him, squeezing his hand a little.

Eliott sighs and closes his eyes before nodding, probably bracing himself. Lucas quickly cleans the wounds, Eliott hissing through his teeth every now and then, before bandaging his hand. Imane is the one who wants to go to med school so she could probably do it better than him but Lucas wants to be the one taking care of his boyfriend. Once it's over, he kisses the back of Eliott's hand and cup his boyfriend's cheeks, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

"How are you feeling?" he worries, brushing their noses together.

Eliott sighs again and opens his eyes. He looks completely exhausted so without giving him time to answer, Lucas kicks off his shoes and takes off the older boy's before moving them so they're laying down face to face. He pulls the covers up to their shoulders and then waits for his boyfriend to be ready to talk which only takes a few minutes.

"She was so scared," Eliott states, sounding completely drained out. "She just called the first guy she found in her repertory."

Lucas nods slowly. He can only imagine how she must have felt like.

"I don't think I can do this!" his boyfriend admits as he lets out a sob.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks as panic settles in.

"The baby," he whispers as another sobs finds its way out of his mouth. "I don't think I can protect them! And if they ever find themselves in the same situation Lola was in, I wouldn't just punch him. I would kill the guy on sight!"

There isn't much Lucas can do beside pulls him into a hug and lets him sob onto his shoulder. The younger boy sighs, his own eyes welling up with tears as he rubs circles on his boyfriend's back and runs his other hand through Eliott's hair, something that never fails to calm him.

Eventually, after some long minutes, his breathing starts to even out and his heartbeat slows down too. Then, Lucas pulls back to look at him and bumps their foreheads together.

"Listen to me," he asks Eliott who nods before slowly opening his eyes, looking at him. "I don't have a single doubt on my mind that you'll be the best possible father in the world. You may not believe it but I do and you know I'm always right."

That gets a weak smile out of his boyfriend but it's a start.

"And you don't think I would kill that guy should he touch our baby? I would push him off the window of the fourth floor."

Eliott's smile widens almost imperceptibly but Lucas does see it so he sighs happily and reaches up to cup his cheeks.

"And I know another thing for sure," he admits, nodding. "It never does any good to think too much about what if scenarios. We have to take life as it comes. Minute by minute."

He isn't expecting an answer so he just smiles tiredly at his boyfriend, ready to wait until he has fallen asleep before doing the same but then Eliott moves one of his hands to Lucas' bump and rubs it and he closes his eyes again.

"Minute by minute."

_May 18, 2020, 7h56_

As usual, Lucas meets up in the crew in the courtyard on Monday morning. Daphné still seems shaken by the events of Friday night so he hugs her a little tighter than usual and keeps her cuddled up to his side, kissing her forehead. As Arthur talks they really need to start studying now, Lucas can't help but notice the way Daphné's keeps staring down at his bump. When she notices she's been caught, she gives him an embarrassed smile, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Can I?"

He smiles and nods. The boys no longer ask before doing so but it feels like the girls are still holding themselves back. She tentatively lays her hand over his abdomen, slowly rubbing it.

"Hey there," she says as her smile widens a little. "It's your aunt Daphné talking. I know it's a lot to ask you but if you could kick right now, that would be very appreciated. I could use some cheering up."

They all burst into laughter and Lucas covers Daphné's hand with his own. He wishes his little monkey could do her that favor but he has yet to feel them kick himself and a few weeks might still go between someone else can feel the kicks.

"Isn't it so cute?" a voice that has Lucas rolling his eyes at mocks them as they walk into the hallway.

As expected, Tom and his friends are leaning against their lockers, cackling.

"I'm starting to be jealous of all the people who were lucky enough to never meet you," he says sighing.

"Oh?" Tom replies as he straightens his back and crosses the distance between them.

Before he can get too close though, Yann, Basile and Arthur put themselves between them, their heads held high.

"Why so moody this morning, Lucas? Someone didn't got fucked hard enough last night?"

Lucas can already see how it's going to end. They're all going to be sent to the principal's office while Tom will keep being his usual self. However, as if he had a sixth sense, that's the moment Mr. Vallès chooses to arrive. Lucas closes his eyes and braces himself for all of their names to be called except-

"Monsieur Carpentier! I don't know where you think you are but this sort of behavior is unacceptable in my school! I trust you and your friends know the way to my office!"

What? He slowly opens his eyes and is met with something he had never thought he would witness, Tom and the others being escorted by Mr. Vallès who looks over his shoulder and gives Lucas a tight, slightly forced smile before walking away.

"Wow!" Arthur lets out as the eight of them keep staring until Mr. Vallès is out of sight.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emma asks, tilting her head to the side.

_May 19, 2020, 21h42_

Eliott sighs as he walks into kitchen and finds a sight he had been dreading for. Lucas' hair even messier than usual from running his hands through it every two minutes, his teeth chewing on the pen he has between his lips, a now empty microwavable dinner in a plate on the counter and the kitchen table covered with books. It really is the bac season now.

"Hey!" he greets his boyfriend, taking the pen off Lucas' lips before reaching down to rub his bump. "Hello to you too!"

"Hi," the younger boy sleepily greets him, leaning into Eliott's side. "You had a good day?"

"Better than you," Eliott sighs, resting his head on top of his to kiss his hairline. "Bac?"

Lucas nods slowly and yawns, causing Eliott to smile down at his sleepy boyfriend. He hugs him tightly and sighs. He remembers his own bac the year before and he knows the next few weeks are going to busy for the younger boy and their friends. They're silent for a while, just enjoying the comfort of being wrapped in each other's arms until Lucas speaks again.

"What if I fail?" he worries, looking down. "Wouldn't it better if I dropped out of school and came back next year once the baby will be born so I can entirely focus on the exams?"

Deep down, Eliott had been expecting this conversation to happen sooner or later. He sighs and cups his boyfriend's cheeks, tilting his head up. He presses their foreheads together, brushing their noses against each other. He wishes Lucas could see how amazing, smart and talented he really was. If there's anyone in the world who can handle the bac while being pregnant, it's his hedgehog.

"You're not going to fail," he replies, giving the younger boy a soft smile, this thumbs brushing his his jawline. "You're the strongest person I know. Stubborn and passionate. Nothing stops you from getting what you want so if you focus, you'll nail those exams. Even pregnancy can't stop you!"

"But if I fail?" he repeats, his voice sounding little and strained. "What are we going to do then?"

"I failed my bac too the first time around," Eliott reminds him, his smile widening. "But I think I still did pretty well, didn't I?"

Lucas nods and buries himself deeper into his arms, causing Eliott to sigh. He knows this is only the beginning and that there will be tears of frustration shed over the next few weeks but he's going to be there to brush them away and comforts his boyfriend. He's about to add something but the younger boy beats him to it.

"I know what you'll say," he says something as he pulls back, chuckling tiredly. "Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute," Eliott approves before kissing him softly.

_May 20, 2020, 14h10_

Lucas feels even more nervous than the first time as he pushes down his pants and rolls up his shirt. 21 weeks. More than halfway through now. And it shows. His bump feels like it's growing a little bit more with each passing day and he's started to gain weight elsewhere than just his abdomen. He feels like his thighs have gotten a bit thicker while his ass feels bigger, rounder. But his obstetrician tells him his weight still is perfectly normal and it's just the baby growing and needing more space. He knows that but having it confirmed by a doctor eases his mind a little. Eliott doesn't seem to mind although, he's always rubbing his bump, kissing it and talking to the monkey all while reminding Lucas all the time how beautiful he is, how much he's glowing.

"Are they always all like this?" he can't help but tease after he laid down on the examination table and the older boy had immediately put his band back over his bump.

"Hey!" Eliott exclaims, pouting all while trying but failing to look deeply offended.

The doctor laughs and nods as she puts on a pair of gloves before covering his abdomen with gel.

"Pretty much, yeah," she says as she turns on the sonogram, "but he's still quite a case!"

Lucas chuckles and sticks his tongue out and his boyfriend but then, the woman turns on the screen and the time for teasing is over. Before moving to what he's been waiting for though, she asks him several questions. Halfway through them, she explains how she knows they both want to see the baby but as soon as they'll have seen them, it will be useless to try to talk with them.

So Lucas tells her everything she wants to know, his hand joining Eliott's on top of his bump where there's no gel while his boyfriend rest his head on Lucas' shoulder, both of them anxiously waiting. The younger boy can tell how nervous Eliott is as he won't stop running his fingers across his lips but he isn't doing much better, messing up his hair even more by running his free hand through it.

Then, finally, an eternity later, his doctor takes her wand and moves it over Lucas' belly with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Have you decided on names yet?" she wonders.

"Steffy for a girl," Eliott says and Lucas completes for him.

"And Xavier if it's a boy."

After that, it only takes a few more second for their baby to appear on screen and the younger boy can't hold back a sob. They're even more perfect than the last time, their features a lot more developed. A cute little nose, pouty lips sucking on their thumb, arms, legs. Everything about them is perfect and the doctor seems to agree as her smile widens a little but before they can even ask her about the gender, she nods.

"It looks like it's a Steffy!"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Eliott lets out an hysterical laugh as he pulls Lucas into a kiss but they're both smiling too widely and giggling too much to properly kiss.

A girl! They're having a girl! Their baby is a girl! A little princess! He suddenly feels overwhelmed and he knows the tears are rolling down his cheeks. Eliott is now crying too.

And as he keeps watching their daughter on screen, he probably wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her even if he wanted to, he can't help but think of his own father. Lucas already knows he would rather die than let him get anywhere near his baby but now he can't help but wonder about his own parenting skills. It's not like he had grown up with a good paternal figure to look up to. Sure, now he has Thomas who has been more like a father to him through the year they had known each other than his own one had been since Lucas was born. But what if his messed up childhood fucked him up too much and he can't love his daughter the way he's supposed to.

He can feel his insecurities start to creep back like a parasite to fill him up from the inside. They will grow to take as much place as they can until he will feel like he's suffocating and the voice that sounds like his dad will be back to haunt him.

_You're a fuck up!_

_What kind of a father can you hope to become when you never had one yourself?_

_You're going to fail your daughter and she'll grow up to hate you!_

But then he looks back at screen and smiles as the image of his girl who has let go of her thumb and is now moving around a little but he doesn't need the scan to know that. He can feel her. Her moves have been getting stronger lately and he knows it's only a matter of time before she kicks for the first time.

Steffy. His baby.

That's when the realization hits and his father's voice starts to fade in the background until he can't even hear it anymore. Lucas won't fail her. He already loves her way too much to ever, ever, make her go through what his own father put him through. He could never hurt her this way and lives with himself afterward.

He can do this. Eliott and him, they can do this. They'll be good at this. He knows it now.

"Lucas? Lucas? Are you still with us?"

Startled, he jumps a little and realizes he must have been out of it for a while as Eliott and his doctor are both looking at him. It seems like the examination is done as his bump has been cleaned off the remaining gel and he takes the opportunity to lay both of his hands over it.

"Sorry," he apologizes, shaking his head, "I just got lost in my own thoughts for a second."

The doctor nods and smiles before excusing herself and tells them she's going to print them a few copies of the ultrasound. As soon as she's out of the door, Eliott lays his own hands next to Lucas' over his belly and press their foreheads against each other's.

"Where did you go?" he wonders, brushing their noses together. "I completely lost you as soon as we knew it was a girl."

It would be easy to lie as he dealt with it by himself. But they're together. Through good and bad.

"I was thinking of my father," he admits as wraps arm around his midsection. "I was wondering if I would even know how to raise the baby as it's not like I had a role model to look up to when I was younger."

"Lucas," his boyfriend says as his face falls, "you-"

But the younger boy cuts him off by shaking his head and smiling.

"But then, I thought about how much I already love our daughter and there's no way I could ever treat her how my father treated me."

A little spark is back into Eliott's eyes and his lips twitch up, mirroring Lucas' own smile.

"Of course!" he confirms, sighing happily as he resumes rubbing the bump.

Lucas closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy this moment.

"We're going to be good, " he states, nodding. "We're going to be so good at this."

And he believes it. He really does.

_May 20, 2020, 19h25_

They picked up pizza on the way home and ate while watching Finding Dory. Eliott had first thought Lucas was just messing when he told him he was craving Disney movies but now he's starting to believe it. Apparently, he had made his own mother crave gore horror movies while she was pregnant with him and like she had said, the baby really was a Demaury. No. Not just a baby anymore. A Steffy. Their own little princess.

Suddenly, he's hit with the urge to talk to her so he pauses the movie causing Lucas to complain but without explaining himself, Eliott rolls them over so it's now the younger boy who's laying on the couch while he settles between his boyfriend's legs and raises the bottom of his shirt, exposing his growing bump.

He can't help but smile as he lays his hands over it, rubbing the stretched skin there. Lucas has started to tease him for loving it that much but he can't help it. It's his girl there.

"Hi Steffy!" he greets her before kissing the underside of his boyfriend's belly button. "It's Daddy! I saw you again today my princess and you're just as pretty as your Papa!"

"Eliott!" Lucas playfully scolds him as he threads his fingers through the older boy's hair.

He giggles and lays his cheek against the bump, resting his head over it as he keeps tracing patterns with his fingertips.

"I love you so much, Steffy!" he whispers to her. "So, so much! I'll never tell you enough how much I do and I can't wait to hold you in my arms for the first time this fall. There's so many things I want to do with you. Your Papa and I, we'll bring you to Disneyland. And the three of us, we'll watch movies together. We'll go on picnics.

Above him, Lucas sighs happily and they both fall silent, just letting it sink in. This fall. Only four months and a few days to go, give or take, and their little princess will be there. They have a lot of things to do, baby-proofing the apartment, buy and build furnitures, buy clothes and toys…

"I'll paint the nursery once I'll be done with my movie" he announces after a while, his fingertips still spelling out 'Steffy' all over Lucas' bump.

His boyfriend hums in approval and Eliott's smile widens.

"You have ideas already?" he wonders, causing the older boy to shrug.

"I'd like to do something special for our princess," Eliott admits, brushing his nose against the bump. "Not just four pink walls with flowers. Our daughter deserves the best."

Lucas chuckles underneath him and lays his hand over his, squeezing it.

"She does," he agrees, sighing in contentment. "And that's why I'm glad to be with you. I know you'll be the best Daddy for her."

Smiling, he turns his head to look at his boyfriend's face.

"And you'll be the best Papa."

_May 21, 2020, 12h04_

Lucas has done a great job at avoiding his friends all morning. He has left all of their texts unanswered since the day before as he knew they were only harassing him to know how did the scan went. He just wanted to tease them a little longer but now it's time to face the music.

He takes a tray at the cafeteria and finds them at their usual tables where they have basically settled since Monday to study everyday at lunch for the bac. They're so focused they don't hear him coming until he's standing right next to them. It's Basile who notices him first.

"Lucas!" he yelps out as he stands so quickly his chair falls back. "Lucas, bro, hey!"

"Hey!" he greets him back as well as the others innocently before sitting down between Emma and Arthur.

They all stare at him as he sets his tray in front of him and pulls out his philosophy book of his backpack.

"How did it go?" Yann asks as he leans forward on the table, grinning.

"How did what go?" he can't resist teasing as he bites down into his apple.

"The scan!" Alexia presses in.

He smiles widely and reaches for the copy of the ultrasound he had brought today and hands it to Yann before wrapping an arm around his bump, his other coming to rest on top of it. He can feel Steffy's movements becoming more frequent and stronger too. She's probably about to kick any day now.

"You'll be happy to know your niece is perfectly healthy and exactly the size she should be at her age," Lucas proudly announces as he watches realization flashes over all of their faces.

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, his friends start to scream at the top of their lungs and they pull him up to his feet to wrap him into a hug.

"The missing member of the crew!" Daphné says as she kisses his cheek.

"Sorry honey," Basile starts as he wrap an arm around Lucas' shoulder, "but girl or not she's a member of the gang!"

That sparks up a brand new debate Lucas witness while trying to hold back a laugh. In the end, it's Imane who offers the right solution.

"What about a member of the grew then?" she asks, smiling at Lucas who nods.

"Great! he announces, sitting back down. "Now that it's settled, can we study? Because at this rate, I feel like most of us are going to graduate at the same time than Steffy!"

"Steffy?" they all repeat after him as their faces break into grins.

Oh shit…

_May 22, 2020, 16h43_

He's on his way to Idriss' house when he gets the email. He stops dead on his track and the businessman who's right behind him bumps into him before calling him an idiot and walking past him but Eliott is too nervous to apologize. He sits down on the nearest bench and keeps staring at his phone screen, his finger hovering over the email sent from his teacher. It's only named "Final project".

What if it's a no though? What if his teacher considers his script a complete piece of shit and Eliott fails the class? What if he's kicked out of the course because he can't even write something decent? What if-

His ribcage is suddenly feeling too tight for his lungs and all he can hear anymore around him is static. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, inhaling deeply.

Minute by minute. Minute by minute. Minute by minute.

He exhales slowly and repeats the process a few times. Eventually, his breathing even out and when he opens his eyes again, the world no longer feels like it's spinning around him. There's no point in worrying about what if scenarios. So he takes one last breath and finally opens the email. He reads it and lets out a scream.

_Good afternoon Eliott,_

_I've read your script and I'm pleased to tell you I loved it. There's a few things that could have improved it but I can see the hard work you've put to it. So it's a pleasure to say I'm giving you the green light to make it. You have a month to film and edit it and then, on June 26, you'll have to present it to me during a small screening at school you have invite up to 20 people from your friends and family. Until that date, we won't have any more class together but I remain available if you have any questions._

_If you need help finding actors, technicians or an editor, I can send you names from students from those courses._

_Take care and have a good weekend_

He did it. He did it! He jumps to his feet, now grinning so widely his cheeks hurt. He fucking did it! He'll get to make his first movie! He wants to scream it at the top of his lungs. He wants for the whole world to know about it.

As he closes the email and opens up his repertory, he can feel a tear of happiness rolling down his cheeks. It feels like he's in a dream but he's not sure he wants to wake up. He quickly types out a message to Lucas but right as he's about to send it, he deletes it. That's not something he wants to shares like this. He wants to say it right to his face. He briefly considers going home but then he remembers his boyfriend is spending the evening at Yann's to study. That's why he had decided to go to Idriss to see him and Sofiane so instead, he types out another message and starts running.

_To: Idriss_  
_I'll be late, I'll explain tonight_

He makes it to the lycée right on time to see Lucas and their friends walking out of the school gates. His lungs feel like they're burning and his legs ache from sprinting all the way here but he doesn't care. He needed to see his boyfriend who looks surprised when he spots him. Eliott lets out a laugh as he runs the remaining distance between them.

"Eliott?" he asks, sounding worried. "What are you doing-ah!"

Giggling hysterically, the older boy wraps his arms around Lucas' waist and lifts him up a few inches above the ground before spinning him around. The others burst into laughter while Lucas lets out a surprised squeal. Eliott buries his face into his boyfriend's neck and inhales deeply.

"I'm making my movie," he whispers, suddenly feeling the emotion overwhelming him. "I can make it. My teacher gave me the okay for it!"

This time, it's Lucas who laughs out loud as Eliott slowly puts him down but he doesn't get to pull back as the younger boy cups his cheeks and crushes their lips together. He can faintly hear everyone whistling and clapping around them but he doesn't care.

"I'm so fucking proud of you!" Lucas praises him once they run out of air. "You did it, my love! I'm so, so proud of you!"

His smile suddenly widens as he grabs one of Eliott's hand and lay it over his bump, making him rub it.

"And so is Steffy! You can't hear her but she's telling me she's so proud of her Daddy and that she can't wait to see your movie."

Thankfully, he doesn't have to answer that or else he would have burst into tears as he finds himself in the middle of a group hug. Everyone is clapping his back, ruffling his hair and congratulating him.

"So mister Demaury," Basile asks as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, "what can we do to help you?"

Eliott giggles and shakes his head, pulling Lucas closer to him, feeling better that way when he has everyone's attention on him like that.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary," he explains, smiling. "Idriss and Sofiane are already helping me and I'm taking people from the drama course in university for the roles."

"No need to!" Daphné says. "We could do it!"

"No offense, girl," Imane cuts in, smirking, "but when is the last time any of us have starred in an actual movie?"

"Beside," Lucas asks, cuddling up to Eliott's side, their hands still resting over his bump, "my boyfriend deserves the best team! Not a bunch of 18 years old with no experience in movie making!"

Everyone starts laughing although Daphné and Basile look a bit disappointed they don't get to help him and Eliott buries his face into Lucas' neck, sighing happily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start today's chapter by telling you I'm sincerely sorry I am for my reaction to the last chapter ❤ I got too defensive and I acted without thinking first 😔 It's no excuse but I hope those I offended will forgive me
> 
> Also, today's chapter will introduce some angst but nothing too bad that can't be resolved next chapter. It's a sensitive topic I knew from the beginning I wanted to talk to so I hope you will appreciate it ❤
> 
> As always, I could never thank you enough for your support and I hope again those I offended last chapter can forgive me ❤
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter

_May 23, 2020, 3h28_

Even though it wasn't planned, Lucas is quite happy with how things turned out to happen. However, there's one side of pregnancy no sweet love declarations or doodles from his boyfriend will ever make him love and it's his more frequent needs to use the bathroom. He knows Steffy is growing inside him, pressing on surrounding organs such as his bladder but sometimes it feels like she's doing it on purpose, being a little jokester. He guess that's karma. He's reaping what he sowed. His mother will have a laugh the next the time they'll speak.

He groans and is about to rolls off the bed when he feels a weight on his legs, more precisely on his thighs and it's a weight he has felt enough times over him to know perfectly. He slowly opens his eyes and even through the darkness of their room, he can see the silhouette of his boyfriend straddling his thighs. His hands are so delicately rubbing his bump, Lucas didn't even felt it. He wants to ask him what the fuck is he doing when he hears him speak. They may have been living together only for a few months but they have been sleeping together since the beginning of their relationship. He knows Eliott doesn't snore, doesn't talk in his sleep and doesn't sleepwalk so curiosity gets the better of him and he listens to what his boyfriend is whispering.

"And then he held out his hands, exactly like in Polaris and it's when I realized he had looked up for me on Internet. I wanted to tease him and called him a little stalker but I was too overwhelmed because I knew, in that moment, your Papa was the one for me. He was making my dream movie come true."

Lucas' hands twitch by his sides, itching to bury themselves into the older boy's hair but he keeps them down and bites his lips as he feels his eyes welling up with tears. He knows this isn't a conversation that is meant for him to hear but he can't help it. He can feel his boyfriend's love in his tone and not just what he feels for him but also for Steffy.

"I don't think I ever felt as happy as I did when I kissed him that night, my love."

Eliott sighs happily and moves his hand so it's no longer resting over Lucas' bump but rather drawing hearts all over it with his fingertips.

"I can't wait to hold you, princess. I really hope you will look like your Papa. He's got the most beautiful eyes in the world. I want you to have them too even though it means I will never be able to say no to you."

Lucas wants to tell his boyfriend they're fucked one way or another as he's unable to say no to Eliott either, as proven by Fifi's short-lived adoption.

"And his hair? Soft and fluffy! They always smell good. I know your aunts will have a lot of fun braiding your hair if you get it from him. I'll try to learn how to make braids too but don't expect too much please."

Lucas can already imagine the girls spending hours making the most complicated hairstyles on their daughter, using her as their little doll.

"But your Papa is not just beautiful. He's also the best person I've ever met. Gentle, funny, passionate."

 _So are you!_ But Lucas keeps his mouth shut as a few tears escape his eyes and start rolling down his cheeks. Eliott always dedicates himself to what he's doing. It's impossible to not react to such passion. And he's kind. Always trying to see the best in everyone and to help anyone who might need it.

"I just hope you turn out to be a better dancer than him. I'll ask your aunts Imane and Alexia as well as your uncle Sofiane to teach you. I love your Papa but it's embarrassing to watch when he's dancing."

Lucas wishes he could remind him of the first evening they had spent together and of the horrific dance he had done to the dubstep song he had played.

The pressure on his bladder is getting worse and he's starting to debate if he should move to make it look like he's starting to wake up when his boyfriend talks again.

"But do you know what I love the most about your Papa?" Eliott wonders, leaning forward to kiss his bump. "He's actually a little shit who thinks he's being subtle when he's actually the least subtle person I know. Especially when he's trying to make me believe he's sleeping when he's been awake for the last five minutes, listening to us talk."

He suddenly bursts into laughter and despite the darkness, Lucas knows he's looking right at them so he reaches for the lamp on the nightstand and turns it on. They both swear and clowe their eyes at the sudden brightness but eventually, he opens them again and finds his boyfriend looking up to him, a smile on his face. He can't help it anymore and pulls him up, crushing their lips together. Eliott giggles against his mouth but cups his cheeks, deepening the kiss. They keep on kissing until they run out of breath and they pull back, both panting.

"Sorry, he apologizes, brushing back the older boy's hair, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I woke up to go to the bathroom and you two were already talking and I just didn't want to interrupt you."

Eliott fondly shakes his head, obviously not believing him but then he rolls off Lucas, playfully slapping his thighs.

"Hurry then!" he says with a smirk. "And when you'll come back, I'm going to show you which part of you is my favorite."

He then wiggles his eyebrows in a way that is probably meant to be charming but Lucas can't help but laugh as he rolls off the bed. Thankfully, Eliott is only working in the afternoon later because he feels like they might stay in bed for longer than usual.

_May 24, 2020, 10h02_

Eliott is nervous. He knows he made the right choice by picking actors he has already worked with through the year but a small part of him can't help but wonder if this is a good idea. Wouldn't it be better to just accept Basile and Daphné's offer and take his friends to play the roles? They already know how much this project means to him and by reading the script, they would guess what he's trying to say through it. But then he thinks of his grade. They would all give themselves fully to the job but acting isn't what they want to do in life.

He's still debating with himself when the door of the coffee shop opens and he nearly jumps out of his skin making the woman at the counter who's name turned out to be Marianne laugh. He had been the one to suggest this particular coffee shop to Justine and Océane, thinking the familiar ambiance would help him calm down and as nervous as he still is, he's still better than when he had walked in about 15 minutes before.

The two girls look around and smile when they spot him before walking up to his table and sitting down in front of him. He greets them and tell them to pick whatever they want as he stands up to go get their order. He pays for the drinks and Marianne gives him a reassuring smile before letting him walk back to the table.

In a way, and maybe that's why he had always picked them when he could choose the actors he could work with through the year, they remind him of himself and Lucas. Justine is the shortest one, even shorter than his boyfriend. Her eyes are blue but a darker shade than Lucas' while her black hair are always up in a quickly done bun of which several strands are escaping, like spikes.

Océane is about the same height than him and her long blonde hair are always messy like she had been nervously running her hand through it all day. She had always shown him her tattoos once, explaining she had drawn them all herself.

On top of it, the two were dating so he didn't have to worry about either of them not wanting to kiss another girl.

"So?" Justine asks excitedly, leaning forward on the table. "Show us that monster!"

Her girlfriend snorts before taking a sip of her coffee and Eliott finds himself smiling as he reaches for the two copies of the script he had made them. Their eyes widen as he hands them and their jaws drop open when they start flipping through it.

"Wow!" Océane comments, looking back at him. "You weren't kidding when you said it was thick! It wouldn't be the first time a guy lie about it."

The shorter girl elbows her in the ribs and Eliott watches the whole scene fondly. The easy banter, the teasing, the easiness between them. That's exactly what he needs for the movie.

"I would ask you who's the lucky guy or girl you wrote this for but it's none of my business," Justine adds, still focused on the script in her hands. "They're a lucky bastard!"

It would be easy to brush it off and go straight to the point but that's not what he wants.

"It's for my boyfriend," he explains, smiling as he thinks of the younger boy. "Lucas. I've been thinking of that scenario since I almost fucked up things between us. The movie is basically what I wish I would have done back then."

They both raise their eyebrows at that but don't say anything, respecting whether or not he wants to go into details of what he meant. And he wants to. He wants them to know how important the movie is not only for him, but for Lucas too. So he takes a deep breath and dives in.

"I'm bipolar," he says, almost looking down but keeping his eyes in theirs. "If you don't know what it is, I basically alternate between ups and downs but I also have those moments when I'm stable."

He sees no judgment in their faces, a slight surprise but nothing else than curiosity so he keeps talking.

"When I met Lucas, I didn't want to scare him off so I kept it from him but eventually, I fucked up things between us. I hurt him. A lot. Later, I realized I had done a mistake and I wanted to get him back. The is how I wish things could have gone back then."

"But you're together today," Océane reminds him with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he confirms, nodding. "We're even having a baby but that happened because he's stubborn and refused to let me let go of him because I had hurt him,"

The two girls look at each other and Eliott can feel them silently speaking but this is not meant for him so he looks away and takes a sip from his coffee. A moment pass by before they look back to him, both of them smiling.

"I swear I'll try to do your story justice then," Océane assures him.

"Same for me!" Justine adds. "It's not every day we're offered a script the writer seems to have literally poured his heart and soul in."

The three of them then starting talking about the formalities such as the filming, if he wants them to wear something special and more technicalities. Eventually, Océane excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Justine nervously waits until her girlfriend is out of earshot before leaning forward on the table.

"Can I ask you a question?" she wonders. "Tell me to fuck off if it's too personal but what did you mean when you said you go through through ups and downs? Isn't what everyone's mood does?"

Eliott sighs and starts fidgeting with his hands on his lap. He debates for a second before looking back at her.

"But my ups are higher than usual and my downs are lower. When I'm feeling manic, which is the proper time for a up, I feel on top of the world. Like I could do anything. I barely sleep or eat. I start ten different projects. Then I crash down. This is the depression. I don't leave the bed for a week. I feel tired even though I sleep like over 16 hours a day. I snap at Lucas sometimes. I say things I wouldn't have otherwise. I have those dark thoughts running through my mind."

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I'd say this is the worst part of it all. That little voice that tells me I'm a fuck up, that I will never achieve anything. It's hard to fight against yourself but I have Lucas. And our baby girl! And I can't lose them."

"Wow…"

She seems to be taking it all in. It can be a lot for someone. Especially if they have no prior experience related to mental health. For a second, he wonders if this wasn't too much at once but then, she gives him a small smile.

"You're a fighter then!" she states, nodding. "If you go through all of this and you're still standing after, you're a fighter!"

He lets out a laugh but doesn't get to say anything in return as Océane comes back and they resume their earlier conversation.

An hour later, when the three of them leave the coffee shop and Eliott makes his way back to the apartment, he realizes he has done the right thing. He knows the two girls will give all of themselves to the project. It might have been hard to open up, to show people that part of him, but he's glad he did it.

_May 25, 2020, 12h53_

"Tell me this time I'm right," Lucas sighs as he hands the sheet to Imane.

She looks at it and shakes her head after three seconds.

"You did the second step wrong."

There's no more teasing in her voice like there was earlier and he can tell she's sincerely sorry when she hands him back the sheet. But he's giving up and crumples it into a back before throwing it as far as he can, getting everyone's attention. Yann and Arthur immediately stand up and walk up to his table.

"What's wrong bro?" his best friend worries as pulls up a chair next to him while Imane rubs his back and Arthur sits in front of him.

"I can't do this," he sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't say that!" Arthur says, trying to cheer him up. "You just need to study some more, it's not the end of the-"

But Lucas has had enough and quickly stands up, the legs of his chair scratching against the floor tiles. He grabs his back, not bothering to close it and walks away. He can hear his friends calling after him but this only makes him walk faster.

He feels like he's suffocating within the school walls so he gets out, deciding to skip his afternoon's classes. What's the point of going anyway if he ends up failing his bac?

He doesn't think of somewhere to go and just lets his feet guide him. He ends up at the same park he went to Imane nearly a year ago when she was fighting with the girls. He finds a tree and sits down, his back resting against it. He wraps his arms around his bump and closes his eyes. He can feel Steffy rolling around inside him and he sighs. He knows she can feel all of his emotions so she must be as frustrated as he is right now.

"Sorry, princess," he apologizes, rubbing a spot underneath his belly button. "I'm sorry. I know it must not fun right now for you."

He knows he overreacted and feels guilty about walking out on his friends when they were only trying to cheer him up. He guess the mood swings have officially started…

But if he's being honest with himself, it's not just the upcoming bac but rather what will happen after. What is he going to do this fall in prep school? It's already supposed to be tough but while being pregnant 8 months pregnant? And then, after birth? How long will he have to miss? Is he even going to be able to balance school and taking care of Steffy? Will they have enough money if Eliott keeps being the only one of them to work?

He doesn't know how long he stays there, asking himself those same questions over and over again but eventually he hears some noises and opens his eyes. They're all there.

"What are you doing here?" he asks causing them to nonchalantly shrug as they sit down around him. "You have classes!"

"So do you!" Basile reminds him, smiling. "But we're a family so if one of us doesn't feel good, we're not leaving them alone."

And he really doesn't mean to tear up but his hormones get the better of him again and he can feel his eyes welling up with tears and they pull him into a group hug. He feels like he's being hugged more often in the last four months alone than in his entire life.

"Thank you," he whispers when they pull back. "And sorry for walking out earlier, I-"

"We forgive you!" Yann reassures him, grinning as he pats his back. "We know our niece must be making you go through a rollercoaster."

And he giggles, looking down to his bump.

"She is," he admits as he keeps rubbing it.

But he doesn't want to lie and pretend it's only his hormones acting up. He had told himself he had to learn to accept people's help and that includes not keeping everything to himself but rather sharing what he feels.

"There's more than that," he adds, sighing as he looks back up to them. "I'm thinking of what I'll do this fall once prep school will start. Can Eliott and I do this? Balance both of us going to school and him working at the videoclub all while raising a kid?"

Silence falls over them as they start thinking of what he just said. He can see on their faces as they imagine the situation.

"What are you thinking then?" Emma wonders, frowning.

He shrugs again and leans his head back against the tree behind him.

"Honestly? Last week I talked with Eliott about maybe just dropping out and wait for another year before passing the bac."

The words are barely out of his mouth when they cause the uproar of his friends.

"Lucas!" Imane scolds him.

"You can't do that!" Arthur objects.

"You're kidding?" Daphné asks, shaking her head.

So Lucas tells them about the conversation he's had with his boyfriend.

"But like I said, if I get my bac, what do I do after?"

It's Yann who understands first.

"You're thinking of skipping next year of prep school, don't you?"

He sighs and looks back to his bump. It's not ideal, he knows it, but he sincerely believes it's the best solution. He's due for the first week of October which means he would go to school for about a month before. Just enough to see how stupid and mean people can be. Tom and his friends were just a preview. Then Steffy would be born and his and Eliott's lives would change forever.

After missing for who knows how long, he'll go back to school in the middle of the semester. They'll have to find her a babysitter for when they'll both have classes. Then, Lucas will have to go pick her up, bring her home, shower, give her a bath, make dinner for the two of them as Eliott will work even more so they don't run out of money, he'll try to play with her all while making his homeworks and study.

Having a child is expensive and even though he knows he can count on his parents-in-law to help them, he doesn't want to live at their expense either. There's only so many shifts Eliott can take at the videoclub all while going to school and take care of Steffy.

But on the other hand, if he stays home this fall, he could find himself a part-time job. He would take shifts when Eliott is home so they wouldn't have to hire a babysitter. He wouldn't be at school 6 days a week either so he and his boyfriend would still have somehow of a social life.

Lucas has read stories of single parents raising their child all while managing two jobs and going to med school and as impressed as he is by them, he doesn't think he has it in him to do he same. Maybe it's laziness, maybe it's a lack of confidence but he would rather not put himself and their little family through that. Beside, it's only a year. He could start prep school after once they'll have settled into a routine with Eliott and Steffy.

He must have been silent for a while because Yann wraps an arm around him and pulls him close.

"Hey," he whispers, sympathetically patting Lucas' back. "It's your decision and no matter what you choose to do, I'm going to support you. We all will."

Around him, all of his friends nod and give him heartfelt smiles so he smiles back at them and takes a deep breath. Before focusing on what will happen this fall, he needs to pass his bac first and Imane apparently reads his mind as she pulls out of her bag the math textbook they were working on earlier. She hands him to it and her smile turns into a smirk.

"I don't know what you'll choose to do but I can tell this: you will pass your bac otherwise we'll have no choice but to all fail it."

"We're not leaving anyone behind!" Basile states proudly, nodding.

And Lucas doesn't think it's possible to love them all more than he does in this moment. It could have looked like an exaggeration but he knows they're all capable of purposefully failing their bac if it means they stay together for another year.

"Thanks guys!" he says as he feels himself tearing up again. "Seriously, I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's what family is for," Alexia reminds him with a smile.

"But I know what could help though," Arthur starts, smirking like he has something in mind. "Game night at yours on Friday? We all need to study but if we don't take a break every once in a while, we're going to be dead before we can even pass the exams."

He's got a point though so he agrees on the condition Eliott agrees too. Before texting him, he asks the girls if they want to come but the four of them look at each other, grinning before declining.

"We've got something else planned," Daphné declares, still smiling from ear to ear, "but thank you for the invitation."

So while everyone gets the books out for their impromptu study session, Lucas types a message to his boyfriend.

 _To: Racoon_ 🦝🎬  
 _You're up for a game night friday? The boys and I, we could use a break and every words related to school or studying are forbidden_

The answer comes quickly.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝🎬  
 _Sure_ 😁 _You all deserve a break although I've got an idea to make you relax when we'll be alone though_ 😏

_May 27, 2020, 14h19_

Lucas knows the logical solution would have been to go with the guys to study at Arthur's but he's been feeling a little off today. Not bad, just a little weird. Steffy has been moving a lot so he guesses that's the most logical explanation and there's one thing that never fails to sooth her down.

Eliott is so focused on what he's typing on the computer he doesn't even hear him walking into the videoclub and just keeps chewing on his pen. Lucas has been avoiding the place a little since they got caught by his boyfriend's boss but he thinks Steffy really wants her Daddy today.

Smirking, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and films the older boy for an Instagram story. It lasts for a few seconds before Eliott looks up and their eyes meet. They both grin at each other and suddenly, Eliott winks at the camera, sending a shiver down Lucas' smile who quickly ends the video. It's not fair of his boyfriend to do that to him when his libido has already started to skyrocket. On top of it all, Eliott is wearing his black turtleneck, the one that makes Lucas absolutely crazy.

"Hey you!" he greets the older boy as he crosses the distance to the counter and pulls him into an eager kiss, burying his hands through his boyfriend's hair, pulling at it.

Eliott giggles against his lips but quickly kisses him back, slipping his tongue inside Lucas' mouth. They keep kissing until Eliott has to pull back, his hair looking like a bird has made its nest into it, his eyes dark with lust, his cheeks all flushed and his lips swollen from the eagerness of the kiss.

"Wow," he breaths out, smiling. "Someone missed me today!

Lucas nods and waits until his boyfriend has gotten out of from behind the counter to kiss him again. It's a bit slower this time but just as passionate. He intertwines his fingers with Eliott's and guides their joined hands until they're laying over his bump. The older boy gets the message and starts to rub it gently, making Lucas sighs in relief against his lips. Just like he had expected, the touch seems to be exactly what Steffy wanted as she calms down a little. He pulls back from the kiss just enough to be able to look at Eliott's face and opens his mouth to explain he wasn't the only one missing him when it happens.

Lucas is used to their daughter moving and rolling around inside him but this, this was definitely a real kick. He feels his eyes widening and a smile taking over his face as confusion flashes across Eliott's features.

"What's wrong?" he worries, bumping their foreheads together.

Another kick. Stronger this time. He can himself tearing up and a lump forming in his throat, stopping him from telling his boyfriend what's happening. Instead, he moves their hands to where he felt the kick, hoping she does it again. She doesn't though so he takes a deep breath and swallows.

"She kicked!" he explains Eliott, nodding. "She just kicked twice! I felt her!"

The smile of his boyfriend's face now mirrors the one on his own as he kneels down and presses Lucas against the counter behind him. He rolls up the bottom of the younger boy's t-shirt and gently nuzzles the bump, grinning widely against the skin. Blushing, Lucas quickly looks up to the door where anyone could walk in on them like this but Eliott doesn't seem to share his concerns as he starts peppering kisses all over his belly.

"Hey baby!" he excitedly greets their daughter as he wraps his arms around Lucas' waist to keep him close. "Baby, you just kicked! You're a big girl now, Steffy! Can you please do it again for me?"

This time, the younger boy can't help but laugh out loud as he buries his hand through his boyfriend's hair which makes him giggles as he keeps kissing his stomach. It takes a few seconds but eventually, Lucas feels Steffy kicks again but judging by the lack of reaction from Eliott who's still patiently waiting for her, he must not have felt her.

"I think she's too small for that yet," he tells his boyfriend, his smile widening when the older boy pouts childishly.

"Tease!" he calls out their baby, sticking his tongue out at her before standing up, keeping Lucas close.

But then his expression turns back to the one he had before and he takes a few steps backward, pulling the younger boy with him by the hands.

"Speaking of teasing," he starts with a mischievous smirk on his lips, "you've got somewhere to be or you're free? I could use your help to store some DVD's?"

"Storing DVD's?" Lucas repeats after him as he lets his boyfriend guides him toward the door leading to the basement. "Is this what we call it now?"

Eliott stops walking to quickly press a kiss on his lips, one of his hands resting over his bump.

"If she kicked, it means she can hear what we're saying so we're going to find substitute words so she can't know what we're doing."

"I don't want to burst your bubble," he starts, barely holding back a laugh, "but she's been hearing for a few weeks now."

Giggling, he kisses the mortified expression off his boyfriend's face.

_May 27, 2020, 22h01_

Lucas wouldn't call the day productive but he also doesn't regret it. After storing "some DVD's", they spent the rest of the afternoon upstairs watching movies together. Then, for dinner, he had gone to get them sandwiches at a nearby restaurant and now they're finishing the evening the same way they had started the day.

The basement is a small room filled with boxes of DVD's and an old worn out couch on which Lucas is currently laying on, lazily kissing Eliott who's on top of him, their hair a real mess and the hickeys covering the older boy's neck are enough evidences of what they've just done. Sighing happily, he runs his hands down his boyfriend's bare back.

Suddenly, they can hear the bell ring upstairs and Eliott jumps to his feet.

"Shit!" he swears as he picks up his clothes where they had discarded them earlier. "I'm coming."

"You already did that," Lucas can't help but snort as he puts his shirt back on.

They quickly get dressed and head upstairs where they fall face to face to Lola who looks surprised and almost disappointed. Their excuse they were "storing DVD's" doesn't fall into deaf ears and she quickly rents Back to The Future. However, just as she's about to walk out, she turns back around to look at Lucas.

"Thanks by the way! Vallès told me you had talked to him about the Instagram account and after looking it up, they suspended the girl who ran it."

As soon as they're alone, Eliott wraps his arms back around him and buries his face into Lucas' neck, sighing happily. And the younger boy pushes his insecurities into the back of his mind, deciding to enjoy the present moment rather than to worry so he leans back into Eliott's embrace, closing his eyes when he feels his boyfriend's hands gently rubbing his bump.

_May 29, 2020, 19h49_

"Catch!" Arthur says as soon as Eliott opens the door to him, Yann and Basile.

The older boy doesn't catch though and gets hit right in the face. However, he starts laughing and grins widely when he realizes what it is.

"Théodore!" he happily greets it when he sees the teddy bear.

Arthur had kept his promise and it looks as brand as new. It now smells like laundry detergent rather than weed, its back is now repaired and it has a black patch over of its eye and a hat sewed on its head. It really does look a like a pirate now.

"I love it!" he thanks him, pulling him into a one-arm hug. "And I'm sure Steffy will love it too!"

Both Yann and Basile snort and walk past them, joining Lucas in the living room where they start plugging the console they brought with them and setting up the room for the evening. Soon enough, the game is ready to be played and they take their usual places with Eliott, Lucas and Arthur on the couch and Yann and Basile on the floor.

"So today," Basile starts with an official tone, "in honor of Eliott who's starting to film his first movie tomorrow, I say we let him choose who he's going to play with."

They all agree and give the first controller to Eliott who can't help but blush. He's never been good at being the center of attention like, even though having Lucas with him helps a lot. So he picks his boyfriend, Yann and Arthur as the three other players. As usual, Basile, as he does whenever he's the one to not play, chooses the hardest cup.

"Not fucking fair!" Arthur exclaims two minutes later when Lucas sends a red shell right into his ass right as he was about to cross the finish line. "I thought you were supposed to get clumsy during pregnancy!"

But Lucas just sticks his tongue out at him, causing the blonde to flip him off. Eliott, who hadn't been lucky at all through the four races and ended up last watches the whole exchange with fondness. His boyfriend has finished first, Arthur second and Yann third.

Arthur is just about to hand his controller over to Basile when Lucas gives him his instead and stands up, rubbing his bump.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he excuses himself but he doesn't get to go very far before Eliott grabs his waist and pulls him closer to kiss his stomach.

"I just wanted to remind Steffy I love her," he explains, smiling shamelessly.

Lucas smiles back at him and briefly runs a hand through the older boy's hair.

"Well good then because she loves you too."

Eliott straightens his back and briefly kiss his boyfriend before the latter makes his way to the bathroom. The friends smirk and wolf whistle loudly at them, clutching dramatically at their chest as they claim such cheesiness is going to give them a heart attack. Yann and Basile also stand up, saying they're going out to smoke a little.

"You coming?" Basile asks Arthur, motioning for him to join them but he just shakes his head and smiles.

"I'm good, thanks!"

It's not the first time one of them declines a joint so to not leave Eliott alone. It used to bother him, making him feel they were holding back to have fun just because of him but then Lucas had gotten pregnant and Eliott had stopped drinking all together to support him and that's when it had hit him. It wasn't a sacrifice their friends had been making but rather a choice to stay with him. So he smiles back at Arthur and asks him if he wants to drink something.

"I'm not against a beer!"

So Eliott stands up and goes to the kitchen with Arthur in tow. He takes a beer out of the fridge and hands it to the other boy.

"Thanks!" he says as he opens it and takes a quick sip. "Not just for it but also for the movie!"

"You liked it?" he wonders, his smile widening.

"Yeah!" Arthur confirms, nodding. "And so did Alexia!"

But there's still that little sadness when he mentions her so Eliott guesses she needs more time. He sympathetically pats Arthur's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

"But seriously, thank you!" he repeats, shaking his head, as if clearing out his thoughts. "For tonight too! We all needed that break! Especially Lucas!"

Lucas? Why?

"What do you mean?" Eliott asks, frowning.

"After what happened Monday, I think he really needed an evening to take his mind out of it all. To go or not to school this fall. To take a year off. To find himself a job. All of this, it really must be-"

But he stops himself when Eliott's face falls and he suddenly looks mortified as he slaps a hand on his mouth.

"Fuck! I think I just pulled on a mega Baz!"

It's this moment Lucas chooses to come out of the bathroom right as Yann and Basile walk back inside, closing the balcony door behind them.

"I'm going to kick all of you guys' asses this time!" Basile states as he takes his place back on the floor next to the couch, followed by Yann and Lucas. "Eliott, Arthur, you're coming or what?"

Arthur, looking guilty as they come, immediately goes back to the living room while it takes Eliott a few seconds to get over the shock.

It doesn't make sense. Lucas, not going to school next fall and finding himself a job instead? No. His boyfriend is too smart to give up and not become an engineer. And why hasn't he told him anything himself? He spoke about it to the boys but not him when he should have been the first to know.

He feels a mix of frustration, sadness, disappointment and confusion bubbling up inside him. But there's more to it. Self-doubt. If Lucas really is ready to sacrifice his own dream to provide for Steffy, shouldn't he be doing the same thing? Movie director isn't exactly a safe job and the business is hard. It wouldn't be anyone's first choice as a job to provide for a family especially at such a young age. But there's other courses he could take though that would get him more traditional, better paid jobs.

But tonight isn't about it. Tonight, it's about giving a break to those four boys who have spent the week studying for their upcoming bac so Eliott forces a smile onto his face and joins them into the living room for the next game. Lucas gives him a worried look but the older boy nods and kisses him. They will talk later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys❤❤❤
> 
> Remember my "tiny little bit of angst" tag? It's for this chapter so please don't freak out and read until the end 😌 I promised you no cheap drama or misery porn so I'm keeping my promises ❤
> 
> Also, I'm sorry but tomorrow, I might not be able to update though 😔 I have funerals in the afternoon (It's a friend of my parents so I'm there as moral support) I don't know what time it will be when I'll get home but don't worry, I'll be back on Monday and it will be like I never left 😊 Also, I'm kind of glad because this chapter today ends in a good way, I wouldn't have forgave myself if I had left you with a cliffhanger ❤❤❤
> 
> Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your comments and support 🥺❤ I love you guys so, so much
> 
> I hope you'll appreciate this chapter and let me know what you think ❤
> 
> Amélie

_May 30, 2020, 8h39_

With the long night ahead of him later today, Lucas had expected his boyfriend to sleep in this morning which is why he's surprised when he wakes up alone in their bed, the sheets beside him already cold. Maybe Eliott couldn't sleep anymore because he was nervous? Sighing, the younger boy rolls off the bed as quickly as his growing bump allows him and shivers. He puts on a shirt as well as sweat pants over his underwear before walking out of their room. He finds his boyfriend standing up at the kitchen counter, looking exhausted. There's dark bags underneath his eyes, his bottom lip is all chapped like he had been biting on it a lot and his hair are even messier than usual. Something's wrong.

Even the night before, he had felt the other boy's mood change drastically after the first game they had played. He still smiled and laughed at Basile's stupid jokes but more than once, Lucas had caught him staring down at the floor, looking absolutely lost in his own mind. He knows the pressure Eliott is putting on himself his project, how much he wants it to be perfect but Lucas doesn't want him to make himself sick over it.

"Good morning," he sleepily greets his boyfriend as he stands behind him, kissing his bare shoulder.

Eliott hums under his breath but doesn't answer, still staring at some point in front of him. That worries Lucas who walks around him so he can see his face.

"Hey," he softly whispers, laying a hand over the older boy's on the countertop. "What's wrong?"

His boyfriend remains silent for a moment and Lucas is about to repeat his question when Eliott suddenly sighs and shakes his head before looking right at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucas has no idea what he's talking about but he doesn't get to say it as his boyfriend continues.

"About taking the next year off school? Finding a job?"

Shit! This isn't how Lucas had envisioned this conversation to go.

"I haven't decided yet," he tries to defend himself.

"But you told the boys!" Eliott finally snaps as everything he must have been bottling up since the night before comes out. "I thought you and I were a team! We're supposed to tell each other that stuff!"

"But I didn't mean to tell them either!" Lucas yells back, feeling his own frustration rising. "Monday, I was freaking out about the bac and we started talking and one thing lead to another! It came out like that! I haven't done this to purposefully hide it from you!"

This seems to calm his boyfriend a little as they both stop screaming to take a breath but Eliott is still frowning, staring at him.

"And have you taken a decision?" he asks after a minute of silence.

"No!" the younger boy repeats, sighing as he shakes his head. "It's a possibility I'm considering right now but I haven't decided yet."

His boyfriend opens his mouth to say something but Lucas isn't done talking yet. He wants him to understand why exactly is he thinking about it.

"I'll be over 7 months pregnant when school will start this fall and although I'm getting used to the stares I get from the others students or teachers, I'd rather not go through it again, especially at this point when my hormones will be all over the place."

Eliott seems to understand as he nods which Lucas takes as a sign to continue.

"Then, Steffy will be born and I'll have to go back to school after missing what? Two weeks? A month worth of classes? Prep school is already supposed to be tough so I don't want to add this extra challenge to it. Not yet at least. I'll go to school. I'm not giving up on it forever. I'm just taking a year off."

"And about finding yourself a job?"

Lucas sighs and shrugs, not sure exactly of what to say.

"If I don't go to school, I was thinking of finding something easy nearby. Part time. I'd try to have shifts while you don't have classes so we wouldn't have to hire a babysitter."

Eliott looks down and the younger boy can tell by the expression on his face his boyfriend is debating with himself so Lucas keeps going.

"A baby is expensive and soon, my father probably won't send me money anymore. I know your parents said they would help us but I don't want to live at their expense forever. I want us to have some independence. You get it?"

Eliott slowly nods, making Lucas sighs in relief and the two meet into a hug they both melt in. The younger boy tangles up his hands through his boyfriend's hair while the later wraps his arms around his waist, pulling as close as possible before burying his face into his neck, inhaling deeply.

Eliott keeps hanging off his back while Lucas makes them pancakes and they eat in a comfortable silence although he can tell his boyfriend still has something in the back of his mind. He no longers looks upset or tired though. Just pensive.

After breakfast, they wash the dishes and put them away. The younger boy has a study session planned with the gang today at Arthur's but before he goes, he wants to enjoy some time alone with his boyfriend. He opens his mouth to offers him to shower when Eliott finally says what he's been thinking about.

"I'll drop out of the movie course," he announces.

"What?" Lucas yells, taking a step back because he must not have heard right. There's no way he heard right.

"I'll drop out of the movie course," Eliott repeats with more confidence this time, looking right into the younger boy's eyes.

Lucas' mouth is now wide open and he gapes like a fish for a few times. It's impossible. It doesn't make any fucking sense. It has to be a bad joke or something like that.

"B-b-but why?" he stutters, shaking his head. "You love your classes!"

"I do," Eliott agrees, nodding, "but you said it yourself. Having a baby is expensive and my field isn't exactly stable so I'll finish this semester and next fall, I'll start a more traditional course so I can get a better paid job to provide for you and Steffy,"

There has to be hidden cameras into the apartment because the whole situation doesn't make any sense. Lucas feels his frustration coming back and he doesn't think before he starts yelling.

"No way you're doing this! You love what your classes and your course! Directing movies has been your dream for years! I'm not letting you do this!"

"Then why should I let you do this then? Eliott retorts, screaming right back at him. "You wanted to become an engineer and you have to postpone it now?"

"Don't you dare compare that!" Lucas snaps. "Engineering is something I want to do but it hasn't been my dream since I was a kid! I'll go to prep school in a year and even if I don't get admitted, I'll find something else I like but movie directing is the only thing you've ever wanted to do!"

They're going down a dangerous slope right now and he knows they should stop before one of them says something even more stupid they'll end up regretting so without giving Eliott time to answer, he picks up his backpack and heads to the front door.

"Where are you going?" his boyfriend asks, still sounding angry but there's also a hint of worry in his voice, like he fears he might already have crossed a line.

This makes Lucas stop as he's putting on his shoes. They have talked about it over a year ago. They knew dating wouldn't be a walk in the park, that sometimes they would argue, fight, yell at each other. Tears would be shed and doors would be slammed. They both agreed to that but every time they fight, Lucas feels the same fear Eliott must be feeling right now creeping up into his mind. What if you don't come back this time? What if I pushed you too far? What if you go out and realize you don't want this anymore? And Lucas doesn't his boyfriend to be scared like this when he's about to make his dream come true tonight so he sighs and turns around to face the older boy who's anger and frustration are turning into worry and confusion.

"I'm going to study with the boys," he explains after taking a deep breath. "I'll spend the day with them so don't wait for me but I'll be there when you'll come back tonight."

It doesn't fix anything, they both know it. They'll have to talk again but later, once they will both have calmed down but for now, they've just put the fire out before it could spread any further.

"Okay," Eliott agrees before looking down to his feet, his voice now back to its usual tone. "I'm going to shower and I have to go to university anyway to pick up the stuff I need for tonight."

"I know you'll do great!" is all Lucas says, giving his boyfriend a weak tired smile before walking out, closing the door behind him.

But as soon as it's locked, he can feel himself tearing up. He absolutely hates it when they fight and his hormones seem to make everything worst. He leans against the nearby wall and wraps his arms protectively around his bump. Steffy seems to have hated the fight too as she's moving around a lot more inside him than usual and she kicks him sharply, making her own frustration known.

"Sorry," he apologizes to her as he starts rubbing his belly. "I'm sorry, princess, for screaming like that. I know you must be scared but Daddy and I, we still love you. We still love each other too. It was just a fight. Sorry."

And as he waits for his daughter to calm down, he can't help but think of the gift he had bought Eliott. He was thinking of giving it to him today but their argument made him forget about it entirely. But then, he can hear the waters starting to run through the pipes of the apartment. His boyfriend is already taking a shower. Lucas could still give him his gift. There's still a way.

He takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, opening it as slowly as possible before walking into the apartment.

_May 30, 2020, 11h28_

Eliott stays in the shower until the water runs cold. He doesn't want to go back into an empty apartment. Even though Lucas had assured him he would be there tonight, reassuring him it was just a fight, not a breakup, the older boy hates they have screamed at each other like that. As good as they are together, he also knows they are both too passionate so when they argue, things get ugly quickly. In a way, he's glad his boyfriend walked out before either of them could say something stupid.

Sighing, he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, quickly drying his hair with another. He walks out of the bathroom and can't help but be dissapointed when he finds the apartment empty, like he had expected it to be. A small part of him had been hoping Lucas would come back so they can fix things.

His boyfriend has a point, Eliott does love his classes but he doesn't want to be selfish when Lucas has to put everything on hold for the next year. Another course would give him a different schedule so maybe he could even take more shifts at the videoclub and bring more money home.

Groaning as he can feel a headache starting, he heads to their room to get dressed but he stops when he spots something in the living room. There's now a box on the coffee table which wasn't there this morning. So Lucas did come back while he was in the shower. Intrigued, he picks it up and takes a good look at it. It's not too heavy. The box is black with a blue ribbon keeping it close.

Eliott carefully undoes it and takes the lid off and he can't help but smile as his eyes well up with tears when he sees what's in it. A clapboard. Brand new. Almost. There's already something written on it.

_Production: Ratonkadré production_  
_Director: Eliott Demaury_  
_Camera: Idriss Bakhellal_

Lucas remembered. Of course he did! Feeling a tear rolling down his cheek, Eliott runs his fingertip across the production name. It was a silly thought he had one morning and his boyfriend had bursted into laughter when he had told him before smiling and kissing the pout off Eliott's face.

"Ratonkadré," Lucas had repeated softly. "I like it."

But that's not all. There's also a note carefully folded waiting for him. He places the box back on the coffee table and picks the note, unfolding it.

_Eliott,_

_I'm not going to apologize. Directing movies has always been your dream and I won't let you give up on it like this. We're going to spend our lives together and I want you to do something that will make you happy. But we'll talk about this another time._

_You once complained about how you hated those new electronic clapboards. Coming from someone who tries to impress me with a turntable the first time we hung out, it's not surprising._

_I found this one in March when you were starting to write your script._

_I hope you like it._

_I know I'm not supposed to say "Good luck". I think the right word is break a leg. But if it's not it, then don't break a leg!_

_Everything will goes well! This is what you were born to do and your movie will blow everyone away. I can't wait to see it._

_I love you_

_PS. There's a little princess who's telling me she loves you too and that she can't wait to hear plenty of funny anecdotes from her Daddy_

"I love you too," he whispers into the empty apartment as more tears now roll down his cheeks.

They might not be okay right now. But they will be. He knows that.

Before getting dressed and joining Idriss and Sofiane who are going to help him bring all the stuff university is letting him borrow for the movie, he takes his phone out and types a message to his boyfriend.

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔🐒💙  
_I love you too_ ❤ _I love both of you_

The answer comes quickly and it allows him to breathe a little easier.

 _From: My hedgehog_ 🦔🐒💙  
❤❤❤

_May 30, 2020, 23h19_

"And cut!" Eliott says, smiling as he looks away from the screen. "Océane, you were amazing but do you mind if we do another take?"

"I messed up the first line," she admits, pouting a little which makes her girlfriend laugh next to her.

The older boy declares a five minute break, causing everyone to sigh in relief and the two girls go on a walk around, probably to clear their mind a little.

Eliott sets the screen and the script on the table next to him before reaching for the coffee he had bought himself earlier only to find the cup empty and he sighs. It was already cold but at least, it did the job to keep him awake. With the night he's had, he's probably going to cut tonight's filming short. He yawns and feels two distinct hands rubbing his back.

"You sure you're alright?" Sofiane asks him, looking a little worried.

He yawns again and rubs his eyes.

"Sorry guys!" he apologizes before smiling at his friends. "Let's say I didn't slept so well last night."

"Lucas' late night cravings already kicked in?" Idriss teases with a smirk. "Did he made you go halfway across the city for a very specific brand of candies or something?"

As always, Eliott's first thought is to agree so for them to not worry. But he doesn't want to lie so he shakes his head and admits the truth.

"We fought this morning. Badly. He left so we wouldn't say anything stupid."

He holds back a small, tired smile at their mortified expressions and tells them all about what happened. Once he's done talking, they both remain silent, thinking of what to say and it's Idriss who does so first.

"I get both of your points. I really do! But he's right! You can't give up on your dream like that!"

"Why should he be the one to do all the sacrifices then?" Eliott asks, sighing in frustration. "Keeping the baby was a common decision we took together so he shouldn't have to give up on his own dream if I can keeping mine come true!"

"I think you're mixing everything up!" Sofiane notices, quirking an eyebrow. "Engineering is something he wants to do but it's not his childhood dream. He doesn't get his eyes full of star when he talks about it unlike you with movie directing. Beside, nobody asked him to do so. He decided to do it himself unlike you who never would have thought about this otherwise.

But he doesn't get to argue any further as a voice suddenly startles them.

"Special delivery!"

Jumping, he turns around and finds Yann standing a few feet away with two trays of coffees from the coffee shop down the street of his and Lucas' apartment.

"Someone told me you might need this!" he exclaims, handing the first tray to Sofiane.

"Thanks!" Sofiane says smiling while Idriss' reaction is slightly more dramatic.

"My hero!" he nearly shouts as he takes one of the cups and drinks a sip of it.

Now that their need for caffeine has been satisfied, they saunter away, leaving Eliott alone with Yann who takes the fifth remaining cup out of the second tray and hands it to him, smiling.

"And the extra large café au lait is for you I believe."

"Lucas?" he wonders although he already knows the question.

Yann nods and the older boy looks down to his feet, unable to stop himself from smiling. Even after an argument as big as they've had this morning, his boyfriend still sent his best friend on coffee delivery duty.

"He feels bad, you know," Yann says, sighing, "and I'm not telling you to make you feel guilty because you look just as bad as he does."

"We fought this morning," Eliott admits, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

The other boy nods again, smiling sympathetically.

"He told us but that's not what I'm here for. I just wanted to see how one of my best friends was doing and see him in action as he makes his first movie ever."

"It's going good!" he explains, smiling. "But it will be even better now that everyone has had coffee."

"Everyone's up to your expectations?" Yann playfully tease as his smile turns into a smirk.

Eliott nods but doesn't get to elaborate any further as his team calls him back on set. He wishes Yann a good night and goes back to Idriss and Sofiane, breathing easier now that he knows Lucas is thinking of him.

_May 31, 2020, 12h04_

Lucas is sore the next morning. His back feels like a truck ran over him and he groans as he carefully extracts himself from his boyfriend's arms. He was asleep when Eliott came back from filming but the older boy still took the chance to wraps his arms aroud him and pull him against his chest where Lucas woke up.

He spends morning studying in living room, trying to find a position that doesn't hurt too badly but whenever he finds one, it only works for a few minutes and then he starts moving again.

Around noon, he decides to go prepare lunch. He's cutting some vegetables when he suddenly feels his boyfriend hugging him, his hands coming to rub his bump.

"Good morning," Eliott greets him, kissing his shoulder before burying his face into Lucas' neck.

"Good morning," the younger boy whispers, sinking into his boyfriend's embrace. "Slept well?"

Eliott nods and squeezes his arms around him, sighing happily.

"You?"

"My back hurts," he admits, reaching in between their bodies to rub it.

But he doesn't need to say anything else after. His boyfriend pulls him to the living room and pushes coffee table further away from the couch before making Lucas kneel, facing the couch. Understanding what Eliott wants to do, Lucas takes off his shirt and crosses his arms over the cushions and rests his head on them while the older boy sits down behind him. He starts running his hands and down his bare back, pressing on the sore spots and earning moans out of Lucas.

"Right there," he groans, hissing when his boyfriend finds a particularly painful spots on his lower spine.

Eliott hums and keeps massaging it. Lucas doesn't know for how long they stay like this but by the time Eliott is done, he feels entirely relax and sags against the couch, moaning again. His boyfriend chuckles slightly and his hands move around him until they're back over his bump, rubbing it gently.

"Thank you for the clapboard," he whispers before kissing Lucas' bare shoulder and resting his head over it. "I love it."

The younger boy reaches for one of his hands and intertwines with his own before bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the back of it.

"You're welcome," he says, sighing happily. "How was filming?"

"It was good," Eliott replies, smiling against Lucas' skin as he starts tracing random patterns with his fingertips all across his back. "I still wish it could have been you and me though but I guess I'll have to write an even better script next year."

He might have said so unconsciously but his words make Lucas smile widely as he looks over his shoulder. Next year. So he won't change course. He doesn't want to risk mentioning it and starting another fight though.

"You think you could figure out a role for our princess?" he asks instead and his boyfriend nods, his own smile widening.

They're silent for a moment until Eliott speaks again.

"I'm not filming again tonight. The girls are working."

Lucas already knows where this is going and although he would usually put up a bit of a fight before to not make it too easy for the older boy but today, he's ready to accept it right away.

"What do you say we make a blanket nest and we spend a lazy day on the couch watching movies?"

"Just say you want to baby me," Lucas can't help but tease, smirking.

Eliott just burst into laughter and shrugs.

"Okay," the younger boy agrees, nodding. "Let's do it then."

_June 3, 2020, 20h49_

The next days went by in a blink of an eye. On Monday and Tuesday night, Eliott filmed again and each night, Lucas respectively sent Basile and Arthur for coffee delivery. They still hadn't talked about Saturday's fight and although the younger boy isn't in any hurry to do so, he knows they would have to sooner or later.

His boyfriend just left for his second-to-last night of filming, the last one being on Friday, so Lucas is debating his options on how to spend his evening. He could study although his brain feels too full right now to remember another word tonight. He could also watch a movie but knowing himself, he would probably fall asleep within minutes. The third option would be to call it a night already and go to sleep. The only other thing he could think of is to call the boys and see if they feel like hanging out.

However, before he could take his decision, life does it for him and his phone vibrates five times in a row which is odd so he takes it out of the pocket of his sweatpants and opens the groupchat.

_From: Baz_  
_Guys_

_From: Baz_  
_She broke up_

_From: Arthur_  
_WHAT???_ 😱

 _From: Yann_  
_Bro, if this is a joke, then that's not funny at all_ 🤨

_From: Baz_  
_What do I do?_

Lucas stares at his phone, shaking his head and gaping like a fish. It doesn't make any sense. Basile and Daphné. They have all noticed she had been acting a bit weird lately, a bit like when she was still hiding Lola's existence from them but he seriously doubts she has another hidden sibling who just came back into them. There will be time for questions later though. What matters right now is Basile. He doesn't even hesitate before typing his reply.

_To: Le gang_  
_Come to mine, okay? We're all here for you_

They all answer him quickly.

_From: Yann_  
_On my way_

_From: Arthur_  
_I'll pick something up and I'll be there_

_From: Baz_  
_Okay_

Lucas barely has time to clean a little the mess that's been piling up for the last few days before someone knocks on the door. He opens it and finds Basile like he has never seen him before. He looks absolutely devastated but Lucas imagines he would probably look even worse if it had been him and Eliott who had broken up.

"Baz," he whispers as he pulls his friend into his arms, hugging him tightly.

The other boy breaks into tears and Lucas hugs him tighter, rubbing his back and letting him pour his heart out. What's snot and tears for one of his best friends?

"I'm sorry, Baz," he quietly whispers, sighing. "I'm so sorry."

There isn't much he can do. There's no magic word that could take his pain away. He knows how much he loves Daphné, has done for the last year. Whatever could have cause them to break up, it can't seriously be that bad. It can't be.

Lucas is still hugging him when someone else knocks on the door. He lets go of Basile but keeps an arm around him as he answers. It's Yann who smiles sympathetically at him before pulling Basile into another hug.

He takes the opportunity to go into the kitchen and pours some chips into a bowl before bringing it into the living room where Yann and Basile join him. The three of them sit on the worn out couch.

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Lucas asks after a while once he has calmed down.

"She was acting weird," he explains as Yann keeps rubbing his back. "I knew something was wrong so I asked her about it but she said everything was fine. We started arguing I screamed and then she told me it was over us."

Lucas sighs and shares a look with his best friend over Basile's head. It can't the end for them just like that. They've gotten the proof earlier this week that an argument doesn't mean the end, no matter how ugly things might have gotten.

Soon enough, someone knocks again and Lucas stands up to go answer. It's Arthur who has his console in a bag in one hand and beers in the others. They move back into the living room where they plug the console in and turn on the game.

Basile is not in it at all during the first race, running into every bananas on the track, missing his jumps and burning off his engine right from the start, but eventually, he gets his head into the game. He even beats Lucas in the fourth race who just shrugs and grabs a handful of chips on the coffee table.

"Not my fault," he defends himself. "Steffy was distracting me."

It's actually a lie considering she's been calm all evening, just rolling around a little, as if she was looking for a comfortable position to sleep in, but the boys don't need to know this.

"Bullshit!" Arthur teases, playfully slapping the back of his head. "You're just using our poor niece as an excuse for how much you suck at this game! How dare you?"

"I mean it!" he presses on, rubbing his bump. "She even started kicking last week although Eliott couldn't feel her just yet because she's not big enough."

They snort and even Basile smiles a little although they don't seem to believe him so Lucas sighs happily and looks down to his belly.

"You hear that princess? You're hearing how mean your uncles are with me?"

But they start talking over him, calling him a liar and telling Steffy to not listen to her Papa. As they're setting up the next race though, Lucas freezes when he thinks of Eliott. He can't send any of the boys to get him coffee tonight. But maybe someone else will accept.

_To: Emma_  
_You've got some time to kill?_

_May 6, 2020, 0h29_

It's the final scene. The most important one. And as amazing as everyone has been this entire week, Idriss, Sofiane, Justine and Océane, Eliott just can't get satisfied with this scene in particular. The speech he had wish to tell Lucas back in the common room. Océane delivers it with emotion, the camera angle is perfect, the sound is amazing and Justine really captures the vulnerability his boyfriend has shown that day. And yet, something is missing. He can't just say what exactly.

"Cut! he says after the girls kissed. "I'm sorry but we're going to have one more take."

Everyone groans in frustration and he understands them. It's late, it's raining, they're cold and tired. He makes them all go inside the house to warm themselves up a little for a few minutes while he stays outside, trying to understand what's wrong. Deep down inside, he knows the answer. He wanted to say this speech to Lucas, not for him to hear a girl he doesn't even know say it to someone else but he can't have it any other way. That's not what he wanted though.

He kicks as hard as he can a rock nearby, watching it hitting a tree in its way and he sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He just wants it to be a perfect. He wants to have this one project to be entirely proud of from the beginning to the end but he guesses this was too much to ask.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice suddenly asks, making him jump. "I thought this wasn't Polaris."

He quickly looks up and finds Lucas standing a few feet away from him with an umbrella in one hand and a tray of coffees in the other, a small teasing smirk on his lips. Eliott doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry at the irony but the sound he lets out is between a snort and a sob as he buries his face into his hands. His boyfriend is next to him in a second. The coffees fall onto the ground and so does the umbrella as Lucas tries to push his hands away away.

"Eliott!" he says, his voice shaking. "Eliott! Eliott, look at me! Look at me, please!"

His chest heaving, Eliott drops his hands to his side as Lucas sighs in relief and cups his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

"Breathe with me, please," the younger boy begs him as he inhales deeply.

Eliott does the same and takes a deep breath, keeping the air in for a few seconds before exhaling. They repeat the process a few more times before he sags into Lucas' arms who rubs his back and kisses his cheeks, his neck, every part he can reach.

"I can't do it, Lucas," he whispers so quietly he's not even sure his boyfriend can hear him. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Lucas reassures him softly, squeezing his arms around him. "You can and you will. You're going to finish your movie, you're going to get the best grade out of all your class and in a few years, we'll watch it with Steffy who's going to be so damn proud to be your daughter."

His boyfriend's tone calms him a little and Lucas must notice as he keeps talking.

"All the other kids at school are going to talk about their parents being lawyers or working in banks or other fancy jobs like those and then she's going to step in and show a picture of you climbing up the stairs of the Cannes Festival and then another of you holding your Palme d'Or."

Eliott closes his eyes and lets Lucas' words sink in. He tries to imagine a little girl with big blue eyes, long brown hair and missing her front teeth proudly standing up in front of her classroom. He tries to imagine himself at Cannes with Lucas by his side. He tries to imagine to imagine his name being called on stage.

"We'll get there, Eliott," his boyfriend whispers in a promising tone. "We will. You just need to believe in yourself. I do. I believe in you."

The older boy pulls back enough to look at Lucas who gives him a reassuring smile, softly stroking his cheeks.

"We will," he repeats after his boyfriend smiling tiredly at him.

Eliott hesitates briefly, his hands tightening on Lucas' hips.

"Can you stay?" he asks him. "It's the last scene and I would like you to be there for it."

Lucas' smile widens and he nods, brushing their noses together.

"If you want me here, I'm not going anywhere."

Deep inside Eliott, something lights up. Maybe this is what has been missing. It had nothing to do with the girls' acting or the camera or the sound. The problem was him. He wanted to share that moment with Lucas, the person he's dedicating the whole movie to.

So he clears his throat and straightens his back as he wipes away the remaining tears off his eyes. This time, he can do it.

"Alright!" he calls out as he turns back to the house, loud enough for his team to hear him. "One more take guys! Let's wrap it all up."

One by one, Idriss, Sofiane, Justine and then Océane step outside. The boys greet Lucas while the girls just smile at him. They set everything for another take. The boys take the camera and the microphone while the girls take their place on the side of the house. Eliott stands behind Idriss, looking at the screen to make sure it looks good and he feels his boyfriend stepping next to him with a proud smile on his lips. The older boy smiles right back at him. He can do it.

He takes the clapboard and changes the number of take they're at before going in front of the camera.

"Lights, camera, actions!" he states before giving what he hopes to be the last clap of the night.

He goes back to Lucas and takes a deep breath as Justine walks away from the house, chased by Océane who begs her to not go.

"Why?" Justine asks sharply, turning around to face her.

Just like planned, Idriss moves slightly so the focus is now on Océane's face who swallows before saying her speech.

"Because if you're not here, then it's not worth it."

Eliott feels the emotions wash over him again and suddenly, he's no longer out there in the rain making a movie with his team and Lucas by his side. He's back into the common room with that ugly as fuck mural almost taunting him. It's something they should have done together almost a month ago.

"I've been alone for years and I thought it was for the best but it's not."

He remembers how lost and alone he felt on his first day of school. Until he had bumped into Lucas. Thanks to him, he had found himself new friends, made up with his old ones and now, they were even starting a family together.

"Because we barely know each other but I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life."

Eliott used to think soulmates were bullshit. But then Lucas had walked into his life and Eliott suddenly believed it. Even while he knew next to nothing about the younger boy, he felt connected to him. Like they were meant for each other.

"Because I love you."

He does. He loves Lucas so much he doesn't know how it's possible to love someone that much. He feels like it could consume him. He loves how passionate his boyfriend is about the things he loves. He loves stubborn he can be when he's standing his ground. He loves how kind and caring he is not only to him but to his friends. He loves Lucas.

"Because I don't want to be scared anymore and I don't want to wait."

He is. Eliott is deeply scared of what's coming for him. For Lucas. For them as a couple. For them as a family. For them as parents. But he's got Lucas and it might be naive of him but he's sure that together, they can face anything.

"Because life is now!"

"Because life is now," he whispers as he turns his head to look at his boyfriend, reaching for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Justine and Océane lean in, meeting halfway into a kiss, and Eliott can feel excitation and satisfaction rise in him as he looks back to his two actresses. This is it. The perfect take he was waiting for. For anyone, it might look just the same as the ones they did before but for Eliott, this one is the one.

"And cut!" he excitedly screams before lifting Lucas up in the air, spinning him around.

Everyone around them cheers and hug each other but he's only got eyes for his boyfriend who's giggling hysterically in his arms. He doesn't know how long he keeps him up in the air like but he eventually puts him down, his arms still wrapped tightly around Lucas' waist who looks so beautiful and happy like this. It hits Eliott like a slap in the face so he says it out loud.

"I'm staying in my movie course!" he yells out over the cheers around them, his smile widening as he does so. "If you promise me it's not bothering you, then I'll stay!"

Lucas excitedly nods, his own smile now mirroring Eliott's and then suddenly he pulls him into a kiss.

Their first kiss since last Saturday and the older boy feels like he could cry because how happy he is in this instant. It tastes like the first kiss they shared under the rain. But more. It feels like coming home. They're okay now. They're so okay.

But they don't get to enjoy it for too long as they find themselves pulled into a group hug. Eliott looks up at the sky and lets out a scream of victory. He did it! He made his first movie!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys 🥰❤
> 
> I'm back and with a brand new chapter ❤ Sorry again for not updating yesterday 😌
> 
> So what do we have in this chapter. More Elu being domestic and having a conversation about a very important topic and more things I think you will appreciate 😊
> 
> Now I'm going to answer you guys' comments on the previous chapter ❤
> 
> Hope you guys will love this one and please tell me what you think 🥰❤🥰❤

_June 6, 2020, 10h04_

It's to a strange pressure on his abdomen Lucas wakes up the next morning. Groaning a little, he slowly opens his eyes and finds himself smiling at the sight awaiting him. Eliott is wide awake and straddling his thighs. However, his brows are furrowed in concentration, his tongue peaking out of between his lips although he has both of his hands over Lucas' bump, he's not rubbing it the same way he usually does but rather pressing on it slightly.

"What are you doing?" he sleepily wonders as he slips an arm underneath his pillow, the other coming to rest over his stomach.

His boyfriend looks up and smiles when he sees Lucas is awake.

"Hey!" he happily greets the younger boy as he crawls up his body. "Good morning!"

Lucas tries to greet him back but before he gets to say a single word, his boyfriend crashes their lips together and he finds himself moaning against them which makes Eliott giggles. Soon enough, they're both laughing and smiling too much to properly kiss and they pull back, still grinning at each other.

"How does the best movie director in the world feels like this morning?" he can't help but tease as he reaches up to tangle up his hand through the older boy's hair.

Eliott blushes and looks down, giggling.

"I'm not that great," he tries to deny, shaking his head, still not meeting Lucas' eyes. "You have just seen one scene out of the entire movie."

Smiling fondly at his boyfriend, Lucas pulls slightly at his hair to make him look up.

"And it was enough for me to see it's the best movie that was ever made," he keeps praising him, his smile widening. "I meant it when I told you you were going to walk up the stairs on of the Cannes festival one day."

This lights up something in Eliott's eyes and his features soften as he gently strokes Lucas' cheeks.

"Maybe," he starts off, brushing their noses together, "but only if you walk up those stairs with me while our friends are babysitting Steffy back home."

A second pass and neither look away from each other, silently agreeing. But then Lucas' smile turns into a smirk.

"Speaking of her, what were you doing exactly?"

Giggling, Eliott shakes his head as he gets back where he was before and lays his hands back over Lucas' bump, pressing on it.

"I've read online you can feel the position the baby is in like that," he explains with a shrug as he blushes again.

Sighing happily, Lucas motions for him to keep going as he reaches for his boyfriend's pillows, piling them up over his own so he can keep looking at him as he does so.

It's an odd feeling but not unpleasant. Just different. He even believes he could fall asleep to it if there wasn't an overdue conversation they needed to have.

"Eliott?" he wonders after a few minutes of the older boy feeling his bump.

"What?" his boyfriend replies, looking back up to him, fully grinning.

"Did you meant what you said last night? About not changing course?"

Eliott nods.

"If you can promise me you don't think I'm selfish!"

This time, it's Lucas who nods, his smile widening.

"I swear! Beside, I told you, I'm not giving up on school forever. It's just one year. I'll work while I can through it and then next year I'll go to prep school."

He brings his hand up and closes his fist, only keeping his pinkie up.

"Pinkie promise," he states with a large grin.

His boyfriend smiles back at him and intertwines their pinkies solemnly for a second before he bursts into giggles and pulls Lucas up into a kiss.

_June 6, 2020, 19h57_

They're on the couch, what's left of their dinner is on the coffee table and they're lazily watching a movie. It's an old James Bond movie but Eliott isn't paying attention to it and neither is Lucas. The older boy can tell his boyfriend is preoccupied, anxiously checking his phone every two minutes. Basile called earlier today, explaining that something had happened to Daphné. He didn't go into details but told them she was on bed rest for the next week.

They both have the same idea of what could it be but it's not up to them to talk about her health. Basile had promised she would call them once she would feel better, probably after her nap as she was resting.

In a way, Eliott was glad that whatever had happened did. It meant that people around her, her father, Lola, now knew why she had been acting this way and why she had ended up breaking up with Basile earlier this week.

In his arms, Lucas checks his phone again before throwing it aside and sighing. There isn't much Eliott can do so he tightens his arms around his boyfriend and squeezes him, kissing the back of his neck.

"She will be fine," he tries to reassure the younger boy although he can't be sure of that.

He knows you can't force someone to get help if they don't want to get better themselves. The first step toward healing is to admit you have a problem.

Dr. Moreau would be proud of how far he came along. He takes a mental note to tell her on his appointment Friday afternoon and is about to tell Lucas that when his boyfriend's phone rings, startling them both. Lucas reaches for it and accept the upcoming call video.

Daphné doesn't look so good. She seems weakened and her cheeks are tear-stained. Her eyes are still puffy and red and he notices how her hands are shaking. Eliott feels Lucas tense in his arms so he pulls him closer to his chest.

"Hey boys," she greets them tiredly.

"Hi Daphy," his boyfriend replies, giving her a small smile.

"Hey!" the older boy says with an expression mirroring Lucas'.

Asking her what's wrong or how it's going would be dumb as they know she's not doing so good and she knows they know so instead, he picks a more general question.

"Did you slept well?" he wonders, referring to the long nap she had been taking all day.

She smiles back weakly and nods.

"I did but I still feel as tired as if I had pulled an all-nighter."

"That's why you got to get all the rest you can this week," Lucas adds. "So next week you can kick asses during the bac."

She nods again before tearing up so the younger boy immediately tries to soothe her.

"Hey, hey, hey," he gently whispers with a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Daphy! It will be fine! But now you need to focus on yourself. You need to focus on getting better."

Then, his smile turns into a little mischievous grin as he moves his phone down so Daphné is seeing his bump.

"I've got a little girl here who's going to need her aunt Daphy to be fully healthy if she wants to turn her into a little princess once she'll be born."

That does get her to laugh a little. Baby steps. Lucas puts his phone up so they're looking back at her again.

"If you need anything," Eliott adds, smiling, "anything, just tell us,"

She opens her mouth to say something but his boyfriend playfully frowns and shakes his head.

"Except a kick from Steffy," he tells her. "No one beside me has felt her yet so she must not be big enough already but one day, I promise you will get to feel her kick."

If their suspicions are right, she has a long way of healing ahead of her but with the right support system, she can do it. Eliott knows she will.

_June 7, 2020, 9h32_

It's Mother's Day on Sunday so like the year before, they're going over to the house of Eliott's parents to brunch with them as well as Lucas' own mother who his parents-in-law picked up from the facility earlier in the morning. It's going to be a busy day though as they have things to tell the three of them.

Even though it's been 2 weeks and a half since they had learned they were having a girl, they still hadn't told their parents, not wanting the reveal to be over the phone or through text messages. Lucas seriously doubts Julie would ever forgive them if they had done so. So instead, they had came up with a little something. It has nothing on those big baby gender reveal parties they've seen online but Lucas really can't imagine himself and Eliott filling up balloons with pink confetti or whatever those people come up with.

They also need to talk about school and work. He already knows they won't agree with him taking a year off and finding himself a job and although he's open to accept whatever they might offer for the job ans money part, his decision on school is final.

They're finally about to reach their stop so they get up from their seats to be ready. Lucas can suddenly feel eyes on him. He looks and finds an elderly lady sitting a few seats away staring at his bump while shaking her head disapprovingly at him. He doesn't care though. Not anymore. So instead, he smiles to himself and rubs his abdomen lovingly.

However, he's not the only one who saw the woman though as Eliott suddenly stands up to his full height next to him and before Lucas can even wonder what he's doing, his boyfriend speaks up.

"Hey!" he calls out the lady to get her attention. "Yeah, you! Rather than judge people, why don't you try to smile a little? That would help with all those wrinkles you've got!"

The scandalized look on her face is to die for and Lucas burst into laughter just as the back doors open at their stop and they both get off the bus. Eliott looks proud of himself which only makes the younger boy laughs even more as they start to make their way down the street to his parents-in-law's house.

They climb up the stairs of the porch and ring on the front door. They've only got to wait for a second before Julie answers them. Eliott immediately pulls her into a one arm hug, careful of the bag he's holding in his other hand.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom!" he happily wishes her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you sweetie," she says as she pulls back, playfully ruffling his hair.

Then it's Lucas' turn to hug her and even though he's not carrying anything, he can't pull her as close as before because of his growing bump between them.

"Happy Mother's Day," he whispers and he can feel her smile widening against his cheek before she kisses it.

"Thank you honey!"

She pulls back from the hug and reaches to rub Lucas' bump but she freezes and stops in her tracks which makes him smile. He doesn't mind people touching it so he takes her hand and lays it over his stomach.

"They say happy Mother's Day, grandma," he teases, careful to not let the gender slip already.

She pouts and Eliott giggles behind Lucas at his mother's reaction..

"You're seriously not going to tell us?"

"Not yet," he says with a wink before letting himself into the house.

They walk into the living room where they find Lucas' mother as well as Thomas whom they both greet.

"Happy Mother's Day, Christine," Eliott wishes his mother-in-law as he hugs her.

The sight of all of them reunited like that makes Lucas sighs happily as he gently rubs a spot on his bump where Steffy just kicked. He's glad they're all getting along so well and that he will get to offer his daughter a proper family like that.

Once they have both greeted everyone, Thomas has them move into the dining room where he proudly shows off the table he's set up for the brunch. Nuts, fruits, homemade muffins as well as other pastries, cheeses and bread.

"There's some pancakes and french toasts in the oven to keep them warm," he announces as he pulls the chair for Julie to sit down. "Take a seat!"

An idea immediately goes through Lucas' mind but it seems like the same one has ran through Eliott's as he imitates his father and pulls back the chair for Lucas' mother who smiles at him.

"What a gentleman," she teases him as she sits down.

"He better be!" Julie playfully warns, pointing a finger at him. "I raised him well!"

Eliott looks down smiling as he does the same for Lucas' chair and the younger boy thanks him with a soft kiss.

"The best!" he states proudly.

His boyfriend blushes a little as he quickly puts the box they brought with them as a surprise in the fridge before taking his seat beside Lucas. They're sitting in front of his parents while Lucas' mother is sitting at the end of the table. With everyone ready, they raise their glasses and toast.

"To the wonderful mothers of this world!" Julie announces, her voice a little tight.

Thomas intertwines his fingers with his wife's over the table and Lucas smiles sympathetically at his mother-in-law as he takes Eliott's hand in his own.

He knows his boyfriend's paternal grandmother died a few years ago but his maternal one is still alive. She's not well though. She has Alzheimer's and lives in a nursing home. They could have gotten her out for the day but from what Eliott has told him, whenever her routine is disturbed, she gets even more confused.

"To all the wonderful mothers!" Lucas repeats.

The mood lifts up again once they start eating and the conversation turns to funny childhood anecdotes. The younger boy feels like he could die in embarrassment when his mother tells everyone how he had diarrhea the day of his christening and filled up his diaper thrice in two hours. But thankfully, Julie saves him from Eliott's teasing as she starts telling one of his stories.

"One time," she says after taking a sip from her coffee, "we went out camping while Eliott was around two years old. So we get there and sets him on a blanket with all of his toys to keep him busy while we get the tent up and everything. A few minutes later, I reach for the hammer to solidify the stakes into the ground but I can't find it. I turn around to ask Thomas if he has it when I suddenly see Eliott. He's got the hammer in his hands raised up, and he's walking right to the car, aiming for the headlight!"

"Fuck no!" Lucas bursts into laughter while his boyfriend buries his face into his hands and groans in embarrassment.

"Fuck yes!" Thomas continues as he playfully slaps his son's shoulder over the table. "So she yells out his name to stop him and he got so scared he fell on his ass and started crying."

Everyone, except Eliott, start laughing out loud and the younger boy even has to wipes away some tears. He wants to thank his parents-in-law for the blackmailing material they just gave him and he can't resist teasing his boyfriend a little bit more.

"I'm never letting our kid anywhere near a hammer and a car again!"

"We don't even have a car," Eliott points out, grumbling from behind his hands.

"Speaking of that," Thomas starts as he stands up and makes his way to the fridge to get the dessert out, "We'll have something to talk to you two about in a few weeks."

That gets the older boy to let his hands drop off his face while Lucas can't do anything but stare at his father-in-law. He wants to ask him what is he talking about but he knows Thomas well enough to know that he won't get any more out of him for now so he leans back into his chair and wraps an arm around his bump, rubbing it with his other hand. Eliott's own hand soon joins his and they smile knowingly at each other as Thomas puts the box they brought with them on the table and opens it.

"Wow!" Lucas' mother exclaims as she sees what's inside.

"Did you make that?" Julie wonders, not taking her eyes off it.

It's cake entirely covered with white icing looking like flowers. But the true surprise is rather what's inside.

"I bought it in a bakery this week," he explains, shaking his head. "I'm nowhere that good and I doubt I'll ever be."

He and Eliott smile and hold their breath as Thomas cuts the first slice. Silence falls over the table when they notice. The icing may be white but the cake itself is pink.

"Does it mean," Lucas' mother starts off.

"It's a girl!" he proudly announces grinning widely.

"Steffy!" Eliott continues smugly as he keeps rubbing his bump.

They immediately both find themselves lifted from their chair as their parents hug them tightly, congratulating them over and over.

One news is done. The other won't be as easy.

_June 7, 2020, 18h16_

Eliott knew from the minute he had asked his mother if Lucas and him could stay for dinner she knew something was wrong. Usually, he never asks. They just stay until his parents are the ones to offer them. His mother asks Lucas' if she wants to stay too but she declines the offer with a smile, saying she's a bit tired and that she would rather go back to the facility.

So while Eliott's mother drives her back, his father, helped by Lucas, make dinner. He thinks it's a sight he will never get tired of. His boyfriend getting along so well, like he had always been part of the family.

They finish preparing dinner before his mother gets back so they leave it in the oven and joins Eliott who had been sitting at the counter. Lucas takes a seat next to him and lays his head on his shoulder. He takes the older boy's hand and rests it over his bump making it rub it.

"She's kicking again," he whispers which makes Eliott smile.

"I can't wait to feel her."

"It's going to happen soon enough," his father teases as he pours himself a glass of wine. "Then, you blink and you find yourself driving them to school on their first day. You blink again and they're telling you they're having their own baby."

Lucas groans and Eliott buries his face into his boyfriend's neck. He hasn't even gotten to hold his daughter in his arms yet. He isn't ready to imagine her all grown up already.

"Speaking of driving," his father continues with a smirk, "your mother will kill me if she ever learns I told you so if you boys can promise me you'll keep your mouth shut, I've got something to tell you."

Eliott knows it's a promise that might come back to bite him in the ass someday as his mother always knew how to read through him like an open book but he's also too curious so he pulls back from his spot in Lucas' neck and nods at his father while his boyfriend does the same.

"Okay so we have bought a new car and we'll get it soon which means we won't be using the old one anymore."

Eliott suddenly has an idea of where this conversation is going.

"There's some rust on it," his father explains with a shrug. "The air conditioning isn't in perfect condition and sometimes the engine makes that weird noise but it's still working so rather than sell it to a stranger we were thinking of about giving it to you two. Like a joined birthday gift since yours are close."

Five months ago, Eliott would have immediately refused but back then, he didn't know he was about to become a father. He looks at his boyfriend who has the same look of hesitation on his face than he does. He doesn't want to imagine having to bring Lucas to the hospital by bus when he'll go into labor. They aren't in a position to refuse something like that.

"You mean it, dad?" he asks with a tempative smile. "You'd just give it to us like that?"

His father seems surprised by the lack of fight they're both putting but he smiles back at then and playfully slaps Eliott's shoulder.

"Of course we would! Didn't we told you we would spoil? We would actually do that way more often if you boys weren't so stubborn!"

Eliott and Lucas share another look and the younger boy smiles at his boyfriend. Eliott smiles back and nods before looking back at his father.

"We'll take it then," he accepts, causing his father's smile to widen.

But before he gets to elaborate, his mother comes back. She kisses both him and Lucas on the head before kissing her husband and standing next to him, affectionately rubbing his back.

"It smells good!" she praises, grinning. "When are we eating?"

"We have something we would like to talk to you about first though," Lucas cuts in, nervously looking at Eliott.

Both of his parents nod and the older boy takes a deep breath before starting.

"Lucas took a decision last week and although I didn't agree with it at first I do now."

"I'm not going to school this fall," his boyfriend, holding his head high. "With Steffy being due in October, I would miss too many classes so I'll wait until next year and then I'll start prep school."

He's silent for a moment and Eliott squeezes his hand, reassuring him he's right there.

"But there's more to it. I will also try to find a part time job to bring some money too."

And like they were expecting, that news cause a lot more reaction than the first one.

"Why?" his father asks, his eyes going wide.

"We told you we would help you!" his mother adds.

It takes them some time to calm down. They both offer and more than once to give them money. But eventually, they calm down enough to listen to the boys.

"I just don't want you to feel like we're living at your expense," Lucas explains, trying to defend his point.

"We would never think that!" Eliott's mother argues as she reaches over the counter to hold her son-in-law's hands in hers. "You're part of this family, Lucas, I told you so before, and what is family for if we don't help each other?"

"But we can't ask you to pay for everything until I graduate and I get my first gig," Eliott explains. "We're not saying we don't need any help. We know we will but it's just something part time."

"There's this coffeeshop down the street," Lucas adds. "The owner is nice and she got pregnant too when she was 17 so she knows what it's like."

But his mother-in-law just shakes her head and sighs.

"But after Steffy will be born? After a month or two, do you think you will be able to leave her for hours? What will you do? Hire a babysitter? At this point, will the few more euro's you'll have left after the babysitter will be paid be worth the trouble?"

That's an angle they hadn't considered. They both look at each and Eliott can tell his boyfriend is just as lost as he is about that whole situation. His mother gives them a reassuring smile and squeezes their hand.

They have all been silent for a moment when his father's face suddenly breaks into a large grin and he slaps his hands on the countertop, making them all jump.

"I think I've just found the solution! It's part time, it fits what Lucas will be able to do even when he'll be due and it's a job that can done from home so no need for a babysitter."

The two boys look at each other, smiling widely. It sounds too good to be true.

"One of my students used to do this while he was pregnant last year. Online mentoring! Sure it's not the best paid job in the world but it would give you something to do, some money, work experience to put in your resume later and you get to do it all from home!"

Excitation flashes over the face of Eliott's mother but she remains calm and looks expectedly at the two boys. Eliott turns around to look at his boyfriend and squeezes his hand.

"It's up to you," he whispers, giving him a soft smile. "It's your decision and no matter what, I'll support you."

Lucas looks down to his bump and wraps an arm around it, sighing. The older boy can tell he's debating it right now so he waits.

Eliott really hopes he will agree. That would be perfect because although he would respect his boyfriend's decision, he's not totally comfortable with the idea of Lucas being 8 months pregnant, standing up for hours serving rude customers. He's never going to force him to do anything but he would really, really, really rather not have his boyfriend do that.

"I'd like that," Lucas admits after a moment, looking back up to Eliott, smiling. "I'll never say no to spend more time with Steffy and-"

Eliott bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles and pulls him into a kiss, making his parents laugh. The future is not blurry as it was out of sudden and he can tell good things are ahead of them.

_June 8, 2020, 7h44_

Lucas asks Eliott to walk him to school on Monday morning and his boyfriend immediately agrees to it.

"I'm meeting the guy who's going to edit the movie with me anyway," Eliott explains in between two kisses. "We got an appointment in a coffee shop near the lycée."

So they walk hand in hand, both of them with their backpacks on. It's a nice morning with only a few clouds up in the sky and the sun already shining. Lucas can tell it's going to be a good day.

Little does his boyfriend knows, there's a reason why he asked Eliott to walk him to school on this particular morning. The guys had texted him the night before, asking him to make sure the older boy would be there with him. He's got an idea of what they might be preparing but he's not totally sure. Yet.

They reach the school gates at the exact same time he had agreed to with the guys. Grinning, he wraps his arms around Eliott's neck who puts his own around Lucas' waist.

"This is where we say bye then," he teases, brushing their noses together, causing his boyfriend to giggle.

"You really are the biggest drama queen I've ever met," he replies lovingly with a smile mirroring Lucas'.

"A title I'm very fond of," he explains before crushing their lips together.

However, it only lasts for a second before-

"Congratulations!"

And then they find themselves covered in glitter as their friends gather around, cheering and clapping as loudly as they can, startling them both.

"Eliott!" they all chant. "Eliott! Eliott!"

Giggling, the older boy pulls Lucas into a tight hug, burying his blushing face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Did you know about this?" he whispers over the noise the others are making?"

Grinning, Lucas shakes his head.

"They wanted to see you," he explains, kissing his cheek. "That's all I knew!"

Eventually, they have no choice but to pull back only for their friends to engulf them into a big group hug.

"When are you two moving to Hollywood now?" Basile asks excitedly once they've release them.

"Are you going to go to the Oscars next year?" Arthur teases, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"When will we get to see it?" Alexia wonders, grinning.

"One thing at the time," Eliott tells them as he blushes even more. "But speaking of seeing it, on the 26, I have a screening with my teacher and I can invite people so if you're free, it would be nice of you to come."

They all immediately assure him they would want nothing more. Then, the first bells rings, telling the class are about to start so Lucas pulls his boyfriend in one last kiss.

"Go finish your movie so I can see it soon," he playfully orders him.

"Got it!" Eliott gives in, nodding happily.

_June 8, 2020, 8h17_

Eliott is nervous when he walks into the coffee shop. This time, unlike with Justine and Océane, he has never met the guy he'll be working with. They've texted through the weekend, agreeing on a place and time to start working but he knows nothing about him as Quentin had paired with him by his teacher. So many things could go wrong. What if the guy is an homophobe? No. His teacher wouldn't have done as everyone in the class knows about Lucas already. What if he's the kind of guy who doesn't care about anything? Editing might count for his own final grade but he could be an asshole about it.

Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind and stands up to his full height, looking for the guy in question. He finds him sitting in a booth in a corner, already working on his computer. Eliott takes a deep breath and walk up to him. The other boy looks up when he notices him and smiles.

"Eliott?" the guy wonders, offering him his fist to bump.

"Eliott!" he confirms, fist-bumping him, before sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Nice! I'm Quentin! So I'm the one you're stuck with for the next three weeks but hopefully we're going to make it short and sweet so maybe even less than two weeks. All my classes are done already and your teacher told me yours were too so I'd rather work like 7 hours a day on it rather than to have like 30 minutes appointments every then and now and realize on the 25 we're not even halfway done. You get it?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Eliott can't help but let out a laugh. He had said all of that without breathing or even blinking.

"You really think we can edit a movie in less than weeks?" he asks in a challenging tone causing Quentin to snort before he swallows what was left of his coffee and slapping the now empty cup on the table.

"As long as you provide caffeine, I can make you a little miracle and your movie will be done by next Friday afternoon. Deal?"

Eliott makes it seem like he's considering it before smirking and shaking his hand.

"Deal!"

"Good! Now give me your files so I can transfer them on my computer and while I do that, can you go get me another extra large coffee with two shots of espresso."

Eliott's eyes widen at that but he chooses not to say anything. Instead, he reaches into his backpack for the USB drive he hands over to Quentin before standing up and making his way to the counter. He orders his own drink first and then the other boy's order but the barista there doesn't even react and just prepares both drinks before making him pay.

He goes back to the table and Quentin's computer is still processing the files so they start to make conversation in the meantime.

"So what's your movie about?" Quentin wonders while taking a sip of his coffee.

Moment of truth.

"It's a love story. Mine and my boyfriend's actually. I wanted us to play in it together actually but he's pregnant and his bump is hard to hide now so I hired actresses instead."

Quentin doesn't even blink and smiles when Eliott is done.

"Cool! I was scared it might involve aliens or monsters or something like that and I don't do special effects so it would have taken more than a week and-ah! It's done!"

Eliott snorts and takes a sip of his own drink. The next week is going to be interesting for sure.

_June 10, 2020, 12h49_

On Wednesday, they all have the afternoon off so Lucas invites them back to the apartment to study. They've only got a few days left before the exams start to they have to make the most of it. Everyone agrees except Basile who decides to go to Daphné's.

Yann, Emma, Arthur and Alexia are sprawled across the living room, studying geography while Lucas is at the kitchen table with Imane doing physics and chemistry.

"There!" he says proudly as he hands his sheet to Imane who looks at it before nodding approvingly.

"You impress me!" she says, smiling as she gives him back the paper. "I told you you would pass. You just had to study a little more."

He smiles back and debates whether to tell her and the others already or not.

"I also took care of something that was bothering me," he announces, nodding. "I've taken a decision about this fall."

Silence falls over the apartment and before he knows it, the others have all stood up and have gathered around him.

"And what will you do?" Yann wonders, rubbing Lucas' back.

"I'll skip a year," he tells them all, smiling. "And Eliott's father told me about some online mentoring I could do for some money so I'll get to stay home with Steffy once she'll get there."

As if recognizing her name, she kicks him and his smile widens as he lays his hand over where he just felt her.

"Yes, I'm talking about you, princess."

This makes everyone coo at him and Lucas looks down, blushing a little.

"I think that's a great idea," Alexia agrees, smiling down to him.

"Yeah!" Arthur adds, grinning. "Beside, she's already got you so wrapped around her finger and she's not even born yet so I doubt you'll want to leave her side anytime soon after she'll get there."

Lucas nods and keeps rubbing his bump.

"You say that as if she didn't already had all of us like that," Emma points out with a smirk. "She better never ask us for anything because I don't think any of us can possibly ever say no to her!"

_June 11, 2020, 18h04_

Lucas is exhausted by the time he gets home. Three more days of classes and then finally the bac. Steffy had been kicking him all day, making it hard for him to focus on what were his teachers saying. Another reason for him to be glad he won't be going to school this fall…

He had expected to find his boyfriend editing his movie but the apartment is empty when he walks into it. That's odd. Eliott wasn't working tonight and he had been home earlier when Lucas had texted him to complain about how HIS daughter was giving him a hard time. There's even several mugs in the sink, a clear evidence Eliott and Quentin had worked here.

"Eliott?" Lucas calls out as he sets his backpack on the kitchen counter.

That's when he sees it. A sheet of paper on the table but not forgotten or quickly thrown there. It has been carefully set in the middle of it. Rubbing his bump, Lucas walks up to the table and picks up the sheet, smiling when he sees what's on it.

A drawing. An hedgehog and a raccoon cuddling on a roof as they watch the sun set over Paris.

He knows where his boyfriend is noe. He quickly changes into a comfortable pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt before walking out of the apartment and steps into the elevator. He presses on the roof button and grins when he feels it going up.

He's taken back when he steps outside and doesn't find Eliott waiting for him. Instead, there's a trail of rose petals leading to where a blanket has been spread. He follows it and his smile widens when he sees even more rose petals but this time, forming a heart and in the center of it, his boyfriend's sketchbook opened on another drawing.

Once again, the same raccoon and hedgehog as usual but this time, they're dressed in tuxedos and surrounded by many other animals, also all dressed fancily.

Lucas flips it to the next page where a third drawing is waiting for him. The two animals are alone in this one, holding each other close as they slow dance, their foreheads pressed together.

He can feel himself tearing up a little as he flips it again and finds a third drawing. This time, the raccoon is alone but staring directly at Lucas. He's smiling and he's got a bubble above his head with a sentence written in it.

_Will you go to prom with me?_

"What do you think?" Lucas replies, looking up around him, giggling. "Of course I will!"

"I just wanted to be sure!"

He nearly jumps out his skin and turns around, his boyfriend suddenly there, grinning widely. Eliott pulls him into a tight hug and buries his face into Lucas' neck as the younger boy wraps his arms around him, hugging him back.

"I should have said no," he can't help but tease a little. "Just to see your reaction."

Giggling, Eliott pulls back and press their forehead together, brushing their noses against each other's.

"You wouldn't dare!" is all he says before pulling Lucas into a kiss.

And no, he really wouldn't.

_June 12, 2020, 15h53_

"So now the movie is about 75% done already," Eliott finishes explaining, sighing happily. "I really didn't think it would be possible. I was ready to keep working on it for another two weeks but he wasn't kidding when he said he could make a miracle happen."

Dr. Moreau nods and smiles at him.

"So what's next for you now? The screening is only in two weeks. Do you have any other plans?"

"Lucas is studying at the apartment again with the boys tonight so I'm going out with Idriss and Sofiane. Idriss got dumped by his girlfriend yesterday so we're going to try to take his mind off it."

But before his therapist can even open her mouth, he smiles and shakes his head.

"Before you worry though, I'm not planning on drinking tonight."

"I wouldn't have said so," she points out.

"No but you would have thought about it and honestly, I get where you're coming from with it."

He sighs and briefly looks down to his lap, searching for the right way to phrase his thoughts.

"Even after I got my diagnosis, I used to drink. There's no point in lying about it. I smoked too sometimes. But I know what it does to me. Not just because you've told me but because I felt it. It's been over five months since my last episode. It's the longest I've ever gone without one and I want to keep it that way. Not only for Lucas or Steffy but for myself too. I want to be healthy now."

Dr. Moreau is silent for a moment but then her smile widens.

"Can I tell you something, Eliott?"

He's slightly confused but nods anyway.

"Of course!"

"It might not be my place to say this and I apologize for it, but I'm really proud of you. I remember the first time you walked in here and to have seen you grown into the young man you are today, well it makes me proud. Very proud."

This fills him up with warmth and pride and he finds himself blushing as he looks down.

"I'll have bad days again though," he points out.

"You will," she admits but her tone doesn't change. "But you have tools to help you. You've got a good support system and beside, we'll keep seeing each other every month."

He looks back up and smiles at her. She's right. He can do this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys 🥰❤
> 
> So episode 9 of season 6, that means the dreaded club scene. However, you all know me by now and I've put my own twist to everything so far so you know it won't happen the same way either. Some pretty mean things will be said, some meaner than in the show itself but I promise, it won't be brushed aside for drama purpose ❤ There will be communication and people will be held accountable for their actions 
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your support and comments ❤❤❤ this story wouldn't exist
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think ❤❤❤
> 
> PS, don't worry about the prom 😉

_June 13, 2020, 0h48_

Eliott used to often go clubbing with Idriss and Sofiane before their fall out. Then, they had made out and they started doing it again but less than before as they were now busier than back then but every once in a while, it's good to do it again.

The loud bass coming from the speakers, the lights and just jumping from left to right with his two best friends without a care of what people can think of them.

More than once through the evening, girls came up to them flirting and every time, he and Sofiane turned them down while Idriss tried to use his charm on them. At least, he's not totally heartbroken and devastated.

"We were just together for a few months," he tells them when they ask him if he's alright. "It's not like I was imagining us getting married or something."

Eliott and Sofiane share a look, bursting into giggles which makes Idriss groan and dramatically roll his eyes at them.

"We can't all be as lucky as you two, assholes! Sof, you've been in love with my sister for years before you even considered the possibility she might feel the same for you! And you, Eli, you were so gone for your boy the second you saw him, you would have married him in the hallway that day if you had gotten your way!"

And they can only shrug in answer. It's not like they can say something to defend themselves of what Idriss is accusing them. They make their way back to the dancefloor they had left earlier right as one of Eliott's favorite song start.

"Yo!" he says, pointing at the speakers above their head as he starts jumping. "That's the song I played the first time Lucas and I hung out!"

Sofiane lets out a fond snort while Idriss throws his hands up.

"Is there anything that doesn't somehow remind you of your boyfriend?" he asks but there's no exasperation or impatience in his voice, just playful teasing.

The song is nearly over when three girls walk up to them, giving them sly smiles.

"Hey!" one of the them greets Eliott as she runs her fingertips on his forearm. "My friends and I, we were feeling lonely and we saw you three so we were wondering if you want to hang out with us."

"Sorry but I've got a boyfriend," he says as he takes her hand off his arm.

"And I've got a girlfriend," Sofiane adds as he takes a step back from one of the girls who was standing a little too close."

They look disappointed but it only lasts for a second before they smile again.

"Well if they aren't here with you then they don't need to know."

This time, Eliott rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"No thank you!"

He walks away before she can say anything else, followed by Sofiane and Idriss. They find an empty table and they sink down into the chairs, sighing.

"I never never thought I'd say this but you two need to get married asap," Idriss admits, shrugging. "Maybe wedding rings would chase those kind of girls away."

Eliott snorts and shakes his head while Sofiane raises an eyebrow at the other boy.

"You liked it earlier," he points out to when he had comforted a girl whom Eliott had turned down.

"Yeah because they left you alone after you said you weren't single but those ones didn't care about you being cheaters or anything and I don't want that kind of person to be around my goddaughter."

"I still haven't asked you," Eliott reminds him with a playful smirk.

"No but you haven't asked Arthur, Yann or Mika either which means you haven't picked a winner yet."

He got him there. With the movie and the bac, Lucas and him had agreed to wait to pick the godparents. It's also satisfying to get to tease them every once in a while.

They're about to stand up and go back to the dancefloor when Eliott's phone rings. He picks it out of his pocket and his friends coo at him.

"Is it Lucas?" Idriss wonders fluttering his eyelashes dramatically while Sofiane lays his head on Eliott's shoulder to check on the screen.

"It's Lola," he says when he sees the caller ID.

The three of them frown at each other and Eliott can see they're hoping the same thing than him; for the reason of her call to not be the same than last time. He takes a deep breath and answer but as soon as he accepts the call, he nearly drops his phone, the music coming from it being so loud he feels like he's standing right next to a speaker. Even Idriss and Sofiane jump when they hear all the noise.

"Eliott!" she yells out, giggling. "Where are you? Come and have fun!"

They all share a look. She doesn't sound like she's in any danger right now. She just sounds particularly drunk.

"Come on!" she continues. "It will be more fun than hang out with Lucas' guard dogs all the time!"

"What the fuck do you mean?" he asks, feeling a mix of frustration and annoyance rising in him.

His friends both also tense up beside him.

"You're so naive," she mocks, snorting. "You're always with his friends rather have some on your own! He doesn't trust you to be by yourself so he asked them to keep an eye on you."

Sighing, he looks at Idriss who shakes his head, mouthing _what the fuck_. Eliott's frustration turns into anger but he takes a deep breath.

"Where are you?" he wonders, trying to keep his anger at bay to sound in the mood to party.

"The Mono!"

As she's trying to explain him to get there, Eliott turns to Sofiane and mouth _text Daphné_. He nods and pulls out his phone to do so.

"Okay! See you there!" he says and he's about to hang up when she speaks again and this time, he can't not answer.

"Not worried your boyfriend is going to be disappointed in you? Or he's going to come with you to be sure you keep acting like the perfect little boy scout?"

"Stop!" he snaps. "You don't know anything about me and Lucas!"

"Because you think he's different?" she snorts again. "He's just like everyone else! He's waiting for you to fuck up so he can tell you he knew you were to do so!"

Idriss reaches for his phone at the same time than Eliott jumps to his feet.

"Shut up! Lucas is not like that!"

"Please!" Lola mocks. "It's the only reason he didn't got rid of the baby when he learned he was pregnant. Or maybe he did it on purpose. It's so one day he can compare himself to you and be the good parent while you'll be the fucked up one to your kid. I mean, if that kid even is yours."

Thankfully, Idriss rips the phone out of his hand and hangs up before he and Sofiane drag him outside. His hands are shaking by his sides and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears.

How dare she? How could she say things like that? At the funerals he had recognized his own anger in her but now he can see he was wrong because rather than live with it on her own or to try to get better, she's trying to drag others down with her.

"Eliott!" Idriss calls him out, grabbing his shoulders. "Eliott! Fuck! Eliott, look at me!"

It takes him a moment to get out of the trance he was in to look at the other boy.

"Finally!" Sofiane exclaims with a relieved smile. "Come on, Eli! Don't tell me you're actually giving importance to what she said, that you're letting her get to your head. Don't tell me you're doubting of Lucas!"

Eliott immediately shakes his head. He could doubt of a lot of things, but never of Lucas. Never.

"Good!" Idriss continues, nodding. "Here's what's going to happen now We're going to bring you home because I think that right now, the only person you want is Lucas and then you're going to forget all that shit she told you okay? She just wanted for someone to be as miserable as she did and we're not going to give her that satisfaction."

"Let's go home," Eliott agrees, nodding.

He's feeling exhausted already and he can the beginning of a headache. Idriss is right. He wants Lucas more than anything right now.

_June 13, 2020, 2h24_

The walk home takes them a lot longer than it should but the cold air of the night helps him clear his mind a little. He's still angry, furious and his head is hurting but what he wants more than anything is to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and sleep.

He sighs in relief when they finally reach the building. They walk inside and step into the elevator and he finds himself resting his head on Sofiane's shoulder as it gets up to his floor.

"You're okay?" Idriss wonders, reaching to gently ruffle his hair.

"Yeah," he tiredly mumbles when the doors of the elevator finally open.

He digs his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door before walking inside. The apartment is dark and Eliott briefly fears Lucas might be already asleep but then he hears noises coming the TV as well as his boyfriend's voice and others'. Idriss and Sofiane don't let go of him until they reach the living room. Lucas is sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket with his best friend sitting next to him. The two seem deep into whatever movie is playing. Arthur is on Yann's other side although his head is thrown back against the cushions and he looks asleep. Basile though is on the recliner, snoring with his mouth wide open.

Lucas looks up when they walk into the room but his face falls at the sight of Eliott's defeated expression. He pushes the covers off him and stands up quickly, meeting halfway and the older lets himself sag into his boyfriend's arms.

"Hey," Lucas whispers into his ear, rubbing his back. "You're home. You're safe. I'm here."

Eliott weakly nods before wrapping his own arms as tightly as he can around Lucas, pressing him close. He knows Lucas probably has a thousand questions right now but he's keeping them for himself. It's Basile who breaks the silence after Eliott has been hugging his boyfriend for a moment.

"What happened?" he worries. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Eliott pulls back just enough to be able to look at them all without letting go of Lucas. He takes a deep breath and he starts telling them all about Lola's phone call. Repeating her words to them hurt and anger flashes over their faces to have been called guard dogs.

"Hey," Yann cuts him off, giving him a reassuring smile. "I hope you know that what she said is bullshit."

"Exactly!" Arthur adds, slapping his shoulders. "We're not just Lucas' friends. We're yours too."

"I know," he confirms, nodding. "I know that."

A moment pass and he can see a hundred of different emotions washing over his boyfriend's face. Anger, frustration, annoyance, sadness but relief when Eliott says he wasn't believing Lola.

"Did she say anything else?" Basile wonders.

"That's enough for tonight," Idriss cuts in, shaking his head. "Let's leave those two or should I say three alone."

The boys protest a little but together, Sofiane and Idriss eventually manage to make them leave. On their way, they all smile reassuringly at him and he understand what they mean by that. We're all friends. No matter what she thinks. We're friends.

After they have all left, Lucas goes to lock the door behind them and comes back to Eliott, gently pushing back some hair out of his face.

"You wanna take a shower?" he softly offers the older boy who shakes his head.

"Can we go to bed?" he asks instead. "Please?"

"Of course!" Lucas answers, smiling.

They quickly strip down to their underwear and lay down on the bed, their covers pulled up over them. They lay face to face, one of Eliott's hands resting over Lucas' bump and the other cupping his boyfriend's cheeks. The younger boy covers both of Eliott's hands, squeezing them.

It takes him a while but eventually, he looks up into Lucas' eyes and finds nothing but love and some worry too.

"She said more stuff," he admits and the younger boy nods although he had probably guessed already.

"Do you want to tell me what?"

It's Eliott's time to nod and he takes a deep breath before pouring his heart out. Saying her venomous words out loud makes him want to throw up but he doesn't want to have any secret between him and Lucas.

Evey sentence feels like he's being stabbed in the back over and over. He feels even more exhausted by the time he's done and the look on Lucas' face is enough to break Eliott's heart.

"Do," his boyfriend starts before looking down between them to his bump, "do you believe that? That I did it on purpose? That I'm waiting for you to fuck up?"

He doesn't sounds angry though but rather scared. Scared that Eliott may indeed be thinking that so the older boy immediately shakes his head before brushing their noses together.

"No!" he answers. "Never! It never even crossed my mind. It just hurts to have my insecurities thrown into my face like that."

"Which insecurities?" Lucas wonders softly. "About us?"

"I don't know," Eliott admits, shrugging. "Not us as a couple but as parents I'd say."

He sighs deeply and his boyfriend squeezes his hands again, reminding him he's right there.

"What if I can't be a good parent because I'm bipolar? What if I'm too fucked up fort that?"

"Not possible," Lucas replies, shaking his head as he gives him a tentative smile. "I've seen how totally wiped you are for Steffy, how you talk to her. There's no way you could possibly be a bad father."

"And my episodes? I'm bound to have one one day or another. I don't want to hurt or scare her or make her suffer. There will be days when I won't get out of bed. What will she think of me? I don't want her to feel like I don't love her."

His boyfriend sighs and Eliott closes his eyes. He doesn't want to imagine himself snapping at their princess for nothing or yelling at Lucas.

"You'll have bad days," the younger boy agrees to after a moment, "but so will I and you wouldn't say that makes me a bad father either. Don't you?"

Eliott hastily shakes his head and opens his eyes again, meeting Lucas' loving stare.

"That's not the same," he points out and this time, it's his boyfriend's turn to shake his head.

"So? You've seen how grumpy I can be sometimes. That's not going to magically change the day Steffy will be born. Just like it's not going to miraculously cure you either. So we'll teach her that sometimes, her Daddy is super excited over nothing and that other times, he gets really, really tired so he needs to sleep for a few days. But most importantly, we need to banish what if scenarios from his house. Minute by minute, remember?"

"Minute by minute," he whispers, burying his face into Lucas' neck. "Minute by minute."

No more words are said after that and they fall asleep tangled up, holding each other close.

_June 14, 2020, 17h14_

They spend the next two days together. Eliott calls in sick at the videoclub on Sunday because of the massive headache he's been having. Lucas knows it's not an episode but that doesn't stop him from taking care of his boyfriend. They've been mostly laying in bed or cuddling on the couch, watching movies although Lucas knows the older boy isn't paying attention.

Lola has texted him twice but Eliott has left both texts unanswered. His boss also texted him to tell him a girl had came in looking for him so Lucas guess it's only a matter of time before she asks Daphné for their address. And he's waiting for her.

He's sprawled on the couch with his boyfriend's head resting on his stomach. There's some cartoon playing on TV but they've only put it to fill up the silence. Eliott hasn't spoken a lot since he came back home and Lucas has mostly been the one to do all the talking. He can only imagine how it must feel like to have all of his fears thrown into his face like that. He knows there's nothing he could possibly say that could magically erase all of his insecurities but he's willing to speak for as long as Eliott needs.

"She will be so impressed when she will see your drawings," Lucas praises his boyfriend, softly running his hand through Eliott's hair, his other holding his shirt up. "I wonder if you're going to draw her as a little monkey or if you'll find another animal that could fit her better."

His boyfriend doesn't answer but the younger boy can feel him smiling a little where his face is resting against his bump.

"We'll have to bring her to la Petite Ceinture too," Lucas points out, grinning too. "I'm sure she's going to love it there.

Then, he leans forward and whispers.

"She might be the only other person in the world you're allowed to recreate Polaris with if you want."

This gets Eliott to laugh a little as he cuddles up closer to him, pressing kisses all over the bump. Lucas relaxes against the cushions and closes his eyes, still running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. After a minute, Steffy gives him a particularly hard kick and he takes a deep breath, one of his hand coming to rest over the spot. However, Eliott's hand is already there. Lucas peaks one eye open and finds the older boy's staring at his bump in astonishment. There's even tears now in his eyes.

"Eliott," he starts off, using his elbow to lift himself up, "what's wrong?"

But then a large grin breaks onto his boyfriend's face as he lays both of his hands over the spot.

"She kicked," Eliott lets out, not taking his eyes off Lucas' bump. "She kicked! I just felt her kick!"

He looks back up at Lucas who can feel himself tearing up too.

"I just felt our baby girl kick!"

Now fully grinning through his own tears, Lucas covers the older boy's hands and squeezes them.

"You know what that means?" he asks Eliott, tilting his head to the side.

His boyfriend shakes his head, causing Lucas' smile to widen.

"She's saying she loves you and that she can't wait to meet you in a few months."

Eliott's bottom lip shakes as he smiles at Lucas before giving his full attention back to the bump.

"I love you too my princess," he whispers, brushing his nose with Lucas' belly. "I love you so, so much and I can't wait to meet you either but for now, you're in the best possible place you could be. Also, you're still pretty small and you need to grow up some more before so you're going to stay right where you are until I tell you it's time."

Giggling, Lucas lets go of his boyfriend's hand and brings them back into Eliott's hair while the older boy keep talking to their daughter. After a few minutes, he can hear someone knocking on the door but neither makes a move to go up and answer. Whoever is there can come back if it's that important.

_June 15, 2020, 7h54_

Eliott is still drinking his coffee on Monday morning when someone knocks on the door. Surprised, he sets his mug of coffee on the countertop and checks his phone for the time only to realize Lola has texted him again. He deletes the message without reading it and goes to answer the door, hoping it's not her.

"Good morning!" Quentin greets him way too excitedly for how early it is but his face falls when he sees Eliott. "Woah! What happened? No offence, but you look like shit!"

Eliott snorts and takes a step aside, letting him in.

"Rough weekend," he explains, rubbing the remaining sleepiness off his eyes. "Started off pretty badly but it ended really, really good."

The other boy raises an eyebrow at him as he walks inside and follows him into the kitchen but doesn't comment.

"I felt Steffy kick for the first time yesterday," Eliott adds as Quentin starts to set up his computer on the table.

"And how was it?" he curiously wonders with a smirk.

Eliott sighs hapily and sits down.

"One of the best moments of my life!"

"Well it's about to fall behind what I'm going to show you," he states proudly as he opens his editing software.

Eliott's jaw drops wide open when he sees it. It was 75% done when they last saw each other on Friday but now it must be over 90%.

"When did you even do this?"

Quentin snorts as he takes a seat next to him.

"Unlike you, I don't have a boyfriend and an unborn baby to take care of. Only two annoying roommates I can't wait to move away from so I worked on it all weekend."

"And how many coffees did you drink exactly?" Eliott teases with a grin.

"That's between me and God!" Quentin defends himself as he starts off a sequence. "Now watch this and tell me if it's all good or if you want to make some changes and then we can wrap this up today."

Eliott smiles as he playfully slaps the other boy on the shoulder and turns his attention back to the laptop.

_June 17, 2020, 12h00_

Lucas walks out of the philosophy exam feeling lighter, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. That's one done. Only a few more to go and then the bac is officially done.

"Oh my God!" Arthur exclaims dramatically as he drops his forehead on Lucas' shoulder. "I thought I was going to die."

The girls who have followed them both chuckle. Imane sighs in relief while Alexia just rubs Arthur's back as they make their way to courtyard where they're supposed to meet the rest of the grew. Yann and Emma are already there, waiting for them. They all fist bump each other just takes a minute to let the moment sink in. The bac is there.

"I still can't believe Eliott got the question about meaning of art when you two literally fucked in paint," Emma says with a pout causing everyone to laugh.

A few minutes later, Daphné walks up to them but she doesn't seem happy to be done with her exam. No she seems furious.

"Do you and Eliott live under a rock or something?" she asks in an angry tone when she gets to Lucas.

"Hello to you too Daphné," Yann sarcastically greets her, frowning.

"Lola has been texting Eliott non stop since Friday night!" she continues. "And she even went to your apartment on Sunday but you didn't answer!"

And as happy as he was just a few minutes ago, he can feel his anger coming back.

"Sorry Daphy but I don't think either of us owns Lola anything!"

"But she needs help, Lucas!" she yells at him. "She needs to talk to Eliott!"

"Daphné, my boyfriend isn't your sister's therapist!" he snaps back throwing his hands up. "He isn't supposed to let say her say shit about him or me or even Steffy and pretend nothing happened the next morning!"

However, that catches the attention of the boys but also the girls' who turn to him, frowning.

"Wait! Steffy?" Imane repeats with a spark of fury in her eyes.

Lucas can see the same rage in everyone's eyes. It was low of Lola to say those things about Eliott or him but Steffy? That's something he will never forgive.

"You said it yourself Daph!" he continues after taking a deep breath. "She needs help! Professional help!"

"But she didn't meant what she said!" she tries to argue. "She's sick! She doesn't-"

"Stop!" Arthur cuts in as he shakes his head, stepping forward. "Her being sick doesn't excuse anything! She's more than her addiction or her depression! It may explains some things but it doesn't excuse them at all!"

Lucas recognizes those words. They're Eliott's. He gives his friend a smile and Arthur nods back at him. With no arguments left, Daphné huffs and turns around before walking away. Basile makes a move to follow her but then he stays where he is.

"You can go after her if you want, Baz," Lucas says, shaking his head. "I won't hold it against you."

"No," he replies, giving him a small smile. "I said it before. We're a family so if someone mess with one of us, they mess with all of us. Lola hurt you and Eliott. A lot. She said things about Steffy who is the most innocent person in the world. And I love Daphné but she has to realize that Lola has to be held accountable for her mistakes."

Lucas steps forward and Basile meets him halfway into a hug. The rest of their friends join in. He just really does hope Daphné will see it soon.

_June 17, 2020, 13h49_

Eliott had expected for his boyfriend to go eat with their friends after their philosophy exam so instead of surprising him with lunch, he went to a bakery he knows Lucas loves and bought a cake with a personalized message written on it.

 _You're going to nail those exams_ ❤

And he really does believe it. So he puts the cake in the fridge and starts drawing as he waits for Lucas to come home. He doesn't have anything particular in mind so he draws the first thing that comes to his mind. His boyfriend and their daughter. His conversation with Lucas from Sunday makes him wonder if a monkey really is the best animal to describe their princess. It was a cute nickname for when they didn't know what to call Steffy but now, he's not so sure anymore so the third animal changes every doodle. He tries a cat, a puppy, a rabbit, a doe, an otter, a mouse, a raccoon like him, an hedgehog like Lucas but neither feels right yet. Steffy's spirit animal will have to wait a little.

He's about to take a small break when the door opens and he finds himself grinning when his boyfriend steps inside, looking exhausted.

"Hey you," he softly greets in, smiling widely as he pulls Lucas into a tight hug.

"Hey," the younger boy whispers right back, wrapping his arms around him.

But it's not only fatigue in his voice. There's something else. He waits for a minute before slowly pulling back, cupping Lucas' cheeks to pull his forehead against his.

"What's wrong?" he worries, brushing their noses together.

His boyfriend sighs and looks down before telling him the argument he's had with Daphné after the exam.

"So I don't think we're actually going to prom next week."

Eliott snorts and shakes his head. He doubts it. Daphné is smart. She's going to understand sooner or later Lola needs more help than they provide her and once it will happen, he knows she and Lucas will make up. But for now though, prom may seems dead to his boyfriend so there's one thing he can do about it.

"We might not go," he starts as he picks his phone out of his pocket and scrolls down his playlist, "but we can have our own prom then."

He presses on the song he was looking for and sets his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans as the first notes hit. Lucas lets out a watery laugh and tightens his arms around Eliott's neck as the older boy wraps his own arms back around his waist. They start to slowly move around the hallway, slow-dancing and not letting go of each other.

"I think this is my favorite song in the world" he admits, pressing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You're just saying this because it's the first song I played for you," Lucas teases, smiling.

And Eliott isn't even ashamed of it so he nods, his smile widening as he does so.

"Promise me you'll teach Steffy to play too," he asks him, kissing him quickly again as they keep dancing together.

And the smile Lucas gives him is worth more than all the gold in the world. In between them, their daughter kicks sharply and he feels it against his own abdomen. That's when it hits him. The movie is done now and only the screening next Friday is left. He needs a new project to focus on and he might just have an idea of what to do next. He'll plan it tomorrow and officially start it on Friday but today is all about him and Lucas and their improvised prom.

_June 19, 2020, 18h07_

Another day and another exam are done now. Three more days left and four more exams to go and then he'll be officially be done with high school. As long as he passes them though and he doesn't have to repeat his last year…

He will study through the weekend but tonight, all he wants is pizza, a good movie and his boyfriend. However, when he walks into the apartment, he's immediately taken back the smell. It's one that he will never forget, not after what happened in the common room last year. Paint.

"Eliott?" he calls out as he follows the smell, rubbing his bump as Steffy keeps kicking him like she has been doing since he stepped out of the bus. "My love?"

"Hey!" his boyfriend excitedly greets him, walking out of the soon-to-be nursery and a look at him is enough for Lucas to guess what happened this afternoon exactly.

Eliott is wearing an old black t-shirt that now sports a few white stains as well as a pair of grey sweatpants that is in a similar state. Behind him, the walls that were a dull shade of green when he left to go to school for his exam earlier are now white. A second layer of primer will be needed because they can put some color though.

"A mural, then a movie and now you're back to painting again," Lucas can't help but tease with a smirk as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I like stability," Eliott replies, smiling but there's a spark of mischief in his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed by the younger boy.

"Well," he starts off as he takes a step backward, pulling Eliott with him by the hands, "I like when the apartment is clean so what about I help you shower and if my help is up to your standards, you could give me a hint on what exactly you're planning on doing in our daughter's nursery."

But Eliott grind and shakes his head.

"I told you it would be a secret. You're not seeing it until it's all done which might take a few more days."

He burst into laughter when Lucas pouts and quickly cups his cheeks.

"I'm up for a shower though if your offer still stands."

Lucas makes it look like he's considering it before nodding and pulling his boyfriend into a heated kiss as they keep making their way into the bathroom. He might have lost this battle but he'll win the war. He will get Eliott to tell him his plans for the nursery.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Episode 10 of season 6. Officially the end of this rewrite but the story isn't over yet 😌 I don't know how many chapters exactly but at least 5. Maybe more. 🥰 Next chapter will be the prom night and then we'll explore the rest of Lucas' pregnancy 😊❤ Hopefully, you stick with me even though it will no longer be a "rewrite" 😅
> 
> I can't promise an update tomorrow but I'll try my best to give you one 😊❤
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your comments ❤❤❤
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think

_June 20, 2020, 8h58_

"Yes!" Lucas moans out as he threads his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, pulling at it. "Please!"

He can feel Eliott smiling around his cock before he starts taking him even further into his mouth, making Lucas moan even louder. That's how the older boy had decided to wake him this morning and he isn't complaining. At all.

After a moment, he can feel his orgasm approaching so he tries to warn his boyfriend.

"El-Eliott! I'm about-come!"

But it doesn't seem to bother him as he starts sucking harder on Lucas who comes into his mouth a few seconds later, throwing his head back in bliss. Eliott swallows all off it before crawling up Lucas' body and pulling him into a kiss. The younger boy can taste himself in his boyfriend's mouth and his cock gives an interested twitch between his thighs. They keep on lazily kissing until they run out of breath and have no choice but to pull back.

"Wow," Lucas whispers, slowly opening his eyes. "That was amazing!"

Eliott giggles but as he does so, the younger boy feels his boyfriend's own erection still digging into his thighs so he smirks and spreads them wider.

"Come on," he teases as he makes himself comfortable. "Prepare me before you die of blue balls."

But Eliott doesn't do so. He just blushes and looks down between their bodies and before he even knows what's happening, Lucas feels his frustration rising.

"What's the matter?" he asks sharply, frowning. "You don't want to fuck me anymore? Is that it? I'm getting too fat for you?"

But he doesn't give his boyfriend a chance to defend himself though before he pushes Elitot off him and rolls onto his side, pulling the blanket up over his head to cover himself up with them. As soon as he's out of the older boy's sight, he can feel himself tearing up so he inhales deeply through his nose, not wanting Eliott to hear him cry.

He knew this was going to happen. One day or another. Of course he wouldn't stay attractive through the entire pregnancy.

It takes his boyfriend a few seconds to react before he wraps himself around Lucas, holding him as close as possible from behind.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "But Lucas, I told you so before, there's nothing in this world can could make you any less beautiful to me. You were, you are and you will always be beautiful. I'm the one who's got a problem right now."

"Right!" the younger boy snorts. "You're going to give me the whole 'it's not you, it's me' speech now? What's next? You're going to break up with me?"

But Eliott doesn't say anything to his defense and panic rises in Lucas. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening right now. This can't-

"I'm scared I might hurt Steffy," his boyfriend quietly admits after a moment.

"What?" Lucas asks as he pushes the covers off his face and turns around to look at Eliott.

"I'm scared I might hurt Steffy," the older boy repeats, looking down shamefully. "Like when I'm inside you, isn't there any risks for her?"

And suddenly, Lucas burst into laughter which causes his boyfriend to blush and pouts a little but Lucas can't help it.

"Why didn't you just said so?" he wonders once he's managed to stop laughing. "I was thinking you were about to break up or something!"

"I was thinking you would make fun of me," Eliott explains with a little smile.

Sighing in relief, Lucas pulls him into a heated kiss, pushing his tongue into the older boy's mouth and Eliott eagerly kisses him back, his hand roaming all over the younger boy's body.

"Trust me!" Lucas says after pulling back. "You won't hurt her. Now please get inside me!"

Eliott grins back at him and nods, already reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

_June 21, 2020, 20h19_

They spend Sunday with Eliott's parents for Father's Day. Their first one as fathers themselves although Lucas wonders if they can actually call themselves dads yet.

"We can!" his boyfriend had proudly stated earlier. "She might not be born yet but we've got a daughter so yes, we are fathers already!"

As part of the Demaury's tradition, those who didn't help with preparing the food have to do the dishes afterward. That's how Lucas finds himself chilling in the backyard with his father-in-law while Eliott and his mother are inside. His own mother was supposed to be there with them today but she wasn't feeling well enough to go out of the facility. Lucas thinks it will always stings a little when things happen but he isn't angry at her anymore, hasn't been in over a year. He understands this is out of her control and that all he can do when it happens is to wait.

"You're awfully quiet," Thomas points out suddenly. "My granddaughter isn't giving you too much trouble, doesn't she?"

Shaking his head, Lucas realizes he had been staring off into the distance. He smiles apologetically at his father-in-law and looks down to his bump, rubbing it.

"No," he reassures him which makes Thomas smile as he takes a sip from his beer. "She's a good kicker like Julie had said she would be but right now, she must be napping a little."

"I don't blame her," Thomas chuckles. "After such a good dinner, I'd take a nap too if I could. We make a good team, you and I."

It's Lucas' turn to laugh as he reaches for his glass of water.

"It's not like we have much choice. If we let Julie or Eliott cook, we would end up at the hospital with food poisoning every week."

The man laughs but Lucas can tell there's something bothering him by the way he's looking down rather than meeting his eyes.

"You alright?" he wonders.

Thomas sighs and gulps down what's left of his beer, setting the empty bottle on the table.

"It's just something I've been thinking of a lot lately," he starts off, scratching the back of his neck. "It's none of my business though."

Curious, he sits up straighter and gives his father-in-law a reassuring smile.

"Julie has been teasing me about how I'll be Steffy's only grandfather so I'll have to compensate and spoil her twice as much and that got me to wonder about your father."

Oh.

"I was just wondering if you were thinking of telling him about Steffy."

Lucas wasn't expecting this conversation but right as he opens his mouth to reply, Thomas continues.

"I know it's none of my business so you don't to tell me anything. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's your decision and I shouldn't have said anything."

But Lucas smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. You're curious, I get it. But you don't have to worry about sharing Steffy with her other grandfather. I'm not planning on telling him about her or to even speak to him ever again for that matter."

That seems to ease his father-in-law's worries a little so he keeps going.

"To be honest, it didn't even crossed my mind. The only time I've thought of him recently was when we learned it was a girl. What I felt when I saw her, I knew I could never be like him and put her through what he put me through."

Smiling, he shrugs nonchalantly and sinks back into his chair.

"Beside, I like what we have now. Eliott, me, you, Julie, my mother, our friends and soon Steffy. That's the family I want to give my daughter. I don't need anyone else. Especially not him."

_June 22, 2020, 11h28_

Lucas has one exam on Monday which means Eliott only has the morning to work on the nursery. He wants to make the most of it before the younger boy comes back from school. At least, tomorrow, Lucas will be gone the entire day which means he will have more time.

He has already put on the second layer of primer as well as a layer of actual white paint on Saturday while his boyfriend was studying and today, he finally got to start the fun part. He wanted something unique for his princess and he believes he found it.

Sighing happily, he puts the roller brush back into the tray and looks up to the ceiling, feeling proud of what he's done. He painted the night sky up there and made the stars much brighter than they truly are in Paris but one in particular shines even more than the others. Polaris. Once it will be dry, he will remove the masking tape he put up on the walls and continue his design. On the wall where the door is, he's planning to paint a sunrise. Then, on the opposite wall, a sunset. He's going to keep the one on his right white but he's going to paint animals all over it, representing their friends and family. A finally, for the one of his left where they'll put the crib, he found in a hardware shop a special kind of paint that will allow Steffy to draw on it. Like a whiteboard. If only his parents had thought of it when he was younger…

His stomach grumbles and he pauses the song playing on his phone so he can go eat a little something for lunch. He walks out of the nursery and makes his way to the fridge. He rummages through it for the leftover pizza from Saturday night. He puts two slices into a plate which he puts into the microwave but before he can start it, his phone rings. He smiles to himself when he sees Lucas' contact picture greeting him; a silly selfie of his boyfriend making a face at the camera.

"Hi!" Eliott happily greets him.

"Three more exams, two more days and I'm finally free," the younger boy signs on the other line and Eliott can't help but playfully roll his eyes at how dramatic Lucas can be sometimes.

"You say that and in a month you'll miss high school."

That causes his boyfriend to chuckle.

"Because you miss high school?" he teases back.

"I miss being at the same school than you."

Eliott can almost hear the smile Lucas must have on his face right now and finds his own smile widening at the thought.

"You're coming home already?"

"No," the younger boy explains. "I'll study with the guys for tomorrow's math exams. That way, you can keep working on the nursery this afternoon since I'm pretty sure that's what you've been doing all morning!"

It's Eliott's turn to laugh out loud and his boyfriend joins him quickly.

"Okay then," he says, sighing happily. "See you later! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Lucas replies. "We both love you!"

We. Eliott's new favorite word. Lucas and Steffy.

_June 22, 2020, 11h54_

Lucas is leaning against a wall, scrolling down his phone all while rubbing his bump with his other hand. Alexia and Arthur decided to skip the group study today and to study just the two of them at Alexia's dorm while Imane had something to do but she said she would join them later so he's only waiting for Yann, Emma and Basile before heading out.

He can't focus on what he's reading though. Steffy's movements are odd right now, rhythmic. She had never done that before. Frowning, he looks down to his bump, pressing down on it a little more than he usually does.

"What are you trying to tell me, princess?" he asks her, rubbing a sore soft.

Sighing, he opens a new tab on his phone and searches for what could possibly be happening.

_Rhythmic baby movements_

And he can't help but smile when he sees the first result. However, before he gets to tell her anything though, he sees from the corner of his eye someone approaching him and he looks up. Daphné is standing a few feet away from him, looking remorseful. They haven't talked to each other since their fight last Wednesday.

"Is she okay?" she worries.

Lucas nods as he puts his phone back into his pocket before resting his hand underneath his bump, cradling it.

"They say it's just hiccups," he explains. "She never done that before though."

Daphné looks down and takes a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Lucas!" she apologizes as she looks back at him. "You were right. Lola never shouldn't have said those things to Eliott. Not about him or about you and even less about Steffy. Sober, high, drunk, that doesn't excuse what she did."

She stops to wipe away the tears that have welled up in her eyes.

"We've spend the weekend talking about it," she keeps explaining. "She's going back to rehab next Wednesday. I know it may doesn't mean anything to you or Eliott and that neither of you want to see her again but she's sorry. She really is."

Lucas can only shrug at this. He knows both sisters mean well but as this point, he doesn't care about Lola's apologies. They're nice empty words that don't mean anything until she proves that she has changed. Even then though, he might be able to eventually one day in the future forgive her for what she said about him or Eliott but never for the things she said about Steffy. This is where he draws the line.

"I'm sorry too," Daphné continues, swallowing with difficulty. "You have no idea how sorry I am. You're one of my best friends. I know I fucked up and that if I was you, I wouldn't like me much after what I've done but I'm sorry."

The thing is, Lucas knows exhausting it is to hold a grudge against someone who means a lot to him, like he used to with his mother. And he doesn't want to let Lola ruin his and Daphné's friendship so he gives her a small smile and he opens his arms into which she throws herself.. They hug each other tightly and he kisses her temple as she keeps apologizing, asking him to forgive him and if there's still a place for her in Steffy's life. And there is.

_June 22, 2020, 22h06_

Eliott tense up the minute he sees her walking into the videoclub and rolls his eyes when she walks up to him. He had expected it to happen since Lucas had texted him earlier to tell him about his and Daphné's conversation.

"Hey," she greets him.

But he just stares at her, trying look like devoid of any emotion except a slight annoyance. Her face falls at his silence and she looks down to her feet.

"I deserve that one," Lola half mocks as she looks back to him.

Eliott sighs and rubs his forehead. The sooner she will have what she came here to say, the sooner she will go away and the sooner he will get to forget about this entire thing.

"What do you want?" he bluntly asks her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To apologize," she explains with what looks a sincere, heartfelt smile but he isn't sure if he should believe it or not. "I've acted like a total bitch! Those things I've said to you about you or Lucas or even your baby, they were horrible and I never should have said them."

Her speech goes through his mind again and although they hurt less than they did the first time, they still do. He remains silent and lets her continue.

"It won't mean anything to you but I'm going back to rehab and this time, I really want to get better. But before I leave, I wanted to apologize to the people I hurt and that means you and Lucas."

He tenses again. He doesn't want her to get anywhere near Lucas or Steffy. She must senses his uneasiness though as she immediately shakes her head.

"I'm not going to go to your apartment or wait for him at the school gates if that's what you're worried about. I know I'm probably the last person he wants to see. I asked Daphné to tell him. That's the best I can do but you, I needed to tell you face to face. I'm sorry Eliott! I really am!"

Eliott isn't one to hold grudges. He has lost so much time being in that dark headspace of resentment and anger. He had even forgave Lucille for what she had said to Lucas the night of the boathouse incident. However, with Lola, he just can't see past her phone call to him at the club. Throwing his insecurities into his face, trying to drag him down with her, going as low as implying Steffy wasn't his or that Lucas had gotten pregnant on purpose. He can't forgive that. He doubts he ever will. His silence must be quite telling as she looks back to his feet and nods.

"I get it," she says as she takes a step back. "I'm going to leave you alone now."

He looks at her as she walks out of the videoclub and sighs as soon as the door closes. He feels drained out right now but at least, now it's over. He can't forgive her but he wants to forget it and focus on what really matters now.

As if on cue, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls out it out, only to giggle when he sees the message.

 _From: My hedgehog_ 🦔🐒💙  
_Home. NOW. I'm trying to sleep but YOUR daughter decided it was time to train for the football team_ 😫

_June 24, 2020, 18h03_

It's over. It really is. He did it. He did all of the bac exams. Now, all he's got to do is wait for the results and then, high school will officially be over. Those three years have been a lot to say the least. From pretending to be straight while having a crush on Yann to meeting Eliott and come out of the closet to finally move in with his boyfriend and accidentally get pregnant. There's been ups and downs but they lead him to be where he is right now and he feels like this is where he belongs, this is where he was meant to be.

He knows the guys want him and Eliott to come to a party tonight but he's not in the mood for it. His back and feet are hurting today beside, they've got one hell of a party on Saturday for prom. There's only some things he's got to do before coming home. He should have done them before but he had seriously underestimated how much he would study and he ran out of time. Not tonight though. It's got to be ready for tomorrow morning.

He gets home about an hour later he would have had but he had texted Eliott to tell him he had something to do before and that he would be late so his boyfriend doesn't worry about him.

He unlocks the door and steps inside the apartment only to find out the curtains have been shut and all the lights are off.

"Eliott?" he calls out as he blindly walks further inside.

Thanks to Steffy being heavy on his bladder and his night trips to the bathroom, he manages to reach the living room's light switch without stubbing his toes anywhere. He turns it on and jumps when he sees what was awaiting him in the dark.

"Congratulations!" Eliott excitedly wishes him as he throws two handful of confetti into the air.

Behind him, a colorful banner with _Congratulations!_ written on it is hung across the living room with a raccoon cheering for an hedgehog wearing a graduation gown and hat.

"You did it!" his boyfriend says happily as he pulls Lucas into a tight hug. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Grinning widely, he wraps his arms around Eliott and hugs him back. He did it! After so much time spent studying or worrying, it's done now!

"I have a surprise for you," his boyfriend teases as he pulls back from the hug. "Close your eyes!"

Giggling, Lucas does as he's asked to and lets his boyfriend guide him to the nursery. He had guessed this was why the older boy had worked on it so hard since Friday.

"You can open your eyes now!" Eliott says as they walk into the room.

And the sight immediately makes him tear up. The sun rises on the wall where the door is and sets on the opposite one. Above their heads, a colorful night sky like the mural he had painted at the warehouse only the stars shine even brighter here. Another wall has a huge rainbow on it with animals he recognizes as their friends and family playing under it. The last wall is all white though which surprises him but before he can even think of asking about it, his boyfriend pulls out a red marker out of his pocket and draws a heart.

"It's like a whiteboard," he explains as he wipes it off the wall with his hand. "We can draw on it and erase it afterward!"

And of course Eliott would have turned an entire wall into a massive blank canvas. He wouldn't have expecting anything else from his boyfriend. Grinning through his tears, he pulls the older boy close but before crashing their lips together, he says one thing.

"It's absolutely perfect!"

_June 24, 2020, 23h57_

"Lucas," he sighs happily, brushing his nose against his boyfriend's temple. "You're falling asleep. Let's go back inside."

But the younger boy vigorously shakes his head, as if trying to keep himself awake, and tightens his arms around Eliott.

"No," he denies with a tired smile. "I'm good here. I don't want to move."

Eliott chuckles and nods, turning his attention back to the sky above their heads. They had came out to the roof after dinner. Laying comfortably over a blanket, they spent the evening cuddling. They had watched the sun sets and the moon rises above Paris. He knows Lucas doesn't really care about astronomy but he had asked Eliott to tell him all about it tonight. From myths behind the constellations to scientific facts about the moon, his boyfriend had listened to them all intently. Even now that he was falling asleep in his arms, he refused to move from their spot and Eliott could feel his heart swelling in his chest with how much he loved him.

Between their bodies, Steffy gives a hard kick which makes Lucas groan a little as the older boy can only giggle.

"See?" he points out as he lays one of his hand over his boyfriend's bump. "She's saying that she's tired too and that she wants to sleep."

"She can sleep if she wants," Lucas replies, resting his head on Eliott's shoulder. "That will give me a break from her football training sessions."

It's pointless to argue so he sighs and buries his nose in his boyfriend's hair, feeling more peaceful than he has even been before. A job he likes, he gets to study movie directing, he's got friends, an appartment he shares with his soulmate and soon, a daughter. Not a bad way to end a year.

A minute later, Lucas' phone buzzes somewhere around them when he sets it earlier and Eliott knows what it means. It's midnight.

"Happy birthday!" his boyfriend wishes him as he cups his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss.

Underneath the palm of his hand, Steffy kicks again which makes him smile against Lucas' lips and he considers himself pretty damn lucky to turn twenty with the two loves of his life with him.

_June 25, 2020, 7h39_

Eliott is slowly waking up the next morning when he suddenly feels the mattress dipping a little next to him and then a tongue licking his face. Giggling, he rolls onto his back and puts a hand over his face. Even coming from Lucas, that's a bit weird.

"Stop," he playfully complains as the tongue licks his hand. "Lucas, stop."

"I'm not doing anything!" his boyfriend defends himself but his voice isn't coming from right next to him as he had expected but rather from the doorway.

Startled, he snaps his eyes wide open only to find two little black eyes staring right at him. A cute snout, a red tongue out that's still licking his hand and light hairs. Lot of it.

"Oh my God!" he yells out as he sits up straight, the little creature taking the opportunity to jump on his lap and laying its little paws on his bare chest, scratching him a little as it tries to reach his face.

"I love you but I'm not naming our dog God," Lucas teases him from where he's leaning against the wall, cradling his bump with both hands.

Our? Does he mean-? What? Eliott looks back to the creature and realizes it's a Pomeranian. Undoubtedly the cutest one he has ever seen in his entire life and in the whole universe.

"I thought Steffy could use a playmate," his boyfriend explains with a smile as he walks up to the bed and sits down next to him. "And I knew you always wanted a dog so two birds one stone."

Sighing happily, the younger boy slowly runs his fingers through the dog's fur who is still trying to lick Eliott's face but he's too surprised to say anything. His eyes keep flickering between Lucas and the dog, not quite believing it. However, his silence must send the wrong signals as his boyfriend's face falls.

"Shit! Did I fuck up? I thought you wanted one. We had said we would have one someday so with Steffy coming I thought it was a good-ah!"

Eliott doesn't let him finish though and lets out a squeal of happiness as he pulls him into a messy kiss. They're both grinning too much and the dog is trying to get in between them but it's perfect. Absolutely perfect! Now there's absolutely nothing that could make this day any better.

_June 25, 2020, 20h27_

Lucas is nervous. He knows it's silly as he has no reasons to be. So far, Eliott had loved the day he had planned for them. After breakfast in bed with the newest of their family they ended naming Ouba, they had gone on a walk around the city. They had ended up at the Petite Ceinture with a picnic and then, they had spent the afternoon watching his boyfriend's favorite movies while cuddling on the couch. Then, it had been time for dinner and they went to their favorite pizza for a romantic date. Lucas had known Eliott would love all of it. The next step on his list though is making him nervous. It's something they had agreed on and yet, he fears his boyfriend might not like it. It's too late to cancel now.

Eliott is holding Ouba's leash while Lucas is walking behind him, covering his eyes to not ruin the surprise.

"Where are we going?" his boyfriend asks, giggling, for the eighth time.

"You'll see!" he answers, laughing too. "We're nearly there."

Guiding him up the stairs is a little hard but they eventually get exactly where Lucas wanted to bring him.

"I'm going to take my hands off," he explains as he starts to slowly does as he say, "and you're going to promise me you won't be mad."

And before Eliott can ask him any questions, Lucas steps back, revealing his surprise.

"Surprise!" everyone around them screams as they start clapping and cheering for the older boy.

He isn't so sure if it can be considered a proper Urbex party but they're at the hippodrome and everyone is there. Lucas had briefly considered posting online about it but then he had remembered Jo and the last thing he wanted for tonight was to have her hanging off Eliott's arms the whole evening.

His boyfriend blushes as all of their friends keep cheering for him and he turns to Lucas, grinning widely.

"You planned that for me" he asks him and the younger boy smiles as he nods.

"I had the help of a special someone!"

On cue, Daphné walks up to them and Eliott immediately pulls her into a tight hug. Lucas can hear them whispering and smiles at what he understands.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it!"

One by one, they all take turns at hugging his boyfriend, wishing him a happy birthday and once they've all did, Lucas steps forward and wraps his arms around the older boy's neck. They're no longer holding Ouba's leash as she's now resting in Basile's arms receiving all the kisses she deserves from him and everyone else too.

"You like it?" the younger boy asks Eliott, smiling.

"I love it!" he tells him as they lean forward and they meet into a kiss.

_June 26, 2020, 14h26_

Eliott smiles so widely it nearly splits his face in two and blushes when he and Lucas reach the auditorium assigned for the screening and find their friends as well as his parents there. His teacher isn't there yet so they're waiting in the hallway but they're all wearing matching white shirts with each a letter written the front spelling out his name. Judging by his boyfriend's reaction, he didn't know about it.

"I love it!" Lucas says with a smile that mirrors Eliott's. "Seriously who's idea was it?"

All hands suddenly point to Basile who shrugs, grinning before he starts chanting out loud.

"Eliott! Eliott! Eliott!"

The older boy can feel his blush darkening even more but before he gets to thank them all for it, his teacher, Madame Durand walks up to them and smiles when she sees the shirts.

"I see you've already got some die hard fans, Eliott!" she playfully teases him as she unlocks the door, letting everyone in.

The screening was supposed to take place in a regular classroom but Madame Durand had managed to get the auditorium after all as it makes experience more realistic as it reminds of a cinema.

The boys, the girls, Idriss and Sofiane, his parents, Justine, Océane and Quentin. They all sit in the first few rows while Madame Durand takes a seat a bit further from everyone and pulls out some paper to grade him through the movie which makes him nervous. Lucas must have sensed it though he intertwines their fingers and squeeze his hand.

"It's okay," he reassures him, smiling. "They're going to love it. I will."

He knows he's supposed to start the movie right away but Arthur imitates what Basile did earlier and starts chanting his name, everyone joining in.

"Eliott! Eliott! Eliott!"

He isn't sure exactly of what to do so he turns to Madame Durand who nods and motions for him to go on stage. Taking a deep breath, he stands up from his seat and walks up to the front of the auditorium, causing everyone's cheering to get louder. He's still blushing when he climbs up the five stairs leading up to the stage and it takes everyone a whole other minute before they all calm down.

"Thank you all so much for coming here today!" he starts off, grinning widely as he looks over all of them. "This project means the world to me for reasons you will soon discover!"

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"A very special thank you to Madame Durand for organizing this screening!"

Another round of cheering starts which makes his smile widen.

"Also, thank you for my two wonderful actresses, Justine and Océane for taking those roles and fully giving themselves to them!"

The two girls stand up from their seats and take a bow as everyone clap for them.

"And Quentin too!" he quickly adds. "My editor who made this miracle happens and also made me wonder just how much caffeine can one human being actually consume."

The crowd laughs with him as Quentin gives them all an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you also to my amazing crew! My two oldest friends, Idriss and Sofiane, from who I've come a long way from doing amateur movies in their backyard!"

They both stand up and salute people while Eliott sighs, knowing how important to him the next part.

"And finally, the person I'm the most thankful for!"

He sees their friends smiling, all guessing what's coming and he finds Lucas' eyes through the crowd.

"Lucas. The love of my life. Everyone who has at least spent five minutes with me knows how much I love you. How much I'm in love with you! An artist can't exist without a muse and you're mine. My muse. This movie is for you, Lucas! You've brought light into my darkness. I love you!"

He brings both of his hands up to his mouth and blows him kisses as more cheering erupt amongst the crowd.

Eliott looks at Madame Durand who nods approvingly and reaches for the remote of the projector and starts the movie. He quickly gets off the stage but he doesn't want to be in the middle of everyone for this. It's a moment he wants to enjoy with his boyfriend so he runs to their seats and grabs Lucas' hand, pulling him up. They run up the stairs of the auditorium until they reach the top of it and turn back to look at the screen. He wraps an arm around the younger boy's shoulder as Lucas holds on to his waist, his full attention to the movie now playing. Eliott takes a deep breath and focus, wanting to enjoy this moment to the fullest.

_June 26, 2020, 15h04_

As soon as the screen fades to black and the credits start rolling, their friend and family erupt into cheering, clapping and whistling as loud as they can. Blushing, Eliott tries to bury his face into Lucas' neck but his boyfriend pushes him toward the stairs.

"Your public awaits you!" he teases, his eyes full of tears and his smile going from one ear to another.

So the older boy runs down the stairs and goes back to the stage. As soon as he steps up on it, everyone stands up from their seat, giving him a standing ovation. He can feel himself tearing up and he tries to blink them away as he bows down and smiles at them all. Even Madame Durand is now standing up, looking at him knowingly from behind her glasse which makes him slightly nervous. Is he being overconfident right now? Too smug?

It takes everyone several minutes before they calm down completely, Basile being the one who claps for longest time of them all. Once they're calm again, Madame Durand clears her throat.

"I know you all to congratulate him in person but I've got to talk to him before the next student and his guests arrive and then he will be all yours!"

Everyone seems to get the message as they leave the auditorium and Lucas at the top of the stairs is last but before he goes, he blows Eliott more kisses and he knows what his boyfriend means.

_It will be okay! I love you!_

The door shuts behind him and Eliott can nearly feel his knees giving out under him so he sits down on the edge of the stage and Madame Durand joins him, her heels clicking against the floorboard.

"So?" he asks anxiously. "How was it? Did you like it?"

The woman's face breaks into a large smile as she nods slowly.

"I did love it a lot. There's a few things that could have made it even better but I'll list them all in the email I'll send you with your final grade next week."

She sighs deeply and looks down to her feet.

"I've seen a lot of students over the years I've done this job, Eliott. Some were very passionate but not competent. Others were extremely good but lacked the passion necessary to success in this field."

But then she looks back to him and her smile widens.

"You, however, you have both the talent and the passion. If that's what you can do in your first year, then I can't wait to see what you'll create once you'll be out of here.

She lays her hand over his shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly.

"You'll be a great director, Eliott! Don't ever doubt it!"

He feels himself tearing up and he quickly thanks her for it before jumping to his feet and climbing up the stairs two at the time. As he had expected, everyone is gathered around the door, anxiously waiting for him. Their faces fall when they see the tears in his eyes and they start questioning him, believing he failed.

"Let me go!" Basile says as Yann and Arthur hold him back. "I'll go speak to that old bat!"

Eliott makes his way to Lucas who looks up to him.

"Eliott?" he worries, cupping his cheeks.

But then, he can't help but grin widely as he declares loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I passed!"

And before anyone can even think of touching him, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and lifts him up, spinning him around as everyone cheer again.

He did it! He really did it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT IN TIME AFTER ALL 😅 Sorry, I was so nervous about this one ❤ but tomorrow, no update though but I promise you one for Saturday 😋💗
> 
> The prom chapter guys 🥰 I hope you'll appreciate it
> 
> As always thank you for your support and comments ❤❤❤
> 
> Please enjoy this one and tell me what you think 💗💜💗💜💗
> 
> PS, for those of you who are interested into reading more of my work, I'm actuallt thinking of rewriting the Enjoy the Cool Moments serie. Not only fix my spelling mistakes but change some things, from details to major events. I'd like you guys' opinion on it 😊 And if you haven't read it yet, would you be into another Elu Mpreg story?

_June 27, 2020, 16h14_

As brilliant as it had seemed just a few minutes ago to get prepared separately so they wouldn't be distracted by each other being half naked, Lucas was now thinking this was the most stupid idea they've ever had.

"Eliott!" he calls out as he steps out of the bedroom. "Help me before I throw that piece of shit in the garbage where it belongs!"

His boyfriend chuckles, walking out of the bathroom his dress shirt still unbuttoned. He playfully shakes his head and takes the blue tie out of Lucas' hands.

"I had forgotten you didn't know how to do that," he playfully teases as he wraps it around Lucas' neck and starts to tie it for him.

The younger boy only glares up at his boyfriend, making him laugh. However, there's this little mischievous spark in Eliott's eyes Lucas has learned to recognize over the last year. He doesn't have to wonder about it for too long though.

"I'll have to teach you how before we get married though."

Something pass between them and Lucas can't help but smile back at him.

"I'd like that," he replies as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer.

He doesn't specify whether he's talking about learning how to tie a tie or them getting married. He doesn't need to. Neither does Eliott who's smile widens as he cups his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss that quickly gets passionate and hungry as Lucas tries to push the shirt off the older boy's body.

But it doesn't last for long though as someone knocks on their door and they pull back, groaning.

"Go answer," his boyfriend tells him, brushing their noses together. "It's probably our parents. I'll finish getting ready but don't worry."

He grabs Lucas' ass and squeezes it before pecking him on the lips quickly.

"I believe there's an after prom."

Eliott winks at the younger boy and goes back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Smirking, Lucas turns around and takes a second to compose himself. Like he had expected, it is indeed his parents-in-law as well as his own mother.

Julie makes him sit down as he tries to fix his hair a little and Eliott goes through the same treatment once he comes out, fully dressed. However, both experiments end up failing and she gives up after a few minutes.

"You'll see what hell it is to style hair likes yours in a few months!" she reminds them when they laugh at her discouragement.

Once they're both ready, Thomas makes them pose for about a hundred different pictures and although the first ones are neat and clean, they quickly turn messy and in the end, it's mostly just the two of them making silly faces at the camera.

Then, Lucas' mother pulls out of her purse two matching boutonnières made of red roses she puts on the lapel of their jackets.

"There!" she states proudly, as she checks for any wrinkles in their tuxes.

Unlike dresses, there wasn't a thousand different options for them. They both chose something simple. A white dress shirt with a black jacket, matching pants and fancy shoes as well a blue tie.

"Beautiful!" Julie says, clapping her hands together as she grins widely at them. "I think you're ready to go now!"

"But we have one more surprise for you though!" Thomas reminds his wife with a smirk. "Come with us!"

Intrigued, they do as he says and lock the door of their apartment behind them. Ouba is in Julie's arms with a bag for her toys and food as they're having her over for the night.

Their surprise is waiting for them right outside their building and Lucas can't believe his eyes.

"A limo!" he and Eliott both yells out when they see it.

But it's not just a regular limo. It looks big for about twenty people.

"You can go pick up all of your friends that way," Thomas explains proudly. And it's yours for the entire night no need to worry about getting a taxi for those who might be slightly drunk!"

"And it's non refundable!" Julie adds before pushing them toward it. "Now go! You don't want to be late to prom!"

_17h12_

"Holy shit guys!" Basile screams as he gets inside the limo.

"Where the fuck did you find this?" Arthur asks as he takes his own seat.

A minibar, a sunroof, a fully equipped stereo system and a television. Lucas didn't even wanted to know how much it had cost.

"A gift from my parents!" Eliott explains as he pours them each a glass of champagne.

"Woah!" Yann says, impressed, raising his eyebrows. "Lulu, you've found yourself a real sugar daddy to spoil you!"

The boys burst into laughter as Lucas groans and buries his face into his boyfriend's neck who giggles and lays his hand over his bump, lovingly rubbing it.

The driver opens the window at the front and asks them for their next destination so Arthur gives them the address of Alexia's dorm as she still hasn't moved back with her parents. He nods and soon, they're on their way there. However, as they start to wonder about could Daphné have planned for tonight, Lucas notices the corsage Arthur is holding made of white and purple tulips. When he notices Lucas is looking at it, he gives him a nervous smile.

"The girl at the flower shop told me tulips mean forgiveness, peace and new beginnings," he explains and Basile pats his shoulders reassuringly.

A few minutes later, they reach the building and he comes out of the limo as the four of them watch through the dark windows. Alexia is beautiful. She has curled her hair a little and she's wearing a black dress with golden sparkles on it. Like stars. Like the star she is meant to become if she pursue her dream to sing.

She gives Arthur a large smile as he does an elegant bow, worthy of a cheesy romcom or a Renaissance bal. When he gets up, she gives him her hand and he slips the flowers onto her wrist causing Lucas, Eliott, Yann and Basile to coo at them as he knows they can't hear them. But then, Alexia pulls out a boutonnière and pins it to his jacket.

"Don't get too excited guys," the older boy warns them although he's smiling fondly too. "They've got to go to her rhythm. She's the one who got hurt."

"But you're rooting for them too," Basile reminds him and Eliott shrugs.

"It's hard not to. Especially with the way he looks at her."

This causes Yann to snort as he playfully pats his and Lucas' shoulders.

"He could almost give a run for their money to two lovebirds I know," he teases with a smile.

But before they can defend themselves, Arthur and Alexia walk back to the limo and he opens the door, letting her inside first. She greets them all and soon, they're on their way to pick up Emma. However, Lucas doesn't miss how Arthur's boutonnière looks like the flowers he gave her. Forgiveness. Peace. New beginnings.

When they reach Emma's house, Yann gets out to go get her and he offers her his arm as they walk back to the limo. But Lucas knows they just want to enjoy this evening together as friends and that there's nothing left between them.

"You're beautiful," Lucas tells Emma as she sits down in front of him and she smiles at him before sticking her tongue out at him.

She has straightened her hair and is wearing a long cream dress. Simple but beautiful. She is actually making him doubt of his and the boys' tuxedos which are all the same except for the color of their tie.

At their next stop, they pick up Idriss, Sofiane as well as Imane at the Bakhellal's house. Her dress reminds Lucas of the pink one she had wore at the Eid Mubarak's celebration last year but this one is dark blue and she is wearing a matching hijab. He can't help but smile as he thinks of the question he has to ask her later tonight. He wonders if she will cry.

Mika, Camille and Lisa told them they would get there themselves later so they've only got one more person left to pick and it's actually making him nervous. He isn't in the mood to see Lola.

As if sensing him tensing up, Eliott lays his head back on his shoulder and his hand comes to rest next to Lucas' over his bump.

"I hope she'll get a prom," he admits, smiling. "Whether it's an official one organized by her school or just between her group of friends, she deserves one."

"Or else we could throw her one," Lucas suggests, feeling himself relax against bis boyfriend. "I'm sure her aunty Daphné would organize everything herself to make sure our princess only gets the best."

This makes everyone laugh as the limo slowly comes to a stop and Basile gets out to go get his girlfriend.

"Does anyone know exactly what she planned for to tonight?" Arthur wonders out loud as he throws an arm around Yann's shoulders.

"She asked me to use the recreation center," Sofiane explains, shaking his head. "That's all I know."

They don't get to theorize too much though as Basile quickly comes back, escorting Daphné who, unsurprisingly, is wearing a long pink dress with some glitter and flowers all over it. Like a princess.

As they make their way to the recreation center, she sips a glass of champagne and refuses to answer any of the questions about the prom, telling them with a smirk it's a surprise.

Once they reach their destination, Eliott tells the driver he's free to do whatever he wants this evening and that he will call him later once someone will want or will have to go home.

They all get out of the limo but before they can walk inside the recreation center, the doors open and Lola comes out, followed by the people Lucas recognizes as Eliott's fans from the Urbex party two months ago. Lola briefly looks up and gives them an embarrassed smile but quickly looks back to her friends as they walk away. However, Jo notices Eliott and lets out a scream but she doesn't get to make a step in their direction as the other girl with them, one with purple hair, holds her arms as she pulls her back.

"But Maya!" Jo protests. "It's fucking Otteli!"

"He's also a guy wanting to enjoy a night with his friends," Maya reminds her, pulling harder on her arms. "We've talked about this."

They keep arguing until they're out of earshot and then, all heads turn to Eliott who blushes furiously.

"Otteli?" Emma repeats, biting down on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You've got fans?" Basile asks, dumbfounded by the idea he's not the only one to worship the older boy.

But Lucas shakes his head and steps forward, coming to his boyfriend's defense.

"That's a lot of questions and he will answer them all tonight but can we go inside first because you guys' niece is heavy on my bladder and I need to use a bathroom. Now."

Not willing to argue with him, Daphné starts leading them inside, shaking with a mix of excitement and nerves too. As they make their way there, Eliott intertwines his and Lucas' hands together and squeezes it.

"Thank you," he says quietly, smiling widely at him.

"I just gave you some more time though," the younger boy points out with a smirk. "You'll have to tell them everything tonight."

The pouts on his boyfriend's face is too adorable to not laugh at but then, they finally reach the room where they had thrown Daphné's birthday party last year which has been decorated for tonight's occasion. Strings of fairy lights are hung up across the ceiling while the furnitures have been covered with white sheets, making the whole place seem more elegant, more mature.

"Wow!" Alexia states out loud as they look around them.

Blush covers Daphné's cheeks and Lucas starts clapping and cheering loudly for her.

"Everyone makes some noise for Daphné who impressed us all again!"

The others quickly join him as Basile pulls his girlfriend in for a hug and a kiss as everyone chants her name. Tonight is going to be a good night.

_18h49_

The night is still young but everyone's already having fun. So far, Mika who had been appointed as tonight's DJ and host only played popular pop songs so Eliott suspects the slow dances and ballads will come later.

He and Lucas are currently making fool of themselves on the dancefloor but they don't care. It's not like either of them are known for their dance skills anyway. They're having fun and that's all that matters even when Idriss dances by them and tells then they will be the most embarrassing fathers in history when they'll dance during parties once Steffy will be old enough to be embarrassed.

The song eventually ends and Lucas leads them both to a couch in a secluded corner where they sit down and takes a minute to breath.

"You're okay?" he asks the younger boy, lovingly rubbing his bump.

"Just tired," his boyfriend reassures him, sighing happily. "I think Steffy decided to trade football lessons for dance tonight."

Eliott chuckles and cuddles up closer to him, resting his head on Lucas' shoulder. He never would have thought that he would ever love a feeling as much as he loves feeling their daughter kick his hand. Their little princess.

"Where do you see us in 10 years?" he can't help but wonder as he looks back into his boyfriend's big blue eyes.

"Married for sure," Lucas immediately precises, making Eliott's smile widen. "Out of the apartment into either a bigger one or an actual house. You are that famous movie director while I'm an engineer. You always let your scripts on the kitchen table no matter how many times I've told you to keep them in your office where it belongs. Steffy is a little artist like you. Always coming home with paint or marker stains on her hands. But if she has my temper than we might sometimes get a call from school telling us she got into trouble but it will turns out she simply stood up against an injustice so there will be no consequences. I want us to already have another kid at this point so a little toddler crawling around. Ouba is still there of course and maybe she has a friend to play with too by then."

Eliott wants that. He wants all of that so he nods excitedly and pulls Lucas into a kiss, giggling against his lips.

"I love you," he whispers after pulling back once they had run out of breath. "I love you both so much!"

"We love you too," his boyfriend replies, brushing their noses together.

They keep cuddling for a little longer until they spot Arthur who is by himself, getting something to drink.

"I ask Imane and you ask Arthur?" Lucas offers, slowly running his hand through the older boy's hair.

"You think we can make either of them cry?" he teases with a smirk.

"We won't know until we try!"

Eliott quickly pecks Lucas' lips and stand up, making his way over to Arthur.

"Hey!" he excitedly greets him!

"Yo!" Arthur greets him back just as eagerly. "How is the world's most beautiful baby liking prom? I'm talking about Steffy by the way, not Lucas."

Snorting, Eliott reaches behind him for a handful of chips.

"We haven't seen her yet," he reminds him although he can't help but smile.

"Please! With both of you as parents, she's going to be modeling before she even learns how to talk."

Eliott feels himself blush and giggles as he looks down. It's true that with Lucas as her dad, Steffy is meant to be absolutely breathtaking. But before he can get lost in his thoughts, he focus on the question he's meant to ask him.

"Speaking of talking, I've had a question for you!"

"Shoot!" Arthur replies, setting his cup on the table.

Moment of truth.

"Do you know from what age can people learn how to sign?" he innocently wonders. "Because I'm pretty sure Steffy is going to be super curious about what her godfather does sometimes and I'd like for her to-"

But he doesn't get to finish his sentence as the other boy lets out a scream as he pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Eliott burst into giggles and hugs him back, patting Arthur's back.

"If you accept of course!" he precises with a grin.

"What do you think?" Arthur teases as he pulls back, his smile splitting his face in two. "That will be an honor!"

But then his face falls and Eliott worries for a second.

"Fuck! I can't let the first gift I've ever given my goddaughter to be Théodore! She deserves the best!"

And as Arthur keeps spilling out a list of things he could give Steffy, Eliott can only smile and listen, thinking he couldn't have been dreamed of a better family for his baby girl.

_18h59_

Lucas can tell the exact moment his boyfriend asks Arthur as the latter screams and hugs Eliott nearly enough to make him jealous. Nearly.

"I think that just broke three hearts," Imane teases as she walks up to him, smirking. "If Arthur mysteriously dissapears tonight, my guess is Yann, Idriss or Mika."

"We picked it randomly," he reminds her as he moves aside, giving her some space to sit down beside him.

As she does so, Steffy gives him a hard kick which makes Lucas takes a deep breath as he rubs the spot in question.

"She's not giving you too much trouble, isn't she?" Imane asks with a smile.

He smiles back at her and takes her hand, laying it over his bump, right where his daughter kicks again a few seconds later.

"She's having fun I think," he explains which makes Imane's smile widen.

They fall into a comfortable silence as Lucas tries to come up with a good way to ask her which he quickly finds.

"So med school this fall?" he wonders to which she nods. "That means you won't have any kind of social life for what? The next nine years?"

She laughs and shakes her head at him.

"You're one to talk!" she reminds him. "With a baby at home, you won't have much of a social life either!"

She's got a point though. He laughs too and Steffy joins in, kicking him again.

"But I'll always make time for my niece though," she promises him, smiling.

"Good!" he approves, nodding. "Otherwise, she would miss her godmother too much and I don't want to imagine my princess being sad."

Imane looks up so quickly Lucas briefly fears she might have pulled something.

"Godmother?" she repeats, her lips stretching into a large grin.

"The job is yours if you want it!" he tells her, rubbing his bump. "You'll have to put up with Arthur though!"

She nods happily before pulling him into a hug.

_20h03_

For dinner, they order some take out from a nearby restaurant that serves a bit of everything. Pizza, pasta, sea food. Everyone gets what they want. It's not the fancy caterer service they have in American romcoms but it's perfect like that.

As they're all eating, Daphné excitedly stands up from her chair and goes up on the little stage they've set.

"It wouldn't be real prom without a king and a queen," she starts off before her eyes fall on Lucas, Eliott, Mika and Camille. "Or without two kings. Or two queens! So under each of your names, there's a little paper. I'm going to ask you to vote and later, we'll crown the winners!"

Grinning, Eliott reaches for the folded paper with his name written that were used to place everyone and like Daphné said, there's a small piece of paper.

"You think Steffy is eligible?" he can't help but wonder, resting his head on Lucas' shoulder who smiles up to him.

"You can try but then who would you put her with?" his boyfriend teases, rising his eyebrows.

"You," he whispers, brushing their noses together. "My king and my princess!"

The younger boy's grin widens and he pulls him into a kiss. But it doesn't last for long though as someone knocks on their glass with a utensil, getting everyone's attention. They pull back and find out Mika has taken Daphné's place on stage and Eliott has spent enough time at the flatshare to know that smile. Oh oh…

"Hello everyone!" he greets them all before clearing his throat. "Tonight, we are celebrating the end of high school for those 8 babies as well as their entrance into the adult world!"

"There we go," Lucas sighs next to him and Eliott can't help but giggle as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"But!" Mika quickly adds with a smirk. "Not only that as you all know already, my kitten is having a kitten of his own in a few months!"

"Oh my God!" the younger boy groans as he buries his face into his hands.

Everyone laughs and Basile and Arthur even whistle at him, causing Lucas to sink deeper into his chair.

"But don't worry, kitten, your turn will come soon enough but not everything is about you tonight so I'll start with someone else!"

Mika looks over the crowd and his smile widens when he finds his target.

"Basile Savary!" he proudly announces. "I'll start with a question. Where were you exactly two years ago? It feels you and Arthur appeared out of nowhere last winter and everyone acted like you had been here all along!"

This gets everyone to laugh which is all the motivation he seems to need to continue. Sighing happily, Eliott makes himself comfortable in his chair and starts to rub Lucas' bum again who finally took his head out of his hands.

"I'll be honest with you all. Basile was a jerk in the beginning."

Arthur and Yann both playfully boo at this while Lucas snorts, nodding a little. Eliott has heard some stories of things Basile did and said back then and as much as he likes the boy, it's true that he was a bit of a jerk.

"Shut up," Mika defends himself laughing. "He was totally obsessed with Daphné to the way it was slightly creepy. However, like everyone, he learned from his mistakes, changed for the best and look at him today! He's dating the girl of his dreams and he's actually going to culinary school which, let's admit it, no one had seen coming!"

People cheer for him as Daphné pulls her boyfriend into a soft kiss. But then it's her turn to get roasted by Mika and she blushes as he reminds everyone of how she used to be.

"But like Basile, she grew up and matured and soon, she'll be the most famous event planner in all Paris so you should already book her for your weddings. I'm not aiming this at anyone in particular though!"

However, he winks at Lucas and Eliott who giggles and kiss the top of the younger boy's head as his heart fills up with love. It's the third time tonight their future is mentioned. First, back at the apartment when he had talked about his boyfriend having to learn how to tie a tie before they get married, then Lucas had told him how he was imagining them in 10 years and now this.

After Daphné, everyone gets their turn. Yann. Emma, Imane, Lucas, Eliott, Alexia, Arthur.

"Even today, I still don't get why he told everyone he had had an affair with a 34 years old!"

"I already said I was sorry for that one!" he says, groaning as he buries his face in his hand and Alexia who's sitting next to him laughs as she rubs his back.

"What I'm trying to say here," Mika continues, suddenly sounding a lot more serious, "is that I've seen you all grow and change and mature so much. I'm proud of what you've became and I can't wait to see how you'll change the word in your own way. Yann will become one of the greatest journalists in France. Emma, your tattoos will help people remember the good as well as the bad moments. Imane will save lives. Lucas, as an engineer, you will build the future. Eliott will keep telling stories through your movies. Alexia, music is the soul of humanity and for every feeling, there's a song. And finally Arthur, who knows? You will maybe discover a new planet!"

"To the Grew!" Idriss says as he stands up and raises his glass.

Everyone follows and Eliott sees tears in many eyes, including his own and Lucas'.

"To the Grew!"

_22h22_

After a break following their emotional dinner, Mika is back as the evening's DJ. This time though, he plays ballads, perfect for slow dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Eliott asks him with a bow.

Lucas' smile widens as he nods and takes the hand his boyfriend his offering him before letting the older boy guide him to the dancefloor. He wraps his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer while his boyfriend wraps his own arms around Lucas' neck, pressing their forehead together. From the corner of his eye, he can Basile and Daphné dancing together, Arthur and Alexia, Mika and Camille, Sofiane and Imane. Even Yann and Emma but they're not as close together as the others. Idriss asks Lisa so they're not the only ones. Seeing this makes Lucas tear up a little, something that doesn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend who brushes their noses together.

"Hey," he quietly whispers over the sound of the music playing through the speakers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the younger boy explains, trying to blink away his tears. "It's just that Steffy is making me really emotional and I realize that this might be our last time all together."

But Eliott's smile widens a little as he shakes his head and lays one of his hands over the younger boy's bump.

"It won't be. We're a family. Remember? We won't all see each other as often as before but that doesn't mean tonight is the last time. I don't think we could keep them away from Steffy even if we tried!"

That makes Lucas laugh a little.

"Maybe you're right," he gives in, shrugging.

"I am!" Eliott states proudly as something flashes through his eyes. "Beside, sooner or later, we'll get married, right? And that day, I can promise they will all be there, even if I have to go and pull them by the hair myself."

A little warmth flares in Lucas' chest as the mention of their future wedding. He had expected for it to happen once they would have graduated and moved into a house but now, with their princess coming to this world sooner than they had expected, he finds himself wondering if he wouldn't want their wedding to also happen sooner rather than later. Beside, they're living together, they have a dog and they're having a baby. Isn't marriage basically a formality at this point? An opportunity to have everyone they love reunited again? A chance to show to the world how much he loves Eliott?

"I'm not asking you to do it tonight," he slowly starts off, carefully choosing his words. "But just so you know, whenever you'll deem it's the time for us to do it, I'll say yes. No pressure though!"

The older boy's grin widens even more but right as he's about to press their lips together, Miks clears his throat, the song having just ended.

"May I get your attention everyone?" he asks with a smirk. "Now is the time to crown the royal couple of this prom."

Smiling, Lucas buries himself into his boyfriend's embrace and sighs happily. For having asked a few of them, he already knows who won.

"Daphné and Basile!" Mika proudly announces.

He and Camille puts on the couple's head two matching crowns, visibly bought at the nearest dollar price as everyone cheers for them.

"However," he precises, "an honorable mention to someone who's here with us tonight but cannot be crowned yet, the princess of the prom, Steffy Lallemant-Demaury!"

Eliott giggles behind him and tightens his arms around him, both of his hands resting over Lucas' bump, rubbing it lovingly.

_0h42_

The party is not over yet and he doubts it will be for another few hours but Lucas is tired. He won't say it loud but Eliott can tell so he offers him to go home already so they can have their own private after prom. However, things don't go as they planned them when they get back into the limo.

"Sorry but your parents gave me special instructions for you two," the driver explains as he starts driving in the opposite direction than their apartment.

Oh.

"Did you know about this?" Lucas asks him, sinking deeper into his embrace.

Eliott shakes his head as he digs his phone out of his pocket.

_To: Mom_  
_What did you do?_

His answer comes quickly.

 _From: Mom_  
_I figured you two could use some alone time_ 😏 _Don't thank me. Have fun!_

The way he knows her, he can tell it's pointless to argue and to try to get anything else out of her so he turns off his phone and squeezes his arms around Lucas. He might as well enjoy the rest of the evening.

A few minutes later, they arrive in front of a rich fancy hotel and the driver tells them they reached their destination. No. She didn't, didn't she?

Hand in hand, they walk inside and Eliott takes a deep breath as when they get to the reception.

"Hi!" he greets the woman, smiling. "Is there a reservation for Eliott Demaury?"

She smiles back at him at types something on her computer before nodding.

"There is!" she confirms as she reaches in a drawer for a magnetic card she hands him. "All formalities have already been taken care of. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here!"

However, he should have known his mother wouldn't just take him and Lucas a usual room.

"The honeymoon suite?" he exclaims as they steps inside the room.

A heart shaped bed, a television displaying a fire, romantic music playing in the background, a bottle of champagne on ice, a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries. He doubts there's anything that could make it any more cliché. But he loves it. Even more when he sees the awe on his boyfriend's face.

"Wow!" Lucas giggles as he flops down on the bed. "Fuck! I think is the most comfortable mattress I've ever seen!"

Grinning, Eliott takes off his jacket and lays down next to him, before cupping the younger boy's cheeks.

"Who knows?" he absently wonders. "Maybe in another universe I've brought you here for our first date."

Sometimes, he still tries to imagine how different things would have been had he not brought Lucas to the boathouse that night.

"Maybe," his boyfriend says as he shrugs, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. "But then maybe we wouldn't be together anymore. Maybe we weren't about to have a daughter."

He takes Eliott's hands and lays them over his bump which Steffy soon kicks.

"It used to be comforting for me to think of those parallel universes," Lucas explains with a smile. "In one of them, there was a me who's father wasn't an asshole. In another, one had been brave enough to come out sooner. There also was one where we left Chloé at that bus stop and I followed you home on the first night."

The older boy can't help but smile at that thought.

"But right now, I'm perfectly happy with how things are in this universe right here. And I don't want to imagine other universe anymore. I want to focus on you, me, Steffy and Ouba."

Lucas' smile widens and he brushes his nose against Eliott's.

"I love you, Eliott Demaury! I love you so much!"

Eliott can feel himself tearing up but before he crushes their lips together, he manages to reply.

"I love you too, Lucas Lallemant! I'm so in love with you!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ❤🥰❤
> 
> You really think I would tease an after prom and not show it?😏 
> 
> So this chapter is a bit different as it covers from July to September so small scenes to show the progression of the boys as Steffy's birth is drawing closer 😊💗
> 
> For those who commented about my question concerning Enjoy the cool moments, I've taken into consideration your comments so I won't rewrite it and I will continue Time never stops once this story here will be over 😌💜
> 
> As always thank you all so much for support and comments ❤❤❤ it means the world to me
> 
> So please enjoy this (Slightly different from the others) chapter and tell me what you think 🥰❤🥰❤🥰❤
> 
> PS. I will answer all the comments from the last chapter I left unanswered later as I have a killing headache right now but I absolutely wanted to give you a chapter tonight 😌💜

_June 28, 2020, 1h31_

Eliott is laying underneath him, as naked as Lucas is. They're both hard, their cocks already leaking some precome but they're aren't in any hurry. They've got the rest of the night for themselves. As tired as Lucas was about an hour ago when they got into the limo, now, falling asleep is the last thing on his mind. He wants to enjoy this night right here with his boyfriend. He can feel Eliott's erection pressing against his ass, trying to get in between his cheeks so he thrusts back against it, making the older boy moan as he squeezes Lucas' hips. Lucas takes pride in knowing that even at 26 weeks pregnant, he can still make his boyfriend hard like this.

"Please," Eliott asks him, looking right into his eyes.

He doesn't sound desperate though and the younger boy knows he could tease him for a lot longer, get him to beg but he doesn't. Instead, he nods at his boyfriend and reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Another "gift" from his mother-in-law. Julie clearly knew what was going to happen in this hotel room and made sure they would have everything they needed near.

Lucas opens the bottle and pours some on his fingers. He gets off Eliott's lap and raises himself up on his knees as he reaches for his rim. Not taking his eyes off his boyfriend's, he slowly pushes inside one finger. He's still a bit stretched from the night before when they came home from the screening but he wants to make tonight last so he takes his time.

Once he has finally pushed one finger all the way inside down to the last knuckle, he pulls it over and starts over with two fingers. However, it doesn't last enough as Eliott sits up, his irises completely dilated with lust now.

"I want to see," he asks Lucas, brushing their noses together. "Please."

So the younger boy nods and lays down so he's now on his back with Eliott sitting between his spread thighs, holding them wide open as Lucas resumes fingering himself. He pushes the two fingers deeper and starts scissoring them. It's getting too much and he can't keep his eyes open anymore so he closes them and throws his head back against the pillow, a loud moan slipping out as he brushes against his prostate.

"Are you ready for another?" his boyfriend wonders as he squeezes Lucas' thighs.

Not trusting his own voice to not betray him, he nods and a shiver goes up his spine when Eliott lets go of his thighs. He hears the bottle of lube being opened again and it's not long before he feels one of the older boy's finger pushing inside next to his own two.

"Please!" Lucas moans as the stretch burns a little but in a pleasant way. "More!"

He can imagine the look on Eliott's face as he starts pushing his finger deeper inside until it's all the way in to the last knuckle. But it's not enough for Lucas and his boyfriend knows it so he pushes a fourth finger inside slowly.

"Yes!" the younger boy hiss as his free hand fists the sheet underneath them.

That's when he decides to open his eyes again and finds Eliott's already staring into his own, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving as if he was trying to control himself but tonight isn't about self control. Tonight is about enjoying the moment so Lucas smiles up at him and pulls his fingers out, whining a little at the lost before spreading his thighs even more. The message he's sending is crystal clear.

_Take me._

A few months ago, all Eliott would have had to do was to pull his own fingers out and guides his cock inside Lucas but now, with the younger boy's bump being in the way, missionary isn't a position they can be in anymore. So he slowly rolls onto his side and pushes himself up on his hands and knees.

"Please Eliott," he begs as he looks over his shoulder. "Please."

His boyfriend nods and grabs the lube again, pouring some onto his erection before stepping closer. He grabs Lucas' hip with one hand and guides his cock with the other. He pushes inside the younger boy slowly but steadily, not stopping until he bottoms not, unable to go any deeper inside and the feeling almost makes Lucas cry. He already feels so good, full and they haven't even started yet. His own cock is still leaking precome where it's pressing against his bump but he knows he won't even need to touch himself. Eliott waits for a moment, letting Lucas gets used to the feeling before pulling back slowly and thrusting back inside.

Before, when they used to have sex like this before he got pregnant, it was for when one of them needed it rough. Especially when his boyfriend would have a manic episode and needed to let out all the extra energy he had. But now though, it's the opposite, a position for when they want, for when they need to get as close as possible.

Now that he has a found a rhythm, Eliott leans over Lucas, plastering himself all over his back and wraps his arms around the younger boy's waist, laying both of his hands over his bump.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses Lucas' shoulder blade. "I love you so much! I'm so fucking in love with you, you can't even imagine, no one has ever loved somebody the way I love you."

The words keep tumbling out of Eliott's mouth and Lucas feels his heart swelling up with the love he feels for his boyfriend.

"I love you too," he says right back, leaning his head back, feeling the older boy pressing a serie of kiss up his spine. "I love you so much."

And as his boyfriend keeps making love to him, repeating over and over and over again how much he loves him, Lucas thinks there's nowhere he would rather be.

_July 7, 2020, 13h04_

It shouldn't take three people to build a crib. It really shouldn't and yet, Eliott had called both Idriss and Sofiane as backups. He and Lucas had bought it a few days ago but the older boy absolutely wanted to paint it before building it as the white wood would have looked dull next to the nursery be had prepares for Steffy. He had painted little pink flowers all over the main structure while painting the bars the colors of the rainbow. Today, all he needed was build it which was easier said than done.

"I think it's meant to discourage people from ever having another kid," Sofiane complains, scratching the back of his neck as he keeps trying to make sense of the instructions sheet.

"And it's working," Eliott agrees, groaning. "I think we're just going to put Steffy in between Lucas and me and sleep the three of us until she's old enough for her bed to just be a regular mattress."

But Ouba who have spent all morning in the nursery with them barks at his feet and he can't help but smile as he bends down to pick her up.

"Sorry," he apologizes as she tries to lick his face. "I meant the four of us!"

"Maybe you should ask Arthur?" Idriss mumbles. "Who knows? Maybe her godfather would know how to build her crib considering I can't and I'm just her uncle."

Sofiane snorts at that while Eliott tries to pull him into a hug but Idriss escapes him.

"How long are you going to keep bringing back to the subject that Arthur will be her godfather?" Sofiane teases.

"Until I have a godson or a goddaughter to show off too," he explains as he jabs a finger into Eliott's sternum. "So I really hope that stupid crib is actually discouraging you from having another kid someday!"

"What about my own kids?" Sofiane points out, tilting his head to the side.

"Imane will be in med school for the next nine years. More if she wants to have a specialization so I don't expect any nephew or niece from you two before a whole decade. The rabbits over there are my best shot!"

Eliott rolls his eyes at the nickname and kisses Ouba one more time before putting her down and turning his full attention to the crib.

It takes them another two hours before it finally looks like what it's supposed to and the three of them let out a sigh of relief as Idriss tightens the last screw. Now that it's done, Sofiane and Eliott lift it a little and put it against the wall. Before they can even think about celebrating, the front door opens and soon, Lucas walks into the nursery.

"Hey," Eliott happily greets his boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss.

The younger boy giggles against his lips and pulls back, greeting Idriss and Sofiane.

"You guys are done?" Lucas wonders as Eliott hugs him from behind, rubbing his bump.

"Yup!" Idriss says, smiling as he pats the crib. "You can give birth now, your daughter has a bed to sleep in!"

But Eliott screeches like a cat and tightens his arms around his boyfriend, causing both the latter to laugh at his reaction as Sofiane playfully shakes his head.

"By the way," Lucas adds with a smirk, "don't tell Imane I told you but she got her bac of course. We all did!"

"Yes!" Eliott exclaims as he turns the younger boy around to hug him properly. "I told you you would get it!"

And his boyfriend bursts into giggles as he hugs him back while Idriss and Sofiane only wolf whistle and tell them to get a room.

_July 23, 2020, 11h38_

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not doing this ever happen!"

Eliott can't help at how dramatic his boyfriend is as Lucas buries his face into his hands and groans. He hadn't expected for this to be this hard. They've had his parents' old car for over two weeks now and this morning, Eliott had decided it was time for Lucas to learn how to drive. It was now their car after all, not just his.

However, learning how to drive had never been one of his boyfriend's priorities and it shows. Eliott had drove them outside of the city and found them some space at the limits of a mall's parking lot so they could practice in peace but the sixth first attempts had exactly went on like he had imagined them. And just now, Lucas had taken the keys off the engine before throwing them into the older boy's face.

"It's not that bad," Eliott tries to reassure his boyfriend, rubbing his back. "It's not that bad, I promise. Let's give it another try."

But this makes his boyfriend shakes his head vigorously.

"No! I told you! I'm never trying this again!"

Lucas sighs and drops his hands to his lap before looking back at Eliott.

"Look, you've been really patient but it's just not for me. Thank you for trying. Can we go home now?"

The older boy giggles a little and runs his hand his boyfriend's spine, affectionately squeezing the back of his neck

"Come on, Lucas," he starts off in a tone Lucas has never been able to resist to. "We haven't even been here for an hour."

But his boyfriend shakes his head so Eliott sighs as he tries to come up with a good reason that could convince him.

"Imagine this then. You're working for home one day and I'm on the set on of a movie when Steffy's school calls to tell you she's been sick during her class and that you need to pick her up. What will you do if you can't drive there?"

That seems to do the work as Lucas makes the same face he does whenever he's about to lose an argument and nods.

"Fine then! One more try then!"

He rearranges the mirrors and takes hold of the steering but Eliott can't help as he bursts into laughter, causing the younger boy to sigh.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

And Eliott picks up the keys from where they had fallen on his lap after Lucas had thrown them into his face, making him groan. They have a long way to go…

_August 3, 2020, 2h30_

"Eliott? Eliott?"

Startled, the older boy wakes up abruptly only to calm down when he realizes he's at home in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he rolls around so he's facing Lucas who's wide awake. With the light coming through the curtains, he can see a shameful look on his boyfriend's face. He's already got an idea of why he woke him up so he smiles tiredly at the younger boy and reaches to softly stroke his cheek.

"Hey," he sleepily greets him. "What's going on?"

"Sorry for waking you up," Lucas apologizes. "I'm hungry."

Eliott's smile widens before he can stop himself. That's what he had thought.

"Ice cream?" he guesses and his boyfriend nods. "Which one?"

But the pouting smile the younger boy does is enough of an answer for him. The cotton candy flavored one they only find in one specific store all the way across the town.

"Please!" Lucas adds, pouting even more.

Like Eliott could actually ever say no to him. He nods and kiss the pout off his boyfriend's face.

"You want to come or you want me to go get it for you?"

"I'm comfy here," Lucas tells him, tightening the blankets around him.

"Okay then," Eliott agrees, getting one more kiss before getting out of bed.

By his boyfriend's feet, Ouba is sleeping tight and doesn't even wake up as the mattress dips when the older boy stands up. He quickly puts on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

"I'll be quick," he promises Lucas who thanks him with another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," his boyfriend, smiling up to him widely.

And even though Eliott would rather stay in bed, there's nothing he wouldn't do to make Lucas and Steffy happy. Including driving all the way across the city at two in the morning for ice cream his boyfriend probably won't even eat as he'll be asleep by the time he gets back.

_August 10, 2020, 18h09_

Lucas had thought he had seen every bit of his boyfriend and that nothing he could possibly do could surprise him anymore. He was wrong.

"You want to what?" he asks for the third time.

Eliott laughs and gives him a little shrug, burying his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"I'd like if you could teach me how to cook please."

"I had heard the first time," the younger boy says, shaking his head. "but it still doesn't make any fucking sense. You? Cooking?"

Smiling, his boyfriend nods affirmatively.

"Yeah! Like I've been thinking about it and I need to be able to do at least basic meals for when I'll be alone with Steffy in case she inherited your sensible taste buds."

Lucas snorts but smiles back at Eliott. He gets his point.

"Okay then," the younger boy agrees, nodding. "Beside, it can't hurt to have someone who can cook when I'll get hungry but my bump won't allow me to move."

His boyfriend giggles and slips his hand underneath the bottom of Lucas' shirt to lay it over his bump.

"She's growing," he states, his eyes shining.

"She is," Lucas agrees, covering Eliott's hand with his own. "Two months left to go."

"Two months."

For the first lesson, they agree to pick something easy and simple. Pasta with a simple tomato sauce. Lucas doubts his boyfriend can mess it up too badly. Worst case scenario, the pasta will be overcooked. It can't be that bad.

But an hour later, he has to admit he was completely wrong. There is indeed worst ways for Eliott to fuck up something as simple as pasta. Overcooked pasta really is the least of his problems right now.

He had given him the instructions but he hadn't wanted to watch over his shoulder the entire time so he had gone to shower while Eliott was making dinner. However, when he came out of the bathroom, he found a disaster waiting for him.

His boyfriend hadn't put enough water in the pot, burning all the pasta and he had followed Lucas' recipe for the pasta. Until he had added his own personal touches. Spices. Too much of them. Way too much.

"Sorry!" Eliott apologizes as he tries to scratch off the burned pasta off the bottom of the pot. "Sorry! I swear, I thought it would overflow if I filled it up."

But Lucas doesn't have it in him to even try to seem annoyed. He shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes, his hands coming to cradle his bump.

"It's okay," he reassures him with a smile. "Your daughter is craving pizza tonight anyway."

"My daughter?" Eliott repeats, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Lucas replies grinning, walking up to his boyfriend to cup his cheeks. "She's your daughter when she's making me this hungry!"

He doubts there will be more lessons in the future but if there is, well, he'll have to find something even more simple than pasta. Maybe salad. Can Eliott mess up a salad?

_August 23, 2020, 20h02_

As it's Eliott's last free weekend before a while, they're having a party next Saturday and then university starts again, Lucas had decided to spoil his boyfriend. He had prepared him his favorite meal, they went on a walk to the Petite Ceinture and now they're watching his favorite movie. The only problem is that he isn't paying any attention to it. He's kneeling down between Lucas' spread legs on the couch, running his hands all over his exposed bump as he pushed up the younger boy's t-shirt up fifteen minutes ago. Lucas doesn't need to ask what he's doing exactly though as he feels his boyfriend pressing on his belly. He knows what he wants.

This has became one of Eliott's favorite thing to do since he found out about it. He wants to feel Steffy's position. He does it everyday at least twice. Once in the morning when they wake up and again at night when they're going to bed.

"There's my princess' head," he proudly announces, pressing on a spot underneath Lucas' bellybutton. "All ready for her big day?"

The younger boy sighs happily and keeps running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. As odd as it was in the beginning, he has grown used to the feeling and he has already fell asleep to it but tonight, he wants to witness it all. Those little moments Eliott and Steffy share even though she's still inside him. Lucas wouldn't trade them for anything.

"So that means that this is her little butt," his boyfriend continues with a grin, pressing higher this time.

After they had passed the seven months stage, she had started flipping outside down which had changed the way Lucas felt her kicks. Beside, she was getting bigger and soon, she would run out of space to practice football.

"And right here," Eliott finishes as he leans down to kiss another spot, "two little feet."

Smiling down at his boyfriend, Lucas lays his hand next over his bump and rubs it. It's hard to believe their little monkey is nearly there already. In less than two months, he will be holding their daughter.

"What's the first thing you want to do once she gets here?" he absently wonders, pushing back a wild strand of hair out of Eliott's face.

"Hold her and kiss her!" the older boy states with a wide grin. "What else?"

"I'd kill for a beer," Lucas admits, shrugging. "Or to sleep on my belly again. Or sushis!"

Shaking his head, Eliott giggles as he starts tracing patterns all over his bump which Lucas recognizes as letters.

_Je t'aime_

As if there ever had been a doubt about it.

"The only girl I'll ever love," Lucas jokes, smiling to himself but it makes his boyfriend laugh as he tightens his arms around him, squeezing.

"So you can make gay jokes but I do one and you threaten me to make me sleep on the couch," Eliott points out as he kisses his abdomen. "You hear that Steffy? Papa is being mean to me!"

_August 29, 2020, 21h06_

Lucas wants to laugh at the irony. The scenario is exactly the same as it was back then and yet, so many things changed. He's in Emma's kitchen with the boys but rather than passing a joint, they're just chatting, sipping their beer except for Lucas. Basile is not talking about how a girl has been eyeing all evening but rather describes the apartments he and Daphné have been visiting lately to move in together, Arthur tells them about the dinner he had with Alexia's parents the weekend before and Yann mentions a girl he met this week.

"And you Lulu?" his best friend teases with a smirk. "Who's your target tonight?"

Lucas can't help but snort as he takes a sip of his bottle of water. Yeah, some things change but others stay the same.

He looks over at the crowd dancing in the living room and quickly finds the one he's looking for.

"The brunette over there!" he says, motioning to Eliott who's dancing or rather jumping around with Idriss and Sofiane, the three of them laughing loudly.

Yann and Basile both nod approvingly while a grin breaks over Arthur's face.

"Bro!" he suddenly exclaims, slapping the counter. "I just realized that it's thanks to me you met Eliott! If I hadn't given you the weed that night, you wouldn't have lost it and Imane wouldn't have blackmailed you into going to the common room meeting!"

But he doesn't get to elaborate much further as Idriss walks into the kitchen and points a finger at Arthur.

"You better not finish that sentence by saying that's why you're Steffy's godfather!"

There it goes again. Lucas groans while Eliott giggles and offers him a hand to take. The two of them walk away as their friend start arguing again.

"When are they ever going to stop?" the youger boy wonders over the music playing in the living room.

"When they'll all be a godfather!" his boyfriend replies with a smile as he nonchalantly shrugs.

Yann. Arthur. Basile. Idriss. Sofiane. Mika

"That means 6 kids!" he realizes which makes Eliott giggle. "Slow down there! We'll start with one and then we'll see how it goes from there."

_September 9, 2020, 13h24_

It's odd for Lucas to be home while everyone is at school. Online mentoring hasn't even started yet either so he doesn't have much to do which is good thing considering he's 37 weeks now. His back and feets hurt, his bump is heavy and he has to use the bathroom almost at every hour. As much as he likes to complain about it though to Eliott and receives massages, he's happy. Probably the happiest he's ever been. They're having a baby. A daughter. Their own little princess.

Lucas loves to feel her kicking, like a reminder that she's coming soon. She must be getting a bit tight inside him though as her movements are different now. She no longer has as much space as before to roll around and practice football or dance or whatever she will want to do. As long as she's happy, no matter what her hobbies will be like, he doesn't care. He would do anything for Steffy.

He's on the couch, laying down on his side with a pillow underneath his bump to keep it up. He's got a shirt on but he pushed it up to press a little on his belly. After seeing Eliott do it so many times, he couldn't help himself.

"You're moving a lot today, aren't you, little monkey?" he playfully teases her as he feels her kick. "What's up?"

He smiles down at his bump and sighs happily.

"You want to nap for a little?" he asks her like she had answered him. "I'm not singing a lullaby though. Last time I did, you were even more awake after. Remember?"

He looks up and his eyes fall on the piano. The same one Eliott had in his old apartment when they first hung out. The one he got to make the older boy fall in love with him thanks to. He hasn't been playing a lot lately but right now, it's not like he has much else to do.

It takes him longer than he would like to admit to sit up and make his way over to the instrument but he pulls back the bench from underneath it and sits down.

"You'll have to be easy on me," Lucas warns Steffy, lovingly rubbing his bump. "It's been a while."

He takes a deep breath and sets his fingers over the keys, feeling the same nervousness than he had been a year and a half ago. He had wanted to impress Eliott back then and right now, he wants to impress their daughter.

He starts off slowly. The first four notes. He repeats them a few times, easing himself into it but once he gets it, the song comes to him as naturally as breathing. He focus on the keys but he can feel his daughter relaxing inside him which makes him smile and gives him the confidence he needed. He closes his eyes and lets his fingers slide over the keys.

When the song is over, he plays it again, this time, not looking at his hands through the entire thing. Once it's over for the second time, he takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes. He lays his palm over his bump, rubbing it as she sighs happily.

"This song is called 'I love you' and it's the first song I've ever played for your Daddy," Lucas explains gently. "And I meant it when I played for him and I mean it for you today, princess. I love you so much and I can't wait to hold you soon in my arms."

And as he's about to stand up to find something to do, an idea hits it and as brilliant as it seems for a second, he shakes his head. No. It wouldn't work. Beside, what are the chances? One in a million maybe. He doesn't have the required talent for it. He loves music but he doubts he could actually make a career out of it. No, he wants to be an engineer. That's what he wants to do in his life. But is it a dream if it's just one of the many things he has envisioned? It's well paid, he would have regular hours and he likes the idea of helping build a better world. On the other hand, music makes him feel. It's not only about what's going on in his head but in his heart too. It would be hypocrite of him to deny that music can change a life when he has lived it firsthand.

Engineering or music. Head or heart. Logic or passion. He knows that now with his hormones playing tricks on him is not the right time to take a decision but it's one he will have taken sooner or later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start this chapter with this  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRINA 🥳💜🥳💜🥳💜🥳💜 I HOPE YOU'VE HAD/ARE HAVING A WONDERFUL DAY
> 
> Also, sorry for not answering the commenrs earlier, I've been having this fucking migraine 😵 But I'm better now 🥰❤🥰❤🥰
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this very, very special chapter 😉😘
> 
> As always thank you so much for your comments and support 🥺❤🥺❤🥺
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it 💗💗💗
> 
> PS. I know I had said about 5 chapters left after the equivalent of episode 10 of season 6 but it might last a bit longer than that...I have a few scenes in mind. I hope you won't mind sticking up for a bit longer than expected ❤

_October 5, 2020, 1h58_

Lucas was due since Friday and although the doctor had told them first children could take up to two weeks after their due date to be born but Eliott had still hoped Steffy would be born on time. It's now Monday and their daughter is nowhere in sight tough.

He should be asleep already. He's got classes in a few hours but he can't help himself. He doesn't want to take his eyes off his boyfriend. Lucas is sleeping on his side with pillows keeping his bump up, supporting his back. He's been running too hot for blankets so he's got only a light sheet half covering him. He's one of the most beautiful sight Eliott has ever seen. He wants to draw him but his doodles wouldn't do justice so instead, he keeps looking, smiling at his boyfriend who even in his sleep rubs his belly.

But as much as he loves the sight, he wants to meet his daughter even more so he slolwy crawls down Lucas' body until he's face to face with his bump and kiss it, the younger boy's t-shirt already rolled up.

"Hey princess," Eliott quietly greets his baby, his smile widening. "I hope I didn't wake you up but your Papa truly is asleep now so I know he won't hear this."

He runs his fingertips softly across the stretched skin and sighs happily.

"I don't know if you remember but I once said I would tell when it would be time to come out. It is time now. I know you're probably scared of this big world outside as you're in the safest place possible right now, all warm and cosy inside Papa, but it's time. I promise I'll be there to warm you up and keep you safe. I'll always be there for you, Steffy. Always. But for that you need to come out first."

Eliott quickly looks up, making sure Lucas is still asleep before continuing.

"Beside, I need to ask him a very, very important question soon and I'll need your help to do so. You can't help me if you're still inside him though."

Shaking his head, the older boy decides it's time for him to sleep a little too or else he will fall asleep during his classes later so he kisses the bump one more time.

"Good night my princess! I love you so much."

_18h07_

At this point, there isn't much Lucas can do but wait. He alternates between napping and walking around, rubbing his bump. Not like he can do anything else. Steffy should get here any day now. Everything is ready. The bag for the hospital, the nursery, baby proofing the apartment. All that's missing is their little princess. A princess who has been making him weird a bit weird today.

"What are you trying to tell me, baby?" he wonders, as he looks down to his belly.

However, unlike the many times he talked to her over the last few months, she does actually answer him with something else than a kick. It feels like a cramp. It lasts for a few second seconds but once it's over, something wet drips down his perineum and his thighs.

"Fuck!" he curses out loud, knowing what it means.

Ouba starts barking by his feet and gets on her hind legs as she tries to climb him. She must sense something is going on as she rarely barks. It's this moment Eliott chooses to come home and Lucas is suddenly so thankful he's not working tonight.

"Hey!" the older boy happily greets him as he takes his backpack off. "How was your day?"

Lucas lets out a nervous laugh as he leans on the kitchen counter behind him.

"Good," he starts off, taking a deep breath, "but I feel like it's going to be a long night."

His boyfriend seems confused for a second but then he notices the way Lucas is holding himself and how anxious Ouba is, running all over the apartment and barking. Finally, realization flashes over his face.

Oh.

"Now?"

And Lucas nods as he gives him an anxious smile.

"I think Steffy finally wants to meet us!"

The next few minutes go by in a blur. Eliott gets the hospital bag and they both reassure Ouba she won't be alone for too long and they're in the car on their way to the hospital. They're stopped a red light when another contraction hit Lucas who hiss through his teeth, one of his hands coming to rest over his bump while he grips his boyfriend's hand with his own.

"Breathe," Eliott encourages him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Breathe. You're doing great."

Lucas nods and breathes through the contraction. They're nowhere as painful as he imagined they would be but he knows it's only the beginning and they're bound to get more painful, longer and closer to each other over the next few hours. He's not naive enough to believe it's going to be over quickly. He knows he will probably be at it for at least half a day.

The contraction ends quickly and he sighs as he leans back against the headrest. Eliott lets go of his hand and lays his over Lucas' bump, rubbing it.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" the younger boy wonders although he already knows the answer.

"It is," his boyfriend confirms. "You're doing so good! I'm so proud of you!"

It can't be true. Lucas feels like it was yesterday he was still wondering what was going on with him and today, here they are.

"It will be okay! I promise!"

And although he knows his boyfriend can't really assure him everything will be alright, he also doesn't want to think of what could go wrong. Instead, he chooses to believe Eliott.

"It will be okay!" he repeats, smiling at him.

_18h52_

Because of Lucas' age, he gets admitted as soon as they reach the hospital rather than to be sent home and wait for the labor to progress some more. The nurses change into a hospital gown before giving him a private room.

"Someone is going to check your vitals every hour," one of them explains to Lucas. "You're barely dilated yet so if you feel like it, talking a walk around the ward could help you but only if you feel like it. It might also be your last chance to rest for a while."

Then, she smiles at them and walks out of the room but Eliott notices how forced it looks and the disapproval in her eyes but before he can say anything, his boyfriend grabs his hand and shakes his head.

"Not worth it," Lucas says as he intertwines their fingers together.

"But you've seen how she looked at you!" he points out, feeling the anger rise in him. "Aren't nurses and doctors supposed to not judge their patients? Isn't it the basic part of their job? To take care of all of their patients regardless of their own opinions? Imane said-"

But another contraction hits his boyfriend who squeezes his hand, breathing deeply as he waits for it to be over. Sighing, the older boy brushes some hair out of Lucas' face and breathes with him through the contraction. There will be time for complaints later. Right now, all that matters is Lucas and Steffy.

Once the contraction ends, Eliott cups the younger boy's cheeks and pulls him close so their foreheads are pressed against each other's and brushes their noses together.

"Minute by minute," he whispers, not only to reassure Lucas but himself too. "It will be alright."

"Minute by minute," Lucas repeats, giving him a small tired smile. "And in this minute, I'd like if you could make sure our other princess is taken care of right now."

Eliott can't help but giggles a little as he looks down before nodding. True, Ouba is still at the apartment by herself. He lets go of his boyfriend's cheeks and takes his phone out of his pocket, opening the groupchat they had made for all of those who wanted to know about Steffy.

 _To: Steffy's court_ 🐒👑🏰  
_Lucas' waters broke and we're at the hospital already. I'll keep you all updated_.

Then, he sends another message but only to his father this time.

_To: Dad_  
_Could you go get Ouba and keep her at home until we get out of here please?_

He gets his answer as well as their friends' reaction quickly.

 _From: Dad_  
_Don't worry about her, I'll get her. Now close your fucking phone and take care of your boyfriend. I raised you well, now prove it_ 😠

 _From: Arthur_  
_OMG_ 😱

 _From: Daphné_  
_AH_ 😍

 _From: Yann_  
🥳🥳🥳

 _From: Sofiane_  
👀

_From: Basile_  
_WHAT ALREADY SINCE WHEN WHICH HOSPITAL WHAT ROOM HOW DILATED IS HE IS STEFFY CROWNING YET_

He receives more messages but does as his father told him and focus back on Lucas, kissing the back of his hand and rubbing the knuckles.

"This is finally it," his boyfriend tells him, smiling.

"Finally!" Eliott agrees. "Just a few more hours and she'll be there."

"Isn't it right princess?" Lucas wonders as he goes back to rubbing his bump and the older boy can't help but join him, laying both of his hands over his belly.

_21h14_

Later, they're taking a walk around the birth ward when the double doors burst open and Lucas groans before burying his face into Eliott's chest who giggles as he rubs his back. They really shouldn't have expected for their friends to stay home after learning Steffy was on the way. They're all there carrying pink balloons and plushies.

"She still isn't here?" Basile asks as they walk up to them.

"What do you think?" Lucas sarcastically replies but then he hisses through his teeth as another contraction hits him.

Eliott sighs and kisses his boyfriend's forehead as he keeps rubbing soothing circles on his back. They're getting longer and closer to each other but the last time one of the nurses checked on him, he wasn't even halfway there yet. It lasts for a few more seconds before Lucas takes a deep breath and relax in the older boy's arms.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I shouldn't have snapped like that.

But Basile shakes his head and smiles.

"It's okay. It was a stupid question."

They slowly go back to the room, their friends in tow. Eliott helps Lucas lay down on his bed and pulls the thin sheet over him.

"I want to nap while I can," his boyfriend tells him before yawning and Eliott nods, smiling.

"Okay!" he agrees as he reaches down to rub his bump. "I'll bring everyone out but I won't go too far in case you need me."

"I'll stay with him," Yann offers.

The older boy looks at Lucas who nods.

"Okay!" he says as he stands up. "Everyone except Yann comes with me!"

They groan in discontentment but do as they're told, leaving their gifts in the room before following Eliott outside. The nurse from earlier is still staring at them so he brings everyone further down the corridor, out of her sight.

"What are you doing here? he asks them once they find chairs to sit down on.

"What else were we supposed to do?" Alexia wonders, smiling. "You said Lucas had gone into labor."

"But it could be hours before Steffy gets here," Eliott points out. "And you all have classes tomorrow! She might not have been born in the morning."

He really hopes she willl though. He doesn't want to imagine Lucas suffering for so long.

"We're a family!" Imane reminds him. "We're not leaving anyone alone."

"We're not going anywhere," Idriss adds, shaking his head. "If we got to wait another full whole day, then so be it but we're not leaving this hospital if we haven't met her."

"Beside," Emma starts with a smirk, "the way you two are, you're both perfectly capable of keeping her all to yourself for hours before telling anyone."

And it might be the fatigue, the nerves or the excitement to soon get to hold his daughter, but Eliott feels himself tearing up and they pull him into a tight hug.

_21h23_

There's no comfortable position to lay down in while being as pregnant as Lucas is so all he can do is find the least uncomfortable one which is on his side with a pillow underneath his bump and hope for the best. He doesn't close his eyes just yet though as Yann takes a seat next to the bed and reaches for his hand, squeezing it.

"I'm angry at you," he admits after a minute.

But his confession doesn't worry Lucas as much as it confuses him. He doesn't remember doing something that could upset his best friend like that but also that he chose now out of all moments to talk about it.

"What did I do?" he wonders, shaking his head.

"You made me a promise last year," Yann reminds him as his face breaks into a teasing smile. "To never go through something without telling him again and you didn't told me yourself you had gone into labor,"

Lucas snorts but he doesn't get to call him an idiot as another contraction starts and he finds himself squeezing the other boy's hand as he breathes through it. They're getting a little more painful each time but that shows that labor is progressing.

"I was just kidding," Yann reassures him once it's over.

"You better be!" Lucas teases right back with a smirk. "I thought you were mad because Arthur is the godfather."

"Nah!" the other boy says, shaking his head. "It was randomly picked. But I'm calling dibs on the next one though."

They're silent for a moment before his best friend frowns a little and speaks again.

"How does it feel like? he wonders. "I know it hurts but how is it?"

Lucas sighs and reaches to rub his bump, looking for the right words. He doubts he could properly describe how emotional it makes him feel to know his and Eliott's daughter is on her way so he tries to focus on the physical aspect of it.

"It starts like a cramp," he explains looking back up into Yann's eyes. "But then it feels like everything inside me tenses and tries to push Steffy down. The pain is at its peak for a few seconds and then I get to breathe again."

"Woah," his best friend lets out, looking impressed. "And then some have the guts to say women and carriers are weaker! I'd probably be crying and screaming already if I was you."

This gets Lucas to laugh a little as he keeps rubbing his bump.

"But it will be worth it! I know it!"

And it will! He knows it! The second he'll get to hold Steffy, that little human he and Eliott created together, every second of those last nine months will be worth it. Every tears shed over the most casual thing, every look he got, every comment he had to hear, every time his back hurt, every time he threw up, all of it will be worth it soon.

_0h24_

"Thank you!" Eliott says as he accepts the coffee Mika is handing him.

The young man gives him a warm smile and pats his shoulder. Inside the room, Lucas is still sleeping but Eliott just couldn't so Mika went to get him a café au lait in the nearest coffee shop.

"How do you feel?" Mika asks him as he takes a sip from his own drink.

"Excited, anxious, happy, scared," he admits with a nervous smile. "We've known for about 8 months this was coming but it feels like it went by in the blink of an eye and here we are right now!"

He remembers what his father had said to him early during the pregnancy.

_There's no parenting book in the world that can actually teach you how to raise a kid. You spend nine months reading them and then you see your baby for the first time and suddenly, you forget everything you've ever read and you're just as lost as if you had been told you were going to be a father five minutes ago._

He hasn't even seen Steffy yet and he has already forgotten everything he's read since February.

"You'll both be so good!" Mika reassures him with a smile.

"I hope so," he replies, blushing as he looks down to his feet.

"More seriously," he continues, shaking his head, "there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about!"

Oh. Eliott can't help but worry. He has rarely seen Mika looking this serious before. The last time was when he had threatened Eliott should he ever hurt his kitten. That was over a year and a half ago, when they had officially started dating.

"Look, we both know his father is a complete asshole who doesn't give a shit about him so if one day you decide you want to make an honorable man out of Lucas, just know you already have my blessing for it."

Eliott can't help but giggle as a face breaks onto Mika's face. He should have expected something like that. However, even though the conversation could end like that, he doesn't want that. Marriage and proposal have been on his mind since prom and it's getting harder and harder to keep it for himself but Lucas deserves better than Eliott blurting out the question while they're watching a movie. A plan has been beginning to form in his mind but he needs Steffy for it. She's going to help him make it even more memorable.

"Thank you!" he says as he pulls Mika into a one-arm hug as they're both still holding their own coffee.

He waits for a second before continuing.

"I was going to ask you soon anyway," he confesses with a grin.

Mika immediately pulls back and his smile widens and right as he opens his mouth, Eliott presses a finger against his own lips.

"Don't tell anyone or else they'll be on my back until I propose."

The other boy nods and pulls him into another hug.

"He'll say yes! I know it!"

_9h04_

It takes Lucas over half of a day before he's finally fully dilated and the doctor decides it's time for him to go into the delivery room. The nurses pull the brakes off his bed and get him out of his room, guiding him down the corridor right as another contraction hits. Eliott runs by the bed's side, holding his hand as they go past their friends who all give him reassuring smiles. Basile even starts clapping before Daphné grabs his hands and shakes her head. Lucas wishes he could thank them for being there but he can't as he feels his insides contracting. He hisses and breathes through it. The first ones had nothing to those he has right now. They're long and painful and there's barely a minute in between each of them. It's time.

Right as they reach the delivery room, one of the nurses leads Eliott away and Lucas can't hold back a sob as he watches his boyfriend being kept from coming with him.

"Eliott?" he cries out as another contraction starts.

"He'll be here quickly," another nurse reassures him, giving him her hand to hold on to in the mean time. "He just got to change first but he'll be with you in two minutes."

But Lucas shakes his head. He wants his boyfriend. He wants Eliott.

"Eliott!" he sobs again but this one gets ignored as the nurses set his bed and put the brakes back on.

He wishes he could feel Steffy kick. Just one last time but her movements have been different since his waters broke last night. The contraction ends right as the older boy finally gets allowed to walk inside the room, now wearing blue scrubs over his own clothes. He's in Lucas' side in a instant.

"I'm here!" he says as he takes Lucas' hand and intertwines their fingers together. "I'm here! I'm not leaving you alone! I'm right here with you!"

But this only makes Lucas sob even harder as he clutches at his boyfriend. He's not ready. This can't be happening already. There has to be a mistake! Eliott must sense him freaking out as he cups his cheeks and pulls him close so their foreheads are resting against each other's.

"It will be okay!" he reassures him, smiling. "You'll be perfect, I know it! I know! It will be okay, I swear to you!"

Neither of them are much coherent at this point and Lucas wants to tell Eliott he can't do it but another contraction starts, less than a minute after the previous one. The doctor must notice as she gives him a smile and nods.

"It's time to push now, Lucas!" she tells him as she gets in between his legs.

Shaking his head, he buries his face into his boyfriend's chest who sighs and rubs his back before kissing his temple.

Pushing is even more painful. Every time, it feels like someone is ripping his insides out. It's too late for an epidural now. Beside, no matter how much it hurts, he doesn't want it. He's heard about how maybe he wouldn't get to hold Steffy right away if he was still under the effect of the anesthesia.

He doesn't know how long he stays there pushing and breathing deeply, Eliott never leaving his side and breathing with him. Each contraction is more painful than the one before but eventually, a smile breaks on the doctor's face and she looks up to Lucas, nodding.

"She's crowning! I can see her head! She's got a lot of hair!"

He lets out a watery laugh and so does Eliott as he pushes again, screaming as he feels Steffy slipping out of him. As soon as she's out, she screams loudly and Lucas chokes on a sob, looking down at the doctor who is holding their baby.

"It's a girl!" she announces proudly as she hands her to one of the nurses to clean her up and run whatever test they need.

Lucas can't help but whine as he extands his hands toward his daughter. Next to him, Eliott starts sobing too. The younger boy can feel the tears running down his cheeks but he doubts he's going to stop crying anytime soon.

A minute or two later, the nurse gives her to him and be carefully takes the baby from her hands and craddles Steffy to his chest. He's speechless. She's perfect. Every single bit of her is. She's the most beautiful and perfect thing he has ever laid his eyes on. A headful of hair, a cute little nose, a powerful set of lungs. She's beautiful. Even more perfect than he ever could have dreamed. Their daughter. Their own little baby. Entirely theirs.

She immediately soothes down when he presses her against his chest.

"Hi!" he greets her, laughing through his tears. "Hello you! Steffy! You're finally here! And you're absolutely perfect, baby! Yes, you are my princess!"

He can't believe it. He can feel his heart swelling up in his chest with how much he already loves her, how much he would do anything for her. If she asked him for the moon, he would try to find a way to give it to her.

He still isn't sure of what the future holds for them but he knows that as long as he's got Eliott and Steffy, he can face anything.

_9h56_

Eliott breaks into tears as soon as he sees Steffy in the doctor's arms. She's gorgeous. She's beautiful. She's perfect. He wishes he could hold her already but he knows he can't just yet so he watches as the nurse washes her and wraps her in a pink blanket. Over his own sobs, he can hear the woman telling the doctor Steffy scored 9 out 10 on the APGAR scale which makes his smile widens. Of course she nearly had a perfect score. She's a little genius just like her Papa.

Then, she's being handed over to Lucas who craddles her up to his chest. The words tumble out quickly of his boyfriend's words and Eliott can only watches the two loves of his life, together for the first time.

"You did so good!" he praises Lucas he kisses his temple. "You were perfect! You're perfect! She's perfect! You did amazing! I love you so much! I love you!"

He can't stop himself and he doubts he would even if he could. Lucas did it. He gave birth to their daughter. All by himself with no epidural. He stares in awe as Steffy clutches at her Papa's hospital gown. The doctor seems to notice it too.

"You can put her right against your skin," she tells them with a smile. "It's good not only for her but for you too. And I'm talking to both of you."

If it's good for her, Eliott is ready to burn all of his shirts and walk around shirtless for as long as he needs to. He would do anything for her.

Lucas nods and gives the older boy a look that says a lot. He reaches for the ties at the back of the gown and undoes them before pushing the gown down. As soon as Steffy feels Lucas' bare skin against hers, she lets out a little sigh and tries to cuddle up even closer to him.

Eliott can't believe they've really did this together. They created this little wonder, this pure perfection.

"Hi!" he gently greets her as he runs his fingertip down her cheek. "Welcome to the world Steffy! You're here! For real now! I feel like I've been waiting for you forever! But you're absolutely worth the wait, my princess! I love you so much!"

He gives her his pinkie and she closes her little fist around it even though it's too big for her to hold entirely. Then, she smiles and the sight makes him choke on a sob. He can't believe it. He's got a daughter. He and Lucas, they're parents now. Parents to the most beautiful baby in the universe, to a perfect little princess.

He wants to hold her but he doesn't dare to ask, not wanting to ruin the moment between her and Lucas but his boyfriend seems to read his thoughts as he looks up to him, his eyes glistening with tears.

"You want to hold your daughter?" he asks him as if it really was a question.

Grinning through his own tears, Eliott nods hastily and Lucas carefully hands her to him. As he gets to craddle her against his chest for the first time, he can feel himself falling in love again.

_10h39_

As much as Lucas would have liked never getting out of this little bubble the nurses eventually have to roll him back to his room so a team can disinfect the delivery room for the next patient. He gets to hold Steffy though as they bring him back and Eliott walks by his side. Their friends erupt into loud cheering as soon as they spot them coming back but the noises must scare of his daughter as she starts crying in his arms and guilt flashes over all of their faces when they hear her.

She clutches at Lucas as they get back inside the room and he rocks her in his arms, humming under his breath a song Eliott recognizes as their song. I love you. Of course, it has the same effect on her than on him and she nearly immediately calms down.

"I know a lot of people must want to see her but two person at the time," one of the nurse explains with a smile as she sets his bed back in its place and puts the brakes on.

They both nod as she walks out of the room and look at each other, no words being needed between them to know who they're thinking about.

"I'll go get them," he tells Lucas, smiling as he softly kiss him and then kiss Steffy's forehead.

He stands up and walks out of the room, leaning against the doorway.

"She'd like to see her godparents first please," he announces and a few seconds later, he walks back inside, followed by Imane and Arthur who are both grinning.

"Hey!" Imane greets him as Lucas smiles back at them.

"How did it go?" Arthur wonders as he lays a hand over his shoulder and squeezes it.

Lucas sighs happily and looks back down to the baby in his arms.

"It hurts like hell," he admits, giggling, "but for her, I'd do it all over again."

Their friends' smiles widens and Eliott sits beside him and runs his fingers through Steffy's hair which isn't completely dry yet but Lucas can already tell it's lighter than his own, probably the same golden brown shade than his boyfriend.

The younger boy motions for Imane and Arthur to step closer as he takes a deep breath.

"Guys," he starts as he carefully hands her over to Imane. "I'd like to introduce you to Steffy Demaury!"

They both give him a slight confusion but don't say anything as they start cooing all over their niece while Eliott is looking at him with amazement and surprise and disbelief.

"You mean it?" he asks, as he intertwines his fingers with Lucas', squeezing his hand.

And the younger boy nods, smiling.

"Lallemant is my father's name," he explains. "I don't want anything related to him to be associated with her."

A large grin breaks onto his boyfriend's face.

"What about you though?" Eliott wonders as he cups his face, gently stroking his cheeks. "It's your name."

"Then it's up to you I change it soon," he simply replies with a nonchalant shrug.

He's been referencing to getting married a lot lately and his boyfriend's answers to these allusions have always been positive. They're both aware it's only a matter of time though.

"Hello to you, princess!" Arthur happily greets his goddaughter as Imane keeps rocking her in her arms. "Yes, that's you! Let me just tell there's a lot of people who have been waiting for you but me and your auntie Imane, we will be your favorites! You know why, princess? Because your Papa and your Daddy, they picked us to be your godparents!"

Lucas lets out a watery laugh as he takes Eliott's arms and wraps them around him and his boyfriend kiss his forehead.

"Uncle Arthur is right, princess," Imane continues with a large smile. "All your uncles and aunts out there, they're all gentle and they love you so much already but you'll see, we're the best for the job."

"And that's why I got a gift for you!" Arthur proudly announces as he pulls out a teddy bear out of the bag and sticks it into her face.

Lucas recognizes Théodore and he bursts into laughter as Eliott tightens his arms around him. He still remember when he bought it at the hospital giftshop as a joke. And now it's back but rather than to be used to hide weed, it's a gift to his daughter. He thinks it's a beautiful way to illustrate how much things have changed since February.

That old Théo has changed since the last time he saw him though. Rather than to be dressed as a pirate, Arthur put him in an astronaut suit with a helmet.

"That's Théodore and he's yours! He was a pirate at first I saw the room your Daddy made for you and I realized you were surely going to love the sky as much as him so I thought an astronaut would fit better!"

Lucas knows Steffy is too young yet to see properly but she does open her eyes and frowns as she stares in front of her.

"And me," Imane adds as she keeps rocking her in her arms, "as soon as you'll be old enough, I'm bringing you to get your ears pierced and I'm going to buy the most beautiful earrings we'll find there because my goddaughter deserves the best!"

"Which brings me to the second part of my gif," Arthur explains as he pulls something else out of his bag.

It's a little red box but rather than show it to Steffy, he turns so he's facing Lucas and Eliott and opens it. What's inside leaves them both speechless. A silver bracelet with charms. Some are spelling out her name while others represent stars, the sun and the moon.

"She might be a bit too young for it right now," he starts off with a shy smile, "but I hope she will like it once she'll be a bit older."

"I'm sure she will," Eliott confirms, nodding and Lucas can see some tears glistening in the corner of his boyfriend's eyes. "Thank you. The both of you, thank you."

Arthur and Imane both smile at him before turning their attention back to their goddaughter while Lucas pulls the older boy into a kiss. They really made it.

12h02

It had taken a lot to convince their friends to go after they each had their turn at holding Steffy but they finally are just the three of them again. Sighing happily, Eliott tightens his arms around Lucas who's sitting between his legs as he keeps feeding their daughter a bottle. He lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and looks around them.

They hadn't thrown a baby shower as beside Sofiane, Idriss, Mika and Camille, none of their friends had jobs yet so they didn't want to pressure them into buying expensive gifts for Steffy but they should have known that they wouldn't let the first baby of the grew go without any gifts from her aunts and uncles.

Alexia had used her free time over the summer to sew a bunch of clothes herself. From little dresses to overalls to footie pyjamas as well as a monkey onesie. Idriss had bought three plushies, an hedgehog, a raccoon and a little monkey, saying he was there when Eliott had started drawing his spirit animals so it made sense for him to be the one to give them to Steffy.

"But please tell your Papa and your Daddy to keep picking easy to find animals for your future siblings," he had said, kissing her forehead. "I had no problem finding a monkey plushie but hedgehog and raccoon? You have no idea how tough it was!"

Basile and Daphné gave them three tickets to Disneyland and when asked how they had found the money for it, they had shrugged.

"My uncle works there," he had explained, cooing at his niece over Daphné's shoulder. "We got them at a discount."

Emma's gift was a bunch of DVD's. Cartoons and Disney movies. Most of them were actually copies rather than the originals.

"Didn't you thought it was weird I was renting all of them at the videoclub?" she teased Eliott with a smirk.

Mika, Camille and Lisa's joined gift was a brand new pink baby walker which made Eliott smile. He could already imagine her rolling around the apartment, chasing Ouba with it. Sofiane had bought her a tablet made for kids with a bunch of apps and games and educative videos already programmed. Yann was the only one who hadn't brought a gift with him.

"I couldn't bring it in the bus with me," he defended himself as he instead showed them pictures of it.

A proper rocking chair. He explained it actually belonged to his parents but even after he had grown up, they had never got rid of it so he painted it white and added comfortable cushions so they wouldn't be sitting right on the hard wood of it.

"They really spoiled her, didn't they?" Lucas asks, bringing Eliott back to the present. "I think princess is an appropriate nickname for her."

And that's only the beginning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world Steffy Demaury 💗👶🏼💗👶🏼💗
> 
> So she's finally here but that doesn't mean the story is over 😌 Let's see how our princess' first days will go now 💗
> 
> I know a lot of people are wondering about Eliott's plan but I'm not cruel, I wouldn't tease you non stop with it and not show it 😋 be patient 😉
> 
> As for the second scene of the chapter, may I suggest this breathtaking digital art?  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC8gShiJKR-/?igshid=m50cl5846eh1  
> The position is exactly what I have in mind 🥰❤
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your underwhelming support and comments ❤💗❤💗 it means the world to me
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and please tell me what you think 🥰❤🥰❤🥰

_October 7, 2020, 11h34_

Lucas and Steffy are both released early in the next morning but they don't go home right away. Instead, Eliott drives right to his mother-in-law's facility. She doesn't know yet so they decided to surprise her with her granddaughter.

For the occasion, they dress her up in clothes Alexia made her; a pink and white striped footie pyjama and they put a white bow in her hair that turned out to be the same shade than Eliott's. Her eyes are blue so far but he's not ready to call it a victory yet as he knows it can take them months to be their actual color but he's really, really hoping they will remain blue so she keeps being a perfect mix between him and Lucas.

The face of the nurse who let them in breaks into a large smile when she sees them pushing a stroller and soon, there's four of them cooing over Steffy who's still sleeping, holding on tightly to Théodore while sucking on her pacifier.

"She's so cute!" one of them says.

"The cutest!" another precises.

"She looks like the both of you so much!" a third one points out.

"Christine will cry once she sees her!" the last one states.

Eliott can't help but grin proudly as he wraps an arm around Lucas' waist and squeezes his hip. He doesn't want to be smug about it but now, he gets all those comments their friends have made them over the last few months about how their kids couldn't be anything else than gorgeous. Steffy hasn't even been out of the hospital for an hour yet and she's already turning heads wherever she goes.

"When was she born?" one of them asks them as she looks back up, smiling.

"Yesterday!" Lucas explains, grinning. "She hasn't even been to the apartment yet. We wanted her to meet my mom first and then we're spending the day with his parents."

"She's going to be so happy to see her!" another says. "That's all she's been talking about for the last few days! Since you were due actually!"

The four of them coo at Steffy some more before going back to the business and Eliott kiss his boyfriend softly as they make their way toward the room of Lucas' mother. Unlike the last time they came here with an announcement to make, he can tell Lucas isn't nervous at all. He even whistle to the song playing in the elevator.

"You look happy," the older boy notices as he reaches for his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it.

"I am," he admits, nodding as his smile widens. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"Me neither!"

They slowly walk down the corridor until they reach the room. Grinning, Lucas unbuckles Steffy from her stroller and she wakes up at the sudden movement, yawning as she keeps hugging her teddy bear, the pacifier drops out of her mouth and Eliott quickly gives it back to her before she can start to cry.

"Ready to meet Mamie?" he asks in a playful voice, rubbing their noses together.

She cuddles up to Lucas' chest who kisses her forehead, rubbing her back. Grinning happily, the younger boy knocks on the door but they don't have to wait long before Christine opens it, bringing her hands up to her mouth when she sees Steffy.

"Did someone order the world's cutest baby girl?" his boyfriend teases before handing over their daughter to his mother who lets out a sob.

"Lucas," she lets out a she runs her finger across Steffy's cheek. "She is so beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous! Yes, my angel! You are the cutest baby I've ever seen! Ever cuter than your father was at your age!"

"Mom!" he tries to protest but Eliott burst into giggles as he wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, kissing him all over his face.

He loves Lucas and he has seen baby pictures of him and as cute as he was, Steffy beats him as well as all those babies who appear in magazines. His little monkey princess really is the cutest baby ever.

They stay with Christine for about an hour and when they leave, two more pictures are hanging on the wall. One of Steffy sleeping in her stroller and the other is one of the four of them together taken by one of the nurses. They printed them downstairs at the reception desk. The pictures even have the honor of have new frames bought by Christine especially for this moment.

As they're walking back to the car, Eliott can't stop staring down at his daughter who's sleeping, cradled up against his chest. It's a crazy how much this little human being has already changed his and Lucas' lives.

_October 7, 2020, 13h04_

If the introduction of Steffy to her Mamie was really emotional, Lucas is sure her meeting to her other grandparents will be totally different. His parents-in-law aren't really the type to cry at all so he expects a lot more of jokes and teasing at Eliott's expense. And that's exactly what happens. They have barely set foot on the front porch when the door suddenly bursts wide open and Julie walks out, grinning so widely Lucas briefly fears she might be stuck like this permanently. Thomas who's standing right next to his wife isn't doing much better.

"Oh my God! he exclaims out loud when he sees Steffy sleeping in Eliott's arms before Julie slaps a hand over his mouth and frowns at him.

"If you wake up my granddaughter you're going to go so long without sex you may consider yourself a virgin again!" she warns him, looking deadly serious.

Eliott groans while Lucas can't help but giggle at the scene. He has long learned nothing is a taboo at the Demaury household. Absolutely nothing. His mother-in-law's gift to them on prom night being a clear evidence of it. Thomas looks at his wife apologetically who's features immediately soften as she turns to face them.

"She's beautiful!" she whispers as she runs her finger through Steffy's hair and her smiles suddenly turns into a smirk. "And thank God she got your hair, Eliott! You'll finally go through the same hell you put me through when you were younger and I was still thinking I would tame your hair someday!"

This time, it's Lucas who groans as he imagines himself trying to style his daughter's hair if they turn out to be as wild as his boyfriend's. The older boy hands her over to his mother who start cooing at her, making silly faces Lucas didn't know his mother-in-law capable of. Thomas sighs happily and pulls him and Eliott into a hug, patting their back and ruffling their hair.

"I'm so proud of you!" he tells them with a smile and Lucas smiles right back at him and so does Eliott as Thomas brings them into the kitchen while Julie is still fascinating over Steffy in the living room. "I've got a little something to celebrate!"

They give him a questioning look but he only smirks as he rummages through one of the drawers.

"There they are!" he announces proudly as he pulls out three cigars. "One of my colleagues gave them to me when I told him I was going to be a grandfather! He said it was tradition and that I had to share them with you once Steffy would be born."

That's surprising considering Thomas doesn't smoke but if it's tradition, then Lucas can play along. He takes one of the cigars and slips it between his lips while Eliott and his father-in-law do the same. Then Thomas pulls out a lighter and lights the three of them up as Lucas tries it only to immediately start coughing. The two others cough too and Thomas actually rips the cigars from their mouths before. He pours some water from the sink on the tip to put them out and throws them into the garbage can. He swallows a full glass of water before offering them one too but as soon as the glass is empty, he forces a piece of gum into both of their mouths and takes from underneath the sink a spray that smells like lavender.

"Who the fuck decided it was good to smoke to celebrate the birth of a kid?" he wonders out loud. "That's decided, no tobacco around my granddaughter!"

"But mom," Eliott starts right as Lucas points toward his mother-in-law.

Thomas doesn't let them finish though and shakes his head before taking another package of gum from the drawer and hands it over to them.

"Nicotine gum?" Lucas reads out loud before looking back up. "She stopped smoking?"

"For about three weeks," he explains with a smile. "So she's been a little overreacting lately but she does it for Steffy so I can endure her mood swings."

But then Julie walks into the kitchen, still rocking her granddaughter in her arms.

"You're talking about me?" she wonders although the possibility doesn't seem to bother her at all. "Best decision I've ever made! My maths are a bit rusty but I could save something like over a thousand euros per year like that! That means more money to spoil the most beautiful baby in the world!"

The three men start laughing as she resumes cooing over Steffy.

"Can I hold her too?" Thomas asks cautiously. "You've been having her since they got here."

"I didn't spend half of day in active labor only to hold my baby's own baby 20 years later for 5 minutes. Wait your turn!"

And then she goes back to the living room without giving him time to defend his point and he sighs, looking fondly at his wife.

"I hope you weren't in any hurry today because I feel like you might be here for a while," he teases, patting the boys' shoulders. "So is there anything special you're in the mood for?"

"A beer!" Lucas announces, making Eliott giggle. "A beer, sushis and I'd like to see my other princess!"

Smiling, Thomas guides them into the backyard where Ouba is chasing her tail, groaning as she can't catch it. However, she stops as soon as she sees them and comes sprinting toward the two boys who kneel down on the patio as she reaches them. Her first target is Lucas' belly which she sniffs and gives little slaps with her paws on, obviously feeling something has changed since the last time. But then, Eliott starts petting her and she completely forgets about Lucas' stomach as she jumps on the older boy' lap, asking for kisses. They both greet her like the princess she is while Thomas closes the door behind him and sits down on one of the chairs with three beers in his hands.

"How was it?" he wonders as they come to sit beside him, Ouba in Eliott's arms.

"Long and painful," Lucas admits with a snort as he opens his beer, "but she was worth every second of it."

He then takes a sip but immediately spits it out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Eliott pats his back. It tastes like iron.

"What the fuck is that?" he exclaims as he reads the label on the bottle but it's a brand he used to drink.

"Dysgeusia!" Julie explains as she walks out the house and takes a seat beside her husband. "Your hormones are still all over the place and they can change the taste of things you eat or drink. Beer probably would have tasted the same since January but considering you didn't drink any, you just didn't know it."

But it's wrong. He did have one beer since he got pregnant, before he even knew he was pregnant. That night back at the bar Yann admitted Chloé had broken up with him and that Arthur showed up with a beanie to hide his aids. He had barely touched his beer because it tasted just bad as today.

"No sushis either I guess," he says, pouting as he leans back into his chair, making Eliott giggle as he kisses the pout off his face.

It takes a few more minute before eventually Julie reluctantly hands Steffy over to Thomas who immediately starts cooing all over her.

"Who is the most beautiful baby in the world, princess?" he asks her, running his finger across her nose. "That's you! Yes, you!"

The scene warms Lucas' heart who can't help but smile. He doesn't even want to imagine his own father anywhere near her so he's glad she's got a wonderful grandfather to make up for it.

"Do you want to introduce her to her best friend?" his father-in-law asks, looking back at them.

Lucas nods and stands up from his chair as well as Eliott and they slowly walk up to Thomas before carefully approaching Ouba of their daughter. Ouba starts sniffing Steffy all over, her face, her hands, her body, and after a few seconds, she gives a trying lick to the baby's cheeks, making her grunt a little but she doesn't try to escape it. Everyone sighs in relief and both Lucas and Eliott give the dog a kiss before putting her back down.

"That went well but I think we'll need to wait before those two play together," Lucas declares as he tries to sit down.

However, Eliott stops him and takes his own seat before pulling the younger boy onto his lap.

"Eliott," he giggles as he tries to stand up. "Your parents are-"

"Absolutely fawning over their granddaughter!" his boyfriend finishes for him, grinning. "I don't think there's anything that could make them look away from her!"

The younger boy quickly looks over to his parents-in-law who are indeed completely fascinated by Steffy, totally unaware of what's going on around them so he lets himself relax and makes himself comfortable. Eliott sinks deeper into his chair while Lucas sits sideways and holds on to his boyfriend's waist who wraps his arms around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" Eliott whispers as he rubs Lucas' lower back. "You said you were happy but physically?"

"Exhausted," he admits, resting his head on his boyfriend's. "And empty too. I was used to feel her move all the time and now, nothing."

He looks down to his belly which hasn't changed since yesterday morning and sighs.

"And it's weird to see this and realize it's an empty shell now and that it might never go back to the way it was before."

Eliott nods and then takes one of Lucas' hands before laying over his stomach. As much as the younger boy used to like it, now, he hates the feeling.

"It's where our daughter grew," his boyfriend starts, brushing his nose against Lucas' cheek. "For nine months, she was right there and you allowed her to become the baby she is today, the most beautiful baby in the world according to everyone including me. So yeah, I know it must feel weird right now but it's absolutely wonderful."

He stops and use his other hand to turn Lucas' face toward him so they're looking at each other.

"And even if it never goes back to the way it was before, it doesn't matter. You'll always be beautiful, Lucas and I'll repeat it for as long as you need me to."

The younger boy lets out a watery laugh and sighs, closing his eyes as he buries his face into his boyfriend's neck. He's got a long way to go but with Eliott by his side and Steffy too, he's not scared anymore.

"What's next now?" he wonders after a moment.

Eliott shrugs and tightens his arm around him but Lucas can feel himself how his boyfriend is still holding on to his left ring finger, tracing circles around the last knuckle which makes him smile. That's what's next then. He can't wait.

_October 7, 2020, 23h29_

As soon as Eliott hears Steffy cry, he rolls off the bed and immediately goes to her nursery. She's crying, waving her little fists around and he can't help but smile as he carefully picks her up from her crib and cradles her up to his chest. As soon as she feels his bare skin pressed against hers, she soothes down a little but keeps whining.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks her he takes a look inside her diaper and finds it clean. "No need to be changed, okay. Are you hungry then?"

He doesn't expect her to answer him so he walks out of her room and makes his way to the kitchen. He picks a bottle out of the fridge and puts it in the microwave for a few seconds. As he keeps rocking his daughter into his arms, waiting for the timer to go off, he suddenly hears little steps coming into his direction and when he looks down, he finds Ouba sitting by his feet.

"Did I wake you up?" he quietly asks her, his smile widening when she starts wiggling her tail. "Sorry for that! Your friend here needed me."

He stops the microwave before the timer is over so it doesn't make too much noise and with one hand, puts the cap back on the bottle and tests the temperature on his wrist. He thinks it's okay so he brings it up to Steffy's mouth and she immediately starts to drink. Eliott sighs in relief as he goes to sit down on the couch, proud he got it right for his first late night feeding as Ouba jumps on the couch and lays down on his lap. Back at the hospital, the nurses had been there, showing him and Lucas how to hold her properly but now they're on their own. Beside, his boyfriend needs rest now.

He can only imagine what has labor felt like for the younger boy and how he must feel like right now. He went to sleep early tonight and Eliott wants to make sure he sleeps as much as he needs. He wants to take care of his little family now. His family. His boyfriend and his daughter. It feels like such a responsibility and he hopes he's up for the task. And maybe it's the fatigue talking or the nerves of the last two days finally flinching but he feels himself tearing up as he looks down to Steffy who stopped crying and who's now slowly drinking her bottle.

Can he do this? Has he got what it takes to be a good father? Three days ago, he had managed to settle down his own doubts but now, he isn't so sure anymore. Lucas and Steffy, they both need him now and he doesn't want to ever let them down but what if he can't be the boyfriend or the father they need.

Sighing, he blinks back his tears and focus on Steffy. She's so small, so delicate, so fragile. He doesn't know what he would do should anything ever happen to her? This little wonder who entirely depends on him now.

There's no milk left in her bottle and she has stopped sucking on it. Her breath has evened out and she has fallen back asleep. What could he have done in a past life to deserve her and Lucas in this one?

"I love you so much, my princess," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "You and your Papa, you are the best things that have ever happened to me and I promise you, I'll do everything I can to protect you. No one has ever loved someone the way I love you both. No one!"

He sighs and smiles as she starts making faces, like she was dreaming. He wonders what can babies possibly dream about. Maybe they know the secrets of the universe and forget about them as they grow up? All he hopes is that no nightmare comes to disturb his princess' sleep anytime soon.

As tired as he is too, he doesn't want to miss a second of this. He knows Steffy will grow up and before he even knows it, she will be walking around, talking and getting ready for her first day of school. So maybe if he doesn't take his eyes off her, then she won't grow up too fast. He wishes she could stay his baby girl forever.

Eliott sighs and leans back comfortably into the cushions of the couch, promising himself to go get Yann's rocking chair as soon as possible but for tonight, the couch will do.

_October 8, 2020, 7h03_

Lucas wakes up disoriented the next morning. The last three days seem to have been a dream until he realizes he can no longer feel Steffy move inside him. Sighing happily, he lets himself fall back down on his pillows. It's true then, Eliott and him, they've really got a daughter now. A daughter who must have woken up his boyfriend a long time ago as the sheets beside him are cold and even Ouba has already left the bed. Yawning, he sits up slowly and stands up. It's weird trying to balance himself now as he's still got his belly all stretched from the nine last months but without half of the weight there as Steffy came out with the placenta and all the fluids there.

He walks out of the bedroom and immediately smiles at the sight awaiting him. Eliott is sitting on the couch with his head thrown back, sleeping, as he's got their princess cradled up against his chest and Ouba asleep on his lap. He wonders for how long they've been there. Shaking his head, he makes his way over to them and carefully takes Steffy out of his boyfriend's arms as to not wake him up. She gives Lucas a discontent grunt but when he places her against his chest, she stops fidgeting. He regrets having his t-shirt on so they could get some skin to skin contact but she doesn't seem to mind as she cuddles up to him and he sighs happily as he kisses her forehead.

"Let's let Daddy and Ouba sleep a little more, my princess," he whispers, brushing their noses together. "I want to show you something."

He quietly pulls open the curtains and step outside on the balcony, closing the door behind him. He sits down in one of the chairs and keeps rocking Steffy in his arms as he makes himself comfortable.

It's hard to believe they made this. She was conceived out of the love Eliott and him have for each other. Their pure little wonder. Their little monkey. They had picked the right animal for her after all.

"So how did you like your first night home, princess?" he asks her, smiling. "Did you like the nursery Daddy did for you? He worked a lot for it and even more with your uncle Idriss and your uncle Sofiane to build your crib. By the way, don't tell him but I had your grandfather come and check everything was okay with it."

Then he giggles, shaking his head.

"Don't look at me like that! I trust your Daddy and your uncles but I'm a little overprotective and I just wanted to make sure your crib was perfectly safe for you, my princess!"

He thinks back of how scared of parenthood he was just a few weeks ago but now, he knows it will be alright. He and Eliott, they can do this. They'll be good parents and everyone who thinks they will fail because they're young, they can all go fuck themselves.

"Isn't it right, baby? Your Daddy and I, we're going to be so good! Because you deserve the best, princess!"

He sighs happily and looks up at the city around them. Far up in the distance, he can see the Eiffel tower so he points a finger at it.

"See that big thing over there?" he tells Steffy. "That's the Eiffel Tower and people say it's one of the most romantic places in the world but that's bullshit- sorry, I didn't mean to swear!"

He laughs nervously as he kisses her forehead.

"I just wanted to say it's not true. It's full of tourists who will ask you to take pictures of them so not much romance going there. You wanna know what's the most romantic place in all Paris? It's your Daddy who showed to me. It's called the Petite Ceinture. It's an abandoned railway. I know it doesn't sound romantic at all but you'll see when we'll bring you there. It's there your Daddy and I kissed for the first time."

It's a story she could probably recite by heart if she could talk. Eliott has told her so many times the story of their first kiss during the pregnancy. However, he wants to tell her the entire story himself so as he keeps rocking his daughter into his arms and watches the sun rises over Paris, he starts telling her how it all begun when her Daddy transferred school.

_October 9, 2020, 14h43_

"You don't have to," Lucas tries to protest, shaking his head. "I can take care of her while you go to your appointment."

But Eliott shakes his head and smiles before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss, not letting him go before he feels the younger boy relaxes into his arms. He hasn't gone to school the entire week, wanting to enjoy the first few days with Steffy at home but it's his monthly appointment with Dr. Moreau this afternoon and he doesn't want to miss it. However, he wants to bring this princess with him so Lucas can rest some more without having to worry about Steffy being hungry or anything.

"I've been talking about Steffy since March," he repeats his boyfriend, brushing their noses together. "I'm sure she wants to meet her in person. Take a nap while we're gone. Cuddle up with Ouba, I'm sure she will gladly steal my place for two hours."

But he gets Lucas' worries. It's the first time he won't have her near since February. Eliott doesn't want to think of next week when he'll have to go back to school and be away from his boyfriend and Steffy all day.

"We'll be okay," he reassures his boyfriend, his smile widening.

And in the end, Lucas reluctantly agrees and he kisses both Eliott and Steffy before going to bed, Ouba in tow. The older boy changes his daughter into a navy blue pyjama with white dots all over it as well as a matching bow in her hair before setting her into the baby carrier his parents gave them and straps it to his own chest. The weather is comfortable outside so he decides to walk to the office rather than take the car.

Steffy is awake against his chest, clutching at his shirt and he can only smile down at her, softly caressing the back of her head. His perfect little princess. He gives her both of his thumbs which she squeezes in her tiny fists.

The secretary at the reception starts cooing as soon as she sees Steffy which makes Eliott grin prouldy as he kisses her forehead. Not even a week old and already turning heads.

Eventually, it's time for his appointment and Dr. Moreau's face breaks into a large grin when he walks inside her office.

"I hope you don't mind I brought a little someone this week," he can't resist teasing her.

"Not when this little someone is as cute as her," she says, shaking her head. "Hello you! I've been hearing a lot about you, young lady!"

Eliott giggles and runs his fingers through her already thick golden brown hair. He pulls her out of her carrier and she whines a little at the disruption but he immediately presses her back against his chest and she calms down as he sits down, still rocking her in his arms.

"I guess this is what you want to tell me about," Dr. Moreau takes a guess, grinning and he nods affirmatively.

"She was born on Tuesday at 9:56 in the morning after twelve hours of labor!" he explains happily. "Lucas has been absolutely amazing! No epidural or anything! He was perfect!"

"And how is parenthood so far?" she wonders.

He shrugs nonchalantly and smiles.

"So far so good! Lucas is sleeping a lot, he needs to rest as much as he can, and that little princess here also sleeps a lot. I guess that everything is overwhelming for her. It was all nice and cosy and warm inside Lucas so the world outside must look very cold and bright for her."

He talks for a while, explaining how they spent the last few days.

"And I guess that's what everyone thinks when they become parents but I'm scared I might not be enough," he tells her, still gently caressing Steffy's delicate head. "I just want to wrap her in bubble paper and make sure nothing ever hurts her but I can't and that terrifies me!"

"What are you afraid of?" Dr. Moreau asks him, tilting her head to the side. "What exactly scares you?"

"Everything! Whether it's her falling down her bike and scratching her knees, her getting mocked by assholes because she's got two dads, her being bipolar. There's so many things that could go wrong and I don't want her to get hurt!"

He looks down to his daughter who has fallen back asleep and sighs. He doesn't think his heart could it.

"Eliott," she slowly starts off with a reassuring smile, "she will scratch her knees someday, that's for sure, she may receive some nasty comments and there's a possibility she might be bipolar. As a parent, your job is not to prevent those things from happening but to support her if it happens. You will wipe her tears and kiss her knees better, you will teach her to not give importance to what other people say and if she is bipolar, then you will give her advices and tools to help her as you've been there before."

He swallows the lump in his throat and tightens his arms aroud Steffy.

"I've seen you grow since you got your diagnosis. You grew up and you matured into the young man you are today. It's normal to be scared. You're going through one of the most emotionally charged moment of your life. It's bound to make you question yourself but it shouldn't stop you. You love your daughter so much. You've been telling me about her for months. You've even started therapy sessions again because you wanted to be the best version of yourself for her but that's not all because you also realized you had to do this for yourself too. That shows a lot of maturity."

_Minute by minute._

That's what Lucas would say. No what if scenarios. To focus on now rather than the hypothetical future. He still got some work to do on himself but not just for Steffy or his boyfriend but for himself too. But it's okay. One step at the time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ❤❤❤ So a bit of angst this chapter but no cliffhanger, everything gets resolved before the end 🥰❤🥰 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and support 💗 this story wouldn't exist without you all
> 
> Also, I promise we'll see Eliott's plan and Lucas' choice soon 😌 I said this story would last a little longer than planned to properly adress everything, trust me 😉❤
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think ❤❤❤

_October 12, 2020, 11h04_

If Lucas had previously believed labor was the hardest thing he ever went through, convincing Eliott to go to school on Monday morning makes labor look like a walk in the park.

"But it hasn't even been a full week since you gave birth!" his boyfriend points out. "I could stay with you and start again next week once I'll be sure you're okay by yourself! Beside, I already have to leave tonight to work. I don't want to already leave you alone for 12 hours."

But Lucas shakes his head and kisses the older boy, cupping his cheeks before pulling back and brushing their noses together. As much as he would like to have Eliott with him, he can't miss too many classes and they also need money.

"I'll be okay!" he reassures him, smiling. "I promise and I'll call if anything happens."

It takes Lucas a while but eventually, Eliott leaves for university but not before making Lucas swear to update him every hour on how he and Steffy are going. He kisses them both goodbye a few times before he leaves, walking backward to the elevator, not taking his eyes off them as they wave at him from the doorway.

Once he's out of their sight, Lucas sighs happily and closes the door behind him, not expecting anyone until late tonight once his boyfriend will be back from his shift. Just a few weeks ago, he was thinking of how boring it was to be home while everyone was at school but right now, there's nowhere he would rather be than with Steffy.

"What do you wanna do now that we're just the two of us?" he asks her as they walk back inside him the apartment. "It's raining right now so we can't go out on the balcony just yet. Maybe later."

He sits down on the couch and Ouba immediately joins him, laying her head over his thigh before looking up to him curiously. He smiles and scratches the back of her head.

"And you?" Lucas asks her. "What do you wanna do?"

But she just waggles her tail which makes him giggle. He's already starting to feel better. He's nowhere near healed, he knows it could take him weeks, months, but he's less tired than he was last week which is already an improvement. Beside, even if he's home alone, nothing stops him from taking a tap when Steffy will sleep this afternoon.

He lets go of Ouba's fur and reaches for one of the books piled up on the coffee table. The lion King. He had craved the movie so many times while he was pregnant. Smiling, he makes himself comfortable and opens the book to the first page.

"There was a commotion across the savanna," he reads out, squeezing Steffy against his chest. "The Queen had given birth to a cub and every animal in the land wanted to see it."

He's halfway through the story when his phone vibrates next to him. Once. Then twice. Thrice. Four times. Five times.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_Who cares about cinema? I want my daughter_ 🥺

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_And you_

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_Both of you_

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_I miss you already_ 🥺

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_This class is boring_ 😫

Lucas only giggles at his boyfriend's neediness and decides to reassure him everything is going well. He takes a picture of him and Steffy while he's making a silly face at the camera and sends it to Eliott.

 _To: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_The monkey is fine, the apartment is not on fire and the aliens haven't invaded the city yet. Now focus on your teacher if you want to go to Cannes someday_ 😋 _I love you_ ❤

But he doesn't get to read Eliott's reply as someone knocks on the door, startling him. His boyfriend can't be back, can't he? He puts his phone as well as the book back on the coffee table and stands up. He makes his way over the front door, still rocking Steffy in his arms, and opens it.

"Emma?" he says when he sees his friend standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my niece?" she teases as he lets her inside the apartment. "Beside, the guy I do my apprenticeship with is sick today and I can't do anything if he's not there to check on me so rather than stay home, I thought we could have lunch together."

She shows the bag from a nearby take out place she's holding and his smile widens. They make their way into the kitchen and as soon as her hands are free, she turns to him with a large grin and he nods before handing her Steffy who whines a little but calms down as Emma starts cooing all over her.

"You're even more beautiful today than you were last week, princess! You're getting even cuter each day!"

But then she looks back up at Lucas and smiles.

"You look good too by the way!" she tells him, making him snort as he looks down to himself.

He's still in his pyjamas, a black and white plaid pants and an oversized blue shirt. His stomach has barely even started to shrink down.

"Thanks but you could have found a better lie," he says, sighing as he opens the bag.

However, Emma remains silent so he looks to her and finds her staring right at him, not a trace of smile left on her face.

"I mean it!" she presses on. "You've literally given birth not even a week ago and you're already standing up and smiling and taking care of your daughter! My mom didn't leave bed for days after I was born but here you are already up and doing your thing! You should be proud of yourself for that!"

Lucas isn't so sure of how to answer this but thankfully, he doesn't need to as Steffy starts fusing in Emma's arms and panic flashes over her face. He can't help but laugh a little as he takes his daughter back into his arms and quickly makes her a bottle all while Emma looks at him with awe.

Once she's done, he makes her burp over his shoulder and finally sits down at the table, still holding his princess. However, he doesn't miss the look Emma gives him though.

"What?" he asks her as he opens with one hand his soup's container.

"Nothing," she says, shaking her head. "It's just that who could have predicted this three years ago? You with a baby and an apartment of your own and a boyfriend?"

Lucas snorts again but this time he can't help but smile.

"Not me for sure," he admits as he thinks back of the person he was back then.

The things he did, the things he said. All to hide he was gay. He let Emma believe he had a crush on her all to hide he was actually crushing on Yann. He snitched on her after she had trusted him. He played and used Sarah and Chloé. But despite all of it, he got his happy ending. A boyfriend, an apartment, a daughter. And beside having to tell Yann about his crush and apologizing to Chloé, it's not like he ever had to face the consequences of what he's done.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Lucas says as he looks back to her.

She looks surprised though by his sudden confession and gives him a questioning look, halfway through her bite, one of the pasta still hanging off between her lips.

"About what?" she wonders, tilting her head to the side.

"Lying about having a crush on you," he starts, sighing, "snitching on you and Alex's kiss. I never apologized for all of that before."

But she just smiles and shakes her head before swallowing what's left of her bite.

"Come on now!" Emma tries to reassure him. "It's in the past now! That was over 2 years ago."

"Still!" Lucas argues a bit too passionately at first as Steffy starts to fuss in his arms so he takes a deep breath to calm down and kiss her forehead. "I mean, weren't you ever mad at me? Angry?"

She gapes a few times before shaking her head.

"At first, yeah but I get why you did what you did. And even though we didn't mention it, I knew it wasn't something you were super proud of so there was no point in bringing it back. Then, you started dealing with your own shit and I dated Alex but I'm not holding it against you, I swear!"

That gets him to breathe a little easier but then her smile turns into a smirk as she starts digging into her plate again.

"And if it really still makes you feel bad to think about this, then make me the godmother of the next kid!"

She winks as he bursts into laughter, suddenly feeling a lot lighter and Steffy seems to feel the difference as she cuddles up closer to him and he grins as he kisses her forehead.

_October 12, 2020, 20h14_

Eliott used to love his job but today, it reminds him more of a prison than anything. While he's stuck at the videoclub waiting for potential customers, he's losing precious time he could be spending home with Lucas and Steffy and Ouba and taking care of his little family.

He's placing movies on the shelves, mentally debating whether or not to put them in the horror section or the comedy one because of how terrible they are when the bell above the door rings as someone finally walks in. He turns around and he can't help but smile when he sees them. As much as he likes bitching about these two usually, right now, he's very glad to see them.

"Hey!" he greets them as they both pull him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well one of our best friends got a baby last week and I think we might not see him for a while so we're looking for another guy to replace him within our trio," Idriss dramatically explains, clutching at his chest.

Sofiane rolls his eyes and playfully slaps the back of his head before turning back to Eliott.

"Speaking of the princess, how is she? And Lucas? You?"

Eliott's smile widens at the mention of his little monkey and of his hedgehog and he can't help but sigh happily as he picks his phone out of his pocket and find a picture his boyfriend sent him about two hours ago. He proudly shows it to them, grinning widely.

"She's perfect! And she loves cuddles which is a good thing because I don't know what I'd do if she didn't."

Still smiling, he swipes left for the next picture which is a selfie of the younger boy and Steffy. Both Idriss and Sofiane chuckle when they see it.

"He's slowly doing better. He still sleeps a lot but I don't mind getting up when Steffy is hungry. He needs to rest and taking care of her while he does so is the least I can do for both of them."

His friends' smiles widen and they playfully pat his shoulders, making him blush as he looks down.

"What would you have done if I had told you this would be your life today back when we were still in high school together?" Sofiane wonders and Eliott is lost for an answer.

"I wouldn't have believed you," he admits as he puts his phone back into his pocket. "Back then, I still thought I would spend my life with Lucille and she stopped wanting kids with me when I got my diagnosis."

"That's her lost then!" Idriss cuts in shrugging before a grin breaks onto his face. "Beside, we shouldn't be talking about the past. All that matters is right now and the future. Speaking of, when are you and Lucas trying for another?"

Eliott can only snort as Sofiane shakes his head and buries his face into his hands.

"You know that even though we decide to make another kid tomorrow, you've still got competition for the godfather title," he reminds Idriss with a smirk.

He can't resist bursting into laughter as his friend's face falls.

"I thought I was your best friend," Idriss tries with a pout.

"You are," Eliott admits, nodding, "but Yann is Lucas' and he wants to be the godfather of the next one too."

Sofiane slaps him sympathetically on the shoulder. Idriss truly looks disappointed but it only lasts for a second as an idea seems to flash through his face, causing to grin again.

"Best man then! The day you'll finally get married, I'm going to be your best man, right? Tell me you aren't considering somebody else!"

Eliott's smile widens and he shakes his head no, causing Idriss to sigh in relief.

"But be prepared because I might ask you sooner than expected."

Shit! The words are out of his words before he can even stop them and he watches as a thousand of emotions flash on his friends' face. Surprise, confusion, disbelief before settling on happiness and they both cackle hysterically as they pull into a tight group hug, ruffling his hair and congratulating him.

"I haven't asked him yet," he tries to precise but it's hard because of how tightly they're hugging him.

"So what?" Sofiane wonders, grinning. "It's not like there's a doubt he would ever say no."

Lucas Demaury. He likes the sound of that.

_October 26, 2020, 1h52_

They easily fall into a routine. They eat breakfast the three of them together and then Eliott goes to school. Lucas spends the day at home, taking care of Steffy and when the older boy gets back to the apartment, he takes over so his boyfriend can rest. It works perfectly. And if their daughter wakes up in the middle of the night, Eliott is the one who go get her. Steffy is an angel who doesn't take long to calm down as soon as her Daddy has her in his arms. But tonight is different.

Eliott can't tell for how long has he been awake, trying to get her to stop to cry. He has tried everything. Feeding her, changing her diaper, rocking her back to sleep, singing a lullaby, walking around the apartment. He even went outside, thinking that maybe some fresh air would do her some good but nothing. Tears are still rolling down her cheeks as she cries as loud as she can, moving her little fists around. Her face is red from exhaustion and her hair is soaked with sweat, gluing to her skull. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Shhh," he tries to calm her down. "Shhh, princess. It's okay. Daddy's here! Tell me what's wrong, baby."

He can feel his heart breaking as she keeps crying. He can't even comfort his own daughter. What kind of bad parent is he? He feels himself tearing up and he tries to blink the tears away.

"Please, Steffy! I don't know what you need. I tried to give you a bottle, I changed your diaper, I sang you that song you like. I don't know what you want me to do now."

"Eliott?" Lucas asks tiredly, startling him, as he walks inside the nursery. "What's wrong?"

And that's too much for the older boy who lets out a sob and shakes his head. His boyfriend is by his sides in a second, rubbing Steffy's head with one hand and cupping Eliott's cheek with the other, trying to brush away the tears.

"I can't do this! I can't! I don't know what she wants! I did everything I I usually do but she won't stop crying! It feels like it's been hours!"

"It's okay," Lucas tries to reassure him. "It's okay."

He then takes their daughter into his own arms and she immediately calms down, trying to cuddle up to him. Eliott feels his heart sinking into his chest as the younger boy looks back up to him with panic in his eyes.

"Eliott," he starts stuttering, "I-I-"

But it's too much. He needs to get away. Without giving his boyfriend time to say anything, Eliott walks out of the nursery and makes a bee line right to their bedroom. He flops down on the bed and wraps the blankets tightly around him, choking down another sob.

Why is he surprised? He should have known this would happen sooner or later. He knew he was too fucked up to be a good father and now he's just had the evidence. He can't even get his daughter to stop crying while all Lucas had to do was to hold her. She must hate him already. He knew this would happen. He knew it was only a matter of time.

They did a mistake. He should have left Lucas alone back then. Parenthood comes to his boyfriend as naturally as breathing. He was meant to be a great father but Eliott had to ruin this and accidentally get him pregnant so early into their lives. Maybe in a few years he could have shown Eliott how to do this properly but it's too late. Two of the good things Eliott had in his life and now he fucked up both of them at the same time. He's a shitty father and an even worst boyfriend. Lucas should rest, let his body heal but instead, he spends his days taking care or Steffy and now he has to do it during the night too.

A few minutes later, his boyfriend walks into the bedroom and lays behind Eliott.

"Eliott," he starts off tentatively as he reaches for his shoulder, "please, talk to me."

But he can't help but flinch at the slight contact and Lucas immediately pulls back.

"Eliott, please. It doesn't mean anything. Don't doubt yourself because of this. She loves you, you know that!"

Does she? He's not so sure about that. Lucas keeps talking to him until he falls asleep from exhaustion but none of his words reaches Eliott who's still staring at the wall in front of him. He's not good at this. He wasn't meant to be a father. Lucille knew this. That's why she had changed her mind about kids after he got diagnosed. He can't take care of another little human being when sometimes he can't even take care of himself. He can't.

_October 28, 2020, 11h24_

Lucas knew that one day or another, his boyfriend would have another episode. He hadn't one since January and Eliott had told him this was the longest he had even through. Then, with what happened on Friday night. But it still hurts to see Eliott looking so hopeless, so vulnerable. He has barely left the bed through the last three days. He hasn't said anything either but Lucas knows better than tro try to initiate a conversation when he's like this. The older boy will come around when he'll be ready for it so all Lucas can do for is to take care of Steffy.

It's a bright sunny day outside so he decides that some fresh air could do them some good so he dresses her up in one of the ensemble Alexia gave them and puts her into her stroller. But before he leaves, he wants to say goodbye to Eliott so he quietly walks into their room and kneels down next to the bed so he's at the same height than his boyfriend. His eyes might be closed but Lucas knows he's not asleep.

"I'm bringing Steffy and Ouba for a walk," he whispers, holding himself back from running his hand through the older boy's hair. "Do you want me to bring you back something? Anything?"

"You finally understood I could never be a good dad so you're going out to find someone better?" he groans before rolling onto his other side so Lucas is now staring at his back.

The words sting but he knows better than to pay them attention. He knows that whenever Eliott snaps like this during episodes, he usually regrets the stuff he says as soon as he says it. Taking a deep breath, Lucas stands back up and walks out, closing the bedroom's door behind him. He double checks he's got everything he could need before leaving the apartment.

It's his first time going out since they came home after Steffy's birth. He has missed it but he wasn't feeling well enough to go out. Fall has truly settled through the city and the trees have lost their leaves already. He used to despise this season as everything dies but now with Steffy, he's starting to think that maybe fall isn't all that bad. He can already imagine Halloween in a few years. If she's anything like Eliott, she's going to be a fan of horror stuff.

The streets are busy with people trying to enjoy what might be one of the year's last warm days. He gets a couple of looks but he doesn't pay no mind them. If they want to judge him just because he's young and he's got a baby, then that's their problem, not his.

He reaches the nearest park and finds himself a nice spot next to a tall tree. He spreads a blanket down on the grass and lays down on his back with Steffy cuddling up to his side and Ouba makes herself comfortable between his legs. Lucas sighs happily and looks up to the sky above them. It's sunny but there's still a few clouds.

"You see this one?" he asks his daughter as he points up. "It looks like a bull. There's its horns and the tail is there."

No reaction but his smile widens as he tries to find something else into the clouds.

"And this one? Doesn't it make you think of a little mouse? No? I'm sure your Daddy would find even more animals up there. He's so much imagination!"

He sighs happily and looks down to his daughter, gently stroking her cheek.

"He loves you, you know? He loves you so much, Steffy. You can't even imagine how much he loves you. I know you may not understand why he's acting this way right now but one day, it will make sense but I want you to always remember that he always thinks of you. All the time!"

_In case you ever foolishly forget, I am never not thinking of you._

Lucas still remembers that day after they had gotten back together. He had went through Eliott's Instagram account, seeing all the posts the older boy had made about him. It was that day they had posted their first selfie together.

_Lui_

He wishes there was a way Eliott could see how much of a good father he was, that he could stop doubting of himself. Lucas can't do any miracles but maybe he can help a little.

He sits up, cradling Steffy against his chest and rummages through his bag. There has to be at least some paper he could use. He finally finds an old slightly rumpled bill from a coffee shop as well as a blue pen. This will have to do for now.

It sucks, it really does. He was never an artist unlike his boyfriend but he hopes Eliott gets the message. It's a quickly done drawing of a raccoon holding a little monkey in his arms. The animals are absolutely horrendous compared to what Eliott does but it's the best Lucas can do. He takes a picture of it and uploads it on Instagram, tagging his boyfriend before typing the caption.

 _Lui & Elle_ ❤

October 30, 2020, 3h38

Eliott saw the drawing as soon as Lucas posted it but he didn't know what to say so all he did was to like his post, showing him he saw it. He appreciates the thought but his boyfriend should face the truth: Eliott is never going to be a good father. He hates the tone he used to say it but maybe Lucas should look for someone who can take care of him and Steffy rather than to be stuck in bed for days because his brain told him so.

However, it may be selfish but Eliott misses them. Both of them. Lucas sleeps in the same bed than him but he hasn't spoken to him since their argument on Monday, letting him come around on his own. He hasn't touched him either since Eliott has flinched away from his hand. But Steffy, it's been days since he last saw her. Whenever he has to leave the bed to use the bathroom, he keeps his head down, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes.  
He wants to see her though. It's like a craving he can't satisfy. That need is growing inside him a bit more each day, chasing away his dark thoughts and replacing them with a single word.

Steffy. Steffy. Steffy.

He wants to see her, he needs to but she's better off without him. Lucas takes care of her wonderfully. He doesn't need Eliott.

The older boy can't help but worry though. It's been over half an hour since his boyfriend left their bed as their princess was crying and he still isn't back. He can even still hear Steffy weakly cry if he focuses on it. Maybe he should go see what's wrong?

No! They're better off without him. If anything, he will only make it worst. However, as he keeps hearing her cry and Lucas trying to soothe her, he can't help but stand up. He won't say anything, he just wants to see them.

He quietly makes his way over to the nursery and finds his boyfriend rocking their daughter into his arms, humming a song under his breath but Steffy keeps crying, fusing.

"What's wrong, princess?" Lucas asks her, brushing away some tears. "I already gave you a bottle and changed your diaper."

He then starts singing her a lullaby and Eliott can't help but giggle tiredly, startling his boyfriend who looks up from Steffy.

"You're not doing it well," he says as he takes a step closer.

Lucas only looks at him with confusion all over his face. However, Steffy reacts to his voice. She turns her head toward where Eliott is and he can see her frowning as she tries to see him which makes him smile.

"You're not doing it well," he repeats, more confident this time.

Lucas hands him their daughter who immediately snuggles against his chest as he clears his throat before he starts singing the lullaby, the rhythm slightly different than the one his boyfriend was using. Steffy immediately soothes down and she cuddles up to him, keeping her eyes open, looking up to her Daddy who sings the song once, twice, thrice. Eventually, their little monkey seems to have trouble keeping her eyes open and she falls asleep in his arms. He kisses her forehead before laying her down in her crib. He puts her pacifier back into her mouth and she slowly sucks on it as she clutches at Théodore beside her.

Grinning, Eliott smiles down at her and turns back to face Lucas who's staring at him in awe.

"How did you do that?" he quietly asks as the corners of his lips turn into a relieved smile.

"Told you," the older boy explains with a shrug. "You weren't singing it well."

But his boyfriend shakes his head as his smile widens even more.

"That's not just it! I've been singing it to her like that all week and I never had problems before tonight getting her to sleep. And she calmed down as soon as you spoke. It's you! She was missing you!"

Eliott knows where this conversation is going and he's not sure he's ready for it but Lucas is quicker than him.

"I couldn't get her to fall asleep but you did it in two minutes," he starts off, taking a step toward Eliott. "But you wouldn't say that makes me a bad father right? Then you can't doubt of yourself it the same thing happens to you! You're such a good father, Eliott! There's no one I'd rather have children with than you! No one!"

The older boy feels himself tearing up and he pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug, burying his face into his neck. Lucas sighs happily and kisses the side of his head as he starts running his hands through Eliott's hair.

"You're amazing! Don't you see how much she loves you? How much she needs her Daddy?"

He nods weakly and closes his eyes, letting Lucas speak.

"I know we're going to be such a good team," his boyfriend continues. "We just need to get the hang of it, but we'll get there. I swear."

And he believes him so he nods again and pulls back to look at Lucas' face who's smile widens as he cups Eliott's cheeks. He doesn't need words now. His eyes speak for him.

_Can I kiss you?_

And finally allowing himself to smile too, Eliott pulls him into a soft kiss, melting against his boyfriend's lips.

They're okay. He has thought this a lot since they found out Lucas was pregnant but this time is different and he can feel it. It's not just them as a couple but them as parents, them as family. And they're not just okay. They're good. They're great. And they're a team.

_November 1, 2020, 19h47_

On Friday night, they throw a small party with everyone bringing something to eat so it doesn't require too much preparation but they get to invite their friends who they haven't seen since Steffy's birth.

"Look at you, princess!" Arthur says as soon as Eliott answers the door with her in his arms. "You've grown up so much!"

"You're nearly a month already!" Alexia adds, cooing as she takes her from the Eliott. "I'll have to make you new clothes soon!"

The older boy giggles and watches fondly as his daughter opens her eyes and frowns, trying to see more clearly who is holding her. Both Arthur and Alexia's faces break into large grins and he gives her his thumb to hold as she blows a raspberry through her nose.

"Look!" Alexia says as her smile widens. "Her eyes are blue! She looks just like you and Lucas!"

"I hope so," he teases, tenderly stroking Steffy's cheek. "Otherwise, I'd be worried."

But then he hears someone chuckles behind him as they wrap their arms around him.

"That better be a real bad joke or I know someone who will sleep on the couch," Lucas warns him although Eliott can almost hear his smile.

Giggling, he turns around and pulls his boyfriend into a kiss.

"Never," the older boy reassures him, rubbing their noses together.

Eventually, everyone arrives, all of them greeting the little family the same way; cooing over Steffy while ignoring Lucas and Eliott who can only laugh. Once their friends are gathered in the apartment, each testing all of plates from Yann's cake to Basile's quiches, Eliott stands up from his spot on the couch and clears his throat.

"I wanted to thank you for coming here tonight!" he starts off, slightly nervous as always whenever he has to make a speech but a quick look at Lucas who's holding their princess against his chest is enough to calm him down. "I know everyone's busy with work and school and everything-"

"And taking care of the first member of the new generation of the grew," Yann teases, making all of them laugh.

"That too!" Eliott admits, giggling. "But seriously, thank you for coming! Especially now that Steffy is here, I'm really glad to know that my baby girl has such an incredible family already loving her so much!"

"To family!" Sofiane says, rising his glass.

"And Steffy," Daphné adds.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update 😅 but there it is 😊❤
> 
> Some slight angst but it had to happen someday 😌❤ Don't worry though 😌 Everything is good in the end and you might even get one of the scenes some of you were waiting for 😉 Not saying anything else though. We're also bringing back three characters real quickly for a small scene 👍🏻
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and support 🥰❤🥰❤
> 
> Please enjoy this one and tell me what you think ❤❤❤

_November 17, 2020, 7h27_

Six weeks. It took them six weeks but now Lucas can say without bragging too much that they figured it out. It's not perfect yet and it won't ever be but for a 20 years old who's working and going to school and an 18 years old who had no father figure to look up to until last year, they're doing pretty well.

Eliott doesn't wake up as early as he used to as he's the one who wakes up in the middle for the night for Steffy so it's now up to Lucas to wake his boyfriend up in the morning. Smiling, he rolls into the older boy's embrace and pecks Eliott's lips once then twice and a third time before he groans and tightens his arms around Lucas.

"Wake up," he whispers against his boyfriend's lips. "You have to go to school."

"Don't wanna," Eliott groans, pouting.

"Someone once promised me they would bring me to Cannes someday and it's not thanks to the videoclub we'll go," he playfully reminds him, giggling. "So get up before I release the monster."

But his boyfriend doesn't make a move to get off the bed so Lucas extracts himself from Eliott's arms and sits up before patting the mattress.

"Ouba!" he calls her and she rises her head at the end of the bed. "Come and wake Daddy up!"

She excitedly crawls up until she's sitting on Eliott's chest and she starts licking his face. Satisfied, Lucas stands up and but lets out a surprised yelp as his boyfriend slaps his ass all while trying to avoid getting Ouba's tongue inside his mouth. But all he does is sticking his tongue out at Eliott before he makes his way to the kitchen. He gets out everything he needs and starts preparing the pancake batter while his boyfriend walks out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning. But rather than to follow Lucas, he makes a bee line for the nursery.

A few minutes, he comes out with a wide awake Steffy who smells like baby powder and dressed in a clean pyjama and approaches Lucas.

"Good morning my princess!" the younger boy greets their daughter as he kisses her forehead as she smiles up at him, letting out some happy gurgles. "You smell very good!"

"Better than what she smelled like before I changed her," Eliott teases with a smirk as he brushes his nose with Steffy's. "A little someone had completely filled her diaper during the night."

No more words are needed afterward. It's a ballet they've nearly mastered over the last few weeks. As Lucas cooks the pancakes, Eliott takes one of the bottle inside the fridge and heats it up in the microwave until it's just the perfect temperature. At the same time, the younger boy hands him a plate with two pancakes piled up already cut in pieces and he thanks him with a quick kiss before walking up to the table. Another skill they've developed since they became parents was how to do basically anything one-handed and that's what Eliott does.

All while holding her against his chest to have her with him for as long as possible before he has to leave, he eats a bite and while he's chewing, he gives her a sip or two of her bottle. That allows her to properly swallow rather than to choke. Soon, Lucas, joins them at the table with his own plate and they talk of everything as they finish breakfast.

Once that's done, Eliott brings Steffy over to the living room and makes her burp over his shoulder before he reads her a story while Lucas puts the dirty dishes away in the sink for now. He'll wash them later while their princess will be napping this afternoon.

His boyfriend knows that he hasn't got much time left when Lucas walks into the living room so he hands Steffy over to him and goes prepare for the day, Ouba in tow. While Eliott is busy, the younger boy puts on an episode of Spongebob on TV. It's short and funny and the sounds never fails to get their daughter's attention. A few minutes later, Eliott is dressed, his things packed and his teeth are brushed so he walks up to them and pulls Lucas into a kiss, giggling against his lips as Lucas buries his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he whispers when he pulls back and Eliott's smile widens.

"I love you too," he replies, bumping their foreheads together. "I love you too my princess."

He peppers her face with kisses, making him smile before she blows a raspberry and Eliott picks up Ouba from the floor, kissing her too.

"And I love you too, you big fall of fluff."

She barks happily as he sets back on the couch next to Lucas and then he's gone, locking the door behind him. The younger boy takes a look around and realizes he could get used to it.

_November 20, 2020, 12h09_

Eliott loves his classes, he really does and he knows all those tools his teachers are giving him will help him be a director later but he misses his little family. Thankfully, amongst the routine they've developped since Steffy's birth, they included a daily selfie of her and Lucas to help him make it through the day and to reassure him they're both okay.

In today's picture, his boyfriend is sticking his tongue out at the camera while their daughter seems focused on whatever is playing on screen so he asks Lucas what it is and the answer makes him smile.

 _From: My hedgehog_ 🦔💙  
 _An old black and white movie some old fashioned fancy dude recommended to me once_ 🙄 _The kid or whatever. With Chaplin. Steffy's really into it though_

Eliott can't help but burst into laughter, filling his heart swelling up with pride that his little monkey inherited some of his tastes. He's so focused looking at the picture he doesn't notice the three people sneaking up to him until one of them slams her books on the table loud enough to startle everyone around them in the cafeteria and Eliott looks up, jumping.

"Heart eyes," Justine starts, trying to look serious, "that big smile on his face and entirely lost in his own little world."

"You were talking to Lucas, weren't you?" Océane finishes for her girlfriend.

And he nods happily as the two girls as well as Quentin sits down at his table and three of them look up to him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?" Justine asks after a moment of silence. "I've heard people talking, I know he gave birth, now show me that baby."

He proudly smiles as he shows them some of the many, many pictures he's got of Steffy on his phone and they all start cooing over her.

"Look at her!" Quentin says as he takes the phone out of his hands. "She looks just like you!"

"You need new glasses!" Océane points out, raising an eyebrow. "She looks like him but look at her eyes and her nose, that's all Lucas!"

He only had lectures so far so he hasn't gotten to work with either of them yet and because of his schedule, he hasn't taken the time to text them about Steffy's birth.

"So what's your next project going to be about?" Justine wonders as her girlfriend keeps arguing with Quentin about who does his little monkey looks like the most. "Lucas? Steffy? Lucas and Steffy? Or are you two already planning baby number two?"

He giggles and blushes, shrugging.

"I haven't thought about it yet to be honest," he admits.

"Well then," Océane starts, not looking away from his phone, "I'm already calling dibs on a role if you've got a place for me in it."

The other two both do the same and he thanks them, promising to not forget about them when it will be time to find a team.

_November 25, 2020, 7h34_

Just because it was bound to happen someday doesn't make it any easier for Eliott. Just like every morning, after waking up, he goes to the nursery to get Steffy while Lucas is making breakfast. However, his heart breaks when he sees their daughter. She's awake but she doesn't look so good. There's snot dripping down her nose, a lot of it, and her face is all red. Her pyjama is soaked with sweat and so is her hair which is sticking to her skull. She's not crying but he can tell by the expression on her face she's uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, baby?" he worries as he picks her up from her crib, immediately rocking her a little to soothe her down.

He places a hand on her forehead and pulls it back. She's burning. She must have a fever. Eliott can feel panic rising inside him. His baby, his little princess, his monkey is sick.

"Lucas!" he calls out, his voice shaking. "Lucas! Come here!"

He can hear his boyfriend dropping whatever he was doing in the kitchen before running to the nursery.

"What's wrong?" he worries as soon as he steps into the room but his face falls when he sees their baby in Eliott's arms. "Steffy?"

The older boy feels himself tearing up a little as he hands her over to Lucas and she whimpers, clutching at the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Princess," his boyfriend whispers, his own eyes filling up with tears as Eliott reaches for a tissue and cleans the snot off her face only for more of it to drip down her nose.

A thousand things are running through his mind at the same time. What should they do? Go the clinic? To the hospital? Call an ambulance?

"Eliott," Lucas says, his voice breaking as the tears start to roll down his cheeks and that hits the older boy like a slap in the face.

He can't panic right now. He has to stay rational. What's the best for Steffy right now?

"I know!" he suddenly declares before running to the bedroom and taking his phone on the nightstand.

He's already calling when he walks back to the nursery and kisses his daughter's forehead as his boyfriend cradles up close to his chest, humming a song under his breath and slowly rocking her into his arms.

"Hi?" his mother answers on the third ring. "It's early. What's-"

"Steffy's sick!" he cuts her off before taking a deep breath.

He has to remain calm.

"Steffy is sick," he repeats, slower this time. "Her forehead is burning hot and there's snot dripping down her nose. We don't know what to do!"

"Breathe!" she reminds him as he does as she says, taking another deep breathe. "Listen, there's no point in panicking. "It's probably just a little cold, every kid goes through it."

"And what do we do?"

"My shift is over in 20 minutes and then I'll be on my way to yours," she reassures him in that tone that has never failed to calm him down. "In the meantime, you remember what I used to do with you when you had a cold? Do it and change her clothes and the sheets in her crib and wash that teddy bear she always has with her. It'll be okay, I promise."

And then she hangs up. Lucas looks at Eliott expectantly, looking terrified.

"She's coming here after her shift," he explains to his boyfriend as he takes their daughter from his arms. "She says it's just a cold and to change her bed sheets and to wash Théodore."

"What else?" the younger boy asks he follows him out of the nursery and toward the bathroom.

It's an old trick. His grandmother used to do it with his mother who also did it to him and now he's going to do it with his own daughter. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind Lucas.

"Roll a towel and put it to block the door," he tells Lucas who looks surprised but does as he says.

Eliott then kisses Steffy's forehead before reaching into the shower and turns the hot water one, letting it pour down the showerhead. It takes a few seconds before the entire room is filled up with steam.

"It doesn't cure anything," he explains Lucas, "but it makes breathing easier like that."

Soon, he feels himself sweating and carefully takes off Steffy's pyjama so she doesn't feel too hot, leaving her in just her diaper. He can see her chest lifting with every deep breath she takes which makes him sigh in relief.

"Here," he says as he hands her over to his boyfriend before taking off his own soaked t-shirt and pushing down his pyjama pants.

Now down to his underwear, he takes their daughter back from Lucas' arms who imitates him and strips down to his boxers. The hot, heavy air around them makes their hair wet, sticking it to their skulls. Sighing, he reaches for his boyfriend and pulls him closer, kissing his temple as Lucas wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on his chest. They're both sticky at this point but Eliott couldn't care less as he looks down to Steffy.

They stay into the bathroom until the water runs cold and they dry themselves up as well as their daughter with towels before walking out of the room. While Lucas goes to get them new clothes, Eliott brings Steffy to the nursery where he changes her diaper.

"I need you fully healthy, princess," he tells her softly as he dresses her up into his favorite pyjama, one of Alexia's creations.

A white one with bright colorful flowers all over it. They have the matching bow but he lets it in the drawer for today and gently pushes back some hair that has fallen into her face.

"I have a very important question I need to ask your Papa soon and I need you to be there to help me," he quietly whispers, brushing their noses together.

She seems too tired to smile and instead blows a bubble of spit. He reaches for Théodore to give him to her but freezes. They need to wash him first so instead, he picks the hedgehog plushie Idriss gave them and brings it up to her.

"This is Lulu," he introduces him with a smile. "He's an hedgehog like your Papa and he's going to protect you too!"

Steffy looks curiously at the new toy as Eliott puts it over her chest but she clutches at it, drooling a bit on it.

"I've got your stuff," Lucas tells him as he walks into the nursery, dressed in dry clothes.

They trade their daughter for a pile of clothes and Eliott quickly puts on a pair of sweatpants and his t-shirt as well as new underwear before throwing his old ones into the laundry basket.

They walk back to the living room where Ouba is sitting on the couch, excitedly wiggling her tail so they join her and she makes herself comfortable over Eliott's lap as Lucas keeps rocking Steffy into his arms.

"It will be okay, my princess," the younger boy reassures her, gently stroking her cheek. "It will be okay. Grandma will be here soon and she's going to tell us exactly what's going on."

Right on cue, someone knocks on the door and Ouba leaps of Eliott's lap, barking as she sprints up to the hallway. Eliott stands up and follows her, unlocking the door before opening.

"Hey," he tiredly greets his mother who smiles reassuringly at him.

"Hi!"

He lets her in and she quickly pets Ouba before following him to the living room where Lucas gets off the couch.

"Sorry to bother you this early," he apologizes as they meet halfway. "We know you've just finished your shift and that you're probably tired and-"

"Stop," she cuts him off with a smile. "Don't you dare think you're bothering me!"

He nods thankfully at her as he hands her over Steffy who fuss when she can no longer feel her Papa's warmth.

"Hi, my angel," Eliott's mother greets Steffy, softly running her fingertips across her forehead. "Someone told me you, young lady, caused quite a commotion to your fathers this morning."

She sets a bag on the kitchen counter and pulls out some stuff before examining their little monkey. Eliott nervously bites down on his lips as Lucas paces around while his mother takes their daughter's temperature. She checks her eyes and the inside of her mouth too, she undoes some buttons of her pyjama to check on Steffy's body either.

There's a hundred of different question Eliott would like to ask his mother but he knows better than to interrupt her in the middle of her examination so he takes a deep breath and waits.

Scared doesn't even begin to describe what he's feeling right now. To see his little monkey who usually smiles all the time now whimpering and fussing, her nose still dripping breaks his heart. She looks even smaller and so delicate like she was made of glass and he feels himself tearing up again.

Minutes or hours later, he can't tell how much time passed, his mother turns back at him and Lucas and smiles.

"Have you ever heard of the FTP syndrome?" she asks them as she buttons up Steffy's pyjama.

Panicked, Eliott takes a look at his boyfriend who looks just as scared as him and he slowly shakes his head.

"It's quite common actually," she explains with a smirk. "First time parent syndrome. Symptoms include to worry about everything, to be overprotective and to always imagine the worst."

She might have gotten them there...

"It's just a cold," she reassures them, shaking her head. "Babies born of male carriers have a weaker immune system at first due to the lack of colostrum as you can't breastfeed. It takes a few months for them to develop and strengthen their immune system but in the meantime, they are a little more prone to colds like this."

The two boys let out a sigh a relief and Eliott pulls his boyfriend into a hug.

"I brought some medicine that could help her. Give it to her following the instructions, keep her hydrated, do the steam thing twice a day and make sure to change her pyjama when she starts sweating so she always have a dry one on and in a few days, this only be a bad memory."

Lucas hastily nods and takes Steffy into his arms, pressing several kisses on the top of her head.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he tells her, brushing their noses together.

"I'm sure I've got grey hairs now," Eliott adds as he gives her his thumb to hold on to. "You little troublemaker!"

But he kisses her forehead too, sighing with relief. She's going to get him killed before he even turns 30 if she keeps it up.

_November 28, 2020, 13h47_

By Saturday, Steffy was already feeling much better, not back to 100% yet but she had started smiling again which made them both sigh in relief but getting Eliott to go to work is even tougher than usual.

"Who even rents DVD's anymore?" he tries to protest. "The story is not going to go bankrupt because I missed a day."

And all Lucas can do is laugh because he understands that his boyfriend doesn't want to leave them just yet but he has already missed two days this week and there's a limit to how comprehensive his boss can be.

"But don't forget!" Eliott says as Lucas nudges him toward the door. "If you need anything and I mean absolutely anything, call me and I'll go home! Promise me!"

"I promise!" the younger boy reassures his boyfriend, sealing the deal with a kiss. "Now go before you're late!"

It takes Eliott another five minutes, three more rounds of goodbye kisses and two more promises from Lucas to tell him if anything goes wrong before he really does leave. Sighing happily, Lucas locks the door behind him and goes back to the living room where Steffy is still huddled up in a nest of blankets with Ouba watching over her.

She's got trouble keeping her eyes open anymore. It's almost time for her nap now but he doesn't want to sing a lullaby today. No. There's something else he wants to try.

"What if we do things differently today, princess?" he asks her softly as he picks up, cradling her against his chest.

She lets out some gurgles, making his smile widens as he sits at the piano bench. He places his free hand over the keys, wondering of what to play exactly. He doesn't have a specific song in mind so he lets his instinct take over as he starts pressing on the notes. It's a slow and soothing melody that fills up the apartment and he can feel Steffy relaxing in his arm.

He closes his eyes, humming under his breath as he lets his fingers run over the keyboard. He can almost imagine words going with it.

Eventually, he starts slowing down until he stops completely and he takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. His princess is asleep now, a small smile on her lips. She looks happier than she has done for the last few days and that's as much as convincing as Lucas needed. He has been wondering about it for a while now but now he has his answer.

By becoming an engineer, he could help to build a better future. It's logical. And it's probably the best choice for him. But music. Music is the heart and soul of humanity. Music can help people go through the toughest times of their lives or make them feel even higher when they're on top of the world. Music is how he got Eliott to fall in love with him and permanently changed his life for the better. And that's what he wants to do.

"What do you say, little monkey?" he asks Steffy as he gently strokes her cheek. "You think I've got what it takes to make it?"

No answer but she lets out some little happy noises in her sleep, making his smile widens.

"I'll never know until I try," Lucas agrees, giggling. "You think Daddy will approve? You think he will be happy about it?"

He's not worried about Eliott's reaction. At all. He might be surprised but he knows his boyfriend will support him. He's going to tell him tonight.

_November 28, 2020, 22h39_

Eliott freezes when he opens the door and finds all the lights turned off, the apartment basking in the light of the candles scattered across the living room. Lucas is sitting on the couch and he looks up from his phone as soon as he hears him walking in.

"Hey!" he happily greets him, pulling him into a short sweet kiss. "You had a good day at work?"

"I did," he tells him, still confused. "What's all this?"

Lucas' smile widens as he pulls him to the couch and makes him sit down before going to the kitchen, picking the pizza box out of the oven.

"I wanted to keep it hot," he explains as he serves them two plates. "I got it delivered about half an hour ago."

There's definitely something going on but Eliott has no idea what. He's usually good at reading his boyfriend but now, he has no clue.

They watch an action movie as they eat. More than once, he tries to get some answers from the younger boy but Lucas just smiles and keeps watching the movie. It's a shitty low budget American one with bad acting and even worst writing but more than once, it nearly manages to make Eliott forget about whatever is going on with his boyfriend but then he looks at Lucas and finds him already staring at him, a large grin on his lips.

Once the credits start rolling, the younger boy sets his now empty plate on the coffee table and turns around to face Eliott who swallows nervously.

"There's something I want to tell you," Lucas starts as he reaches for his hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"Are you pregnant again?" Eliott asks before he can stop himself, making his boyfriend burst into laughter.

He joins him and laughs too. He knows it makes absolutely no sense considering they haven't had sex since Steffy's birth yet. At least, his attempt of a joke eases the situation a little and Lucas takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I won't go to prep school next fall!"

Eliott's face drops as his boyfriend's words sink in. No. That has to be a joke. But why? They had agreed on it! He doesn't want Lucas to sacrifice his future.

"Lucas, why-"

"I want to study music instead!" he cuts him off, his smile widening. "I know it's sudden and that we haven't talked about it but I really, really want to give it a try and if it doesn't work then I'll try prep school again and-ah!"

But he doesn't get to finish his sentence as Eliott throws himself at him and crushes their lips together, giggling hysterically against his boyfriend's mouth as he pushes him until he's laying flat on the couch with the older boy hovering him. Lucas starts laughing too and soon they're both smiling to widely to kiss properly and they pull back, bumping their foreheads together, brushing their noses.

Lucas and music. Two of the things he loves the most. Together.

"I take it you like it?" his boyfriend teases with a smirk once he's breathing normally again.

"What do you think?" Eliott replies, grinning as he pecks his lips once more. "I love it!"

Lucas' smile widens and he tries to pull him into another kiss but Eliott doesn't let him though.

"On one condition," he precises, raising a challenging eyebrow at the younger boy.

Lucas groans and rolls his eyes but Eliott can tell he's holding himself back from smiling.

"What?"

Eliott sits up, straddling his boyfriend's thighs as he runs his hands up and down Lucas' sides.

"You have to write a song for my movies whenever I ask you for it and that's non negotiable! Deal?"

His boyfriend's smile widens and he quickly nods as he reaches up and cups his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss to seal the deal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ❤🥰❤
> 
> So for this chapter 🎄🎄🎄 Merry Christmas 🥳🥳🥳 
> 
> Some warnings for this chapter, mentions of degenerative diseases with a little tiny bit of angst ❤ nothing too bad, I assure
> 
> Major development in one of the storylines you guys were excited about 😉💗 
> 
> I hope you guys will like this chapter so please tell me what you think ❤💗❤💗

_December 4, 2020, 21h48_

Having a baby so young in their lives is bound to change a lot of things but others stay the same though.

"You cheated! That's fucking impossible! You were last through the whole race and you caught up during the last lap! What the fuck did you do?"

Lucas and Eliott both laugh at Basile's accusations toward the younger boy but the fun isn't shared by their other friends who both shush him.

"No cursing in front of my goddaughter!" Arthur scolds him, before going back to cooing over the baby in his arms. "Isn't that right, my little monkey? Those aren't nice words to say around a princess."

It's the first video games night in a while but now that they've gotten the hang of parenting, they've started having somehow of a social life back. They have to make those nights at their apartment though as neither of them are willing yet to leave their daughter to someone while they go out. Not that the boys care as they get to see Steffy who, Lucas believes, they have missed more than him or Eliott. Beside, her temper allows them to have guests over. She never fuss about being held by other people than her parents and smiles at everyone.

But now, Lucas realizes her birth hasn't just changed their own lives but their friends' too, or at least some habits they had such as cursing. He and Eliott try to curse less in front of her although they sometimes forget but they aren't worried about her repeating those words yet. Not like Yann or Arthur who seem to have completely banned them from their vocabulary when they're around her.

"Come on now," Basile says as he hands his controller to Arthur. "You've had your turn at holding her. It's mine now!"

"But as her godfather I have some privileges!" Arthur argues right back, tightening his arms around Steffy.

Lucas snorts while Eliorr giggles as their friends keep debating. Another thing that changed about them was they used to complain when they were the fifth player and couldn't play for a race. Now, it's the opposite. They're all willing to be that fifth player all the time as they get to hold Steffy during it.

As he knows it might be a while before they start the next race, Lucas stands up, pulling up his boyfriend with him, and they make their way over to the kitchen. Eliott fills up the bowl with more chips while Lucas takes five beers out of the fridge before opening them. He hands one to the older boy who thanks him before getting one for himself.

He doesn't worry about Eliott drinking. It's just one beer. He trusts his boyfriend to know his limits. Beside, they're not getting drunk.

"They really are something, aren't they?" Yann teases as he joins them in the kitchen and takes one of the beers.

"As if you and Idriss were any better!" Eliott teases, raising an eyebrow. "I seriously think that when we'll have another kid, it's going to end up with a fist fight between you and him and the winner will get to be the godfather."

When. Not if. Lucas likes that certainty. It might take a while though considering he wants to start and finish school first but one day, they're going to give Steffy a little sibling. Maybe even two.

However, as if sensing she wasn't the center of attention anymore, she starts fussing in Arthur's arms who looks absolutely mortified, like he was scared he had somehow hurt her.

"Lucas!" he calls out in panic and Lucas can't help but shakes his head and laughs as he comes to his friends' rescue.

"I think it's someone's bedtime now," he says softly as he takes his daughter into his arms. "Say good night to your uncles, baby!"

She gives a tired smile and closes her eyes, cuddling up to his chest. Their friends all wish her a good night and to have nice dreams before he makes his way over to the nursery while Eliott prepares a bottle for her.

Lucas changes her diaper and puts her in a more comfortable pyjama right as his boyfriend walks in with her bottle.

"Thank you," he says, pecking the older boy's lips who kisses their daughter's forehead.

"Good night, my princess," Eliott whispers, stroking her cheeks. "I love you even more than there's stars up in the sky."

He kisses Lucas again before leaving them alone as the younger boy sits down in the rocking chair and starts feeding Steffy. She closes her eyes and drinks slowly as he hums a song under his breath.

He still finds it hard to believe sometimes that this is his life now. That he's a father, that he has a daughter. That he and Eliott, they made this little bundle of wonder.

"I love you, my princess," he tells her, smiling down at her. "I love you so, so, so much. Two years ago, I never thought I would even get to have this someday. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am today and it's thanks to you and your Daddy!"

Soon, she's no longer sucking on her bottle so he sets it aside and stands up before carefully laying her down in her crib. He softly strokes her cheek and bends down to kiss her forehead.

"Good night, little monkey! Papa loves you."

_December 6, 2020, 14h23_

Eliott loves Christmas. A lot. He always did. It's the time of the year when people are trying their best and he loves it. The decorations, the kids talking about Santa and being in awe, if they're lucky, there's even a little bit of snow.

Two years ago, he went through the worst Christmas of his life. He wasn't talking to his friends anymore and he was going to change school after the holidays. Even those old movies from his childhood and his father's gingerbread biscuits didn't cheer him up that year.

Then, last year was actually the best Christmas ever. He was friends with Idriss and Sofiane again, he had Lucas whom he was moving in with, he was studying something he likes. All the more reasons to like Christmas.

This year, though, has the potential to be even better. Steffy's first Christmas. They have their apartment and Ouba. And him and Lucas are doing well, respectively mentally and physically.

Today, they are decorating their place while listening to Christmas songs. They have already set up some lights around, a wreath on their front door and some decorations on the wall such as stickers of snowflakes, the face of Santa Claus, reindeers. All that's left now is the tree.

Eliott can't wait for Steffy to be older and help them with it. For now, she's just in her swing, absolutely fascinated by this big green thing now in the middle of the living room. They've put her into her red and white pyjama, an early Christmas gift from Alexia. They've put some bells on Ouba's collar which jingle when she moves and they've both got a Santa hat on.

"Don't put that here!" he tells Lucas. "There's a red ornament just next to it already."

His boyfriend rolls his eyes, visibly trying to hold back a smile and moves the red glittery star a bit to the left so it's further away from the ornament and Eliott nods approvingly, grinning.

"Perfect!"

A few minutes later, Lucas steps on his tiptoes to reach the top of the tree and Eliott can't resist. He takes one of the garlands and wraps it around the younger boy's neck, using it to pull him into a kiss. His boyfriend giggles and slips his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer as they deepen the kiss but it doesn't last for long as a strong smell fills up their nostrils. Laughing, they pull back and find Steffy smiling up shamelessly at them.

"Looks like someone needs to get changed," Lucas playfully teases as he lifts her up from her swing before choking. "And I need a gas mask! How can you smell so bad when all you drink is milk?"

Eliott giggles as he watches his boyfriend making his way to the nursery. He keeps singing to the song playing on the radio as he places some more ornaments on the tree.

"We should go shopping next weekend to her a fancy ensemble for the Holidays," he calls out to Lucas, smiling to himself. "I saw a shop on my way back from work yesterday and I'm sure you will love the dress that's showcased there."

However, it takes his boyfriend a few seconds to reply and as he does so, he walks out of the nursery and he looks ashamed, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Speaking of shopping," he starts as he puts Steffy back into her swing, "I need a new fancy shirt."

That explains the blush. His body is slowly getting back to the way it was before the pregnancy and although his stomach is nowhere as swollen as it was right after Steffy's birth, it's not as flat as it used to be and there's a long way to go if he wants to get his old abs back.

"Hey," Eliott whispers as he steps behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him. "We'll go buy you one, don't worry about it."

He kisses Lucas' shoulder and sighs happily.

"But it's been two months," the younger boy points out. "I looked up online and some people already have their abs at this point."

It's not their first time having this conversation and Eliott knows it won't be the last either but he doesn't mind reassuring Lucas for as long as he needs him to.

"I don't think the five people you might have seen pictures of represent the majority," he says, squeezing him. "You've had a baby and I swear no one expect you to have a six pack right away."

His smile widens as he rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Beside, when we'll give Steffy a sibling, you'll have to say goodbye to it again."

This seems to ease off some tension off Lucas so Eliott turns him around bumps their foreheads together, brushing their noses against each other's.

"You're beautiful," he says, softly picking the younger boy's lips. "And so sexy too! Postpartum body or not, I stand by what I said that night on the boathouse."

Confusion flashes over his boyfriend's face so Eliott's smile turns into a smirk.

"That's my boyfriend!" he exclaims a little louder, causing the corners of Lucas' lips to twitch up. "He's hot, isn't he?"

"Dumbass!" Lucas teases as he buries his face into Eliott's neck before his ton softens. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

The older boy sighs happily and kisses his boyfriend's temple, tightening his arms around him.

_December 13, 2020, 22h34_

It's been another long shift at the videoclub but there's surprisingly been more customers than usual. At least, it kept him busy all evening but Eliott is not sad that it's over. He puts his brown jacket on and makes his way over to the door.

"Have a good night!" he wishes his boss, looking over his shoulder.

"Wait!" he calls out after him. "I've got something for you!"

Surprised, Eliott stops in his tracks and turns around. His boss is at the counter, handing him an envelope with a neutral face. The young man reluctantly takes it, already fearing the worst. Is he getting fired? Shouldn't he have taken a day off to go with Lucas to the clinic for Steffy's vaccination?

He takes a deep breath and braces himself for whatever might be in there but he never would have expected what he finds. Money. The equivalent of two weeks worth of salary.

"What?" he asks, looking up and finds his boss smiling.

"I can't deny having you through the last year helped the sales a little," he explains Eliott, shrugging. "Beside, you've just had a kid and except for the days you missed because you were sick, you've been a perfect employee. I'm not holding it against you by the way, I'm just stating facts. So consider a little Christmas gift and an end of the year bonus! Use it to spoil your little family."

The young man is speechless. He wasn't expecting this but with this money, he already knows what he wants to buy. He had already put some money aside to save for Lucas' ring but with this, he now got enough to buy the one that caught his attention in a jewelry store. He can even put the rest aside for the proposal set-up.

"I-I," he stutters a little as he shakes his boss' hand, "I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"It's very selfish actually!" the man precises with a smirk. "I want to make sure you won't go look for another job before your studies are over."

_December 24, 2020, 20h39_

On Christmas Eve, they receive all of their friends for a party. Nothing big or fancy but it's nice to have everyone reunited for Steffy's first Christmas and she turns to be the main entertainment of the evening. She's getting passed arouns as they all want to hold her but as usual, she doesn't mind the attention. She keeps smiling, happily gurgling as she goes from one pair of arms to another.

"You really got lucky with her!" Imane tells Lucas as they watch Arthur and Alexia cooing over Steffy. "Some babies get insecure and cry as soon as they're with someone else than their parents."

Lucas giggles and shrugs, his smile widening.

"She's just like Eliott," he explains. "Getting along with everyone and basically being a human ray of sunshine."

"They really are," she confirms, smiling back at him.

Eventually, Sofiane comes to ask her to dance so Lucas starts to make his way over the kitchen table where they laid out a buffet. However, Yann and Emma are already there, talking and laughing, standing close to each other. Lucas stops and almost backs away, not wanting to interrupt whatever moment they were having but then his best friend notices him and his smile widens as he motions for him to come closer. As soon as Lucas is within reach, Yann wraps an arm around his shoulders and the other around Emma's before leaning against the table as the three of them watch over the apartment.

Alexia and Arthur are still cooing over Steffy while Daphné and Basile dance nearby, waiting for their turn at holding her. Imane and Sofiane are dancing together and so Mika and Camile. Lisa is sitting on the couch, sipping in her glass of punch while looking as dynamic as always while petting Ouba who's laying on her lap. Idriss and Eliott are still downstairs, getting the former's gift for his niece back up.

"Wanna bet on who will the next baby belong to?" Yann wonders, patting his and Emma's arms.

"Daphné and Basile for sure!" Lucas snorts, pulling out five euros out of his pocket and handing it to his best friend. "Mark my words, we're having a nephew or a niece before they're done with university."

But Emma laughs and shakes her head.

"As if you and Eliott are going to wait that long!" she teases. "Nah, the next kid will be yours again."

But he doesn't get to defend himself as the front door opens and Eliott and Idriss walk in, the latter grinning widely, as they carry a box inside. They set it down in the middle of the living room at the tree's feet and Idriss pulls out his keys to cut the tape off the box.

"What do we have here?" Arthur jokes as he hands Steffy back to Lucas.

"Something that will send Théodore back to the hospital giftshop where it belongs!"

Eliott, not wanting to be part of this, joins Lucas and rests his head over the younger boy's shoulder before making a silly face at their daughter who giggles happily.

The box turns out to contain a playard Idriss quickly builds up himself before taking Steffy from Lucas' arms and setting her in it. She seems surprised by this new thing but she gets fascinated when her uncle starts moving the mobile above her head. She even lets out some happy giggles when he squeezes the sheep and it bleats. He does the same to the horse that neighs and to the pig which oinks.

"Thank you," Lucas and Eliott both say as they pull Idriss into a hug.

"Anything for my niece!"

This almost starts another playful argument between him and Arthur but Lucas stops it by raising his glass and clearing his throat.

"A toast!" he suggests with a smile. "The last year has been quite eventful for some of us."

And he's not only talking about himself or Eliott but Arthur and Alexia too, Mika and Camille who met and started dating, Daphné who had to deal with her sister's problems all while trying to hide her own ED, Basile as he tried to support her.

"But we all made it out in one piece and we can even count two new members of this not so little family, Camille and Steffy. So I'm grateful for 2020 and for all of you. Thank you for being who you are!"

"Cheers!" everyone agrees, raising their own glass and Eliott giggles as he brushes their noses together.

"Beautiful speech!"

Lucas only smiles and pulls his boyfriend into a kiss as their friends cheer and clap and whistle.

_December 25, 2020, 18h17_

As soon as they step foot into the house of Eliott's aunt, Steffy is taken from their arms as everyone gathers to coo over her. Lucas' boyfriend might not be the eldest amongst his cousins but he's the first one to have a kid and beside his parents, no one has met Steffy yet. It takes them several minutes before they get her back. She's still smiling happily, holding on to Théodore, clearly not bothered by the crowd she had attracted.

"A real little celebrity," Lucas teases her as he and Eliott find a quiet corner to relax for a bit.

They've put her into the dress that the older boy had spotted. Long sleeves and made of fluffy material, the top is white while the skirt is red with folds made into the fabric to look like roses all over it. She has the matching bow in her hair which is still too short to braid or do anything special in it but it has already stared to thicken and there's not a doubt in Lucas' mind she will have the same hair than Eliott. Her eyes are still blue and haven't changed at all since she was born so she might have inherited Lucas'. Her smile looks like her Daddy's but whenever she frowns, she looks like the younger boy. The perfect little mix between the two of them.

"There you are!" Julie exclaims when she finds them. "I saw the commotion at the door and I knew only my beautiful granddaughter could have caused this!"

She pauses as Lucas hands Steffy over to her and she starts cooing again.

"Because you're the most beautiful baby in the world and everyone wants to see you!"

Both boys can only chuckle as Thomas as well as Lucas' mother joins them. He's extremely grateful of how open his family-in-law is. Not only had everyone accepted him as soon as Eliott had introduced him to them, but they also took his mother in, no one batting an eye when Eliott had asked if she could come to Chrisrmas dinner so she wouldn't spend the evening at the facility.

"She's right!" Lucas' mother agrees as a large grin breaks onto her face when Steffy wraps her hand around her finger, holding on to her tightly. "Who wouldn't want to admire you, my angel?"

"Careful Dad!" Eliott warns his father with a smirk. "She's going to want another."

Julie then snorts and briefly looks up from Steffy.

"You're kidding? No offence but being a grandmother is much more fun than being a mother."

Lucas raises his eyebrows at that, not quite sure of why and his mother-in-law laughs at his reaction before looking back to Steffy.

"No discipline to do, nothing to teach, I can just spoil her rotten and babysit her while you're the ones who do the raising part."

She laughs again, this time joined by Thomas and even Lucas' mother. The younger boy, confused, looks at his boyfriend who seems just as lost as him. They've clearly not reached that point yet.

They both know they won't get their daughter back anytime soon so they leave her with her grandparents and make their way over to the kitchen to get themselves something to drink. Right as they walk into the kitchen, they bump into Eliott's grandmother and Lucas can feel the colors drain from his face. He has met her a few times and although he knows it's not her fault but the disease's, each encounter left him with a bittersweet feeling.

"Eliott!" she exclaims as she cups her grandson's cheeks. "Look at you! You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you.

"Grandma!" he greets her as he bends down to hug her. "I'm happy to see you!"

She's short, a few inches shorter than Lucas so the picture of Eliott bent in half is a little funny, making the younger boy smile.

"Have you seen Gabrielle?" she asks him after pulling back. "I saw everyone gathered around the door earlier and only your cousin can attract such a crowd! She's such a beautiful baby!"

The thing is that Gabrielle is now six years old, Lucas can even see her playing with Ouba in the hallway from where he is. Eliott's aunt had asked them to bring her with them, saying she, along with Steffy would be the stars of this evening.

"It wasn't Gabrielle," Eliott explains in a patient tone. "It's my daughter!"

"You daughter?" she repeats as surprise and confusion flash over her face. "But you're too young to have a baby! You're just-"

But then, as if noticing Lucas for the first time, she stops and stares at him.

"Who are you?"

The older boy taked a deep breath and wraps his arm around Lucas' waist, pulling him closer.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Lucas!"

"Hi!" he greets her with a shy smile as he offers her his hand to shake but she doesn't smile back or even take his hand.

He already knows what's going to happen and so does Eliott as he tenses next to him, bracing himself for what's coming.

"Boyfriend?" she repeats again, this time frowning. "But what happened to you and Lucille? You two were such a cute couple and you looked happy together when you came to visit me this summer."

Except that the last time she saw Lucille was years ago, before Eliott even was diagnosed. Because of Alzheimer, she can no longer memorize new informations such as Eliott and Lucille's break up or remember new people such as Lucas.

"Grandma," he patiently explains her, "I didn't visited you this summer. I've been dating Lucas for almost two years now."

Lucas knows she doesn't mean to do it but it still hurts to have Eliott's ex-girlfriend brought back everytime they see his grandmother and the older boy knows it. He intertwines their fingers together and squeezes Lucas' hand, trying to reassure him.

Thankfully, his boyfriend's aunt spots them and comes to the rescue.

"Mom!" she says as she starts pulling her into the living room. "François just arrived. You remember him?"

"Who do you think I am?" she asks her daughter, looking offended. "Of course I remember my son!"

As soon as as she's out of sight, Lucas sighs deeply and Eliott pulls him into a tight hug, kissing his temple.

"Sorry," he quietly apologizes, squeezing Lucas. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," the younger boy whispers as he buries his face into his boyfriend's neck. "She doesn't do it on purpose and you're not responsible for what she says."

Eliott keeps hugging him for a moment before pulling back, pressing their foreheads together.

"We're going to spend our lives together," he states with a small smile. "You know that, right?"

The corners of Lucas' lips twitch up slightly and he nods. He knows that.

"We're going to get married and move into a big house and have more kids and another dog," Eliott continues, his smile widening a little.

"Yes!"

It's not a question but Lucas still answers, his own smile mirroring his boyfriend's.

"And one day, we're going to climb up the stairs of the Cannes festival because one of my movies will be up for an award. But we'll also go to the Oscars for you as one of the songs you will have written for a movie will be up for the 'Best original song'."

The younger boy can't help but giggle as he nods again, brushing their noses together. Until now, they've only mentioned Eliott's movies winning awards. It had never even crossed his mind that his songs could also maybe get some.

"We'll have to buy some displays to put all of these trophies," he teases before pecking his boyfriend's lips.

But Eliott doesn't let him pull back and deepens the kiss and Lucas sighs happily.

_December 25, 2020, 21h08_

After the incident with his grandmother earlier, the rest of the evening goes on nicely. Everyone is absolutely in awe of Steffy and Eliott can't help but smile smugly. They've made her, him and Lucas, they've made her. However, their fascination over her stops as soon as she fills up her diaper later during dinner.

"Ew!" his cousin Gabrielle says she pinches her nose and the noise she makes only makes Steffy gurgles happily.

He knows the smell is pretty strong for how little she is but he has gotten used to it over the last two months and a half so he picks her up from her carrier to go change her. Lucas stands up to go with him, but Eliott smiles and shakes his head.

"I've got her," he assures him as he takes the diaper bag and makes his way to the bathroom.

He closes the door behind him and lays out on the vanity a towel first before putting Steffy down. He takes her dress off, making sure it's clean before putting it aside and then takes off her diaper. The smell hits him and he coughs a few times.

"What did you eat?" he asks her as he tries to get his breath back.

The door behind him opens and he looks over his shoulder, surprised to see his mother there.

"What are you doing here?" he wonders as she comes up to stand next to him. "Doesn't the smell bother you?"

"You smelled even worst when you were young," she teases with a smirk but then her features soften. "I just wanted to see this myself. I still can't believe my baby has a baby."

Eliott laughs softly as he finishes changing Steffy under his mother's watchful eyes. Once she's all clean, he puts her in her pyjama so she can be comfortable as he knows it will be time for her to drink and then to sleep soon.

"I'm very proud of you," his mother states, slowly running her hand through his hair. "You and Lucas are handling it so well!"

"Thank you," he says as he feels himself blushing.

They're silent for a moment before his mother pokes his cheek, making him look to her.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" she wonders.

Frowning, Eliott shakes his head which makes her sigh dramatically.

"Okay then," she starts off before taking a deep breath. "Do you remember Sylvie, my friend who used to babysit you when you were younger?"

He does vaguely remember a woman who would come to the house whenever his parents would go out but he has no idea what she has to do with anything as he hasn't seen her in years.

"Well, I ran into her yesterday at the grocery store so we talked for a bit and she told me she had seen you this week but it didn't look like you had recognized her so she didn't say anything."

"She came to the videoclub?" Eliott wonders, trying to remember what she looked like. "Or she saw me at the grocery store on Monday?"

But his mother shakes her head as her smile widens.

"It was on Monday but not at the videoclub or at the grocery store. Didn't you bought something else that day?"

Fuck! No! He did bought something on Monday but not just anything. Lucas' ring. The one he wants to propose with. A blush spreads on his face as realization flashes through his eyes and his mother playfully slaps his chest.

"I can't believe you didn't told me!"

"I haven't asked him yet!" he tries to defend himself. "I want to do it on our anniversary weekend in February!"

"You better!" she tells him as a large grin breaks onto her face. "And don't worry, it will be my pleasure to babysit Steffy while you ask your boyfriend the big question."

She then takes her off Eliott's arms and starts cooing at her.

"Yeah, my princess! You're going to spend a nice weekend with grandma soon while your Daddy is busy with your Papa!"

He doesn't want to burst her bubble just yet but he needs to before she starts planning their weekend.

"I actually need her to propose!" he tells her with a smile. "I've got a plan and she's part of it."

His mother pouts and sighs.

"But I want to have a weekend alone with her," she tells him and he can't help but laugh at how childish she's being right now.

"You will but just not when I'll propose," he reassures her.

She sighs again and nods reluctantly.

"Okay then but on one condition!"

Oh no…

"You let us pay for the wedding stuff," she explains and right as he opens his mouth to refuse, she continues. "And I don't want to hear any objections! Usually, the bride's father is supposed to pay and considering there will be two grooms and no bride, well, we'll pay!"

Her smiles widens even more and she cups Eliott's cheek with her free hand.

"I know you want your independence and to pay for your own things but let me have this, pleaae! Let me spoil my son and my son-in-law."

"Okay," he agrees, nodding as he starts smiling. "Okay, you can pay for the wedding if Lucas says yes."

But this makes his mother snorts as she shakes her head.

"As if there was a possibility for him to say no to marrying you!"

Then, she focus back on Steffy and playfully tickles her belly and Eliott's princess starts giggling.

"You heard that? Your Daddy and your Papa will get married!"

_December 31, 2020, 23h56_

Ironically, they end the year in the exact same club they started it back in January. Much has changed and a lot has stayed.

Idriss is with them this time as he managed to get the night off work, Daphné and Basile are now living together and she's no longer keeping her family hidden from him, Emma finally knows what she wants to do with her life and Lucas and Eliott are parents now.

It's their first night by themselves since Steffy's birth. It had taken some convincing from Julie for Eliott to accept to leave their daughter to her for the night, even more for Lucas as unlike his boyfriend, he was spending his days with Steffy. But his mother-in-law had insisted.

"It's New Years! Go out and be kids again for one night! You'll have your whole life to worry about your daughter after!"

That hadn't stopped him from calling Julie every hour to get some news on how was his little princess doing but his mother-in-law had quickly understood so she had warned him during his third call.

"I'm going to turn off my phone now so you enjoy your night and have fun! Get a drink. Smoke if you want. Dance. Have sex even but only with Eliott!"

And now that it's nearing midnight, he's now glad he let himself be convinced. Not that every part of him isn't missing Steffy deeply but it's nice to be just a kid for a few hours.

The ambiance at the club is running high and more than once, Lucas had to hold himself back from dragging his boyfriend into the nearest bathroom. The first buttons of Eliott's shirts are undone and Lucas has sucked a hickey on his collarbone right where it's fully visible to everyone. They're dancing close to each other, barely an inch or two separating their bodies. The smell of sweat, the warmth of his boyfriend and the neon spotlights hanging from the ceiling are making him feel high.

But then it's time for the countdown so they all gather around in a circle as the DJ and the crowd start counting down the remaining seconds.

"Three!"

What a year it's been!

"Two!"

There's been ups and down but he wouldn't change anything.

"One!"

Here's to an even better 2021!

"Happy New Year!"

Grinning, Lucas launches himself at his boyfriend, crushing their lips together and Eliott wraps his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say for this chapter except for enjoy!!! 👀🍿
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think 😉
> 
> PS. The link to see the ring is at the end of the chapter ❤

_February 12, 2021, 15h24_

The next two months go by in the blink of an eye and before Lucas even knows it, his baby is able to raise herself on her elbows when they lay her down on her tummy. She has even started babbling some syllables and often brings her feet up to her mouth to play with her toes. He stills finds it hard to believe his sweet little princess is already four months old, a major milestone if he believes those parenting websites he's been reading recently.

As for him and Eliott, not much has changed. His boyfriend still spends his time either at university, at the videoclub or at home with them. He had been acting weirdly though recently but now the same way he is before a manic episode though. Just weird. Like he was planning something and Lucas doesn't know whether to be scared of excited.

As for himself, he has started mentoring online and the pay really does help and keeps him busy when Steffy is napping. He has already sent his application for university next fall. He keeps on practicing on the piano but he has also started trying Eliott's old guitar and it had been going well so farm They still haven't taken a final decision as of what they'll do once his classes start but they've been talking about if they could maybe bring their daughter to school with them. She's a calm baby who doesn't often cry as long as she has her Théodore and her pacifier with her but that's not for tomorrow. For now, he's perfectly happy to stay home and enjoy the time he's got with Steffy.

However, he would enjoy it even more if things weren't mysteriously disappearing in the apartment.

"Seriously Steffy?" he asks her as he empties the now clean content of the laundry basket onto the couch. "First it was your blue and white pyjama, then it was Daddy's paint stained jeans and now my romance hoodie. Either we have a thief with very specific taste or you have some explanations to give me, young lady!"

She giggles at him and starts chewing on her fist from where he put her into her swing earlier when he start folding the laundry. All of those missing clothes are actually their favorites and he has absolutely no idea of where they could possibly be. He even called the laundromat to make sure he hadn't dropped them there but no. It doesn't make any sense. Clothes don't disappear like that.

"Ouba!" he calls her out and she stops chasing her tail to listen to him. "Do you happen to have some drug debts you happen to have sold our clothes to pay for?"

She stares at him for a few seconds before she resumes her activity which makes Steffy happily giggle and Lucas can't help but smile. The situation is still really weird though…

He's just finishing folding the laundry and puttingnit away when his phone vibrates in his pocket and his smile widens when he sees it's a text from Eliott although the message itself leaves him even more confused.

 _From: Raccoon_ 🦝  
_Meet me at our bus stop with Steffy at 17h_ ❤ _Leave Ouba home. Dress comfortably. See you there_ 😉

Their bus stop. The one they first talked at. Near the lycée. Where Eliott had offered to give him beers for Chloé's party. Where Lucas had cried a few weeks later because his boyfriend had to go home.

That proves the older boy had indeed been planning something but that doesn't give Lucas any clue of what it could possibly be. But he wants him and Steffy to be there so they'll be.

"What do you say, princess?" he asks his daughter as he picks her up from her swing. "You wanna go see Daddy?"

She smiles at the mention her Daddy and then it widens as a smell fills up Lucas' nostrils.

"After we change you," he giggles but chokes a little. "Seriously, if we go out like this, I'm pretty sure the cops can arrest you for olfactory pollution."

_16h58_

Eliott is already waiting for them when they reach the bus stop and his smile widens as he sees them. He jogs up to them and giggles as he cups Lucas' cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Grinning, the younger boy threads his hand through his boyfriend's hair and pulls him closer deepening the kiss. They keep kissing until they run out of breath and then Eliott pulls back, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey," he softly greets Lucas, brushing their noses against each other's.

"Hi," he greets him right back. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

The older boy shrugs nonchalantly as he lets go of him completely and picks up Steffy for her stroller, putting his backpack in her place.

"It's a surprise," Eliott explains with a teasing smirk before he starts pressing kisses all over their daughter's face. "Hey, my princess! Did you missed me today because I missed you and your Papa a lot?"

She giggles and tightens her little arms around Théodore, making Lucas' heart swell a little with how much he loves them both.

"So are you comfortable for walking a bit tonight?" his boyfriend asks him as he looks back up to him. "We'll take a bus to our first stop but we'll still walk though once we get there."

"Where exactly are we going?" he wonders, smiling but his question only makes Eliott's own smile widens.

"You'll see!" the older boy says with a mischievous grin.

Right on cue, a bus arrives and Eliott walks up to it.

"You're coming?" he asks, looking over his shoulder.

As if there was anywhere Lucas wouldn't follow him to. Nodding, he pulls out his bus fare out of his wallet and follows his boyfriend who's still holding their daughter into the bus.

_18h02_

Unsurprisingly, their first stop is at the Petite Ceinture and Lucas really should have seen it coming. It's their anniversary in three days so of course they would go back to where everything started two years ago.

Not much has changed since the first time they went there together and he's happy about it. It helps making the place feel timeless. He's sure that when they'll be in their fifties and they'll come back here for old times sake, he will still feel like the over excited and nervous sixteen years old he was when Eliott brought him here for the first time.

The only difference is the sky above their head which isn't as charged and full as it was the night of that horrendous double date. There's a few clouds but Lucas seriously doubts it will rain tonight.

He's pushing the empty stroller down the path leading to the bridge while Eliott is still holding Steffy, whispering something to her Lucas can't quite understand but it's not the first time. His boyfriend is often talking to their daughter like this, like they were having little secrets just the two of them.

The bridge is a familiar and comforting place where the world seems to narrow down to the three of them.

"See that, Steffy?" he asks her, kissing the top of her head. "This is the bridge we often told you about! The one where Papa and Daddy kissed for the first time!"

He doubts she truly understands yet how important this place is, how vital it is to both of their stories but also to her whole existence, but she giggles happily and sinks deeper into Eliott's arms, making herself comfortable.

"You think she's going to like it here once she grows older?" his boyfriend wonders out loud, smiling softly.

"I know she will!" Lucas reassures him, nodding and smiling as well. "She's ours after all!"

Eliott sighs happily and steps under the bridge, pulling Lucas with him. The older boy had once told him this was the only Urbex spots he hadn't tagged because it was became more for him than any of the other places. However, he had ended up tagging it and Lucas had been there that day, when they had came here for their first anniversary, right after learning they were having a baby.

 _ELU_ 🤍

Simple but telling. It was Basile who had came up with it when they had started dating, saying they needed an iconic couple name.

"It's been almost a year," Lucas realizes as he runs his hand over the painted concrete.

"It is," Eliott agrees as he stands next to him and they both look stare at the word. "That's why I decided to come here tonight."

A year ago, he was still wondering what the fuck was going on with him and today, today he has the most wonderful daughter in the world.

"I think it's time for me to add another tag," his boyfriend declares as he hands Steffy over to Lucas who eagerly takes her.

Eliott pulls his backpack out of the stroller and puts it down by the wall as he starts rummaging through it.

"No peaking though," he warns Lucas as he looks over his shoulder. "I mean it!"

Giggling, the younger boy nods and puts Steffy into her stroller as he starts walking the opposite way of which they came from. He looks at the other graffiti on the wall, wondering what were the people who made them feeling when they did them. Were they coming here to be alone like Eliott used to do? Was it someone else's safe haven too? Did they come here with their friends? Did the Petite Ceinture saw the birth of another couple beside them?

Most tags are brightly colorful and massive like many of the graffiti they can find around the city but there's a smaller one in the middle of them. A sentence. Three words.

Alt er love

"Eliott?" he calls out. "Do you know what that means? Eliott?"

But no answer ever comes so he looks back to where his boyfriend was standing a few minutes ago only to find out he's not there anymore but he left something behind. Grinning, Lucas pulls the stroller toward the new massive tag on the concrete wall.

A raccoon, an hedgehog and a monkey all holding each other. Their little family.

"Eliott?" he calls the older boy again. "Where are you?"

But then he turns around and his smile widens. Just like two years ago, his boyfriend is now standing just outside the tunnel, waiting for him but he's not soaked this time. Lucas takes a deep breath and walks up to meet him, leaving the stroller a feet or two behind him. He can see how stressed Eliott seems to be but he can't understand why so he slowly pulls his hands up and looks right into his boyfriend's eyes.

The corners of Eliott's lips twitch up as he intertwines their fingers together and squeezes his hands in his.

A second pass and then they're meeting halfway in, their lips crushing against each other's. His boyfriend cups his cheeks and tilts his head, deepening the kiss while Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss feels as good, as liberating as their first one did. He hopes kissing Eliott never stops feeling like that.

The older boy slips his tongue in between Lucas' lips who starts grinning against his boyfriend's mouth.

They pull back and giggle before diving in for another kiss just as passionate as the first one. All that's missing is the rain falling down on them and the sound of thunder but this time they have even better. Steffy is giggling, probably wondering what they're doing.

They eventually run out of breath and pull back. Eliott throws his head back laughing while Lucas buries his face into the older boy's neck.

"I love you!" Eliott says, tightening his arms around Lucas. "I love you so much, Lucas!"

Grinning, he steps back just enough to be able to look at his boyfriend.

"I love you too!" he replies, brushing their noses together.

But there's something in Eliott's eyes though. A mix of excitement and nervousness but before Lucas can asks him about it, his boyfriend intertwines their fingers back together.

"You're the love of my life!" he continues. "I don't want to imagine where I would be or if I would even be alive today if I hadn't met you! But I did met you and you brought light to the darkness and you gave me a reason to live! And then a second one! You made me want to get better just not for you or Steffy but for myself too! I want to spend my life with you, Lucas."

The younger boy freezes. Is this it? Is Eliott really asking him to-

"I love you!" his boyfriend whispers before he crushes their lips together.

Lucas eagerly kiss him back but he can't help but feel slightly dissapointed. For a minute there, he seriously thought Eliott was proposing. The set up, the love declaration, talking about how he wants them to spend their lives together. It's exactly how he had imagined his boyfriend would ask him to marry him someday.

But that's just not happening tonight though. One day, though! And if it takes Eliott too long, then Lucas will have to go and propose himself.

"Come on!" his boyfriend says after pulling back from the kiss. "I've got another surprise for you!"

Grinning, Lucas nods and starts pushing the stroller down the path leading them to the exit. He wonders what else Eliott got in store for tonight.

_20h34_

"Where are we going?" Lucas asks for the third time in ten minutes and behind him, Eliott just giggles, still holding his hands over the younger boy's eyes.

"You'll see soon!"

They must might quite a scene as Lucas is pushing the stroller all while being guided by his boyfriend who hasn't wanted to tell him a single clue as of what he has planned.

They walk for another two minutes before Eliott stops so Lucas does the same.

"It's getting tricky here so you stay here with your eyes closed while I handle Steffy. I'll come back for you very quickly."

The younger boy nods and closes his eyes as his boyfriend finally releases him and takes the stroller. He can hear the wheels rolling on the pavement and then on something else. It doesn't sound like concrete. Now that he's alone, he tries to focus on what he can tell from his surroundings to guess where they are. Judging by the slight breeze, the sounds of the waves and the smell, they're next to the Seine but he has no idea of why Eliott could have brought them there tonight.

It takes him herculean efforts to keep his eyes closed so to not spoiled his boyfriend's surprise. He must have put a lot of time and thoughts to it, to surprise Lucas so he doesn't want to ruin it by being impatient so he waits.

It takes Eliott a few minutes before he comes back and the younger boy can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Your turn now," he tells him as he takes place behind Lucas and covers his eyes with his hands.

Grinning, Lucas grabs his boyfriend's hands with his own and squeezes them as he lets Eliott guiding him down a slight ramp.

"Give me a hint," he asks, pouting. "Just a little one, please."

The older boy is silent for a moment as they keep walking until he giggles and kisses Lucas' cheek.

"Okay your surprise is up the stairs we have to climb now."

Carefully, he goes up the 5 stairs, Eliott still holding him from behind and Lucas can feel his nerves coming back. The scene is not unlike one they've already lived together and it's not a good memory.

"Tada!" his boyfriend exclaims as he finally releases him, allowing Lucas to open his eyes and his breath gets stuck in his throat.

It's a boathouse, looking exactly like the one from that night. Steffy is still calming sitting in her stroller, sucking on her pacifier while hugging Théodore. Fairy lights are wrapped around the railings around the deck just like that night. Before he can freak out too much, Eliott shakes his head and pulls out of his pocket some papers.

"I paid for it this time!" he assures Lucas as he hands him the papers. "I promise! This is the receipt!"

With shaking hands, he takes them and quickly reads through them. There's some conditions, what they're allowed or not to do on the boathouse and then on the last sheet, Eliott's name is written as well as his credit card number. There's a post it though covering how much it cost and as curious as he is, he knows his boyfriend doesn't want him to be worried about it.

"Why?" he wonders as he looks back up to his boyfriend, feeling himself tearing up.

"Because I had promised you the best night of your life that time," Eliott explains as he wraps his arms around Lucas' neck, pulling him close. "All I was thinking of that night was to make it as good for you as possible! And I failed in the end and although we've had other dates since then, I owned you this one!"

He then lets out a nervous laugh as he looks down to his feet.

"It might not be the perfect romantic weekend as we have Steffy now with us and I know I could have asked for anyone to babysit her and they would have said yes but I know you're still not fully comfortable to be away from her. But if you want, I could call someone tomorrow and they will come and get her from here. It's really up to you! I want you to enjoy this weekend to the fullest!"

A large smile breaks onto Lucas' face as he finds himself nodding. He doesn't know for the rest of the weekend but tonight, he wants to have his little family nearby.

It must shows on his face as Eliott smiles widely and pulls him into a kiss and Lucas eagerly kissing him back.

"Eliott Demaury," he starts off after pulling back. "Movie director, urbex king, amazing boyfriend, wonderful father and hopeless romantic. Is there anything you aren't?"

"A good cook," the older boy teases before pulling him into another kiss.

However, as Lucas soon finds out, the boathouse itself was only part of the actual surprise.

"We've got a gift for you!" Eliott declares once they're inside the cabin.

On the table, there's a book surrounded by candles set in the shape of a heart. The cover page is covered by tiny handprints.

"We did it together," he continues as he takes Steffy's hand to high five himself.

Lucas can only giggles as he takes the book off the table and carefully runs his fingers over the title.

"The story of Eli the raccoon," he reads out with a smile.

"Why don't you read it for us?" his boyfriend asks him with a knowing smirk.

Nodding, the younger boy clears his throat and opens it to the first page.

"Once upon a time, there was a raccoon named Eli. Eli was feeling sad all the time. He didn't have any friends and he felt like he would never be happy."

There's a drawing coming with the text. A raccoon surrounded by darkness while a Great Dane and a kangaroo representing Idriss and Sofiane are playing together on the side.

"But then, one day, Eli changed school and on his first day, he saw an hedgehog who would change his life."

The raccoon has headphones as well as a hoodie on as he watches the hedgehog in question walking past him.

"It took a while but eventually, Eli and Lulu got together."

The racoon and the hedgehog are now hugging each other while it rains over them.

"There was still darkness inside Eli but now he had Lulu to bring him to light whenever he was feeling sad."

The raccoon is now huddled up under some blankets as the hedgehog kisses its head while handing him some flowers.

"About a year later, they moved in together and after the party something wonderful happened."

The drawing doesn't depict what happened after but rather the party itself. The raccoon and the hedgehog are dancing together while surrounded by other animals such as the Great Dane and the kangaroo from earlier.

"Nine months later, Lulu gave birth to Stef, their little princess."

A baby monkey sucking on a pacifier while wearing a diaper is looking at Lucas who feels himself melting and tearing up.

"But it wasn't enough for Eli. Eli wanted to spend his life with Lulu so with the help of Stef, he planned a very special weekend for Lulu. He had a big question to ask him."

There's no drawing on this page so with tears in his eyes, the younger boy looks up from the book and finds his boyfriend kneeling down in front of him, holding a black velvet box in his hands.

"I love you, Lucas! I love you so much I don't even know how to describe it to you! You're what I think about when I wake up and what I think about when I go to sleep! You're not just the love of my life but the light of my life too. I don't know what lies ahead in the future, but I do know what as long as you're with me, I can face anything. Through my success and my failures, you're the one I want to share them with."

He stops to takes a deep breath and Lucas' smile widens as he feels the tears now rolling down his cheeks. Eliott then opens the box, revealing a silver ring with three black diamonds as well as three black lines circling around the band.

"Lucas," he continues, now smiling a little, "will you marry me?"

The words are barely out of his words before Lucas nods excitedly and grabs the collar of Eliott's jacket to pull him back onto his feet and into a kiss but soon, they're both smiling so widely to properly kiss anymore so Lucas pulls back but keeps holding on to his boyfriend. No. Not his boyfriend. His fiancé.

"Yes!" he confirms, nodding again. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Eliott's smile widens even more as he pulls the ring out of the box and shows more closely to Lucas who notices the engraving inside.

_Pas peur_

"Peur?" the older boy teases as he brings it to Lucas' hand.

"Pas peur!"

Eliott then slides the ring onto his finger and of course it fits perfectly. As if Eliott Demaury would ever do something that's not perfect!

"I love it!" Lucas exclaims, grinning. "But I'll love marrying you even more!"

However, Steffy seems to be missing their attention so she lets out a little whimper although she stops as soon as the younger boy picks her up from the stroller.

"Were you onto this, young lady?" he asks her, tickling her belly."

"All along!" Eliott teases with a smile. "She's the second person I told."

Second?

"I told Mika when he gave me his blessing," he explains, blushing. "Then I told Steffy I needed her help and then my mother learned it on Christmas because I bought the ring at the jewelry store her friend works at. And Idriss and Sofiane know too!"

"So basically everyone knew before me?" he can't resist joking before pulling him into a kiss.

_23h54_

Much later that night, once Steffy is asleep the bassinet in the living room and Lucas and Eliott have enjoyed their first time as an engaged couple, the younger boy stares up at the ceiling of the bedroom and thinks back of the last time he's been on a boathouse. How scared and heartbroken he was. And how differently he feels tonight. He can't help but sighs happily as he sinks into the pillows. However, he hears as his fiancé walks back into the room and he peaks one eye open. Eliott is standing in the doorway, still naked from their earlier activities, holding a bottle in his hands.

"You look happy," he notices, his smile widening.

Lucas nods and sits up against the headboard as Eliott joins him on the bed.

"I've even got us real champagne this time!" he explains as he opens the bottle and pours them each a flute. "To us?"

"To us!" Lucas agrees, clinking their glasses together.

They smile at each other and take a sip. It's indeed much better than what they had drank that night two years ago. Eliott puts the bottle on the nightstand and gets closer to Lucas, laying his head over the younger boy's shoulder as his free hand comes up to play with the ring.

They really are doing this. They're getting married. And suddenly, an idea flashes through Lucas' mind and he can't help himself.

"No chips and ham please," he teases, resting his own head over his fiancé's.

Eliott giggles and wraps his arm around him.

"I swear! As if Daphné would ever let us do that. We're letting her plan it?"

Lucas nods and starts to imagine the crisis they would have to deal with should they hire someone else for the job.

"I want something simple and during the summer," he adds, grinning. "No fancy tuxedo or long dresses."

"Just our friends and family?" Eliott wonders as he looks up to him, smiling. "That's what? 50 people max?"

The younger boy nods again and closes his eyes, picturing everyone reunited.

"Mika could marry us," he suggests as he starts tracing patterns with his fingertips on his fiancé's bare back. "Since he was the first one who knew."

"Idriss already called dibs on being my best man," Eliott adds.

"Yann will do the same once I tell him! Speaking of which-"

He opens his eyes and reaches for his phone and quickly takes a picture of his hand, proudly showing off his ring before posting it and putting his phone on silent mode.

 _Yes_ 💍❤🖇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bijouterielanglois.com/pub/media/catalog/product/cache/df1a343229b62385b86173607acbd3d4/h/t/httpsbijouterielanglois.comsitesdefaultfilesringsel435_10k_3-.15ct_7mm_jonc_homme_diamants_noirs-.jpg


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a not so little time jump. This was originally supposed to be the end but we still have some chapters left so don't worry, you'll get to see what will happen after this one 😌
> 
> Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you may take your seat, the ceremony is about to begin ❤
> 
> 🔔🔔🔔
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and don't forget to tell me what you thought 😋❤

_July 23, 2022, 13h24_

The big day is finally there. Eliott can't believe it. It's been a year and a half since he proposed, probably the longest seventeen months of his life but it's been worth it because in a few hours, he will finally get to call Lucas his husband. They had agreed to wait for him to turn 20. Beside, it had allowed for Daphné to finish her first year of university and she had made their wedding planning her final project of the year.

He and Lucas would have been fine with getting married in some reception hall in Paris but his parents as well as Daphné had looked at them with knives in their eyes when they had told them so.

So in the end, they had agreed on the small hotel in the countryside and now that they are here, Eliott has to admit he's glad they did. He can see from the window of the room he's getting ready in the backyard. Daphné and his mother are putting the last touches to it. Lining up perfectly the white chairs separated on the two sides of the aisle, arranging the flowers on the wedding arch.

Following tradition, Lucas and him are getting ready separately. His fiancé is with Yann, Arthur and Basile while he's with his father as well as Sofiane and Idriss, his best man. They're all dressed similarly like most men will be as that's what they asked for in the invitations. Short sleeved dress shirt and a nice pair of pants. No tuxedos are allowed today. Eliott's own shirt is white and is tucked into his pants which are the same color than jeans. He didn't button all the way up though, leaving two buttons undone and he chose to not wear a bowtie or a tie. Instead, he has a simple necklace made of a leather cord. They've bought it last summer when they went out for a vacation at the beach. That's something old. His pants are what's blue. And he's got something new waiting to be revealed on his ankle. All that's left is something borrowed so they complete the superstition together but Lucas assured him he would take care of it.

Lucas. Soon, he will get to call him his husband. Unlike what everyone was thinking, he hasn't gotten any pre-wedding jitters. Until now. It's silly at this point. They're already living together and they have a daughter. It's not like wedding is supposed to change anything between them beside making it a little more official but still, he can feel himself growing anxious as he arranges his collar for the fourth time in two minutes. It doesn't go unnoticed by his father who sighs and lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Idriss, Sofiane, can you leave us alone for a minute, please?"

They nod and smile reassuringly at Eliott as they walk past him and close the door behind them. As soon as they're alone, he lets out a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding and his father pulls him into a hug, patting his back.

"It's okay to be nervous," he assures him and Eliott nods although he doesn't fully believe him yet.

It's not the thought of getting married that's making him anxious but rather the whole ceremonial aspect of it. He doesn't want to stutter or to say the wrong thing at the wrong time or to forget his vows.

His father pulls back just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"I was so fucking nervous the day of our wedding, you know what I did?"

The young man shakes his head. He doesn't recall ever hearing a story about this before.

"I threw up! All over my dad! You can ask your uncle Jean-Marc, I thought he was going to have a stroke because of how much he was laughing at me! The only reason he hasn't told anyone about this before your grandfather threatened to rip his head off."

Eliott can't help but burst into laughter as he imagine his late grandfather covered in vomit while his own godfather is laughing his head off in a corner.

"So considering you haven't been sick yet I would say you're doing pretty great so far!"

Still laughing, he pulls his father into another hug as he feels his nerves settling a little and the tension leaving his body.

"Seriously," his father continues in a soft tone, "there's three rules you need to follow for a long and happy marriage. First, and I'm sure you're already applying it, never go to bed angry. Second, always make sure to find time for you two. No matter how complicated it might get with your jobs and Steffy as well as the future kids you'll have, find a way to have yourself at least one romantic weekend every three months. At least. The third rule is the most important one. It's the one that saved my ass many times before."

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Beside cheating, there's nothing chocolate, flowers and a good movie can't apologize for!"

However, he doesn't get to promise he'll follow those rules at the door opens and Steffy runs inside, all giggly.

"She was missing her Daddy!" Idriss explains, staying outside.

"We can't say no those eyes!" Sofiane defends himself.

And Eliott knows better than anyone how hard it is to resist those big blue eyes so he grins widely as he bends down and opens his arms right on time for his daughter to throw herself into them.

"Daddy!" she greets him happily. "Look! 'retty dress!"

Her smile widens as she proudly turns around to show it to him. It's a simple white dress with flowers embroidered into the lace of her sleeves while the skirt is puffy, making it look bigger than it is. Alexia has done a miracle with her hair, straightening it to put it up in a bun held together with hairpins before slipping a white lily into it. She truly looks like a princess this way.

"Are you sure you're not the one getting married today?" he wonders, raising an eyebrow at his daughter who only giggles before shaking her head.

"You and Papa!" she explains him as she tries to look as serious as a one and three quarters years old can be.

He nods and grinning, he pulls her into a tight hug before kissing her cheek. After making sure his father isn't eavesdropping over his shoulder, he asks Steffy something.

"I need my little spy. I've got a mission for you!"

_14h03_

As nervous as Lucas had expected himself to be today, he's actually pretty serene. If anything, he suspects Daphné and Julie to be more stressed than he is while he's the one who's getting married in two hours.

Thankfully, to pass the time left before the ceremony, Arthur has brought his console with him. He finishes plugging it to the TV and turns it on before starting to distribute the controller. As they're picking their characters for the race, realization suddenly flashes over Basile's face who jumps to his feet, startling them.

"Bro! It's your last day as Lucas Lallemant! The next time we'll play, you'll be Lucas Demaury!"

The groom can only snorts while Yann sighs fondly at him and Arthur pats sympathetically his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't ever change, Baz!" he asks him with a smile.

The race goes surprisingly without any threats or insults. Yann ends up in the first place, Lucas has the second one, Arthur is third and Basile fourth. But right as they're about to start another game, someone knocks on the door and Idriss appears, holding hands with Steffy who immediately lets go of her uncle and runs up to Lucas who catches her.

"Hey, little monkey!" he greets her, grinning as he presses kisses all over her face.

"Papa!" she giggles as she buries her face into his neck to hide.

She's beautiful! Even more than usual! Eliott and him are still learning on how to do her hair which is just as tough as Julie had warmed them it would be but the girls seem to have no problem with it. Whether it's ponytails, braids, curls, they always make it seem really easy.

"What's up, little princess?" Arthur teases as he walks up to them with a smirk. "You don't say hi to your uncles anymore?"

She giggles again and pulls her face out of Lucas' neck to look at him before signing. I love you. It's the only sign she knows so far but she's really excited to learn more.

"Come here!" Basile says as he tries to pick her from Lucas' arms. "You look like a real little princess!"

But she only gives him a toothy smile as she shakes her head and tightens her arms around her father who bursts into laughter when his friend's face decomposes.

"Godfather's privilege!" Arthur adds, grinning but Idriss flips him off.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Broussard because the next one is mine!"

"In your dreams!" Yann scoffs. "I'm Lucas' best friend so baby number two will be for me!"

And the groom can only snorts at that because it's a conversation he must have heard a hundred times already. However, he soon notices that Steffy is clutching at a piece of paper. Frowning, he gives his daughter a questioning look and she giggles as she gives it to him.

"Daddy!" she whispers, putting a finger on her lips, like it was a secret.

Thankfully, the boys are still too busy debating about who will be the godfather of his and Eliott's second child to pay him any attention so he sits down in the armchair, Steffy over his lap, and he unfolds the note.

_Lucas,_

_Two more hours before I get to see you again. It hasn't even been a day since we got here and we've been separated by my mother and Daphné and I already miss you so much. I can't wait to get to call you my husband._

_I love you_

_Eliott_

"I love you too," the young man whispers to himself as he feels his smile widening and rests his chin on his daughter's head, holding her tightly.

_16h00_

It's time. Finally. All of their guests have arrived and are sitting down on each side of the aisle. Mika is already waiting under the arch with a proud smile. Eliott understands him. He has seen the whole process of Lucas' acceptation of himself to coming out and today, he's officiating their wedding. Eliott knows he and his fiancé have came a long way from the boys they were when they first met but everything that happened, every mistake they made lead them to today.

The music starts coming out through the speakers scattered around the courtyard as Idriss and Yann make their way down the aisle, looking damn smug as they each take place on a side of Mika. The photographer is then turns his attention back to where Eliott is standing at the end of the aisle, only waiting for Lucas now.

"Scared?" the younger man asks him as he comes up to him and intertwines their fingers.

"Not scared!" he answers with a grin as he squeezes his hand.

Lucas is wearing a short sleeved white dress shirt tucked into a beige pair of pants. His hair is in its usual messy style but Eliott's isn't much better. He had wanted to look like himself today and apparently, so did his fiancé.

"Let's do this then!" Lucas says as they start walking down the aisle, holding hands.

Eliott can hear the camera of the photographer going crazy as they make their way past him but he doesn't want to take his eyes off Lucas to pose for a picture. Beside, they have a photoshoot planned right after the ceremony. For now, the only thing that matters is how beautiful his fiancé looks.

When they reach the altar, they each take place beside their respective best man who both give them encouraging smiles. Lucas and Eliott are now facing each other but rather than to hold hands, they intertwine them like in Polaris which makes Idriss chuckle. There's already tears in his fiancé and as much as Eliott is itching to wipe them away, he knows he's tearing up too. Beside, those are happy tears. Grinning, Mika clears his throat to start but he's interrupted.

"Papa! Daddy!" Steffy happily exclaims from where she's sitting in the first row on the lap of Lucas' mother.

This gets everyone to laugh softly and she blushes when she realizes she's the center of attention. That's something Eliott knows she got from him.

"Yes, baby kitten!" Mika tells her with a large smile. "Your Papa and Daddy are here!"

She giggles and makes herself comfortable on her grandmother who kisses the top of her head.

"So good afternoon everyone!" Mika starts once he gets their attention back. "Thank you for being here! If we're all gathered here today is to celebrate love and not just any love but Lucas and Eliott's which story deserves its own movie. Just putting that out here in case any future oscar winning director is listening."

Eliott blushes as their guests playfully chuckle and even Lucas giggles, squeezing his hands.

"We can roast him all he wants but don't forget that my kitten here isn't much better!" he precises and it's now Lucas' turn to blush. "I wouldn't be surprised if his first album is basically a love declaration!"

Eliott laughs along but there's something in his fiancé's eyes that makes him curious and he makes a mental note to question him later as Mika keeps speaking.

"But whether we'll first have a movie or an album about this love story, today though, you'll be able to witness one of the most important day of their lives and you should be grateful they've planned an actual ceremony with a reception afterward rather than to elope and get married in Las Vegas by Elvis."

This time, they both laugh and share a look. It actually came into the conversation a few times over the last year, mostly as a joke but there's been one time. Eliott was having a bad day and he had his head over Lucas' lap who was playing with his hair while Steffy had taken his chest for her pillow and was napping on it. That's when it had hit him.

"Why don't we get married already?" he had asked out loud, opening his eyes to look at his fiancé. "We could do that right now! We just get dressed and go to the city hall! We could be married in an hour!"

But in the end they didn't left the apartment and even though he had been angry at Lucas for not wanting to marry him already, once he had started feeling better, he had understood him.

They both deserved more than a simple eloping like that. Even though marriage was basically just a formality at this point of their relationship, it should be a day of celebrations with their friends and family around them. And this is what they're having right now. It must have cost more to his parents than he's comfortable with, it might have taken him and Lucas hours to plan out things and his mother might have a restraining order against her as she had gotten into a fight with her first choice of hotel as they refused to host a wedding between two men but now that they're here, surrounded by their loved ones and holding each other's hands, Eliott knows they did the right choice. Everything is perfect.

He's been so lost in his thoughts he missed part of Mika's speech but thankfully, he's back at the right time.

"Now it's supposed to be time for me to ask them if they promise to love, protect and obey each other until death tears them apart but those are awfully straight like vows!"

Everyone laughs once more even Steffy who hasn't understood anything her uncle has just said but still laughs along.

"Beside, for a love as special as theirs, it deserves better vows and who could possibly be better than them to write those? Eliott, if you may!"

The young man nods and takes a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Lucas'. He can feel the paper in his pockets but he doesn't need it.

"Lucas," he starts off smiling as he feels himself tearing up again, "my love, my muse, my light. No words are enough to describe how much you mean to me. How much you've been meaning to me since the first time I saw you in the hallway at school! I didn't know your name or even what your voice sounded like back then and yet you already were the most important person in my life! You saved me from myself that day, from my own mind, my own darkness. For the first time in a while, suddenly, I had a reason to wake up in the morning and to go to school. I was hoping to run into you again and maybe have the courage to introduce myself this time. I never did though. Even after you finally noticed me, I couldn't bring myself to walk up to you. You did though. At our bus stop. And I'll forever be thankful you had the courage I lacked that evening. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here today, we wouldn't have a beautiful daughter and I wouldn't be saying those things right now."

Tears are now rolling down Lucas' cheek and Eliott knows he's not doing much better either so he squeezes his fiancé's hands to reassure him but also himself.

"What I'm trying to say is that this day, you changed my life. You brought light and love and happiness and hope back in it, all those things I thought I would never get to feel again. I know I'm not exactly easy to love but you never left and now, I know you never will either. And I know that should I ever feel hopeless again, like I hit bottom rock, you'll be there to help me lift myself up and put me back on my feet. You won't do it for me but you'll help do it myself. And I'll do the same for you if you ever need it. Because that's what we do. We take care of each other, we support each other. I once told you we were a team you and I. I meant it back then and I mean it even more today. Together, there's nothing we can't handle. And as much as I often talk about you're there for my failures and my downs, you're also there for my success. When I finally got my bac, you were right next to me. When I made my first movie, you were there too. And of course, when Steffy was born, it was all thanks to you! So whatever awaits us in the future, there's no one else I want by my side than you. Whether it's bad days, colds, writer blocks or awards, movie deals, anniversaries and other children, I want to share them with you. You're the love of my life, Lucas! I love you! I'm in love with you! And to get to call you my husband is probably the greatest gift I'll ever receive!"

_16h23_

Lucas nearly chokes down on a sob as Eliott finishes his vows and he can hear some of their guests sniffing. Even Mika now has some tears in his eyes he quickly wipes away before clearing his throat.

"Kitten," he announces, smiling as he turns to the younger man, "it's your turn now!"

"Not fair I have to go after him," Lucas whispers, shaking his head.

This makes his fiancé, Mika as well as both of their best man chuckle. How is he suppose to rival with that? It's not a competition and he knows it but he can't help but feel like the vows he has prepared are a bit bland compared to Eliott's. That's what he gets for marrying for an L student…

He takes a deep breath and forgets all about the lines he reviewed not even an hour ago and decides to trust himself instead.

"Eliott," he starts off smiling through his tears, "my raccoon, my dubstep lover, my Urbex celebrity, my favorite movie director, the perfect father to our daughter. I love you. You often say I saved you but you did the same. You saved me too. You saved me from myself. I was lying to everyone but also to myself about who I was. You once said raccoons were amazing because they wore a mask but the hedgehog I am used to wear one too. The problem with masks is that eventually, someday somewhere, someone sees right through it and that's what you did. You showed me to not be afraid of what was under the mask and to be who I really was."

More tears are welling up in his fiancé's eyes so Lucas squeezes his hands and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I wasn't surrounded by darkness but rather by the grey of the monotony of my life and you've brought colors into it. There's even a wall that can attest of it."

Those who know the story of the mural chuckle and Eliott's grin widens, giving Lucas the confidence he needs.

"We've had our ups and downs and we'll keep having them. Sometimes, you'll hide behind your raccoon mask and other times, I'll let my hedgehog spikes out. But no matter what, I love you. I always will. You're the love of my life, Eliott and I'd say I can't wait to start a family with you but we've already done that so I'll say instead that I can't wait to expand it in a few years. There's no one else I want to spend my life with than you."

An even bigger smile now illuminates his fiancé's face and Lucas knows his own must mirrors his. How easy would it be to dive in for a kiss already but it's not time just yet.

"So," Mika starts, clearing his throat, "Eliott, do you take Lucas to be your husband?"

"Yes!" he immediately answers, the words barely out of the older man's mouth. "I do!"

"Someone's eager," Mika teases with a smirk. "Lucas, do you take Eliott to be your husband?"

"I do!" Lucas assures, nodding. "I do!"

Mika nods approvingly and motions to Idriss and Yann who both step forward and hand them the rings. They've chosen something simply. Two golden bands with the date engraved inside.

Eliott brings one to his lips and kisses it before slipping it on Lucas' finger where it fits perfectly with their engagement one. The younger man can't help but giggle as he takes the one Yann is handing him and slips it on Eliott's ring finger. The gold looks perfect on his fiancé's paler skin but it will looks even better by the end of the summer when he'll be tanned.

This is finally it. The moment he's been waiting for since Eliott kneeled on the floor of the boathouse.

"Well I now pronounce you husband and husband!" Mika proudly declares. "You may now kiss the groom!"

He won't have to tell him twice. Grinning, Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott's waist as his husband wraps his own arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They meet halfway into a kiss and as soon as their lips touch, their guests start cheering for them. Everyone is clapping and there's even some whistling Lucas guesses is from Basile. But he doesn't care. They're married now.

Soon enough, both of them are grinning too widely to properly kiss anymore and they pull back, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Eliott cups his cheeks, stroking them as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"We're married!" he yells out over the loud cheering around them and Lucas excitedly nods.

"I know!" he replies, squeezing his husband's waist before pulling him into another kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's already the end 🥺 Only the epilogue left after this one ❤ 
> 
> I could never thank you enough for the unbelievable support you guys have given me ❤💗❤💗
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this second to last chapter 💗 Please tell me what you think
> 
> Also, a very special thank to someone special who recommended this song to me 😉 Told you I'd use it

_July 23, 2022, 17h32_

Eliott can hardly believes it. They're married! Lucas is his husband now! And he's Lucas'! They've made it! And as much as he would like to be celebrating it right now, he can't. Not just yet. They're still with the photographer, taking pictures, like they've been doing since the ceremony ended an hour ago. He knows though he will be thankful in a few days they have immortalized this day but now, all he wants to finally be allowed to go celebrate. At least, it must be coming to an end as they must have taken over 200 pictures already. With their parents, with their friends, with their parents and their friends, just by themselves, with Steffy. Now, they're taking group pictures of everyone gathered.

"Daddy!" his princess whines as he pulls on his arm, pouting. "Tired!"

"It's almost over sweetie!" the photographer announces with a smile as he motions for the both of them and Steffy. "You three in the middle and everyone else around them!"

Grinning, Eliott steps forward and lifts his monkey up in his arms. She pouts but she starts giggling when Lucas tickles her.

"One more baby," he promises, holding out his pinkie to her. "Only one more!"

She seems to consider it for a second and then slowly nods and links her own pinkie with Lucas'.

It's a simple group picture. They're both holding her up, each kissing one of her cheek with everyone smiling in the back. Eliott sighs in relief when the man puts his camera away and pulls Lucas as well as Steffy into a hug.

"My husband," he whispers, absolutely loving the way it sounds. "Lucas Demaury."

Lucas as well as Steffy giggle as they hug him back and he tightens his arms around them, still not believing they've made it. Through everything life threw at them, they've made it.

And as much as he would be okay with spending the rest of the evening holding the two loves of his life, they've also guests waiting for them.

While they were taking pictures, the hotel staff has invited all of those who weren't going to the photoshoot inside for drinks while another team was finishing preparing the other section of the backyard. There's a bunch of tables and chairs scattered around a dancefloor. A little stage is set up too where the stereo system is connected to the speakers for later but there's something else on it that catches Eliott's attention. Not that it's easy to miss considering how big it is but because he knows what it means. A piano. He looks back at Lucas who's already smiling knowingly at him.

"Oops!" he says, nonchalantly shrugging.

Grinning, Eliott crashes their lips together and immediately slips his tongue inside his husband's mouth. Lucas takes a step back, surprised but quickly gets over it and eagerly kisses him back, pulling him closer. The older man still doesn't know for sure what's this but if it's related to a piano, he already knows he will love it. Beside, he doesn't have one but two gifts for his husband later.

For a moment, he nearly forgets where they are until they're interrupted by some wolf whistling and when they pull back, they find their friends smirking at them.

"Calm down there!" Idriss teases, playfully slapping his shoulder. "If you keep it up in nine months, I'll be a godfather. Not that I mind of course!"

Blushing, they both giggle and Eliott buries his face into his husband's neck as they make their way over to the main table where they're seated sith Yann, Emma, Sofiane, Imane as well as Idriss. And Steffy of course.

Now that everyone is sitting, the waiters and waitresses arrive to take the orders. Even though they had agreed with Daphné and his mother to hire a catering company rather than to have some pizza delivered for dinner, Lucas and Eliott had been clear! Nothing too fancy! Just regular food everyone knew so for the first service, they can choose between a salad or a soup. There's also enough wine and bread for everyone.

He takes a vegetable soup while Lucas and Steffy both take a salad. They each take a turn at feeding their daughter who grins happily when they give her small bites of bread.

"It's good?" Eliott wonders with a grin.

She nods happily through a mouthful and waits until she has swallowed to thank him, giving him a large toothy grin. Sighing happily, he turns his attention back to Lucas only to find his husband already staring at him. He doesn't get to ask what's up though as Lucas reaches for the back of his knees and pulls him toward him, crushing their lips together. Giggling, Eliott cups his cheeks and angles his head to deepen the kiss.

"I love you!" Lucas whispers against his lips after pulling back. "I love you so much!"

"Good!" he replies, grinning as he brushes their together. "I love you too!"

But before he can pull him into another kiss, someone knocks on their glass with a knife and clears their throat, making them look up from each other. Idriss is up on the stage, smirking.

Oh no…

"May I have your attention, please?"

Groaning, Eliott buries his face into Lucas' chest who giggles as he kisses the top of his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hello everyone!" his best friend greets the guests once they're all looking at him. "For those of you who might not know me, I'm Idriss! Eliott's best friend and best man!"

"Not anymore," he grumbles against his husband's shirt.

"I hope you've all enjoyed the entrée! Thankfully, my brother-in-law has better taste than his husband or else I don't even want to imagine what we would have eaten! Probably pasta with chocolate syrup and blue cheese!"

People make faces of disgust but chuckle nonetheless.

"Anyway, I know you must be expecting me to roast him hard. It's one of my best friend's privileges and truth to be told, that's what I was intending to do! I even had a text ready for it but then I started wondering about it! I can tease him everyday but tonight is special! Today, he got married to the love of his life so as much as I would like to mock him a little, instead, I'll tell you a very special story! I happen to know it's my niece's favorite. It's called Polaris."

And if seeing him up on stage had felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him, his words now make him feel warm inside and he slowly looks up from his spot against Lucas' chest, meeting Idriss' eyes.

"It's the story of two characters and a tunnel! You're probably thinking it's a guy and a girl. One is a guy and the other, well, it could he a guy or a girl, a creature. It doesn't matter because the character never came out of the tunnel because they were afraid of the light. And then they met the hero who was scared of the dark. They were both afraid of each other's world! So they kept talking at the border of their worlds without ever seeing each other and after a while, they realized they had fallen in love. The last time I've been told this story, the end was left to be written but I actually got to see it."

He stops to take a deep breath and Eliott can feel himself tearing up.

"Eventually, they both overcame their fear and stepped into the other's world. It was a big step but to be together, they were ready to face anything. The hero stopped being afraid of the dark and the other character started living in the light. Their inner darkness would never totally go away but they had each other now and it was all that mattered."

People start clapping and it's too much for Eliott who stands up and walk up to his best friend who meets him halfway, pulling him into a tight hug. Eliott can't hold a sob any longer and clutches at Idriss' shirt who squeezes him.

"I love you!" he cries, smiling through his tears.

"I love you too!" Idriss says. "I love you too!"

_17h58_

As unconventional as it may be, they had agreed to split dinner through the evening and have some time between each service. Now though, it's time for the first dance of the night as Mika is announcing on stage. Lucas isn't nervous though. As he and Eliott had agreed music was more his field of expertise than the older man's, he's the one who chose the song. So he stands up and curtseys to his husband, holding out a hand.

"May I have this dance, mister Demaury?"

Eliott's face breaks into a smile as he nods and takes his hand in his.

"It would be my pleasure, mister Demaury!"

"Papa!" Steffy giggles from her seat, holding out both of her hands, thinking it's a game. "Daddy!"

But before he can say anything, Imane picks her goddaughter up and sits her on her lap.

"Go!" she teases them, grinning. "You'll have tons of other dances with her later! This one is just for you two."

Lucas gives her a thankful smile before guiding his husband to the dancefloor as the first notes of the song start playing through the speakers. Giggling, he wraps his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling him close while the older man puts his own arms around Lucas' neck. Sighing happily, they press their foreheads together as the lyrics pick up and they start to slowly rock along to the rhythm.

_Tell me, tell me that you want me_  
_And I'll be yours completely_  
_For better or for worse_

_I know, we'll have our disagreements,_  
_Be fighting for no reason_  
_I wouldn't change it for the world_

_'Cause I knew the first day that I met you_  
_I was never gonna let you_  
_Let you slip away._

_And I still remember feeling nervous_  
_And trying to find the words to_  
_Get you here today_

_You make my heart feel like it's summer_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong_  
_That's how I know you are the one_  
_That's why I know you are the one_

There's now tears in Eliott's eyes although Lucas suspects he's no better and his husband's smile widens as he listens to the lyrics.

A new chapter of their lives begins tonight but Lucas isn't scared. Not anymore. He knows Eliott is the one, has always been and will always be. They were meant for each other, destined to be together.

Eventually, the song ends and Imane releases Steffy who runs up to them across the dancefloor and they both take one of her hands to lift her up. Still holding on to his husband, Lucas sets their daughter against his hips and she reaches for his face, brushing away his tears.

"Papa, why you crying?" she wonders, frowning but then she notices Eliott's own tears and wipes them away too. "You too Daddy!"

They chuckle happily and kiss her forehead but that doesn't seem to satisfy her as she keeps waiting for her answer.

"Sometimes," Lucas starts off, pulling behind her head a strand of hair that has fallen into her face, "crying doesn't mean you're sad. Sometimes it's because you're so happy your heart feels like its growing in your chest."

She slowly nods but keeps frowning at them as they walk back to their table, still not fully understanding all of this. Thankfully, they don't have to go much more into details as it's now Yann's turn to go up for a speech and Lucas braces himself. He and Eliott had both expected their best friend to roast them harder than they've ever been roasted but considering how Idriss' speech turned out, Yann probably now wants to make him cry too.

"Hello everyone!" he greets the guests as he steps onto the stage. "I'm Yann, Lucas' best friend! We've actually known each other since we were kids. He's like my brother but today, we aren't gathered to speak of me and him but rather of him and Eliott."

His smile widens as he takes a sip of his glass of wine.

"Three years ago, right after they had gotten together, I actually posted a picture on my Instagram with the caption 'my brother and my brother-in-law' and I know you might think I was just being idealist but you're wrong. Even back then, I could already tell how special their bond was. As I said, I have known Lucas since we were young. I know him better than he knows himself and yet, around Eliott, he opened up like he had never done before with anyone, me included. That's how I knew that they were it. I don't believe in soulmates but if they exist, then Lucas and Eliott are."

Lucas allows himself to briefly look away from his best friend and finds his husband already smiling at him. Soulmates. He likes it.

_19h51_

While the waitresses are putting away the dishes from the main course, Eliott finds Quentin's eyes through the crowd who smiles and nods before standing up. Next to him, both Justine and Océane giggle. Of course they know. Quentin told them. But he doesn't mind. As long as he gets to surprise his husband.

"Don't kill me please," he asks Lucas as he stands up.

Confusion flashes over his face and Eliott quickly kisses him as well as Steffy whom he picks up from her seat and brings her on stage with him.

"May I have your attention please?" he asks, grinning.

"Please!" his princess repeats, louder, which makes everyone look at him but he's only got eyes for Lucas.

"Thank you! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming here today!"

People cheer and he feels himself blushing, holding Steffy a little tighter.

"Now, it's time to show you a little something which is also one of my wedding gifts for Lucas!"

He takes a breath and his smile widens.

"As all of you know already, my dream is to become a movie director once I'll be out of school so I decided to make a special project for today! I want to thank my wonderful editor, Quentin for editing it so quickly!"

Not looking up from the projector he's setting, the other man gives him a thumbs up. On cue, he starts the movie and Eliott steps aside as it's being projected on the wall behind the stage.

He finds Lucas' eyes who shakes his head, mouthing "what is this?" So he winks at his husband but rather than to focus on the movie, he keeps looking at his husband.

The first scene is one of himself filmed with his phone. It's from as early as last March, soon after he had proposed. His hair is shorter than he has it today and he hadn't gotten his ear pierced back then either. Past him smiles at the camera and waves.

"Hey everyone!" he happily greets. "If you're watching this, it means I've finally married Lucas! Either that or Lu, you've gone through my stuff!"

The guests chuckle and a blush spreads on Lucas' cheeks who's corners of his lips twitch up. Many times over the last year and a half he has asked Eliott what was he working on and the older man had always managed to dodge his question one way or another.

"I've named this movie 'The love of my life' and be prepared to see brand new sides of Lucas! And no, Basile, not that side! This is the only screening this movie will have. Ever! So stories or pictures please! Thank you!"

The screen fades to black and then shows a five minutes montage of moments he has filmed over the last year and each sequence darkens his husband's cheeks and makes him sink deeper into his chair as he covers his face with his hands.

From Lucas freaking out as Eliott tries to teach him how to drive again to him being covered in paint after playing with Steffy to him swinging his hips to side as he sings along horribly to some song playing on the radio as he cooks dinner.

"What language is it even?" the older man wonders, laughing from behind the camera.

"Norwegian I think," he explains, giggling as the verse kicks in again.

The next sequence is one of Eliott's favorite. He had taken it very early in the morning just before he had to leave for a shift at the videoclub. Giggling, he pokes his then fiancé's cheek who buries his face in his pillow.

"Let me sleep," he grumbles.

"I just want a kiss before I go," Eliott tells him, poking his nose this time.

Lucas smiles tiredly on screen before puckering his lips out and the older man giggles as he kisses him.

The last sequence starts he can see his husband's eyes welling up with tears as he remembers this moment. This was just two weeks ago. Steffy had caught the chicken pox and was crying because her skin was itching and they wouldn't let her scratch herself so Lucas had given her a warm bath with vanilla scented bubble bath before putting her in her favorite pyjama. Then, he had sit her on his lap and he had started to try to show her how to play the piano to keep her hands busy.

"This is a do," he explains to her as he positions her fingers over the keys.

She whimpers and shakes her head, burying her face into his chest. He sighs and kisses her forehead. The camera moves abruptly as Eliott stands up from his spot on the couch and wraps his arms around his little family, still subtly filming.

"Hurts!" Steffy whines as more tears roll down her cheeks.

"I know my princess," Lucas says, sighing against the top of her head. "It will be over soon."

She keeps whimpering as he starts humming under his breath but not just any beat. I love you. He had been playing more and more often since Steffy was born to Eliott's pleasure. And just like for him, the music never fails to calm her down.

Finally, the screen fades to black again and Eliott appears again. He's sitting on their bed with their daughter on his lap who's grinning widely at the camera, happily waving.

"Lucas," he starts off with a smile, "this is not even a tenth of what I love about you. I love you when you're all grumpy in the morning, I love when you cook for us while you sing, I love when you take care of Steffy. You're incredible! Like a dream came true! I don't know what I must have done in a past life to deserve you in this one but I'll spend the rest of this one trying to be worthy of you! I love you, Lucas! More than I can tell!"

The screen fades to black one last time and everyone starts clapping, including Lucas who now has tears rolling down his cheeks as he crosses the dancefloor. Eliott steps off the stage and puts their daughter down who runs up to her godfather. The older man meets his husband into a kiss and lifts him up in the air.

"I love you too!" Lucas whispers against his lips. "I love you too so much!"

Grinning, Eliott kisses him once more before burying his face into his husband's neck.

"You fucker," the younger man playfully whispers into his tears. "I'm going to get my revenge later with the piano I swear!"

And Eliott knows he will. Especially if his instinct is right about the song Lucas will play. Their song.

_1h17_

The reception is long over. The guests have gone back to their rooms for the night, Steffy is with her grandparents and Lucas and Eliott are now laying in bed, naked under the sheets. Their first time as husbands was even better than he had imagined.

"Wow!" Lucas whispers as he sighs happily.

"Yeah!" Eliott agrees on, giggling.

A moment passes and a doubt suddenly flashes through his mind.

"Baby," he starts off slowly, trying to not panic, "with everything going on today, have you taken your birth control pill?"

Lucas freezes and his face falls. Shit! Again? No way it can happen twice! But if it did?

"No matter what happens," he starts, cupping his husband's cheeks, "I'll support you. No matter what! You know that, right? No matter-"

But then Lucas burst into laughter, crushing their lips together.

"I was just kidding!" he explains against his lips. "I took it! I just wanted to see your reaction! To know how you will react in a few years."

In a few years. One or two other kids. A house. Another dog. Many awards displayed on shelves.

"I can't wait!" Eliott declares before pulling him into another kiss.


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys 🥺💔 I can't believe this is the end. It's been such a ride and I will never thank you enough for the support you've given me over the last month 😔 I think this story helped me both improve my writing for my future works but also helped me say goodbye to the show as season 6 was far from the farewell we should have had ❤❤❤
> 
> I know I was supposed to upload yesterday but I didn't wanted to say goodbye just yet 🥺 But to make up for it, it's also the longest chapter and I've put a few surprises in it you'll notice soon enough 💗
> 
> The song they danced to at their wedding is actually The One by Kodaline and the one in this chapter is La place des grands hommes (Place of great men) by Patrick Bruel translated into English ❤
> 
> I really don't want to say goodbye 💗😔 this story means the world to me and if you guys are not against it, I'd like to come back maybe in a week or two or a month maybe add some more scenes. For now this story is complete though ☺💗
> 
> Again, thank you a billion times for your love, support and comments ❤❤❤
> 
> To the next time ☺
> 
> Amélie

_March 24, 2029, 23h32_

__

_June 9, 2029, 11h53_

__

_September 26, 2029, 15h24_

"And this one?" Eliott asks, smiling as he points one of the boxes on the shelves. "You think she will like it?"

But Xavier shakes his head as he giggles.

"It's too small, Daddy!"

Laughing along, Eliott ruffles his son's dark brown hair and kisses his forehead before pushing the cart further down the aisle. He and Lucas had actually already decided on what they would buy to Steffy for her birthday next week but he likes to pretend to make her brother feel useful. He's only two but he already knows that the bigger the chest of pencils they will take, the better it will be. Just like Eliott, Steffy turned out to be an artist. She spends all of her free time either drawing or even painting. In a few years, he wants to show her how to use spray cans and find her a spot to practice on a wall. Who knows? She might do Urbex someday too. Otteli needs a replacement as it's been years since the last time he did it. With two kids and a third one in the way to take care of and his career which is going incredibly well, he doesn't have time for it anymore. He doesn't miss it though and there's nothing he would change about his life.

They finally reach the end of the aisle and Eliott immediately spots the chest he had seen online and so does Xavier who makes grabby hands at it.

"This one, Daddy!"

Nodding, he picks it up from the shelf and is pleasantly surprised by how heavy it is.

"This one?" Eliott confirms, patting the top of it and his son nods happily, clapping his hands together. "Steffy is going to like it?"

"Yes!"

Grinning, he puts it in the cart and makes his way over to the cash register. Just a few years ago, anything that expensive was way out of his and Lucas' range but now, with both of their careers being launched, money isn't a problem anymore.

A few minutes later, he's putting Xavier in the car seat when his phones vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out.

 _From: My hedgehog_ 🦔🐧💙  
_Could you stop at the grocery and buy sour cream please? There's not enough left for the recipe_

Smiling, he quickly types out his answer and sends it to his husband before getting into the driver seat and turning on the engine.

 _To: My hedgehog_ 🦔🐧💙  
_Don't worry, I've got it_ 😘

He stops at the grocery that's on his way back home and doesn't bother taking a cart. They've only got one thing to buy. He sets Xavier on his hip and makes his way over to the dairy section. He quickly finds what he's looking for and hands the container to his son who takes it.

"You're holding it for Daddy?" he makes sure and Xavier proudly nods. "Good boy!"

He's already making his way back to the front of the store when he walks by the freezers and stops. Eliott has made more midnight runs for ice cream in Lucas' second trimester than he has done through the first two pregnancies put together. No one could blame him for planning in advance.

He opens the door and takes two cartons. A bubblegum one and the other is cookie dough, two flavors his husband has been particularly craving recently.

"I think Papa will like it," he announces to Xavier who whimpers.

"And me?" his son wonders, pouting. "Can I have some too?"

Eliott giggles and kisses the toddler's forehead.

"Of course my little sugar monster!"

He barely has time to take a few steps into the direction of the cash register before someone calls out his name.

"Eliott? Is that you?"

He freezes and slowly turns around, finding Lucille standing a few feet away from him, looking as surprised as he feels.

"Hi," he greets her a bit coldly, tightening his arm around Xavier.

"You haven't changed," she points out and he shrugs, not sure of what he's supposed to say.

They haven't seen each other in years. Not since the week after his episode on the boathouse when she was telling him Lucas was no good for him. For some reason though, thinking of his husband soothes him and he relaxes. He's no longer that scared teenage boy he was back then. He's a man now. A husband and father.

"He's yours?" she wonders and Xavier blushes when he notices she's looking at him before burying his face into his father's chest.

Eliott chuckles and kisses his forehead, still trying to balance him on his hip while holding the two cartons of ice cream in his other hand.

"And he's already got one older sister and he'll have another soon. Lucas is due in December."

"Lucas?" she repeats after him, in disbelief.

Many things cross his mind in a few seconds but what would it give him in the end to be smug about it? He has to follow the advice he has given Steffy a few times already. To be the bigger man. So instead, he just nods.

"We've been married for seven years now," he explains with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go."

He doesn't give her time to answer though and turns around, making his way to the cash register. As soon as they're out of her sigh, Xavier pulls back from his chest and looks up to him.

"No worries," he reassures his son. "The lady is gone."

The toddler smiles up at him and Eliott feels his heart swelling up. He can't help but wonders about the other Eliotts in other universes. Are they all happy? Have they all found their Lucas or are some of them still with Lucille, merely surviving rather than living their lives to the fullest? With or without Lucas, now, he knows he never could have spend his whole life with his ex-girlfriend. It has taken some time to finally wrap his head around it, but he believes he's a good father and he never would have became one if he had stayed with Lucille. Idriss once told him it was her loss and he was right.

Sure, things are not perfect, they never could be. He still has episodes but whenever he comes out of his and Lucas' bedroom after not leaving the bed for a week, he finds his husband, Steffy and Xavier waiting for him. They always let him apologize because they know he needs it to forgive himself and then they showed him what he missed. Lucas' new song, Steffy's most recent artwork or the latest accord Xavier learned on the piano. Those moments are amongst his favorites of all time. The world didn't stop spinning because he had an episode, Lucas didn't pack up his things and left him, his children don't hate him. All of those worries he used to have about parenthood, those moments are what chased them.

_October 6, 2029, 13h21_

Amongst the things that happened over the years, one of those Lucas is the most thankful for is to have moved out. Again. Right after he had graduated from university, they had traded the apartment for Eliott's childhood house. His parents no longer wanted to have to mow the land and it felt empty as they were only the two of them so they had bought a condo and offered Lucas and Eliott a real good deal for the house. They couldn't pass the opportunity. A master bedroom, three rooms and a smaller one that could be used as an office. An actual backyard for Ouba to run around and they had celebrated it by buying a second dog. A bigger one this time. A golden retriever. Charlie. He was already five when they got him and he had spent half of his life at the shelter. Everyone want puppies so the older dogs are forgotten. He was the same age than Steffy so the two of them had immediately became best friends. Not that Ouba minded though. Her favorite had always been Eliott.

Then, a year later, they had filled one of the empty rooms. Xavier. If their daughter is a perfect mix between them, their son is the spited image of Lucas. Blue eyes, dark brown hair all spiky. Now he's just hoping that Jade would look like Eliott.

She's due in two months. In late December but everything is already ready for her. The nursery is done, the house is still baby proofed because of Xavier. All that is left to do is ask her godparents. Not that they doubt they would say yes.

When he had gotten pregnant with Xavier, Idriss and Yann had immediately both declared they would be the godfather but after a game of head or tail, the honor had fallen onto Yann. Picking the godmother had been a lot less dramatic and none of the girls threw a fit when he had asked Emma. Now for Jade though, it would be Idriss and Daphné as soon as they would ask them which they are planning to do today.

It's Steffy's ninth birthday so of course they're a throwing a big party with everyone being invited. Lucas finds it hard to believe his baby is already nine years old today. It feels like yesterday he had done that pregnancy test in their first apartment's bathroom, absolutely terrified of the result and of what it would mean for him, for Eliott, for their relationship. But now here he is, pregnant for the third time but happier than ever before.

Thankfully, unlike engineering, music allows him to work from home all while taking care of Xavier and soon, of Jade too. They've built him a real studio completely soundproof downstairs with all of his instruments. Whether it's Eliott's piano which he never had the heart to replace, his guitars or even his drum set, something he's started in university, he has everything he needs. Except an extra pair of hands.

If Steffy was independent at this age, always wanting to climb stuff like the little monkey she is or wanting to draw, Xavier is a lot more needy. He likes being held and to participate in whatever Lucas is doing whether it's cooking or playing the piano.

"Come on, Jade!" his eldest daughter encourages her little sister, moving her hands all over his bump. "It's my birthday and I want to feel you!"

Lucas lets out a laugh as he runs his fingers through Steffy's thick, messy hair. Much to her aunts' disappointment, she prefers to let her hair loose, only tying it up when she paints.

"There," he tells her as he takes her hand and moves it to a spot his little penguin has been kicking a lot.

Right on cue, Jade kicks again and a large grin breaks onto Steffy's face who looks back at her Papa.

"Was I kicking that much?" she wonders and Lucas shakes his head.

"You were kicking a lot!" he explains with a smile, "but your sister is something else entirely!"

"And me?" Xavier wonders from his other side through a mouthful of the cookie he's eating.

The three of them are sitting on the couch, absently watching TV as they're waiting for the first guests to arrive. Eliott is still in the shower. They had showered earlier together but Steffy accidentally spilled some paint on him a few minutes ago and he had to go take another shower.

"Not you!" Lucas tells his son, tickling him. "You were the most calm out of the three of you. However, you were the one who was making me the most hungry!"

Steffy giggles next to him and lays her head over his bump, sighing happily.

"Papa?" she wonders a few minutes later in a serious tone. "Do you sometimes regret having me so young?"

Lucas gasps out and immediately lets go of Xavier, cupping his daughter's cheeks to make her look back at him. She isn't crying but her big blue eyes are filled with sadness and his heart breaks.

"Stéphanie Demaury," he starts off, pressing their foreheads together, "don't you ever think you aren't the best thing that could have happened to me back then! Okay? We were surprised but we were both also happy! And even if I could go back in time, there's nothing I would do differently. The only regret I have in my life is to not be better at Mario Kart! How can you only be nine and beat me so easily?"

She lets out a weak laugh and he pulls her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, my princess," he tenderly whispers, rubbing her bath. "I love you so, so, so much!"

"Me too, Papa!"

She looks a little better when she pulls back and she leans into his hand when he strokes her cheek.

"Who made you think that?" he wonders, brushing their noses together.

"Madame Martin," she admits, looking embarrassed. "She checks on us during recess. I heard her telling a teacher her daughter was pregnant and that it would ruin her life because she's only 17. The same age you were when you had me."

Lucas' earlier sadness is suddenly turning into anger and he has to take several deep breaths so he doesn't break down. Right as he opens his mouth to reply, the door of the bathroom opens and Eliott joins them in the living room, still shirtless but with his jeans on. He looks slightly confused at the scene awaiting him so the younger man saves him from asking questions.

"We're going to school on Monday morning and I'm not leaving until I have Madame Martin's head!" he declares out loud.

"Who is Madame Martin?" his husband wonders, concerned.

"A lady at my school," Steffy explains. "She said that having a kid young ruins your life."

Anger flashes over his face and he immediately kneels in front of their daughter.

"Screw that old bitch!" he curses, which takes Lucas by surprise as they've gotten good over the years at not swearing in front of the kids. "What does she even know about having kids? Your Papa is right! We're going to school on Monday morning and I'm not leaving until she's fired."

His features soften and he cups Steffy's face.

"You're my little princess," he tells her, stroking her cheeks. "And no matter what that old stinky bat might think, you didn't ruin my life! You made it better! A thousand times better! A million times! Don't you ever dare think the opposite!"

He lets go of one of her cheeks and holds out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise?

"Pinkie promise!" she assures him with a nod before launching herself into his arms.

The door then rings and Lucas slowly raises from the couch, wiping away the tears from his eyes. He opens the door and is immediately greeted his goddaughter.

"Uncle Lucas!" Zoé happily greets him, giving him a toothy smile.

Grinning, he carefully picks her up and she hugs his neck.

As always, wherever Zoé goes, her twin sister and Yann's own goddaughter, Juliette, follows. It's Daphné who is holding her while Basile is carrying the bags with the gifts and for a second, Lucas freezes, fearing he has forgotten the cake but Basile is quick to shake his head when he sees the panic in his face.

"It's still in the car!"

He sighs in relief and kisses Zoé's cheek before putting her down. She runs inside where Xavier is waiting for her with his arms wide open. They only have a few weeks of difference so it's no wonder they're already such good friends. They're quickly joined by Juliette whom Daphné has put down to pull Lucas into a hug.

Once everyone as well as the cake are inside, he doesn't even have the time to close the door as Mika and Camille as always accompanied by Lisa arrive. But there's someone new with them.

"Hello you!" Lucas coos over, grinning. "You are so cute!"

"His name is Ollie!" Camille explains as Ollie runs into the house and is immediately greeted by Ouba and Charlie who start smelling him.

The beagle seems to be accepted into the family as they start chasing each other into the kitchen.

"He finally warned you over," Lucas teases his former roomate with a smirk and Mika only shrugs as Camille nods and kisses him.

"I've got my ways!" Camille replies, winking as he walks past him with Lisa and his boyfriend in tow.

The next guests to arrive are Arthur and Alexia.

"What are you doing here?" he wonders as he hugs Alexia. "I thought you weren't coming! Don't you have a show next week in New York?"

"I do but that's what last minute flights are for!" she answers as she turns her attention to Steffy who's running into their direction. "Beside, no way I would miss my princess' birthday!"

"Auntie Alexia!" his daughter excitedly greets her as he aunt picks her up.

Arthur hugs him too as tightly as Lucas' bump allows him too and then gives his goddaughter his full attention. He signs her something and she giggles, signing something right back. Lucas gives Alexia a questioning look and she laughs before explaining.

"He asked if she was happy to see her favorite uncle and she told him that yes, she was happy to see Basile!"

Lucas throws his head back, laughing loudly at his daughter's sassiness.

The next ones are Yann and Emma and Lucas can barely stops himself from smirking. They had been doing this more and more often, arriving together at parties and also leaving together. They still haven't said anything about whether or not they are dating again but the fact that they also give Steffy one gift from the two of them is pretty telling.

Sofiane and Imane are next and as soon as she sees her godmother, Steffy runs into the room and comes back wearing the earrings Imane had given her the day she had made her get her ears pierced. Two simple golden rings. But Imane shakes her head and grins before showing off a little black box which she opens, revealing a pair of silver rings with a monkey hanging off them.

"They're custom made!" she explains as Steffy lets out a squeal of joy and throws herself into Imane's arms who kisses her cheek before the two of them as well as Sofiane walks past Lucas.

The last guest is Idriss but this time, Eliott joins Lucas at the doorway to greet his best friend.

"Where is the little princess?" he playfully asks as he sets down two gifts bags. "I've got something for her that will make whatever Arthur gave her look like shit.

Lucas and Eliott both chuckle at this. He's never going to rest until he's got a goddaughter or a godson to spoil rotten too like Yann or Arthur. Thankfully, today, they've also got a gift for him.

"Don't worry," Eliott teases, patting his shoulder. "The little monkey is already taken care of and so is the little bear. Although we're currently hiring for the godfather of our little penguin and we thought you were perfect for- ah!"

Idriss lets out a scream of victory as he launches himself at his best friend, making him and Eliott tumble backward onto the floor and Lucas bursts into laughter. He has to lean against the wall when he starts struggling to breath as Idriss even starts pressing wet kisses all over his husband's face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Get off me!" Eliott tells him, giggling as he tries to push him off him. "I tried to kiss you once and you've rejected me! You've had your chance!"

Thankfully, this has became a subject they laugh about together and their fall out is now only a distant memory.

Eventually, Idriss does leave him alone but not without laughing hysterically as he joins the others in the living room to announce he finally is a godfather. Giggling, Lucas waits until Eliott is back on his feet before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I was almost getting jealous," he teases in between two kisses but his husband shakes his head and pulls him back in, immediately slipping his tongue past Lucas' lips.

His hands come to rest over the younger man's bump and he rubs it gently, grinning against Lucas' mouth as Jade kicks.

"No nees to be jealous," he pants out after pulling back. "Me and Idriss together? Our kids would be ugly as fuck!"

_January 1, 2030, 2h51_

Lucas has been absolutely perfect. Again. For the third time. Absolutely perfect. Just like the baby Eliott is now rocking in his arms. Jade Demaury. His little penguin. A raccoon, an hedgehog, a monkey, a bear cub and now a penguin. He'll have to make an appointment with Emma to add it to his already existing tattoo. On his leg, right over the ankle, he had gotten Lucas' hedgehog, his own raccoon as well as Steffy's monkey. This had been one of his wedding gifts to his husband. Then Xavier was born and a bear cub had joined the growing family on his leg. Now it's time for a penguin.

Grinning to himself, he keeps walking around the hospital room, shirtless as he cradles Jade against his chest. Lucas is asleep in bed. Three hours ago, he had delivered Jade only an hour after they had gotten to the hospital. Thankfully, even though labor isn't getting any less painful each time, it's at least getting quicker. Should they have a fourth one, would his husband even have the time to reach the hospital or should they look for home birth?

He knows they had agreed on three kids but he wouldn't be against a fourth one. To make it even. He wonders if that's something Lucas would want. Not today of course or even tomorrow but maybe someday?

For now, what matters is this little perfection in his arms. Born just a few minutes before midnight. She already has so much of hair on top of her little hair. The same color than his own or of Steffy's. But unlike her sister, from what they have seen of Jade before she decided she deserved to nap, her eyes aren't blue but rather grey with a little bit of green in them. Like his.

"You're beautiful," he quietly whispers, softly stroking her cheeks. "Absolutely perfect! My little penguin princess! Your aunt Daphné has bought you a penguin onesie but we forgot to put it in the bag when we prepared it. Don't worry though, we will put it on you when we'll go home today or tomorrow at worst."

Sometimes, he still pinches himself. This really is his life. Even in his wildest dreams a decade ago, he never would have dared to imagine that he would get to have this someday. An incredible job he loves, a family, friends.

And yet, three times he had been this close to end it. He never would have met Lucas, directed movies, had kids, became the man he's proud to be today.

But how many teens are currently suffering whether from being in the closet or just feeling like they're alone in the world and that no one will ever understand, that there's no hope for them.

An idea suddenly starts to take form in his mind. It's still blurry but he's got a global idea of what he wants to do.

"What you say?" he asks Jade, kissing her forehead. "Should I do it?"

He's not expecting an answer, he has learned with Steffy and Xavier to do monologues rather than to have conversations but while still sleeping, she smiles a little and cuddles up closer to his chest, causing his own smile to widen.

"You're right! I should do it! And I will! Just don't tell Papa yet. I want to surprise him with it when it will be done. I'm sure he will cry."

As he keeps pacing around the hospital room while cradling his newborn daughter against his bare chest, he tells her about his idea and the more he talks, the clearer it becomes in his mind.

_February 19, 2030, 16h42_

__

_May 23, 2030, 12h14_

__

_May 25, 2030, 19h38_

Cannes. It had always seemed like one of his ultimate goal to reach, a bit like the Oscars and yet here he is. He's not even 30 yet. But that's all thanks to Lucas. He's the one who had annoyed him until he had finally agreed to it.

"You should do Polaris!" his husband had repeated over and over and over again while poking his cheek. "Maybe the reason you didn't get to do it the first time is because you were destined to do it today as a full length movie with a real crew, a budget, special effects for your creature."

But when Lucas had understood he wouldn't change his mind, he had recruited Steffy and Xavier to help him and that's how he had finally won him over.

Finding the money to make it has been much easier than it had been the first time around. He wasn't such a high school student amymore. He was known in the business now. He doubts the producers even listened to him when he tried to sell them the project. He wasn't even done talking when they handed him a contract to sign. They were in.

One thing had been harder though. He didn't want to share his and Lucas' tunnel with the world so instead, he picked another in a different section of the Petite Ceinture.

But all those nights spent awake working on the script, those hours of shooting and then editing, the tears of frustration that the movie might not end up as perfect as he imagined it would be, all of it was finally worth it. After what seemed forever, it was finally time.

The woman on stage is done remembering the nominees and Eliott holds his breath. Next to him, Lucas intertwines their fingers together and squeezes his hand.

"It's going to be alright," his husband whispers, smiling and the older man's own smile widens.

"Even if I lose, I made it this far. It's pretty damn good!"

The woman then opens the envelope and leans onto her mic.

"And the Palme d'Or goes to Polaris by Eliott Demaury!"

And it's like someone poured an ice cold bucket of water of him. It's not possible. He won? He won! Lucas stands up and pulls him up before crashing their lips together.

"You did it!" his husband yells over the sound of the crowd cheering around them. "You did it! I'm so fucking proud of you!"

He doesn't get to answer as he's being pushed toward the stage. He climbs the stairs two at the time and the announcer congratulates him as she hugs him, kissing both of his cheeks. Then, she hands him the box containing his trophy and gives him the mic. He doesn't know what to say though. There's a thousand things running through his mind at the same time and he can't decide how to start.

"Wow!" he lets out as he looks at the award in his hand. "Wow!"

This makes the crowd laugh and even Lucas chuckles a little, looking up to him with stars in his eyes as he blows him up a kiss, giving Eliott the confidence he needs. The older man takes a deep breath and smiles at his husband.

He can do this.

"First, I'd like to thank the jury for this prize, especially considering the amazing, wonderful talented people I was nominated!"

He lets out a sma nervous laugh and briefly looks down before continuing.

"Also, of course, thank you to all those who worked on this movie with me. The producers, the actors, make up, everyone."

The next two parts are slightly more personal.

"A huge thank you to Idriss Bakhellal, my best friend of all time who had helped me make the kickstarter back when we were still in high school! It might have not worked back then but maybe it was for the best after all."

He exhales and then looks right into Lucas' eyes.

"I'd also like to thank my husband, the love of my life, my soulmate, my muse, the one who persuaded me to do this movie in the first place, Lucas!"

One of the cameras goes on the younger man's face and Lucas blushes, not taking his eyes off him.

"You told me one day we would get here and you were right! But I never could have done this without you! You never stopped to believe, not even for a second! From the beginning, even when I was making Lux & Obscurus in my first year of university, you always supported me, offered me your help whether it was suggestions or the breaks I needed sometimes. I love you Lucas! Thank you for getting me here! This Palme d'Or isn't only mine. It's ours!"

_June 22, 2030, 21h38_

Every once in a while, it feels good to let the kids with the parents to just all kids themselves again. Even just for a few hours. Tonight is one of those. Daphné had organized the whole thing. After planning weddings with a budget in the six digits all while raising twins, she can probably throw a party like this one with her eyes closed.

They're at the same park they used to go to all the time while in high school but when they ask her why she picked that location in particular, she just smiles and says they will see later.

Out of everything in his life, Lucas is especially thankful for his friends. Years have passed and they've all grown and matured a lot but deep down, no one has changed. People say no promises made in high school ever lasts and well today, here they are, exactly ten years after graduating and they're all as close as they used to be.

"You look happy," Eliott points out as he wraps his arms around his husband's waist, hugging him from behind.

"I am," he immediately admits, smiling. "We've got a house, two dogs, jobs we adore, three kids who are now having fun with your parents and all of our friends are with us! What else could possibly make this any better?"

The older man opens his mouth to answer but Alexia beats him to it as she clears her throat and everyone turns around to look at her and she grins as she slips her guitar strap around herself.

"Hey!" she greets her audience. "First, thank you Daphné for organizing this party!"

"Daphné!" Arthur starts chanting. "Daphné! Daphné!"

They all join him and blush covers her cheeks as she smiles back at them and it lasts for about a moment before they turn their attention back to Alexia.

"So, considering it's now been 10 years since we were done with high school, I have been thinking of doing something to celebrate and I finally found an idea."

She briefly looks down to her guitar and takes a deep breath as she places her fingers correctly on the chords but then she looks back at them and smiles as she starts.

_We told ourselves we'd meet again in ten years_  
_Same day, same time, same guys_  
_We'll see when we're 30_  
_On the stairs of the Place of Great Men_  
_The day arrived and so did I_  
_But I don't want to be the first one_  
_If we don't have anything to say to each other, and if and if_  
_I take a walk around the area_  
_It's crazy how a Spring twilight_  
_Reminds us of the same twilight from ten years ago_  
_Pavements worn down by lowered gazes_  
_What have I done with these years?_  
_I haven't floated peacefully on water_  
_I didn't swim with the wind at my back_  
_Last right turn, the Lycée Dorian_  
_How many will be there, 4, 3, 2, 1... 0?_

Lucas snorts but buries himself deeper into Eliott's arms. Only Alexia could make that old song sounds good.

_We told ourselves we'd meet again in ten years_  
_Same day, same time, same guys_  
_We'll see when we're 30_  
_On the stairs of the Place of Great Men_

And what a ride have those last ten years been!

Then, Alexia's smile turns into a smirk as she starts the next verse.

_Basile had wanted her for so long_  
_Will the beautiful Daphné look at him?_

The only crush who has ever been more obvious than his own on Eliott! Basile grins as his wife pulls him into a kiss. They've came a long way from him crushing on her and being creepy about it while she rejected him over and over again. Lucas is proud of the man his friend became.

_Emma wanted to explore the subconscious_  
_Does she come up for air from time to time?_

Smiling, Lucas looks at her who raises her glass at Alexia. She's the one this line fits the most to. He remembers how completely lost she used to be about her future but she found her way and now she's one of Paris' most popular tattoo artist.

_I'm a little scared of going through the mirror_  
_If I didn't go there, I'd have got the night wrong_  
_In front of an old-fashioned shop window_  
_I imagine the rekindling of friendships_

Unlike in the song, they can't call a rekindling of friendships as they never lost each other through the years. No matter the exams, the kids, work, they've always managed to at least all get together at least once a month.

_You haven't changed, what have you been up to?_

But then, she points at him and knowing the lyrics, Lucas should have seen it coming.

_You're married, you've got three kids_

He does and he's damn proud of it so he nods, causing his husband to giggle against his neck.

_You've made it, you're a doctor_

And who else than Imane for this verse?

_And you, Arthur, you still laugh at everything?_

As if to prove her point, her boyfriend starts laughing and everyone follows but they quickly shut up when Alexia gets to the chorus again.

_We told ourselves we'd meet again in ten years_  
_Same day, same time, same guys_  
_We'll see when we're 30_  
_On the stairs of the Place of Great Men_

Everyone is now holding each other, slowly rocking their head to rhythm of her guitar.

_I've known high tides and low tides_  
_Like you, like you, like you_  
_I've encountered storms and squalls_  
_Like you, like you, like you_  
_Each love that ended gave way to another_  
_And you, and you... and you?_

Then, her smile softens as she turns to Eliott.

_And you Eliott, who had the simple ambition of being happy in life,_  
_Have you won your bet?_

"I did," he quietly whispers into Lucas' ear who softly kisses him.

_And you Yann? And you Sofiane? And you Lisa? And you Mika? And you Idriss? And you Daphné?_

The music slows down a little Lucas feels himself tearing up a little but a quick look at their friends shows him he's not the only as most of their eyes are shining as tears well up.

_Hey, it's wonderful guys!_  
_We told each other everything, we shook hands_  
_You can't lay out ten years on a table_  
_Like you arrange Scrabble letters_  
_In the window I see the reflection_  
_Of a high school girl behind me_  
_If she goes left, I'll follow her_  
_If it's right... Wait for me!_  
_Wait for me! Wait for me! Wait for me!_

Then the chorus kicks in one last time.

_We told ourselves we'd meet again in ten years_  
_Same day, same time, same guys_  
_We'll see when we're 30_  
_If we've become great men_  
_Great men... great men...._

Now crying too, she looks up from her guitar and finishes the song.

"What if we arranged to meet up in ten years?"

_July 31, 2030, 8h41_

__

_August 2, 2030, 10h04_

_August 19, 2030, 20h28_

"Where the fuck did I put it?" Lucas asks out loud to himself as he quickly goes through all the papers on the coffee table.

Now that Steffy, Xavier and Jade are all asleep, he had thought he could work on the song that's been in the back of his mind for a few days now. At least, that was the plan until he realized he couldn't find his notebook anywhere. There's weeks of work in there. He can't have just lost it. It has to be somewhere in the house.

Sighing, he steps out in the backyard and Eliott looks up from his sketchbook. He had said the sky was inspiring him tonight so he made himself comfortable in one of the long chairs with Ouba on his lap and Charlie by his feet.

"What's wrong?" he worries when he sees Lucas' panicked face.

"My notebook!" he admits. "I can't find it."

And Eliott, rather than to be a good husband and to help him, bursts into laughter, causing Lucas' frown to deepen as he pouts.

"It's not funny!"

"It is!" the older man argues, grinning. "How many times have I told you to save them on your tablet when you're done with a song?"

But then his features soften.

"It's in the office," he confesses with a smile and Lucas sighs in relief as he blows his husband a kiss before stepping back inside.

Just like Eliott had said so, he finds the black notebook on top of a pile of paper on the desk. He mentally makes a note to thank him properly in bed later and is just about to get out of the office when something catches his attention. A script, thicker than anything his husband has ever written before on the armchair. Curious, he puts his notebook aside and picks up the script. It's even more odd as there's no title on the cover. It's just a blank sheet of paper.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this but his curiosity gets the better of him and he turns it to the first page. This time, there's a name or at least Lucas supposes it's one. It's only one word but written big enough to take up the whole page.

_EMMA_

There's six bookmarks so he skips right to the first one, hoping it would give him a clearer idea of what this is exactly but what he finds only makes him even more confused. Another title.

_MANON_

He immediately skips to the next bookmark and then to the other and again and again. He only finds more titles.

_LUCAS_

_IMANE_

_ARTHUR_

_DAPHNÉ_

_ELIOTT_

Like different chapters of a book. Sighing, he quickly goes through it and what he reads confuses him even further.

It's not just any normal script but rather the story of what he and his friends went through while in high school. Emma's bullying, Manon's sexual harassment, his own coming out, Imane strugging with racism as well as he own inner debates, Arthur becoming deaf, Daphné's eating disorder, Eliott coming to terms with being bipolar.

Some details are changed though such as their names but the basics are there.

"So?" his husband wonders as he steps into the office. "Did you find- oh!"

Lucas looks up from the script in his hands and finds Eliott standing in the doorway, a dark blush covering his cheeks. He probably wasn't expected to find this so soon and yet, now that he has seen it, he doesn't want to let it go before he got to read the entire thing first.

"What is this?" he asks, not even trying to hold back a smile.

"My next project," his husband admits as he sits down on the leather couch. "Or at least what I hope to be my next project! It's not finished yet."

Giggling, Lucas sits down on Eliott's lap, making himself comfortable, still holding the script tightly against his chest.

"How many more pages are you hoping to write?" he teases playfully. "At this point, I don't think any cinema will show a movie this long."

"It's not a movie," Eliott explains as he finally allows himself to smile. "I was hoping to make it a serie. Maybe that could help some kids today who are just as miserable as we were back then to see things get better. Whether it's struggling with a mental illness or being in the closet or getting bullied, things always get better."

Sighing happily, Lucas puts aside the script and wraps his arms around his husband's neck and presses their foreheads together.

"Eliott Demaury, always trying to help people."

The older man's smile widens a little as he wraps his own arms around Lucas' waist.

"Seven seasons?" Lucas guesses by the seven title cards he saw. "Each based on one of us? First Emma, then Manon, me, Imane, Arthur, Daphné and finally you?"

"If I find a network who wants to produce it," Eliott replies with a little shrug. "I also got to ask everyone if they allow me to use their stories."

The younger man already knows the first part won't be a problem. Which TV network would refuse a project from Eliott Demaury, an award winner movie director? The second part will be easy too. After all, if it can help kids who are in the same situations than they have been. They'll just have to call Manon as she never came back to Paris although they still talk every once in a while.

"I also got to find a name," his husband adds. "All I've got in mind is 'Shame' and I'm not so sure about it."

"You'll find something," Lucas reassures him before pulling him into a soft kiss. "I know you will."

They keep kissing for a few seconds until Lucas pulls back, giggling which causes Eliott to whine at the loss of contact.

"I really want to read it already though," Lucas asks with a sly smile. "Can I?"

Grinning, Eliott nods and they make themselves comfortable all while the younger man remains on his husband's lap as he starts reading.

They've all come so far since then. Mistakes were made and later forgiven, the gang and the crew merged into the grew and new faces joined them along the ride. There's been ups and downs, both individually and all together but they've made it out in one piece.

However, as he keeps reading, an idea comes through his mind. Something he has known for a few days and hasn't told his husband yet as he was looking for a good way to tell him.

So he sighs and puts the script aside, confusion flashing over Eliott's face.

"What's wrong?" he worries, tightening his arms around Lucas' waist.

"Nothing!" he immediately reassures him, smiling. "I love what I've read so far but I have a question. Do you think you could add one more character?"

Eliott gives him a questioning look so Lucas grins as he looks down to his body. His husband looks down too, following his eyes and he bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles as he connects the dots.

"Yes?" he wonders, laying a hand over Lucas' stomach.

"Yes!" he confirms, excitedly nodding. "I know we didn't plan it or anything but-"

His husband eagerly cuts him off, pulling him into a passionate kiss they only pull back from once they run out of breath.

"I'm so happy you've seen me that day at school," he whispers, stroking Eliott's upper lip with his thumb.

"I'm happy to have seen you too," Eliott replies, brushing their noses together. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now!"

But Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

"No! No matter what, in every universe, we find our way to each other eventually and we end up right here! Because this is where we belong! Together. Forever."

And their forever is barely just starting.

_January 18, 2031, 20h51_

__

_April 24, 2031, 15h08_

__


End file.
